Nunca fui beijada
by Pink Ringo
Summary: Aquele ano seria o último antes que Sakura se formasse. Ela estava decidida a conseguir o seu primeiro beijo com o rapaz por quem sempre fora apaixonada. O problema é que o coração não algo fácil de entender e pode lhe trazer grandes surpresas. U.A
1. O diário de uma adolescente

Disclaimer: Os personagens e lugares citados não me pertencem, eles pertencem ao Kishimoto-sensei

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens e lugares citados não me pertencem, eles pertencem ao Kishimoto-sensei. Se me pertencessem Sasuke confessaria suas tendências emo, e Sasori passaria noites dançando poli dance em uma boate de strippers.

**Sumário:** Aquele ano seria o último antes que Sakura se formasse. Ela estava decidida a conseguir o seu primeiro beijo com o rapaz por quem sempre fora apaixonada. O problema é que o coração não algo fácil de entender e pode lhe trazer grandes surpresas.

**Rate:** T por conter insinuações desaconselháveis para menores.

* * *

**Nunca fui beijada**

**-**

_Por Pink Ringo betado por Bellatrix Black_

_-_

**Capítulo um – **_O diário de uma adolescente_

**31 de Janeiro – Véspera da volta às aulas **_(São exatamente 12h00min p.m e eu não consigo dormir de ansiedade)_

_Meu nome é __**Haruno Sakura**__, tenho dezessete anos e estou prestes a terminar meu terceiro colegial. Currículo escolar: Simplesmente impecável. Não que eu queira me gabar (mas já sendo prepotente) posso dizer que sou uma das melhores alunas da minha turma. Passar no vestibular vai ser moleza!_

_Matéria favorita: Física (adoro me enaltecer de minha habilidade em cálculos) Matéria que detesto: Artes (apenas me dou bem quando o tema é arte abstrata. Já devem imaginar o motivo). _

_Sou uma garota de cabelos curtos e róseos, olhos verdes e corpo... Bom, digamos que eu não sou o estilo gostosona, mas também não sou magrela (tenho menos peito que as outras garotas, mas isso é porque eu ainda estou em fase de desenvolvimento, não sou o estilo precoce)._

_Não sou lá grande coisa nos esportes por isso preferi não fazer parte de nenhuma atividade extracurricular que envolva correr e suar (ok, admito que também seja trauma de infância pelo fato de eu sempre ter sido a última a ser escolhida para integrar os times). Faço parte do jornal da escola, minhas matérias sempre são escolhidas para fixarem a primeira página - não poderia ser de outro modo afinal eu tenho o dom jornalístico - Assuntos que abordo? Sou bem eclética nesse ponto, já escrevi sobre esportes, festa, atividades estudantis, críticas aos professores entre outros temas que não são lá tão interessantes quanto INTRIGAS, outro assunto que eu sei abordar muito³ bem. Claro que todas as coisas que eu escrevo são verídicas por isso por mais que alguns teimem em questionar afirmando ser difamação EU NEGO!_

_As pessoas de quem eu mais gosto escrever são Yamanaka Ino, minha ex - melhor amiga (pirua oxigenada) e Uchiha Sasuke (lindo de morrer), o garoto da minha vida com quem pretendo dar meu primeiro beijo. _

_Vamos falar primeiro de __**Yamanaka Ino! **__Se você perguntasse para alguém da escola descrever Ino com apenas uma palavra diriam: LINDA! Mas eu prefiro dizer: MALDITA! Ela se acha à última cereja do bolo, só pelo fato de ser a garota mais popular da escola (esqueci de citar vadia!). Loira, olhos azuis, corpo de curvas esbeltas, sorriso cativante, olhar quarenta e três hiper sexy além de ser podre de rica (nessas horas eu penso como Deus é injusto)._

_Éramos melhores amigas quando pequenas, isso antes de ingressar no colegial. A amizade terminou por diversos fatores, porém apenas dois eu considero realmente o estopim para odiá-la até o resto da minha vida. Primeiro e mais importante: Ela beijou Uchiha Sasuke na festa de primavera quando estávamos no primeiro colegial. Sabe o quanto isso me magoou? Ela sabia que eu era super apaixonada pelo Sasuke desde que éramos pequenas e aquela traidora miserável agarrou ele na maior cara de pau na minha frente. Segundo e não menos importante: Ela logo de cara foi convidada para participar do grupinho de populares enquanto eu não fui aceita por não ter os requisitos necessários (já disse que ela é vadia?). Hoje em dia nem ao menos nos cumprimentamos, acho que a amizade acabou e só sobraram as lembranças do que um dia foi um vínculo (céus, ainda tenho pesadelos da imagem dela dando um beijo desentupidor de pia no MEU Sasuke)._

_Agora vamos falar de __**Uchiha Sasuke**__, creio que será uma narrativa bem extensa porque eu tenho muitas coisas para falar a respeito dele. Amo esse garoto incondicionalmente desde os meus sete anos de idade, meu maior sonho é me tornar a futura Sra.Uchiha (nem que eu tenha que matar todas as mulheres do mundo o Sasuke vai ser meu). Ok, admito que seja um amor meio possessivo, mas quem disse que o amor não tem seu lado obscuro? Tudo o que eu faço em certo ponto é para chamar a atenção daqueles penetrantes olhos ônix, mas infelizmente não tenho sorte no amor (já apelei até mesmo para simpatia, mas nada parece funcionar, cheguei à conclusão que sou ZICADA). Acho que em toda minha vida as poucas palavras que recebi dele foram "Você é irritante!" ou "Dá para cair fora? Está me atrapalhando garota!". Ele simplesmente não me nota!_

_Mas mudando de assunto, (estou começando a ficar depressiva em citar o desafeto dele em relação a mim) vamos falar sobre seu porte físico. Moreno, alto, olhos ônix profundos e corpo malhado. ELE É GOSTOSO! Aquele corpinho malhado foi esculpido pelos anos jogando Hóquei. Além de ele ser o melhor jogador é o capitão do time (eu disse que ele era um partidão!). Todavia até mesmo príncipes têm algum defeito e no caso dele é que a vida que leva pode ser resumida em duas palavras: FILME PORNÔ!(Tenho certeza que ninguém vai querer que eu cite os detalhes sórdidos que escuto por aí sobre as ficadas dele que sempre terminam em algo sem roupas na cama... ou em uma sala vazia)._

_Uma coisa tenho que dizer: Esse ano eu vou beijá-lo, não são simplesmente palavras de uma menina apaixonada. É uma promessa!_

_Mas voltando a falar de mim, moro em um pensionato estudantil de Tóquio. Minha família é de Okinawa, porém devido a minha grande capacidade intelectual (já disse não sou convencida apenas realista) meus pais me mandaram para Tóquio onde existem as melhores escolas de pré-vestibular do Japão (Ino e Sasuke também são de Okinawa)._

_As pessoas que dividem o pensionato comigo são muito ESTRANHAS! São no total duas garotas, (três contando comigo) e quatro garotos. A parte feminina está em desvantagem e digamos que é realmente muito desagradável esse fato, ainda mais quando você encontra cuecas na cozinha ou quando você liga o computador e só encontra fotos de mulher pelada. Mas abafa esses detalhes sórdidos, não quero comentar sobre esse lado complicado da minha vida, principalmente porque hoje eu sei que vou acabar vivenciando mais um desses dois desagradáveis fatores (me pergunto por que ainda não me mudei desse pensionato? A resposta é simples: DINHEIRO! É o mais baratinho e cá entre nós, não sou podre de rica como Ino)._

_Vamos falar dos inquilinos da pensão do terror na qual eu moro, começando pelas meninas:_

_**Sabaku no Temari**__ definitivamente é MEDONHA! Sabe aquela garota que bota respeito? (Se você enfrentá-la vai ter ossos, costelas quebradas além de hematomas por todo o rosto). Então é mais ou menos isso! Podemos resumi-la como agressiva, mandona, tirana e totalmente descontrolada! Ela realmente me dá medo, várias hipóteses dela ser uma delinqüente que fugiu de um reformatório me passam pela cabeça._

_Como se não fosse suficiente suportá-la sóbria, bêbada é ainda pior. Ela é maior de idade, tem dezoito anos, faz cursinho já que não passou no vestibular. Os motivos de não ter passado são bem simples: Ela se encontrava em festas punk em vez de estar estudando (uma vez ela tomou um porre e apareceu só de calcinha e sutiã em casa.O irmão mais novo dela quase teve um infarto). Ela não é uma garota feia, na verdade Temari seria até considerada bonita se cuidasse um pouco mais da aparência e claro se usasse outra cor além de preto. Apesar de todo esse jeito apavorante eu simpatizo com Temari (principalmente depois que ela deu um soco em Ino ano passado durante a própria formatura, foi uma cena para se guardar eternamente em minha memória. GO TEMARI!)._

_Enquanto Temari é esse poço de energias negativas, praticamente a erva daninha do grupo das garotas, temos um anjo em meio a tudo isso para equilibrar. (eu sou neutra, não sou uma "maçã podre", mas também não posso ser rotulada como "anjo")._

_**Hyuuga Hinata**__, uma jovem bonita, tímida, inteligente e o mais importante ela é prendada só não passamos fome por que ela sabe cozinhar e tenho que admitir ela é muito boa na cozinha (fazer regimes com Hinata morando na mesma casa é praticamente impossível). _

_Podemos dizer que ela é Perfeita... Ou quase! Ela tem tudo para ser popular, mas sempre esconde seus atributos com roupas largas (Ela é do estilo peituda! Os meus não chegam nem a ¼ do que ela chama de seios). Hinata tem cabelos longos escuros e olhos perolados exóticos. Nunca havia visto olhos tão bonitos (além dos meus!). _

_Mas voltando ao assunto popularidade... Ela vive dizendo que não liga pra essas coisas, gosta de permanecer no anonimato. Uma mosca morta, podemos resumi-la, porém não estou em condições de falar mal dela principalmente porque seria realmente covardia, afinal nunca conheci uma garota tão boazinha. Não importa o quanto você pise e a magoe ela sempre perdoa no final!_

_Hinata tem ainda o problema de gaguejar, e sabe o que é mais engraçado? Isso só acontece quando ela está perto de garotos, principalmente de Naruto (tenho que revelar que eu acho que a Hinata é apaixonada pelo Naruto e como se não fosse o suficiente também suspeito que ela mantenha uma relação tripla com Shino e Kiba! Talvez ela não seja tão santa assim!)._

_Essas são as "flores" da pensão (Temari está longe de ser comparada a uma flor, está mais para espinho)._

_Comecemos agora a falar sobre os garotos que moram no pensionato: O primeiro que eu quero citar é um loiro irritante que sabe me tirar do sério e ainda tem a capacidade de atrapalhar meu romance com o Sasuke (o Sasuke ainda não sabe, mas é o meu homem, só tenho que esperar ele se dar conta disso)._

_**Uzumaki Naruto, **__minha cruz, meu tormento e o garoto mais irritante que eu conheço. Apesar de eu definitivamente detestá-lo o pessoal da escola o adora, tanto os rapazes como as garotas. As assanhadas (grupo na qual eu não estou incluída, apenas garotas oferecidas como Ino) o acham um rapaz atraente e o fazem de alvo constantemente (não sei por que, ele está longe de ser um Brad Pitt!). Ok, admito que ele seja bonito, não estava sendo sincera quando disse que ele não era lá grande coisa._

_Imagine um rapaz loiro e de olhos profundamente azuis, agora aplique um corpo sarado devido ao hóquei e claro não esqueça de colocar nessa imagem um sorriso cativante (tipo George Clooney, hiper sexy). Pronto este é o Naruto! Ele é muito popular só perde para o Sasuke que esqueci de mencionar é o melhor amigo dele. Os dois andam para baixo e para cima juntos, Naruto é o braço direito de Sasuke nas partidas de Hóquei e apesar deles viverem trocando ofensas eles realmente são unidos. Às vezes me pergunto como pessoas tão diferentes podem ser tão amigas?_

_Tenho que citar o fato de que diferente do Sasuke o Naruto me nota, mais do que eu gostaria. Ele é totalmente apaixonado por mim! Vive se declarando, chego às vezes até mesmo a ganhar presentes, nenhum de bom gosto, mas mesmo assim não deixam de ser presentes. Não dou uma chance para ele por dois motivos bem simples. Eu realmente amo o Sasuke e eu não consigo deixar de achar Naruto irritante. Ele fala alto é extravagante, fora de moda, burro e ainda por cima é um colecionador de embalagens de ramen. Que tipo de pessoa coleciona embalagens de ramen? Sem dúvida não é algo muito normal! A última pessoa na face da terra com quem eu ficaria é Naruto BAKA!(mesmo ele sendo lindo³!)._

_Vamos falar agora de __**Inuzuka Kiba**__ e seu cão __**Akamaru**__.Ás vezes ele é tão irritante quanto Naruto, acho que é por terem personalidades muito parecidas. Kiba fala alto é extravagante e muito convencido, além do fato de ser um amante de bichos principalmente cães. Por causa dele adotamos Akamaru, um cachorro abandonado que deixaram na nossa porta em um dia de chuva( até parece filme neh?!). Gosto do cãozinho, me sinto melhor com Akamaru do que com o resto dos integrantes da pensão._

_Kiba não é feio, porém também não pode ser considerado bonito. Têm uma aparência normal, cabelos castanhos rebeldes e caninos (sabe dentes de vampiro? Pode acreditar que seus dentes são exatamente iguais, levemente pontiagudos). É o único que trabalha dentro do grupo, faz estágio em uma veterinária. Mesmo eu reclamando dele, o xingando e algumas vezes até mesmo batendo no coitado ele sempre lembra de mim quando recebe o salário. _

_Kiba é um bom amigo e vive comprando agrados para todos, da última vez ele me deu minhas bolachas favoritas que não são lá muito baratas (eu tava com o orçamento zerado devido aos gastos com os livros novos para a escola). Mesmo assim ele deixa clara sua preferência por Shino e Hinata o que me deixa ainda mais crente de que os três têm um romance triplo!_

_Falando de __**Aburame Shino**__ para completar o raciocínio, quando eu citei que moravam pessoas esquisitas eu estava me referindo a ele. _

_Bom, não tenho muito que falar, principalmente por que não sou lá muito íntima de Shino assim como o resto do pessoal, apenas Hinata e Kiba conseguem manter um diálogo com ele, fora os dois todo mundo é simplesmente ignorado (incluindo eu o que me deixa mais puta da vida com aquele esquisitão. Sabe, não gosto que me ignorem!)_

_Se me pedissem para descrevê-lo fisicamente eu poderia lhe dar quase todas as informações. Possui um black power castanho e uma pele incrivelmente branca seu rosto é até bonito, todavia não poderia informar qual é a cor dos seus olhos. Ele sempre anda com um par de óculos de sol estúpidos! Às vezes acho que ele usa aquela porcaria para esconder alguma coisa, já pensei até mesmo que ele era cego (mas essa hipótese fugiu de minha mente quando ele me viu atacando o jantar antes da hora e fez questão de me chamar a atenção). _

_Já mencionei a esquisitices dele de colecionar insetos? Céus, teve uma vez que todas aquelas criaturas nojentas fugiram e a casa ficou infestada com todas as pragas existentes no mundo (demoramos duas semanas para encontrar todos)._

_Na escola ele é sempre um dos três primeiro colocados no ranking de notas, é realmente inteligente._

_Agora o último integrante da pensão, __**Sabaku no Gaara. **__Se você achava que Temari era terrível isso é por que ainda não conheceu o irmão caçula dela. Se ele não exalasse aquela ar de "Se vier falar comigo eu vou te matar!" acho que ele seria tão popular quanto Sasuke e Naruto por que cá entre nós ele é MUITO GATO.- eu estou realmente dando ênfase a esse fato - (mesmo se vestindo daquele jeito que chega a dar medo, assim como Temari ele só tem preto no guarda-roupa)._

_Possui cabelos ruivos, pele branca, uma tatuagem sexy na testa e olhos incrivelmente verdes. Bota moral na escola, aqueles que não o respeitam acabam com a cabeça mergulhada na privada ou sem alguns dentes. _

_Ele e Temari discutem bastante, porém, é mais pelo fato da irmã dele ser totalmente porra loca. Se bem que Gaara não é o melhor dos exemplos, pegar ele alcoolizado também é algo freqüente, mas sabe como funciona a cabeça machista,ele acha que pode apenas por ser homem e Temari não pode por ser mulher._

_Ele não é nada sensível, na verdade é um grosso. Quando ele quer falar comigo ele me chama com um sutil "Hey você, garota..." Até hoje ele não decorou meu nome (eu diria grandes desaforos para aquele grosso estúpido, mas infelizmente meu medo é maior do que meter porrada nesse ruivo cretino)._

_Não que eu seja fofoqueira, mas existem boatos que ele e Ino se pegaram em uma festa (eu disse que Ino era vadia!) mas ninguém sabe realmente se isso aconteceu já que os dois se ignoram._

_Voltando ao meu ambiente escolar existem pessoas que eu realmente necessito citar que freqüentam o __**Hokage Gakuen.**_

_**Nara Shikamaru, **__melhor amigo de Ino e conseqüentemente uma pessoa que eu não gosto por manter vínculos com aquela loira falsa. Se existe alguém que pode ser caracterizado por preguiçoso é ele. Creio eu que Shikamaru tem preguiça até mesmo em respirar! Infelizmente tenho que admitir que ele seja inteligente, porém a preguiça dele é tão grande que ele passa todas as provas dormindo, quando está acordado diz que tem preguiça de marcar as respostas. Acho que é por isso que ele sempre está na recuperação! Realmente ele é difícil de entender! Como se não fosse suficiente à preguiça ele ainda tem certo problema com a palavra "problemático!" Tudo para Shika (apelido ridículo que Ino deu para ele) é motivo para reclamar o quão problemático é._

_Por algum motivo que eu ainda não sei ele e Temari se detestam, na verdade Temari o detesta por que Shikamaru diz que é uma relação "problemática" de explicar, mas ele deixa claro que não a odeia. Na verdade ele até gosta de ficar perto da Temari principalmente para irritá-la e dizer o quão "problemática" ela é (acho que vou concordar com ele nesse ponto pois definitivamente a Sabaku não é normal)._

_Apesar de Shikamaru não ter nada de especial, tampouco ser lindo ou ter qualquer atributo que posso caracterizá-lo como "pedaço de mau caminho" ele é popular, agora os motivos para isso não me pergunte que nem mesmo eu sei explicar._

_**Mitashi Tenten **__e __**Rock Lee, **__o casal mais estranho de toda a escola. _

_Tenten é uma intercambista chinesa que veio para o Japão estudar, está no Hokage Gakuen há três anos. É o tipo de garota que se dá bem com todo mundo, independente da popularidade ou estilo. Seu único problema é o fanatismo feminista, ela consegue ser realmente perigosa quando alguém demonstra tendência machista (lembro de uma vez que ela deu um golpe muito louco de kung fu em um garoto que passou na frente dela na fila da cantina, depois de quebrar o moleque em dois com artes marciais Tenten ainda fez um discurso feminista de que os homens não tinham o direito de passar na frente das mulheres)._

_Ela possui cabelos castanhos presos em dois coques um de cada lado da cabeça (esse penteado virou moda na escola depois que ela apareceu), e olhos cor de âmbar. Tenten não tem olhos claros ou cabelos loiros como Ino, porém ainda sim é linda e tão popular quanto aquela loira oxigenada. _

_Nessas horas é que todos pensam: Como uma garota tão bonita namora o Rock Lee? Digamos que quando o assunto é beleza Lee não pode ser citado como exemplo. _

_Lee tem um corte ultrapassado de cabelos tigelinha e sobrancelhas tão grossas que às vezes eu acho que estão vivas. Apesar de ele ser feio ele é um cara legal, nunca vi alguém tão otimista, ele diz que esse é o espírito "Do fogo da juventude!" (nunca entendi as frases sem nexo dele). _

_Antes de Lee começar a namorar a Tenten ele era super apaixonado por mim (eu não sou encalhada estou sozinha por opção como podem notar) nunca dei uma chance pra ele por que... Por que... Vou mentir se disser que é pelo fato de eu ser apaixonada pelo Sasuke, no caso do Lee o dispensei por ele ser feio mesmo._

_Toda escola tem uma tribo de delinqüentes e na minha não é diferente. Damos o nome de __**Akatsuki **__aos encrenqueiros. Eles são liderados por __**Pein **__um rapaz totalmente rebelde de cabelos alaranjados e piercing por todo o rosto. A namorada dele é ODIOSOSA, se existe uma garota mais insuportável do que Ino sem dúvidas é __**Konan.**_

_**Deidara **__e__** Sasori **__estão na minha sala e também fazem parte desse grupo de delinqüentes juvenis. O Deidara é um loiro estressadinho, primo de Ino (só podia ser parente daquela bruxa!). Quanto ao Sasori ele tem uma obsessão por mim, não que ele seja apaixonado por minha pessoa, a obsessão dele é mesmo em me humilhar me fazer de tapete para pisar (tenho que mencionar a tara dele por bonecos, ele deve ser uma espécie de depravado com fetiches)._

_O irmão mais velho do Sasuke também faz parte do grupo Akatsuki (é a versão mais velha, mais gostosa, malhada e sexy do Sasuke) se chama __**Itachi **__e pode ser considerado o maior pegador do Hokage Gakuen. Ele sempre anda com o melhor amigo __**Kisame**__ que por sinal tem uma cara esquisita de peixe._

_Esse grupo baderneiro é integrado principalmente pelo pessoal do cursinho, apenas Deidara e Sasori fazem parte do ensino médio. Acho que é por isso que eles são tão temidos, pelo fato de serem mais velhos._

_Entramos agora no corpo docente da escola. Tenho professores pervertidos, uma diretora alcoólatra e viciada em jogos de aposta entre outras figuras raras que não se vê em qualquer lugar._

_**Tsunade **__é a diretora mais apavorante da faça da terra. Vocês acreditam que dentro da sala dela existe uma daquelas máquinas de jogos de cassinos? Eu sei é difícil acreditar, mas realmente existe e pelos boatos que rolam quando um aluno vai para a diretoria (eu sou um exemplo não preciso ser chamada para ser repreendida) ela faz os estudantes apostarem com ela, quando eles perdem Tsunade os obriga a cumprir um mês na sala de castigo (detalhe, ela sempre dá um jeito de ganhar sacaram? Sim, ela rouba para se dar bem!)._

_Ela também não pode ser dita como a pessoa mais calma, lembro-me vagamente da cadeira da diretoria voando pela janela! Ahhhhhh, esqueci de mencionar que os peitos dela (que são maiores que os de Hinata o que é algo realmente extraordinário) são a atração principal para o professor de Biologia Jiraya._

_Falando no __**Jiraya **__o professor de Biologia, tenho que mencionar que ele tem um ponto fraco quando o assunto é sistema reprodutor. Ele dá muita ênfase nas aulas de orientação sexual. Na verdade todas as aulas ele dá um jeito de puxar o assunto para sexo (na última aula estávamos falando sobre fotossíntese e não sei como terminamos a aula escutando o tipo de plantas que podiam servir como afrodisíacos). Os garotos adoram as aulas dele, principalmente quando ele começa com as dicas do que fazer na hora "H". _

_Eu nunca vou admitir em público, mas eu acho realmente certas coisas que ele fala muito interessantes, por exemplo: Como excitar um homem (oras, não podem me culpar todos têm um lado lascivo e eu preciso saber desse tipo de detalhe para quando eu começar a namorar o Sasuke)._

_Agora se você quer saber de um professor TERRÍVEL aquele que fará questão de te ver na recuperação final mesmo tirando dez, aquele que te dá uma suspensão apenas para alegrar o próprio dia, aquele que te faz pagar um mico na sala de aula para ter o gostinho de humilhá-lo pode ter certeza que é o perfil do professor de matemática __**Orochimaru.**_

_Ele é desprezível além de ter uma aparência meio ofídica (já citei que ele tem uma cobra de estimação? Tenho quase certeza que ele é maníaco!). _

_Acho que ele é homossexual, e quando eu quero dizer isso estou falando na cara dura que ele é GAY, BICHONA, BAITOLA ou qualquer outra coisa do gênero que ponha em duvida sua opção sexual. Ele tem uma fixação obsessiva pelo Sasuke, eu acho que ele dá em cima do Uchiha (era só o que me faltava ter meu professor de matemática como concorrente)_

_**Gai **__é nosso professor de educação física, ele fala frases bem comprometedoras do tipo "Você não sente seu corpo esquentar? Sente seu corpo arder? É O FOGO DA JUVENTUDE!" No início eu achava que ele estava me dando uma cantada, mas depois de um tempo me acostumei e percebi que ele era assim com todo mundo inclusive com os garotos. Não sei se ele e o Lee são parentes, mas digo que os dois se parecem um bocado (as mesmas sobrancelhas grossas e o penteado ridículo tigelinha)._

_Há outros professores a serem citados como a sádica __**Anko **__de artes, a calma e bonita __**Kurenai **__de física e __**Asuma**__ de química (esses dois últimos eu quase tenho certeza que possuem um romance às escondidas, eu ainda vou descobrir e colocar em primeira página no jornal da escola). Esqueci de citar a professora __**Rin **__de Geografia__**, **__ela é apaixonada pelo professor Kakashi. Sinto que os sentimentos dela são correspondidos porém algum motivo maior os impede de ficarem juntos (outra coisa que meu senso jornalístico pede que eu descubra)._

_Falando no professor __**Kakashi**__ ele é o meu preferido, apesar do gosto suspeito dele por livros pervertidos (e mesmo que ninguém acredite quem escreve os romances depravados que ele lê é o ero-teacher Jiraya). Kakashi é professor de literatura, suas aulas são as melhores. Nesse ano ele pretende fazer um teatro com os alunos estrelando a peça Romeu e Julieta (TCHAN é a minha chance de contracenar com o Sasuke, ou meu beijo rola ou minha boca cai depois dessa peça). _

_Voltando a falar de mim Esse ano tenho unicamente um único objetivo, ganhar meu primeiro beijo de Uchiha Sasuke. _

**Notas importantes: **_(NÃO ESQUECER!)_

_**-Dormir cedo para não ficar com olheiras iguais ao do Gaara.**_

_**-Ameaçar jogar toda a coleção de insetos de Shino fora se ele não der um jeito daqueles bichos asquerosos pararem de fugir.**_

_**-Passar na livraria e comprar o novo livro de romance de Mitsuo Okemi**_

_**-Ficar mais bonita do que a Ino no primeiro dia de aula**_

_**-Transferir as aulas de inglês para as quintas-feiras**_

_**-Dizer a Naruto de uma vez por todas para LARGAR DO MEU PÉ**_

_**-Conquistar Uchiha Sasuke**_

**Continua...**

* * *

**N/A: **Yare tenho certeza que esse fic surpreendeu muito a galera, principalmente pelo fato da Sakura ser a protagonista. Eu realmente não gosto dela, porém sou devota ao casal** Naru. LOVE. Saku** e praticamente não encontro fic dos dois. Á uma invasão de SasuXSaku( casal que odeio) no fanfic net,então decidi por mim mesma fazer um fic que tenha o impopular NaruXSaku.

Esse fic foi feito para os fãs da Sakura (na qual eu não estou incluída) que mesmo gostando da rosada leram meus fics onde ela não era nada legal, muito pelo contrário era a vilã. Por isso dedico esse fic aos fãs de Haruno Sakura que mesmo com seus gostos não deixaram de comentar e elogiar algum fic meu.

A história se passa em um U.A (universo alternativo) o típico e velho colegial.Os casais serão: NaruXSaku,HinaXSasu,ShikaXTema,InoXGaa,KibaXShino.( terá de início um pouco de NaruXHina e SakuXSasu mas nada afundo que faça com que os fãs desses casais curtam o fic.Ahhhhh sim o Kiba e o Shino serão gays XD tinha que ter um casal yaoi na história e eu realmente gosto dos dois juntos).

O formato desse primeiro capítulo foi o diário da Sakura. Todavia a forma escrita a partir do segundo capítulo será uma narrativa, mas ainda sim, todos os capítulos se iniciarão com uma parte do diário da Sakura que por sinal acho que vai ser a parte mais legal e engraçada do fic.

Será o primeiro fic que farei sem conter hentai, mas como eu sou tarada não consigo ficar sem pelo menos fazer insinuações X3. Ainda não decidi o rate do fic estou em dúvida entre o K ou o T.

Bom kissus espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo e mandam reviews para fazer sua autora feliz.

**Momento propaganda:**

**A princesinha – **_On line – Capítulo 11: Mais do que uma menina _

**Segundas Intenções – **_On line- Capítulo 5: Durante a chuva _

**Overdose – **_Oneshot feito para o torneio de fics proposto pela _A mágica e a assassina.

**Love in Love Oneshot collection – **_On Line - Love in Love Oneshot collectioné uma série de vinte oneshots com casais ditos incomuns e tradicionais._


	2. Dia dos infernos

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens e lugares citados não me pertencem, eles pertencem ao Kishimoto-sensei. Se me pertencessem Sasuke confessaria suas tendências emo, e Sasori passaria noites dançando poli dance em uma boate de strippers.

**Sumário:** Aquele ano seria o último antes que Sakura se formasse. Ela estava decidida a conseguir o seu primeiro beijo com o rapaz por quem sempre fora apaixonada. O problema é que o coração não algo fácil de entender e pode lhe trazer grandes surpresas.

**Rate:** T por conter insinuações desaconselháveis para menores.( yooohhuuu putaria...)

* * *

**Legenda:**

**-**_ Você não estava com nenhuma garota estava?- _Fala normal

"_Só pode ser macumba!"-_Pensamentos.

O metrô da estação Akihabara em Tóquio se encontrava lotado - Narração normal

_Não sei como aquela loira oxigenada consegue – _Narração do diário de Sakura

**Idiota nunca mais me ligue! – **Voz ao telefone

XxXXxXxXx –Fim do diário de Sakura

_OoOoOoOoOo - _Mudança de tempo e espaço

* * *

**Nunca fui beijada**

**-**

_Por Pink Ringo_

_-_

**Capítulo dois – **_Dia dos infernos_

**1 de fevereiro,Segunda-feira – Primeiro dia de aula **_(São exatamente 8h15min a.m,estou no meio da aula de literatura, acho que se Kakashi descobrir terei que ler em voz alta o que estou escrevendo nesse diário e eu sei que tem gente que não vai gostar de escutar.)_

_Não sei como aquela loira oxigenada consegue, eu juro que eu tento, mas NÃO CONSIGO ficar mais bonita do que Ino. (acho que isso se deve apenas pelo fato do sutiã dela ser maior, tenho certeza que deve ser enchimento). Eu já citei que durante as férias ela encorpou ainda mais?__PORQUE EU SOU A ÚNICA QUE NÃO TEM PEITOS?__Não é justo, realmente Deus não tem estado muito a meu favor ultimamente._

_**Obs. urgente: **__Chegar em casa e medir o busto._

_Ohhhhhh céus quanto ao Sasuke à única coisa que tenho a dizer é: M-A-R-A-V-I-L-H-O!A cada dia ele fica ainda mais gostoso, sexy e incrivelmente desejável. (e infelizmente continua não me notando, tenho certeza que se eu usasse aquele sutiã de bojo da Ino ele não iria conseguir tirar os olhos de mim). Ele fez uma tatuagem na curva do pescoço, não sei exatamente o que é aquele desenho (já disse que não sou boa em artes não entendo dessas coisas), deve ser uma espécie de tribal, mas independente do que seja combinou perfeitamente com meu futuro namorado. - eu juro que nesse ano eu ganho uma aliança de compromisso do Sasuke - (adoro homens de tatuagens, se Gaara não exalasse aquele ar tão macabro eu acho que seria apaixonada por ele, aquela tatuagem na testa também é muito sexy)._

_Eu disse que alguma força maior está conspirando contra mim, nesse ano NOVAMENTEE eu não caí na sala do Sasuke. (mas em compensação estou NOVAMENTE na sala do Sasori e para piorar ele senta na carteira atrás de mim. Vai ser uma tortura eu sinto que ele vai aproveitar essa oportunidade para fazer da minha vida um inferno)._

_**3° ano A**__ - Sakura, Tenten, Rock Lee, __Sasori__, Hinata, Kiba, Suigetsu e Juugo._

_**3° ano B – **__Sasuke__, Naruto, Shino, Deidara, Ino, Gaara, Karin e Kin._

_Ohhh Kakashi está olhando para cá, acho que isso significa que está na hora de eu fechar o diário ou toda a minha sala vai ficar sabendo que Ino usa sutiã de enchimento._

**1 de fevereiro,Segunda-feira – Hora do intervalo **_**( **__São exatamente 10h45min a.m e estou a crise de nervos mandando Shizume para o quinto dos infernos e claro querendo que o Sasori MORRA)_

_Sabe eu definitivamente não gosto de ruivos, principalmente os que são de uma espécie cretina e irritante. Sasori teve a cara de pau de dizer que eu SOU FEIA!Como ele se atreve?Ele não deve ter amor à vida ou medo de morrer, mas acho que deveria, uma vez que eu não sou a pessoa mais controlada da face da terra. ( na verdade acho que eu fui uma espécie de serial killer em outra vida já que tem horas que eu quero matar todo mundo.)_

_Estávamos no meio da aula de literatura e Kakashi comentou sobre os testes para as novas líderes de torcida e jogadores de hóquei. Sabe o que isso significa?EU TENHO A CHANCE DE SER POPULAR!Isso facilitaria muito a minha vida, eu seria notada pelo Sasuke (mesmo não tendo peitos tão grandes). Deixei escapar em voz alta – o que foi meu maior erro – que eu participaria do teste. Então aquele ruivo desgraçado escutou e disse na maior naturalidade __**"Pra que vai tentar Haruno? Aposto que você não sabe nem dançar, além disso, você é FEIA e apenas garotas bonitas podem ser líderes de torcida."**__ Nessa hora senti minha mão tremer e eu sabia que meteria um belo soco na cara daquele infeliz. Mas não, a sessão __E.S__( __**E**__sculache a __**S**__akura) na qual fui submetida não havia acabado. Sasori disse aquelas malditas palavras em voz alta para todos escutarem: __**"Ahhh sim e que tenham peitos, o que não é o seu caso". **__(se Kakashi não tivesse parado a tempo hoje teríamos um velório e pode ter certeza que o defunto seria o Sasori)._

_Como se não fosse suficiente à sessão __E.S__ do Sasori tive que sofrer novamente só que dessa vez nas mãos da Shizune.Eu nunca imaginei que um dia iria dizer isso: Shizune vá para puta que pariu_!

_Sabe o que ela quer fazer?Rebaixar-me do posto de escritora de primeira página no jornal da escola. Ela não pode fazer isso!EU fui quem batalhei para a droga desse jornal ser o que é hoje: Um verdadeiro sucesso. Graças as minhas reportagens hoje o __**KonohaShinbun **__é lido por todos, antes não passava de lixo. Aquela coordenadora mal agradecida. Preciso aliviar o estresse novamente. _

_**Shizune vá para puta que pariu!**_

**1 de fevereiro,Segunda-feira – Turno da tarde **_**( **__São exatamente 15h50min a.m e estou em uma das cabines do banheiro chorando compulsivamente,não só por que tenho um pé torcido mas também por que toda a escola sabe a cor da minha calcinha)_

_Porque mesmo eu fui participar daquele teste idiota?Ahhh sim porque sou burra! Ou tudo simplesmente aconteceu por causa da macumba de alguém que me odeia. (estou em duvida se foi o Sasori ou a Ino que aprontou uma praga dessas pra mim)._

_Eu adoro a Tenten, ela definitivamente foi muito gentil em tentar me colocar no time das líderes de torcida, no entanto aquela PORCA LOIRA OXIGENADA recusou minha inclusão. Céus como se não bastasse eu ter torcido o pé e toda a escola ter visto minha calcinha eu ainda não entrei no time. Eu sou ZICADA, é a única explicação para tantas coisas ruins me acontecer em um único dia._

**1 de fevereiro,Segunda-feira – Noite **_( são exatamente 20h10min p.m e estou com os olhos inchados de tanto chorar, pareço uma espécie de sapo.)_

_Sasori DESGRAÇADO ele ainda tem a ousadia de me ligar para me lembrar à cor da minha calcinha._

**Notas importantes: **_(NÃO ESQUECER)_

_**-Descobrir qual o bojo que Ino usa e contar para toda escola**_

_**-MATAR o Sasori de uma forma bem dolorosa e lenta. (prioridade)**_

_**-Resolver as questões 32 á 38 de Literatura **_

_**-Fazer uma tatuagem **_

_**-NUNCA mais usar calcinha de coraçõezinhos **_

_**-Dizer ao Naruto para ele parar de falar que minha calcinha era bonitinha.**_

_**-Conquistar Uchiha Sasuke.**_

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_**Metrô de Tóquio, estação Akihabara**__ – Linha Azul_

O metrô da estação Akihabara em Tóquio se encontrava lotado, em sua maioria estudantes que em plena seis da manhã pegavam o transporte para ir às diversas escolas espalhadas pela grande capital japonesa. Os uniformes de cada colégio eram diferenciados, entretanto a maioria dos estudantes que pegavam a _linha azul_ possuíam o emblema da instituição _Hokage Gakuen_ estampado na vestimenta. - As garotas com o típico uniforme marinheira e os rapazes com o terninho preto. - Espremiam-se nos vagões, não havia lugares para todos. Os que se conheciam cumprimentavam-se rapidamente segurando-se quando o metrô bala – considerado o mais rápido do mundo – corria rumo ao seu destino.

Alguns dos jovens estudantes mantinham o semblante de sono acompanhado de bocejos por acordar tão cedo, outros estavam animados e não paravam de relatar o que haviam feito durante as férias. Uns murmuravam chateados que a volta da rotina escolar se iniciaria novamente e poucos eram aqueles que já tinham o livro aberto averiguando os tópicos de todas as matérias.

Um grupo de estudante espremido contra a porta do metrô em especial chamava a atenção. Estavam eufóricos e pareciam discutir. Três garotos e duas garotas, todos com o uniforme do _Hokage Gakuen_. Eram caracterizados da seguinte forma: Uma garota baixinha e tímida que corava toda vez que alguém sem querer esbarrava em si, um rapaz alto e esquisitão usando óculos escuros, um garoto com caninos que não parava de resmungar, uma colegial de cabelos róseos que parecia discutir com um garoto de cabelos loiros atrás de si que fazia parte do grupo.

-_Eu disse para acordamos mais cedo ou não encontraríamos lugares para sentar. -_resmungou o mais alto do grupo arrumando os óculos escuros que teimavam em cair. Estava incomodado com tanta gente lhe dando cotoveladas o que resultava na locomoção dos óculos que ocultavam o seus olhos.

_-Shino não reclame para mim, estou tão incomodado quanto você!-_ o rapaz de caninos rosnou quando sentiu uma mão boba atrás de si, procurou o abusado que havia lhe passado à mão, entretanto em meio a tanta gente estava difícil achar o autor da infâmia -_ A culpa de tudo isso é do Naruto, se ele não tivesse demorado tanto para sair da cama nós teríamos chegado a tempo de conseguir lugares. _

_-Kiba, se você não tivesse uivado a noite inteira eu teria dormido direito 'to certo. Por falar nisso por que você estava fazendo aquele barulho estranho? -_ perguntou o loiro se lembrando da noite anterior na qual teve sérios problemas para dormir por causa de um barulho alheio que vinha do quarto de Kiba. Sorrindo maliciosamente o loiro completou – _Você não estava com nenhuma garota estava?_

_-Cala boca! – _foi à última coisa que Kiba disse antes de virar o rosto para o lado ruborizado.

O metrô fez uma parada brusca, os universitários da Toudai desceram todos apressados antes que a porta se fechasse novamente. Dessa vez Kiba soltou um palavrão quando sentiu novamente ser assediado e como se não fosse nenhuma novidade não achar quem o estava molestando. A porta se fechou, entretanto o vagão ainda estava lotado os impossibilitando de sentar. Novamente a condução voltou a andar em mais um movimento brusco. Kiba caiu no chão resmungando enquanto xingava Deus e o mundo, Shino segurou Hinata para que essa não tivesse o mesmo destino que o amigo de caninos e Naruto segurou Sakura quando essa ameaçou cair para trás.

_-Aiiiiii Sakura-chan! -_ reclamou o loiro colocando a mão na face quando levou um forte tapa da colegial de cabelos róseos. - _Eu estava tentando te ajudar e você me agradece me batendo, podia ser com um beijinho._

_-Seu tarado!Dá próxima vez que quiser me ajudar tente fazer isso com as mãos bem longe da minha bunda.-_A colegial estava totalmente vermelha,não só pela vergonha mas também pela raiva.Afastou-se do garoto loiro que adquirira um semblante choroso quando vira a jovem se afastar- _Baka!_

_-Ahhhh você é sempre tão delicada! – _disse Naruto em resposta dando um sorriso maroto para a garota que ameaçava novamente lhe bater, entretanto Sakura foi interrompida quando a voz suave da jovem de olhos perolados soou quase inaudível em meio ao barulho dentro do metrô.

_-Gaara-san não vai vir para o primeiro dia de aula?- _Hinata ainda se segurava delicadamente em Shino com medo de mais uma parada brusca.

_-Duvido muito!-_disse Sakura levantando o dedo indicador para cima relatando para a colega de olhos perolados_ - Ontem ele apareceu na pensão lá pela uma da manhã com uma garrafa pela metade de vodka e parecia muito deprimido. Nessa hora Gaara deve estar roncando e nem se lembrando que tem aula._

_-Ele é estranho! – _disse Kiba por fim, contudo a voz calma do rapaz logo adquiriu o timbre nervoso e virou-se para trás ameaçando todos que estavam próximos de si._ - Ahhhhhh o próximo que passar a mão na minha bunda vai se ver comigo._

Não demorou cinco minutos para mais uma parada brusca ser efetuada e dessa vez o grupo sabia que tinham que correr, já que haviam chegado ao seu destino. A porta se abriu e grande parte dos jovens que estavam no metrô começaram a se dispersar para fora correndo rapidamente para que pudessem chegar nas roletas e estarem livres para entrarem dentro do colégio.Naruto corria na frente juntamente com Sakura,quanto a Shino e Kiba vinham em um ritmo mais devagar para acompanhar Hinata que não era o estilo afobada e rápida o suficiente para acompanhar os outros dois elétricos mais a frente.Cada qual passou o seu cartão na roleta, o **BIP** convulso ecoava com a quantidade de estudantes que passavam o cartão de entrada.

_Hokage Gakuen_ era um colégio monstruosamente grande. Abrangia pelo menos uma quadra inteira da rua principal. As paredes eram brancas, entretanto havia alguns detalhes em vermelho e um logotipo gigante com um _"H"_ sobressaltado logo na entrada. Em frente à construção havia quatro estátuas que representavam os antigos diretores do tradicional colégio – chamados de Hokage - e que assim fizeram o nome da escola ficar tão famoso. Do lado oposto da rua havia uma barraquinha de ramen chamada _Ichikaru _que logo cedo estava cheia, na maioria por estudantes que não haviam tomado café da manhã.

Naruto instantaneamente parou quando viu a barraquinha, sorriu de lado e olhou para os amigos que consequentemente haviam estacado de correr quando viram o loiro parar. Com as mãos atrás da cabeça o rapaz disse animado já andando em direção a barraca.

_-Que tal um rango antes de entrarmos?_

_-Naruto você ainda tem fome, mesmo depois de tudo que comeu na hora do café?- _perguntou Sakura revoltada. Lembrava-se da mesa farta e do loiro atacando tudo que via pela frenteparecendo que não comia há dias. -_Além disso, estou de regime!_

_-Hum não acho que precise disso, você está ótima Sakura-chan 'to certo -_ disse Naruto olhando a colegial de cabelos róseos. A garota se remexeu ruborizada e fechou o semblante em uma ligeira irritação retrucando o comentário.

_-Você não sabe de nada!_

_-Em vez dos dois namoradinhos... - _antes que Kiba terminasse a frase Sakura lhe lançou um olhar mordaz de que se ele repetisse a última palavra novamente concerteza ele levaria uma surra. O rapaz de caninos engoliu em seco e deu um sorriso sem graça_ -... Err brigarem é melhor entrarmos, ainda temos que olhar as lista de distribuição de classe._

Sakura nesse momento abriu um sorriso. Esperava que naquele ano tivesse caído na sala de Uchiha Sasuke. Só em lembrar do moreno suspirou involuntariamente. Fazia tanto tempo que gostava dele, desde que moravam em Okinawa e tinham sete anos de idade, alimentava a esperança de que pudessem engajar um relacionamento amoroso. Entretanto não foi isso que aconteceu, no final Sasuke nunca havia notado-a e ela sofria toda vez que tinha que ve-lo desfilar com alguma nova namorada ou conquista pelos corredores da escola. Porque ele simplesmente não podia escolhê-la?Era tão difícil assim o Uchiha notar que ela existia?Mas naquele ano Sakura estava disposta a mudar os fatores, iria fazer Sasuke notá-la conseguiria assim seu tão sonhado primeiro beijo.

Era deprimente, tinha quase dezessete anos e nem ao menos havia beijado enquanto a maioria das outras garotas em sua idade já haviam ficado pelo menos com dois rapazes. – Hinata também era _B.V_ ( **B**oca **V**irgem),mas ela não contava.Na opinião de Sakura e de todo o colégio a Hyuuga acabaria se tornando freira – Naquele ritmo a jovem de cabelos rosados ia ingressar na faculdade virgem e sem nunca ter beijado.Todavia Sakura não queria um beijo qualquer, desejava que fosse com o rapaz que gostava em uma noite romântica.

Suspirou sonhadora e procurou com os olhos verdes a imagem do capitão do time de hóquei na entrada do colégio, entretanto estava tão lotado com diversos alunos adentrando as portas de vidro que ficava complicado identificar alguém.

_-Kiba tem razão, melhor entrarmos._ -disse Sakura voltando a caminhar em direção à entrada do colégio. Naruto resmungou alguma coisa qualquer sobre estar com fome, mas a jovem colegial ignorou sendo seguida pelos outros amigos. -_Vamos logo!_

O pátio da escola era amplo, e os grupinhos já se formavam. Como em toda escola os estudantes se agrupavam com aqueles que possuíam o mesmo "rótulo". Nerds, esportistas, líderes de torcida, drogados, hippies, punks entre outros. No entanto ainda sim as tribos se interagiam, mas apenas com aqueles que faziam parte do mesmo "mundo" que era dito como: Populares e Anônimos. Os populares eram em sua maioria os esportistas e as líderes de torcida, considerados os mais bonitos(a) do colégio,os que faziam as melhores festa e que sempre eram coroados durante os bailes.Anônimos não passavam dos "súditos" da "realeza" da escola,pessoas que não eram conhecidas por todos tão pouco tinham algum atrativo que chamava atenção.Não eram corpos exorbitantemente belos por isso não mereciam tanta atenção.

Sakura ao longe pode ver próximo a quadra esportiva à pessoa que habitava seus pensamentos e desejos mais profundos. Lá estava Uchiha Sasuke, a camisa branca com dois botões aberto, os cabeços negros incrivelmente espetados e a calça folgada lhe dando um ar despojado. Ele estava ainda mais bonito do que ela se lembrava. Entretanto havia algo diferente na imagem do moreno, um mero detalhe, mas que a colegial de cabelos róseos não pode deixar de reparar. Uma tatuagem – em forma de tribal – na curva do pescoço. Ahhh ela gostava de rapazes com tatuagens e definitivamente agora achava o Uchiha ainda mais atraente.

A analise da colegial foi interrompida quando notou a loiríssima Yamanaka se aproximando do Uchiha. A chefe das líderes de torcida estava acompanhada do preguiçoso Shikamaru que parecia uma espécie de zumbi andando mansamente de olhos fechados. Sakura não reprimiu uma cara de nojo e um fungado frustrado diante do modo muito íntimo que Ino beijou a face de Sasuke. _"Mal começou o ano e essa piruá já está dando em cima dele." _Pensou a colegial enquanto analisava minuosamente a eterna rival de cabelos loiros.

Era impressionante que o ano passava e Ino continuava reluzente. Os cabelos pareciam ainda mais loiros e longos, esvoaçavam de acordo com o vento arrancando suspiros dos rapazes que estavam por perto já admirando a musa da escola. A saia que a Yamanaka usava era curtíssima, nada apropriada para vestimenta escolar, entretanto como se tratava de Ino ninguém parecia reclamar. Os rapazes gostavam de admirar as esbeltas pernas e as garotas apenas queriam a simpatia da loira para quem sabe talvez conseguirem ser tão popular quanto ela. Os olhos azuis estavam destacados por uma maquiagem que apenas realçava os traços da líder de torcida. Naquele momento Shikamaru resmungava alguma coisa para a melhor amiga, a loira simplesmente em uma expressão aborrecida dava a resposta.

_-Ahhhhh vou indo galera, vejo vocês em casa._

Sakura foi tirada de seus pensamentos pela voz de Naruto, os olhos verdes da colegial fitaram o loiro se afastar indo em direção ao grupo que antes ela observava. Ele foi recebido de maneira diferente por cada, mas ainda sim era notável que era bem vindo. E por que não seria?Naruto era popular!

O loiro pertencia à equipe de hóquei, era um dos melhores marcadores do time sendo o braço direito de Sasuke que por sinal era seu melhor amigo. Ainda tinha o fato de Naruto ser cobiçado pela população feminina, muitas garotas já haviam passado momentos íntimos com o loiro, ele era tão "galinha" quanto o Uchiha quando se tratava em pegar a mulherada. _"Mas eu sou especial!". _Repetia a Haruno por pensamento aquelas palavras ao se lembrar das declarações de amor que o loiro constantemente lhe fazia. Por que saber que Naruto a considerava especial lhe deixava daquela forma tão... Feliz? Ela ainda não sabia explicar, mas era algo que a assustava.

Os outros quatro andaram até o grande quadro no meio do pátio. Lá estava a lista de todas as salas e os integrantes que fariam parte de cada turma. Sakura estava com os dedos cruzados, torcia, rezava, implorava para que naquele ano caísse na sala do Uchiha. Hinata apenas colocou uma das mãos no ombro da amiga e sorriu gentil como se a incentivasse a olhar primeiro. Diante do incentivo Sakura acelerou os passos e se espremeu entre os outros alunos, procurou na expectativa a lista e achou seu nome logo na primeira sala, entretanto o nome de Sasuke não estava junto ao seu.

_**3° ano A**__ - Sakura, Tenten, Rock Lee, Sasori, Hinata, Kiba, Suigetsu, Juugo._

_**3° ano B – **__Sasuke, Naruto, Shino, Deidara, Ino, Gaara, Kin, Karin._

_-Droga de novo estamos em salas separadas. -_Sakura deu um soquinho no ar revoltada o que arrancou risos de Kiba e um olhar preocupado de Hinata. -_ Alguém deve estar fazendo uma macumba para azarar o meu amor._

_-Deixa de ser obcecada Sakura. _- disse Kiba recebendo em troca um tapa na cabeça da amiga de cabelos róseos.

_-Isso não é obsessão, é AMOR, coisas completamente diferentes. -_disse a colegial com veemência.

Kiba fez uma careta diante da indagação da Haruno enquanto Shino apenas balançava a cabeça negativamente entediado. Os três, porém desviaram a atenção para a colegial de olhos perolados quando essa se pronunciou em um tom triste.

_-Ah Naruto-kun f-ficou em o-outra sala._

_-Melhor assim, ele está com a galerinha popular dele. -_Hinata pareceu ainda mais deprimida diante das palavras de Kiba, no entanto não disse mais nada apenas abaixou a cabeça para chão afundada em pensamentos _- HEY Shino você viu isso?Estamos em salas separadas. Affff nós nunca ficamos em salas diferentes._

Kiba mostrava-se totalmente frustrado com a situação de permanecer em outra sala que não fosse à do rapaz de óculos escuro. Sakura apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha diante do escândalo que o rapaz de caninos fazia. Sem dúvida era uma amizade muito estranha daqueles dois às vezes eles pareciam incapaz de viver sem a presença um do outro, por alguns momentos eles podiam até mesmo serem suspeitos de ser um casal.A colegial de cabelos róseos riu internamente ao pensar naquela hipótese.Na verdade a relação daqueles TRÊS era estranha,Hinata também parecia muito íntima dos dois rapazes. _"Eles têm um caso triplo é a única explicação!". _Pensou a Haruno quando notou que Hinata parecia entender toda aquela indignação exagerada de Kiba por estar em uma sala diferente da de Shino.

No final das contas o revoltado Kiba foi à diretoria reclamar da distribuição de sala enquanto Shino foi atrás indagando ser um exagero toda aquele estardalhaço que o amigo estava fazendo. Hinata e Sakura caminharam em direção a sala do 3°A e no caminho esbarraram por acaso na pessoa que a colegial de cabelos róseos menos queria ver no momento.

_-Oras se não é a testuda!- _disse Ino mostrando a língua para a outra garota. A loira jogou os cabelos para trás e voltou a falar ignorando completamente a presença de Hinata_ – E ai como se sente novamente perdendo pra mim?Estou na sala do Sasuke-kun de novo._

_-Você continua tão "agradável" porquinha! – _Sakura possuía um timbre sarcástico. No mesmo momento que a líder de torcida escutou a última palavra na qual a garota de cabelos róseos a chamou_, _Ino fechou o semblante. - _Espero que nesse ano faça muita das suas besteiras para eu colocar nos tablóides da escola._

_-Nesse ano testuda eu não vou ser tolerante, escreva uma difamação contra mim e eu juro que acabo com a sua reputação.- _Ino sorriu marota de lado_.- Ohh eh esqueci que você não tem uma.Você é uma FRACASSADA!_

As duas teriam logo de cara começado o ano nos tapas, entretanto uma voz feminina e com um forte sotaque chamou a atenção de Ino.

_-Ino não seja chata, deixe a garota em paz. - _a intercambista chinesa tinha uma das mãos na cintura e usava uma saia tão curta quanto de Ino. _– Vamos logo, temos que entregar a lista do teste para Tsunade antes que os professores entrem nas salas._

_-Tá avisada testuda não mexa comigo! – _ameaçou Ino apontando aborrecida na direção da testa da colegial de cabelos róseos. Sakura apenas sorriu como se não tivesse medo da ameaça. –_ Vamos Tenten antes que nossa testa fique tão grande como dessa ai._

_-BAKA! AHHHHH como eu odeio essa garota!- _exclamou Sakura apertando os punhos enquanto via as duas líderes de torcida se afastarem. -_Pode ter certeza que minha primeira reportagem nesse ano vai ser acabar com essa loira oxigenada que usa bojo para os peitos ficarem inflados._

_-Sakura-chan por que você e Ino se odeiam tanto?-_perguntou Hinata curiosa.

_-Pode-se dizer que a Ino colocou a boca onde não devia. - _resmungou em resposta. Hinata pareceu não entender, piscou os olhos perolados ainda tentando achar uma resposta para o ódio mútuo entre as duas garotas_. – Ahhhhh deixa pra lá, um dia eu te explico._

As duas garotas entraram na sala cumprimentando algumas pessoas na qual conviveram nos outros anos.Hinata sentou-se na terceira fileira exatamente na primeira carteira junto com o grupo dos competidores de matemática ou chamados nerds.Sakura sentou-se na penúltima cadeira da quinta fileira junto com os integrantes do jornal da escola.Kiba alguns minutos depois apareceu na sala com o mesmo semblante aborrecido e ar revoltado.O rapaz de caninos sentou-se na terceira fileira, porém na última carteira junto com o grupo de biologia que cuidava dos animais do laboratório.Tenten entrou na sala cinco minutos depois de Kiba.A chinesa sentou-se na primeira fileira na carteira em frente ao do namorado Rock Lee juntamente com algumas líderes de torcidas e jogadores de hóquei que freqüentariam aquela sala.

_-Oras Haruno novamente terei que dividir a sala com você?É desagradável notar que certas coisas não mudam. _

Sakura virou-se para atrás com os olhos verdes o não havia notado aquele ruivo cretino?Sasori definitivamente era o típico rapaz problemático que jamais mudaria, seria sempre irritante com seus comentários desagradáveis._ "SÓ PODE SER MACUMBA!". _Pensou histérica a colegial de cabelos róseos ao notar o sorrisinho irônico e divertido do rapaz atrás de si em visualizá-la soltando fumaça pelas narinas tamanha era sua irritação.

-_Seus comentários descartáveis são uma das coisas que nunca mudam. Chego a ficar entediada!_

1x0 para Sakura. Mas claro aquela vitória nunca durava muito tempo, apenas alguns meros minutos até que Sasori pensasse em algo para rebater.

_-E você continua feiosa como sempre!_

_-BAKA! _

A colegial levantou-se preparando o punho, as pessoas em volta já esperavam a primeira briga do ano ansioso. Entretanto a tensão no ar se dissipou assim que a voz calma e arrastada soou na sala chamando a atenção de todos. O homem alto de cabelos prateados usava um tampão em um dos olhos que era cego, o nariz e a boca eram cobertos por uma máscara devido à alergia a pó de giz. Em suas mãos um livro que concerteza era proibido para menores de dezoito anos. Hatake Kakashi, professor de literatura e o preferido da maioria dos alunos perdendo somente para Jiraya de biologia. Mas para Sakura o professor de literatura ainda era o melhor!

Como era de se esperar Kakashi estava cinco minutos atrasado, a marca registrada do mestre de Literatura era o atrasado em TODAS as aulas. Ele sempre contava uma história diferente para justificar sua falta de pontualidade e nenhuma era convincente.

_-Haruno sente-se!Deixe para bater no Sasori lá fora, terei prazer em torcer por você._

O ruivo resmungou algo como: "Odeio esse professor!", apenas as pessoas ao seu redor conseguiram escutar o comentário. Sakura franziu as sobrancelhas e não disse nada, ajeitou-se na cadeira e virou a cabeça para frente para escutar o discurso de abertura de Kakashi que já se encontrava no quadro escrevendo uma espécie de cronograma.

_-Eu serei o representante do 3°A espero não ter problemas com vocês, tanto em notas como em conduta_. – o professor parou de escrever e virou-se para olhar a sala de trinta alunos que estavam atentos a suas palavras – _Mas se for para bater no Sasori eu posso relevar._

Todos riram menos o ruivo que emburrou ainda mais o semblante. Sakura teve que se segurar para não virar-se para trás e dar um sorrisinho debochado em direção ao companheiro de classe.

_-Todos os anos os formandos fazem uma peça de teatro de despedida, e eu como professor de literatura sou o encarregado de escolher quem vai participar. Escolhi o romance épico Romeu e Julieta, os testes serão na quinta-feira de tarde, espero que todos participem. -_As garotas começaram a cochichar sonhadoramente enquanto os rapazes reclamavam pelo tema da peça ser romance. – _Acho que você se sairia um ótimo vilão Sasori ou quem sabe até mesmo o Romeu._

_-Hump... não mesmo e sujar minha reputação?ESQUEÇA! -_ disse o ruivo rodeando os olhos com insatisfação. Sasori pode jurar que o professor de literatura estava rindo por de trás daquela máscara.

_-Se mudar de idéia..._ – o rapaz apenas virou a cabeça para o lado como se não quisesse mais escutar o que Kakashi dizia. O professor então continuou. – _Essa tarde serão os teste para os novos integrantes do time de Hóquei e para as líderes de torcidas._

A sala tornou-se um verdadeiro estardalhaço as garotas davam gritinhos histéricos com a possibilidade de fazerem parte do grupinho de Ino e assim conseguir a atenção de garotos como Sasuke e Naruto. Os rapazes discutiam sobre qual procedimento o time de hóquei iria analisar para escolher os novos integrantes.

Sakura não estava alheia, sorriu animada e fez um sinal em "V" com os dedos quando Hinata olhou para ela como se indicasse que aquele era o momento que a amiga sempre esperou. Era a chance da colegial de cabelos róseos se tornar popular, concorrer de igual para igual com Ino e conseguir a atenção de Sasuke. Entretanto tinha obstáculos a serem superados para conseguir passar no teste. Primeiro: Ino era a chefe e consequentemente seria quem daria a palavra final sobre as escolhidas. Segundo: Sakura sabia dançar, no entanto nunca fora boa na parte de piruetas e cambalhotas.

_-Yes, minha chance chegou!Eu vou passar nesse teste nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça. – _comentou Sakura baixinho, contudo alguém mais havia ouvido e tratou de alfinetar a colegial.

_-Pra que vai tentar Haruno?Aposto que você não sabe nem dançar, além disso, você é FEIA e apenas garotas bonitas podem ser líderes de torcida - _Sakura bateu a mão na mesa e virou-se para trás com o semblante irritado**. **Entretanto perdeu qualquer força de gritar quando a vergonha pelas últimas palavras de Sasori a atingiu **- **_Ahhh sim e que tenham peitos, o que não é o seu caso._

Praticamente todos os outros alunos riram do comentário do rapaz que havia ecoado por todo o recinto. As bochechas de Sakura coraram e involuntariamente ela colocou os braços sobre os seios tentando impedir que alguém tentasse "medi-los". A vontade de chorar era grande, entretanto a colegial de cabelos róseos não queria dar o gostinho para o rapaz que mordazmente a magoava. Hinata e Kiba estava atentos a confusão, era um dos poucos que não riam diante do comentário maldoso.

Sakura se levantou e consequentemente o ruivo. Em seguida a garota avançou sobre o garoto tentando acertá-lo no rosto em algum tapa ou soco, contudo ele era mais forte e conseguia se defender perfeitamente dos ataques da colegial. Antes que os dois se atracassem no chão – já que Sasori não estava só disposto apenas a se defender, mas também revidar – Kakashi apareceu e puxou Sakura pelo braço separando-os. Naquele momento era visível algumas lágrimas se formando nos bonitos olhos verdes.

_-Sakura vá ao banheiro lavar o rosto. – _disse Kakashi com a voz calma sem se alterar pela confusão.

A colegial de cabelos róseos fungou alto e então caminhou em direção á porta sem olhar para ninguém dentro da sala.Hinata ameaçou se levantar e correr em direção a amiga entretanto Kakashi assim que notou os movimentos da Hyuuga mando-a sentar-se novamente.O professor de Literatura caminhou em direção ao quadro negro, só parou quando um revoltado Sasori protestou.

_-Aquela garota louca me agrediu e você não vai fazer nada?_

Kakashi sentou-se sobre a mesa e cruzou os braços em frente ao peito antes de dizer em seu costumeiro timbre calmo e arrastado.

_-Eu disse que se fosse para bater em você eu relevaria._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

O sinal tocou anunciando o término da terceira aula no período da manhã, iniciando assim o intervalo. Os alunos saíam correndo da sala, a maioria para conseguir um bom lugar na fila da cantina. Os grupinhos se formavam, Sakura visualizou Tenten e as outras líderes de torcida irem se encontrar com Ino e por um minuto a colegial de cabelos róseos desejou estar com elas esbanjando popularidade e conseguindo os olhares dos rapazes mais bonitos da escola.Shikamaru era o "bendito fruto entre as mulheres" era arrastado pela loiríssima Yamanaka pelos corredores,o preguiçoso garoto parecia não querer andar e sim ficar dormindo na sala de aula.

Sasori se esqueceu completamente de que o significado da vida era incomodá-la ignorando assim completamente a presença de Sakura no mesmo corredor. O ruivo caminhava em direção a um grupo suspeito e amistoso de garotos mais velhos:_ Akatsuki_ os delinqüentes da escola.

_-Sakura-chan você está m-mais c-calma?-_perguntou Hinata preocupada.

_-Não! Estou louca para quebrar a cara do Sasori._

_-Eu acho que ele é apaixonado por você! – _disse Kiba olhando a nervosa colegial de cabelos róseos.

_-Apaixonado?_ – Sakura falou como se Kiba estivesse louco – _Um amor bem sádico e maldoso!_

_-Oras se existem amores obsessivo como o seu pelo Sasuke pode existir amores maldosos como o do Sasori._

A colegial de cabelos róseos olhou o amigo de caninos com os olhos cerrados. Não adiantava explicar para Kiba o amor que ela nutria por Sasuke, o rapaz nunca entenderia. Antes que pudesse retrucar em alguma grosseira foi interrompida pela chegada de Shino que se aproximou do grupo ficando ao lado de Hinata. Sem muito interesse o Aburame arrumou os óculos escuros e perguntou na ligeira voz plácida.

_-Então o que aconteceu para Sakura estar esbanjando essa aura assassina?_

_-Ahhhh é uma história longa e chata te conto no caminho da cantina. -_Kiba agarrou os braços de Shino e o puxou em direção ao refeitório _– Vamos antes que fiquemos apenas com as sobras._

Os dois rapazes se afastaram sobre o olhar das duas garotas. Hinata apenas sorriu e Sakura indagava que cada vez mais achava a relação dos dois rapazes estranha a ponto de desconfiar que houvesse muito mais que amizade entre Shino e Kiba.

Quando chegou à pensão dois anos atrás os dois amigos já moravam lá. De início ela não ligou, entretanto após alguns meses convivendo com eles notou pequenos indícios que a maioria ignorava ou fingia não ver. Sempre andavam juntos, Kiba às vezes demonstrava ciúmes em excesso em relação à Shino e quando um desaparecia por certo tempo o outro coincidentemente também sumia. Sakura desconfiava, porém não falava nada apenas continuava a observar. Uma hora a verdade iria vir à tona e se eles por acaso fossem uma espécie de namorados ela descobriria. - claro desvendando também se Hinata fazia ou não parte de um relacionamento a três por que sem dúvida a Hyuuga também era suspeita.

-_Sakura-chan eu preciso ir, combinei com a equipe de matemática que nos encontraríamos no intervalo_. – Hinata dificilmente gaguejava quando conversava com uma garota, aquele problema de gagueira era apenas quando dialogava com alguém do sexo masculino ou que estivesse falando de assuntos constrangedores. - _Você quer ir comigo?_

_-Não posso!Tenho que ir até a sala do jornal para conversar com Shizune como vamos agir nesse ano. - _Sakura sorriu agradecendo o convite de Hinata.

Não iria admitir, mas não estava nem um pouco a fim de ser vista andando com a turminha de nerds. A única coisa que aquelas pessoas sabiam fazer eram cálculos. Jovens que não sabiam se divertir, viviam para os estudos e para se gabarem das ótimas notas que em certo ponto não contribuía nada para aumentar suas popularidades. A Hyuuga era uma exceção, apesar de ser inteligente não se gabava, apenas participava da equipe de matemática para conseguir créditos para ingressar na faculdade _Oxford_ na Inglaterra, a mesma na qual o primo Hyuuga Neji fazia o primeiro ano de Direito.

As duas se despediram e no quarto corredor se separaram. Hinata subiu as escadas enquanto Sakura desceu.

Apesar de não ser popular não podia ser considerada uma "anônima", ou melhor dizendo um desconhecida. Todos sabiam quem era Haruno Sakura a escritora da primeira página do _Konoha Shinbun, s_empre tinha alguma notícia quente. Era através das reportagens dela que as pessoas sabiam o que acontecia no mundo dos populares – com quem as "celebridades" da escola em uma noite de muito álcool e farra acabavam transando – Talvez esse fosse um dos principais motivos pelo qual Sakura e Ino ainda brigavam: As reportagens nos tablóides. _"Não tenho culpa daquela porca loira ser uma ótima fonte para notícia."._

A colegial de cabelos róseos parou de andar ao sentir uma mão lhe puxar pelo cotovelo. Deparou-se com Naruto sorrindo, o mesmo sorriso encantador de sempre que fazia um ligeiro friozinho na boca do estômago a invadir. Os olhos azuis a fitando intensamente. Será que ele fazia idéia do arrepio que os olhos dele causavam quando pousavam nela?É claro que ele não sabia, Naruto era muito desligado para perceber que a afetava mais do que Sakura gostaria. Ela não gostava de sentir aquelas "coisas" em relação à Naruto, principalmente por não saber exatamente o que significava aquelas sensações.

_-Sakura-chan estava te procurando._

_-O que foi?Estou ocupada Naruto, preciso ir ao jornal antes que Shizune resolva me caçar pela escola._

_-É rapidinho prometo que não vou tomar muito o seu tempo. - _ele juntou as duas mãos como se estivesse implorando a atenção da colegial. Sakura apenas suspirou e fechou os olhos com forças abrindo em seguida fazendo um gesto com as mãos para que o loiro fosse rápido. _– Aquela diretora tirana me proibiu de participar dos jogos de hóquei se dessa vez eu não tirar notas aceitáveis desde o começo do ano... - _Naruto nesse momento fez uma careta e resmungou algo como: "Eu devia ter apostado com aquela velha bêbada", então continuou– _Bom achei que você talvez pudesse me ajudar com algumas aulinhas. Ahhh por favor, Sakura-chan você é inteligente pode me dar uma forcinha._

Não que Sakura não quisesse ajudar Naruto, apesar de tudo eram amigos, contudo ela já tinha problemas de mais para ainda ter que se preocupar em ensinar o loiro às formulas de física ou o processo de fotossíntese. - o que seria um verdadeiro desafio já que Naruto não era do tipo que aprendia rápido - Estaria ocupada com o jornal da escola que levava boa parte de seu tempo. Não era fácil espionar Ino e sua tribo popular, procurar por uma notícia levava tempo e muito trabalho. Claro ainda tinha que se preocupar com as próprias notas que deveriam se manter impecáveis, naquele ano o vestibular iria ocorrer e não podia simplesmente se desligar dos próprios o se não fosse suficiente essas obrigações tinha as aulas de inglês que estudava a parte.Além de todas as tarefas estudantis possuíam outras ambições que também tomaria muito de seu precioso tempo como por exemplo:Conquistar Uchiha Sasuke.

_-Ahhhh me desculpe Naruto, mas não vou ter tempo para te dar uma mão, vou estar muito ocupada esse ano. -_ disse sinceramente se desculpando. -_Por que não pede para Hinata?Ela tem mais paciência do que eu, e pelo que sei, ela dá aulas particulares de matemática para o Kiba se você pedir tenho certeza que ela não vai se recusar em te ajudar._

"_É claro que não vai recusar, ela é louquinha pelo Naruto."_ Aquilo a incomodou. Deixar o loiro ter aulas particulares com Hinata era o mesmo que estivesse empurrando-o para a Hyuuga. Seria a brecha perfeita para a colegial de olhos perolados se declarar. Mas Sakura poderia se sentir segura quanto a isso certo?Afinal Naruto era apaixonado por ela e não de Hinata. Mas porque ainda sim se sentia ameaçada?_"Ameaçada? Eu só posso ter ficado louca! Desde quando eu me interesso com quem o Naruto fica ou deixa de ficar?" _

_-Ahhhhh, mas eu queria ter aulas com você!- _disse o loiro fazendo bico.

Aquelas palavras pareciam ter acalmado o incomodo que há poucos minutos a dominava. Diante do bico e do semblante desapontado de Naruto, Sakura não pode deixar de sorrir e dizer em um timbre brincalhão.

_-Além disso, Naruto você é um caso perdido, uma espécie sem concerto._

_-Mesmo você me dizendo isso eu continuo gostando de você Sakura-chan._

E novamente o coração da colegial de cabelos róseos disparava e como sempre ela nunca conseguia dar uma resposta do motivo. Talvez fosse pela vergonha diante das declarações de Naruto que não havia sido nem um pouco discreto e gritava aquelas palavras publicamente. Algumas pessoas que passavam pelo corredor até mesmo olhavam-nos rindo esperando algo mais acontecer.

_-Não fique falando essas coisas alto. Como você é irritante!_ – gritou a colegial de cabelos róseos dando um leve soquinho no braço do loiro.

Naruto e Sakura estavam absortos conversando, não percebendo assim a aproximação do moreno de semblante amistoso. As mãos nos bolsos, a expressão fechada, passos calmos, porém firmes. A voz grave e frígida soou fazendo com que assim a atenção dos outros dois se dirigissem a ele. Naruto no mesmo instante emburrou o semblante e Sakura corou sentindo que a voz lhe faltava.

_-Dobe, o treinador está chamando._

_-Sasuke teme estou ocupado não percebeu? – _Naruto fez um movimento com a cabeça indicando Sakura. O moreno de orbes ônix parecia pela primeira vez ter notado a menina, desviou o olhar do loiro para fitar a garota de cabelos róseos.

Sasuke analisou minuosamente Sakura de baixo a cima começando pelas sapatinhas de boneca e subindo o olhar até alcançar o rosto ruborizado da colegial. Como ela poderia descrever aquele momento?Sentia que seu coração iria sair pela boca tamanho o nervosismo. Lá estava o garoto dos sonhos a olhando intensamente, era o momento que ela sempre esperou, poder conversar com o rapaz e quem sabe assim fazer com que ele se interessasse por ela. Mas por que diabos sua voz não saía?Céus, Sasuke era ainda mais bonito de perto.

_-Naruto temos que ir AGORA!-_ disse o moreno rispidamente desviando o rosto para olhar o melhor amigo novamente.

_-Ok não precisa gritar. - _o loiro colocou uma das mãos no ouvido e fez uma careta em direção ao amigo. Olhou para Sakura e esboçou um sorriso_ – Te vejo em casa Sakura-chan._

Os dois rapazes se afastaram da colegial de cabelos róseos. Discutiam e proferiam "teme" e "dobe" quando se tratava de referir-se ao outro_. _Eles cruzaram a esquina do corredor e quando a imagem deles desapareceram Sakura finalmente conseguiu vencer aquela paralisia no corpo e voz.

"_AHHHHHHHHHH EU PERDI MINHA CHANCE!" _Internamente Sakura se torturava. Puxou os próprios cabelos e fechou os olhos com força. Sasuke havia ficado ali na frente dela a fitando e ela nem ao menos havia conseguido dizer um simples "oi". O que será que ele achava dela?Concerteza que era uma mal educada que nem ao menos cumprimentava as pessoas. Ou uma garota idiota que ficava o olhando com cara de tacho exatamente igual à maioria.

Sem dúvida aquele não estava sendo um bom dia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-_Então é ela a tal garota você disse que gosta?_ – perguntou o moreno sem mostrar muito interesse. Ignorava por completo os cumprimentos sonhadores que as garotas que passava por ele pronunciavam.

_-Sim, é a Sakura-chan!_– disse o loiro sorrindo para uma garota que arriscou a cumprimentá-lo. Diferente do amigo, Naruto era mais simpático correspondendo às expectativas das fãs. - _Ela é linda não acha?_

Sasuke apenas murmurou "Hum" e não complementou com alguma resposta que pudesse dar sua opinião. Não era um rapaz muito simpático ou sociável, na verdade nem ao menos gostava de ser popular, simplesmente aceitava aquela condição. Muitos o rotulavam como "muro de gelo" pelo fato dele tratar todos com indiferença. Naruto era o único que podia dizer que conhecia a personalidade de Sasuke além da casca apática que o recobria, eram amigos inseparáveis que apesar das brigas se entendiam e realmente apreciavam a amizade um do outro.

_-Ela aceitou te dar as aulas?Naruto é bom você tirar notas descentes e não o lixo que normalmente você chama de nota. - o _timbre do moreno era aborrecido e ele olhou para o amigo preocupado _– Esse é nosso último ano e temos que ganhar aquela taça. É questão de honra ganharmos o campeonato exatamente como fizemos nos outros dois anos._

_-Tá tá eu já disse que vou me esforçar.-_ Naruto colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça e suspirou entristecido. –_Sakura-chan não vai poder me ajudar, acho que vou pedir ajuda para Hinata._

_-Espero que dessa vez você realmente leve a sério. Em vez de transar com a garota que vai te ajudar, tente persuadi-la a realmente te ensinar a matéria e não como tirar as roupas._

Naruto no meio do ano sempre se encontrava em caso de probabilidade de repetência devido às notas baixíssimas em praticamente quase todas as matérias. Tsunade sempre o submetia as aulas particulares. Chegou a tentar que um garoto ensinasse o loiro, entretanto Naruto apenas começou a freqüentar as aulas quando a diretora sujeitou que uma garota o ensinasse. Todavia nada é perfeito e as aulas de matemática terminavam sempre em "anatomia", e as aulas de física em "educação sexual".

_-Nossa como você está mal humorado teme, isso é falta de sexo 'to certo - _Sasuke rosnou um sonoro "Dobe" e ameaçou bater no loiro _– Relaxa, eu estava brincando!Além disso, Hinata não é esse tipo de garota._

_-Você disse a mesma coisa da última vez. - _comentou Sasuke rodeando os olhos quando Naruto sorriu sem graça.

_-Mas dessa vez estou falando sério. Não é possível que você não saiba quem é a Hinata ela sempre compete pela escola nos campeonatos de matemática_. – disse Naruto se mostrando incrédulo do moreno não fazer idéia de quem fosse a Hyuuga. Entretanto Naruto deveria ser o único garoto popular que a conhecia e isso somente por que moravam no mesmo pensionato.

_-Não me interesso por nerds, elas nunca são uma boa transa._

_-Ahhh teme você é mesmo um pervertido. _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura abriu a porta da sala e seus olhos no mesmo instante notaram o alvoroço dentro do recinto. As máquinas de impressão eram testadas, as antigas reportagens eram retiradas do mural, os computadores eram reformatados e os que eram muito antigos trocados por mais modernos. O grupo de fotógrafos checava a qualidade das máquinas e os reportes de colunas menores distribuíam os temas de reportagens que seriam incumbidos.

Uma mulher de cabelos curtos e castanhos usando um clássico vestido cinza que lhe batia até os joelhos estava no meio de toda aquela bagunça gritando as ordens que deveriam ser cumpridas na ala jornalística. Shizune era a coordenadora do jornal escolar, normalmente era uma mulher amável, porém ainda sim rigorosa quando se tratava da qualidade do_ Konoha Shinbun. _Pressionava todos os alunos que trabalhavam naquele meio e escolhia pessoalmente quem faria parte da equipe ou não, assim como dispensava alguém quando não era mais útil.A última palavra era sempre de Shizune que era a única que lia todas as reportagens antes do jornal ser publicado.

Sakura aproximou-se da coordenadora que naquele momento gritava para que as impressoras fossem limpadas internamente.Ao notar a colegial de cabelos róseos Shizune sorriu e andou em direção até a jovem passando o braço sobre os ombros de Sakura.Puxou a garota para um canto mais afastado exatamente onde ficava a mesa da coordenadora e então começou a falar.

_-Tenho um assunto a ser tratado com você. -_ Shizune movimentou as mãos para que a colegial se sentasse o que ela fez de imediato _– Estava analisando suas reportagens do ano passado e bom quase todas estão excelentes, entretanto as dos últimos três meses não ficaram nada interessantes à maioria nem ao menos leu quando viu o título simplesmente jogou no lixo._

_-Isso se deve a falta de novidades que essa escola ficou no final do ano passado. Depois que aquele intercambista russo voltou para o país dele não tinha mais ninguém para as líderes de torcida embebedar e induzir ao sexo. - _Sakura não era o tipo que gostava de críticas muito menos quando se tratava se suas reportagens.

_-Eu já lhe disse uma vez Haruno,para bons reportes nunca pode haver falta de noticias boas.- _Sakura resmungou algo baixinho que Shizune não pode escutar e nem queria, pois sabia que não seria algo agradável. A coordenadora então falou mantendo uma expressão séria. –_ Não posso te agradar, ou você escreve alguma coisa boa em três meses ou pode se despedir da primeira página._

Sakura arregalouos olhos verdes e olhou incrédula para a coordenadora que não parecia tão abalada quanto ela.

Aquilo definitivamente não era justo. Havia batalhado para conseguir ser a repórter número um e durante dois anos consecutivos era dita como insuperável. Aquele jornal antes de Sakura ingressar não passava de lixo, fora graças às reportagens dela que os estudantes começaram a apreciar_ o Konoha Shinbun. _

A maioria dos jovens não queriam saber sobre células tronco ou quem era a nova amante do presidente. Eles queriam saber o que acontecia no mundo da popularidade, os "anônimos" liam o jornal para enfim poder saber o que as líderes de torcida e jogadores de hóquei faziam nas festas na qual apenas pessoas populares podiam entrar.

Todos queria saber quem era a próxima vítima de Yamanaka Ino ou se Mitsashi Tenten havia brigado com Rock Lee. As garotas queriam saber dez coisas para se conquista Uchiha Sasuke e se Uzumaki Naruto estava querendo arranjar uma namorada. Apenas Sakura conseguia esse tipo de notícia e por isso ela era a principal repórter daquele jornal e quem merecia a primeira página.

_-Isso não é justo Shizune!Você sabe que não trabalho sobre pressão_.

_-É melhor se acostumar!_

E naquele momento Sakura percebeu: Aquele definitivamente estava sendo um _PÉSSIMO_ dia. Será que poderia ficar pior?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Normalmente não há muitos alunos durante a tarde na escola apenas permaneciam no colégio aqueles que possuíam oficinas ou faziam parte da ala esportiva. Entretanto naquela tarde devido aos testes para participar da equipe de Hóquei e líderes de torcida ninguém havia ido para casa, todos permaneciam na escola para saberem quem seriam os novos integrantes da popularidade.

O primeiro teste se iniciaria com a equipe das líderes de torcidas. A grande bancada estava montada, quatro cadeiras estavam postas e nelas sentadas as principais líderes de torcidas. Do lado direito Kin e Karin garotas que eram rotuladas como vadias, as duas já haviam transado com metade da equipe de hóquei, mas esse fato não as deixavam menos populares.Do lado esquerdo Ino e Tenten, as garotas consideradas as mais bonitas, mesmo assim ainda davam os seus furos e o jornal da escola não perdoava fazendo questão de retratar.

A fila para o teste estava grande deveria ter mais de quarenta garotas que tomaram coragem para participar. Sakura era a vigésima quarta e estava nervosa com a possibilidade de ganhar um "NÃO" na frente de todo o público presente. As arquibancadas estavam lotadas, em sua grande maioria era por garotos que não iriam perder a oportunidade de ver as meninas com saias minúsculas e quem sabe assim até mesmo ganhar de brinde a visão de uma calcinha.

_-Fala serio como é que a Sakura pretende competir tremendo daquela maneira?- _Kiba apontou para amiga na fila que olhava para os lados visivelmente nervosa.

_-Ahhh Sakura-chan dança muito bem, além disso, ela é bonita tenho certeza que vai conseguir passar no teste._

_-Hinata não seja tão otimista. Você lembra o que aconteceu com a Sakura da última vez que ela tentou dar uma pirueta?-_ a colegial de olhos perolados corou quando a lembrança lhe veio em mente_ – Eu não vou ficar segurando gelo no nariz dela dessa vez. Tampouco vou ficar carregando-a nas costas para cima e pra baixo naquelas escadas._

_-Grande amigo agindo dessa forma. – _comentou Shino olhando o rapaz ao seu lado por debaixo dos óculos.

_-Se eu não fosse amigo eu não estaria aqui, mesmo já sabendo que isso vai dar MERDA!_

Shino balançou a cabeça negativamente em um modo de repreensão enquanto Hinata delicadamente chamava a atenção de Kiba que se sentia constrangido em levar uma bronca da amiga.

Sakura usava uma saia prega rosa e uma blusinha colada branca com uma grande estrela rosa no centro. Aquele era um dos uniformes antigos das líderes que fora improvisado para as garotas que não tinham vestimenta necessária para usar durante o teste. Os olhos verdes miravam as arquibancadas procurando algum rosto conhecido, logo encontrou Shino, Kiba e Hinata sentados na segunda fileira. Sentia-se melhor em saber que os amigos estavam ali torcendo por ela, naquele momento precisava de apoio ou daria meia volta e sairia correndo do ginásio. Mesmo que aquela vontade de fugir estivesse lhe passando pela cabeça seu corpo paralisou por total ao notar na última arquibancada Naruto gritando e chacoalhando as mãos afobadas "Vaiii Sakura-chan mostre pra essas mocréias suas maravilhosas pernas!".E a colegial de cabelos róseos sabia que estava vermelha, não por Naruto estar gritando, isso era de menos e sim pelo conteúdo do das palavras. Teria gritado em resposta "Cala boca ou eu vou te quebrar em dois.", entretanto a vontade de mostrar aquele lado agressivo e nem um pouco feminino desapareceu quando notou Sasuke ao lado do loiro.

"_Sasuke-kun veio me ver... Sasuke-kun veio me ver". _Mesmo que não fosse propriamente para ver ela, Sakura repetia aquelas palavras para si sabendo que isso lhe daria força para continuar naquela fila e arriscar uma pirueta mesmo com o medo de quebrar o nariz uma segunda vez tentando fazer isso.

O teste se seguiu e finalmente chegou à vez dela. Ino no mesmo momento que a viu arqueou uma sobrancelha descrente de que Sakura realmente estava ali, mas não demorou muito para que um sorrisinho se formasse nos lábios rosados da Yamanaka.

_-Oras testuda veio participar?Hum cuidado para não quebrar a testa já que dá última vez foi o nariz._

_-Eu vou mostrar que sou melhor do que você porquinha._

Ino continuava sorrindo diante do timbre desafiador que Sakura usava, a colegial de cabelos róseos continuava com o semblante firme. Tenten ligou o som e a música sensual começou a tocar. _All of Your Love – Hellogoodbye._

_-A primeira parte do teste é a dança. -_disse Ino apoiando a cabeça sobre as mãos. - _Vamos comece a mexer os quadris testuda._

A colegial de cabelos róseos virou-se de costas para a platéia, levantou os braços e ao som da música começou a mexer o corpo. O quadril em um movimento circular descia e subia, as mãos com movimentos compassados acompanhavam a colegrafia em uma dança improvisada. Os cabelos balançavam, a franja cobria parcialmente os olhos verdes e o sorriso que a colegial estampava nos lábios parecia cativar o público. A saia remexia-se de uma maneira que as pernas sinuosas ficassem cada vez mais a mostra.

Os garotos passaram a assobiar entre os quais Naruto parecia o mais empolgado e Sakura ainda pode escutar o loiro gritar "Eu disse que ela tinha pernas lindas 'to certo!". Algumas garotas batiam palmas ou balançavam a cabeça tentando acompanhá-la de acordo com a música. Em meio à dança a colegial de cabelos róseos pode notar Sasori ao lado de Deidara em uma das arquibancadas, o ruivo parecia boquiaberto e descrente que aquela garota era Sakura. Naquele momento ela teve certeza, aqueles eram seus quinze primeiro minutos de popularidade.

A música parou e o primeiro teste se encerrou. As quatro líderes de torcida na bancada fizeram suas anotações enquanto as pessoas nas arquibancadas levantavam e batiam palmas, outras assobiavam e gritavam um "bis".

_-Muito bom testuda parece que dançar você sabe. - _disse Ino enquanto tomava um longo gole da água. _– Agora vêm à parte importante, as piruetas. Pode começar por uma básica._

Mas Sakura não sabia dar piruetas e Ino sabia muito bem disso. A última vez que a Haruno tentara entrar para as líderes de torcida e fora obriga a demonstrar piruetas terminou o dia com o nariz quebrado e um dos pés torcidos. A colegial de cabelos róseos sempre fora uma ótima dançarina, o único fator que a impedia sempre de passar no bendito teste eras as malditas piruetas na qual ela não sabia concretizar corretamente nem a básica.

"_Vamos você consegue é só se concentrar". _Esse era o pensamento de Ino embora Sakura não soubesse. A loira realmente esperava que a antiga amiga dessa vez conseguisse concretizar corretamente o segundo teste, seria frustrante Sakura uma terceira vez não passar por simplesmente não conseguir dar uma cambalhota no ar. Tenten havia dado a maior nota de dança a colegial de cabelos róseos e esperava que assim como a garota conseguira no primeiro teste novamente concretizaria a nota máxima no segundo.Karin e Kin por outro lado praguejavam para que a Haruno se esborrachasse no chão e perdesse pelo menos três dentes,as duas não gostaram da maneira que o público reagiu diante de Sakura,consideravam a colegial de cabelos róseos uma ameaça. Resumindo, não estavam a fim de ter mais uma concorrente.

Sakura tentava conseguir coragem e concentração, contudo toda vez que ameaçava saltar imagens do trágico teste do ano passado eram formadas em sua mente fazendo com que ela se mantivesse no chão.

_-Se você for ficar parada que nem uma idiota vamos chamar a próxima candidata_. -disse Kin quebrando o silêncio que havia sido feito no ginásio a espera de alguma reação de Sakura.

_-Eu sabia que essazinha ai era mais uma inútil querendo uns quinze minutos de fama. –_comentou maldosamente Karin.

_-Calem a boca vocês duas!- _disse Ino olhando de lado para as outras duas garotas. Karin e Kin apenas esboçaram uma careta em direção a chefe das líderes mostrando desgosto pela forma que a loira havia falado com elas diante de grande parte da escola

_-Sakura se quiser pode desistir. - _disse Tenten sorrindo gentilmente _- Mas eu acho que seria um desperdício. Você é o perfil perfeito para fazer parte da equipe._

_-Diga isso por você. -_comentou Karin acidamente para a chinesa.

_-Esperem eu... me concentrar!- _disse Sakura rapidamente. Ela respirou fundo e tentou esquecer da platéia a sua frente, entretanto era difícil apagar de sua mente que Sasuke, Sasori, Naruto e o resto da escola estavam a olhando.

"_Vamos é só uma pirueta não é tão difícil." _Pensava tentando se tranqüilizar, entretanto o nervosismo parecia não querer se dispersar. Sakura deu dois passos para trás, tomou impulso e finalmente seus pés abandonaram o chão. Todos olhavam atentos esperado que novamente os pés da colegial de cabelos róseos pousassem no chão ao término de uma cambalhota perfeita, entretanto não foi isso que aconteceu.

Lá estava Sakura, os joelhos ralados contra o chão, os cabelos desgrenhados, a saia levantada até a cintura deixando a mostra à calcinha amarela com coraçõezinhos, a noção de que havia esquecido de colocar o shortinho por de baixo da saia o que evitaria aquele tipo de constrangimento e o pior de tudo o fracasso estampado nos olhos verdes.

Aqueles que antes a aplaudiam agora riam achando divertido o tombo e a situação. Algumas pessoas proferiram comentários do tipo: "Que meigo ela ainda usa calcinha de desenhos." Ou "Vejam só Haruno e seus coraçõezinhos!".

_-Ahhhhh eu disse que era uma inútil._ - voltou a alfinetar Karin em meio às gargalhadas. -_Linda sua calcinha Haruno!_

_-Deixa de ser maldosa Karin. -_ Tenten se levantou da onde estava sentada e correu para ajudar Sakura a se levantar. _– Acho que com um pouco de treinamento podemos corrigir sua pirueta. O que acha Ino podemos dar uma chance a ela? – _perguntou a chinesa para loira que era uma das poucas que não ria diante do ocorrido.

_-Não!Sakura falhou, vou ser injusta caso a aceite sem ela ao menos conseguir dar uma cambalhota._ - diante da sua decisão a Yamanaka não parecia feliz. Dirigindo-se a Sakura que possuía os olhos marejados Ino voltou a falar com a mesma voz seria e o timbre inabalável – _Você está fora do time._

Mesmo com o pé torcido e com dificuldades Sakura correu, pelo menos tentou. Era humilhante, mais uma vez era rejeitada e como se não fosse o suficiente levara um tombo e consequentemente toda a escola havia visto sua calcinha. CÉUS, Sasuke havia visto a calcinha dela, agora o Uchiha deveria pensar que ela não passava de uma menininha idiota que gostava de corações estampados na peça íntima.

Aquele concerteza era um _TERRÍVEL_ dia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Estava trancada em um das últimas cabines do banheiro, os soluços da Haruno ecoavam pelo local marcando assim sua presença. Escrevia tremula no diário, as lágrimas pingavam sobre as folhas. Praguejava pela maldita idéia de ter feito aquele teste, já havia reprovado outras vezes e sempre acontecia algo desastroso. Por que nunca aprendia a lição?Sem dúvida não era seus destino ser uma líder de torcida, tampouco ser popular, pois depois de todos saberem que ela usava calcinha de coraçõezinhos duvidava muito que seria convidada para fazer parte da turma dos populares.

_-Sakura-chan!-_a voz doce de Hinata havia soado. A colegial de cabelos róseos conseguia ver os pés da amiga por de baixo da porta. Não queria que ninguém a visse chorando e a única coisa que conseguiu fazer naquele momento foi gritar com a amiga.

_-Vai embora eu quero ficar sozinha. _

_-Eu v-vim s-saber se você... - _Hinata não pode terminar de falar logo Sakura abriu a porta deixando a mostra o rosto inchado e os olhos repletos de lágrimas, mais uma vez gritou.

_- DEIXA-ME EM PAZ!_

Arrependeu-se de inocular sua frustração sobre a amiga de olhos perolados, sentiu-se pior ainda quando ouviu Hinata murmurar um "Deculpe só estava preocupada." Antes de sair com a cabeça baixa deixando novamente Sakura sozinha.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

O céu escurecia rapidamente, eram seis e meia da tarde e poucas pessoas estavam na escola naquele momento, em sua maioria o corpo docente e o pessoal da equipe de hóquei que treinava até o anoitecer. - e devido aos testes para equipe ainda deveriam se encontrar no colégio.

Sakura achava que aquele era o momento perfeito de sair de dentro do banheiro sem correr o risco de encontrar com alguém e consequentemente se sentir envergonhada. Não sabia se iria à aula no dia seguinte, não tinha animo para andar pelos corredores e ter que escutar comentários do tipo "Lá vem à garota dos coraçõezinhos!", ou alguma alfinetada venenosa de Sasori que concerteza não deixaria passar em branco o ocorrido.

Mas o corredor do banheiro não estava tão vazio quanto ela esperava. Ao sair do toalete Sakura viu Naruto encostado na parede oposta olhando fixamente para porta, ao ve-la o loiro sorriu maroto e andou até a amiga que naquele momento queria se enfiar no banheiro de novo.

_-Estava te esperando para irmos para casa Sakura-chan. -_ Naruto olhou preocupado para os joelhos ralados da amiga.

_-Não precisava ter me esperado_. - disse ríspida olhando para baixo.

_-Ahhh quando saiu do ginásio você estava mancando provavelmente torceu o pé, achei que precisaria de ajuda. _

Agora que ele comentara havia percebido como seu tornozelo doía, o local estava levemente roxo e quanto mais pressão fazia contra o chão a dor aumentava.

_-Está doendo!_

_-Suba!- _O loiro agachou-se para que Sakura subisse em suas costas.

Naruto sorria e não era em uma espécie de deboche pelo contrário era o mesmo sorriso caloroso que ele sempre esboçava. Por que ele tinha ser assim tão legal?Ela não merecia a preocupação dele, principalmente por tratá-lo tão mal.

Sakura enroscou os braços no pescoço do loiro, pressionou o abdômen contra as costas largas masculinas, as mãos ásperas do rapaz deslizaram por suas coxas erguendo-a para que assim ela ficasse de cavalinho sobre ele. A colegial de cabelos róseos afundou o rosto na curva do ombro do rapaz sentindo o perfume suave que ele usava. E Sakura gostava do cheiro de Naruto!

O loiro começou a caminhar, não conseguia medir a felicidade de estar tão perto assim da Haruno. Ela sempre o repeliu e naquele momento estavam grudados da maneira que ele sempre quis, corpo com corpo. Não era exatamente na situação que o loiro desejava, entretanto ele se contentava, sentir a respiração de Sakura próximo ao seu pescoço lhe causava arrepios gostosos e nada inocentes, mas deixaria isso em segredo.

_-Foi ridícula a minha apresentação não foi?-_perguntou a colegial com um sorriso triste.

_-Ahhhhh foi a melhor, além disso, você era a mais bonita 'to certo._

_-Todo mundo viu minha calcinha. -_comentou constrangida e com certo aborrecimento na voz.

_-Eu achei bonitinha!- _ele virou um pouco a cabeça deixando que a Haruno visualizasse as bochechas coradas dele.

Assim com simples gestos ele conseguia fazer com que ela sorrisse tão facilmente em momentos em que Sakura apenas queria chorar Naruto conseguia arrancar-lhe uma gargalhada. A colegial de cabelos róseos riu, as lágrimas que agora escorriam em seu rosto eram devido à risada gostosa que ela não conseguia controlar. Apertou os braços com mais força no pescoço do loiro e disse tentando em vão parecer irritada.

_-Seu idiota não diga essas coisas._

_-Ai ai ta isso dói Sakura-chan.- _apesar das palavras ele não sentia dor,na verdade sentia-se nas nuvens pois parecia que a Haruno o abraçava.

_-Obrigada Naruto._

E naquele momento o Uzumaki teve certeza, Sakura estava lhe abraçando.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

No jantar daquela noite comeriam sopa de legumes com carne ao molho curry. Hinata estava na cozinha preparando a janta, Kiba estava junto com amiga, todavia o real motivo do Inuzuka estar na cozinha era para tentar lamber a panela de brigadeiro que a Hyuuga colocara ao fogo e que serviria para a cobertura do bolo de sobremesa. Na sala, Shino deixava vários livros abertos sobre a mesa e parecia concentrado em alguns exercícios de física, o rapaz não tirava os óculos escuros nem mesmo para estudar. Naruto assistia Tv,uma latinha de cerveja nas mãos e um saco de salgadinhos entre as pernas,ria de alguma piada idiota de um programa de humor.Sakura e Temari estava no sofá oposto e a Haruno contava a garota mais velha o ocorrido daquele dia.

_-Então aquela loira oxigenada me recusou. -_ Sakura deu um típico soquinho no ar e soltou um palavrão. - _Ino podia ter levado em conta meu teste de dança._

_-Eu não suporto aquela a Yamanaka. -_Temari sorveu um grande gole de cerveja, complementou a frase com um timbre ameaçador. - _Você não perdeu muita coisa não entrando para o grupo de hienas que Ino controla. Na verdade acho que o melhor pra você é ficar longe daquelas vadias. Sorte dela que eu num fui à escola hoje ou faria questão de dar um belo chute naquele traseiro que ela tanto gosta._

Sakura riu diante do comentário da amiga, era divertido o modo que a garota mais velha falava_. _Temari não era o tipo que controlava o vocabulário tampouco tinha medo de dizer o que pensava. Ninguém sabia o motivo das divergências entre a Sabaku e a Yamanaka, mas suspeitavam que tivesse algo a ver com Gaara e Shikamaru. Por mais que Sakura tivesse tentado descobrir a garota mais velha nunca havia revelado qual fora o estopim para o ódio mutuo.

Gaara apareceu na sala, os cabelos ruivos úmidos, o dorso pálido molhado a mostra e apenas uma toalha vermelha enrolada na cintura. As olheiras profundas pareciam destacar os olhos verdes. O semblante do rapaz era apático e ele parecia não se importar em andar pela casa com aqueles trajes.

_-A água acabou de novo. -_disse enquanto se sentava ao lado de Sakura no sofá.

Sakura ficou vermelha, tentou em vão não olhar para o peito molhado do rapaz, mas seus olhos a traíam. Gaara apesar de perceber os olhos verdes da Haruno sobre si fingia não notar ignorando por completo a presença da garota no mesmo sofá.

_-Gaara será que você poderia colocar uma roupa?Se Hinata sair da cozinha e te ver nesse estado provavelmente vai desmaiar_. – disse Shino da mesa.

_-Hey eu não conto?Também sou uma dama._

_-Pensei que estava gostando Haruno. - _disse o ruivo sem qualquer importância.

Sakura daria um belo tapa no rapaz se ele não lhe desse tanto medo.Definitivamente não gostava de ruivos,nem de Karin muito menos de Sasori e Gaara conseguia ser incrivelmente irritante quando queria.

_-Como foram os testes Naruto?Conseguiram achar um jogador bom?-_perguntou Temari tentando dissolver o clima de briga.

-_Pareciam um bando de bichas jogando._ -comentou o loiro frustrado fazendo todos riram. -_Gaara deveria ter participado do teste, você é bom e precisamos de um goleiro com o seu potencial._

O loiro era do tipo que se dava bem com todo mundo até mesmo com o ruivo que não era uma das figuras mais amigáveis. Durante o inverno quando o lago do parque ficava congelado Naruto, Sasuke e Shikamaru gostavam de jogar partidas de hóquei entre amigos, Gaara acabava indo junto por insistência do loiro. No final o Sabaku se revelara um grande goleiro.

_-Já disse que não vou participar dessa porcaria de teste, principalmente por que aquelas vadias que se rotulam de líderes de torcida não vão sair do meu pé._

_-É muito mais proveitoso do que você pensa! - _Naruto esboçou um sorrisinho malicioso que não passou despercebido por Sakura _– Você não faz nem idéia de como elas nos dão os parabéns a cada partida ganha._

Na cabeça de Sakura formou a imagem de Ino e das outras líderes de torcida em posições no mínimo depravadas com os jogadores de hóquei no deposito esportivo. Sem dúvida era algo bem parecido o que acontecia com os "parabéns" que elas davam a eles. Temari não parecia nem um pouco surpresa, e Shino suspirou achando o assunto entediante voltando assim para os exercícios de física.

_-Não quero, principalmente se Ino vier me dar os parabéns. -_disse o ruivo deixando visível o mau humor.

_-Qualé toda a população masculina quer pegar a Ino 'to certo. - _Sakura olhou de lado para o loiro que sorriu sem graça quando a amiga o olhou devidamente irritada com o comentário dito por ele_. - E eu sei que você é doidinho pela Yamanaka._

_-Naruto se você não quiser morrer cala sua maldita boca. – _disse o ruivo rispidamente levantando-se do sofá e andando até a cozinha.

Ambos Sabaku se mostravam afetados quando se tratava de Ino, seja lá o que a loira tivesse feito aos dois Sakura achava que deveria ter sido algo bem frustrante, pois era possível notar a antipatia que os dois irmãos sentiam pela Yamanaka.

_-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-_Hinata gritou da cozinha. Todos já sabiam, a Hyuuga havia visto Gaara somente de toalha.

Shino bufou irritado e levantou-se da mesa tomando assim o rumo para cozinha. Provavelmente Kiba estava desesperado tentando acudir uma desmaiada Hinata enquanto Gaara apenas dizia que logo ela acordaria. Temari praguejou e disse para Sakura ao seu lado "Aquele idiota do Gaara por culpa dele nosso jantar vai atrasar!".

Naruto levantou-se do sofá onde estava e se jogou ao lado de Temari, passou um dos braços pelas costas da garota mais velha e pousou a mão sobre o ombro da Sabaku. Temari simplesmente lançou um olhar ameaçador ao loiro o que fez com que ele retirasse a mão de cima dela.

_-Ahhhhhh Temarizinha, por favor, precisamos mesmo do seu irmão no time._

_-O que vai me dar em troca?-_perguntou a Sabaku interessada.

_-Heyyyy isso é chantagem!- _gritou o loiro revoltado.

_-Isso se chama troca de favores. – _disse com um sorriso triunfante no rosto.

O loiro ficou pensando por alguns minutos e então com um suspiro vencido jogou a cabeça para trás encostando-se ao sofá.

_-O que você quer em troca?_

_-Vai pagar as cervejas por um mês._

_-Isso é abuso Temari. – _disse ele levantando o olhar em direção a moça que sorria vitoriosa já sabendo a resposta do loiro._ – Mas eu aceito é um caso de vida ou morte para o time 'to certo._

Naruto, Temari e Gaara eram os únicos que consumiam cervejas na pensão. Sakura não gostava da bebida dizendo que era amarga. Hinata e Shino não achavam certo ingerirem álcool sendo ainda de menor e Kiba não bebia por que o amigo de óculos escuros o proibia. Sobrava assim para que os irmãos Sabaku e o Uzumaki dividissem a despesa das cervejas.

_-Diga ao time que amanhã Gaara aparecerá para participar do teste._

Naruto sorriu e gritou um sonoro "Yooooooo", a intenção do loiro era pular em cima de Temari, todavia quando tentou fazer isso levou um soco da garota mais velha e consequentemente foi parar no chão com as mãos sobre o rosto murmurando um "ai". Se tinha alguém que dava um soco mais forte do que Sakura essa era Temari e o Uzumaki já havia sentido isso na pele.

O telefone tocou, os dois loiros olharam para Sakura como se dissessem com o olhar para a Haruno atender a ligação. A contra a gosto Sakura levantou do sofá e deu a volta na sala até que alcançasse o telefone ao lado da escada.

_-Alô._

**-Amanhã você vai com calcinha de ursinho ou ainda tem mais de coraçõezinhos Haruno?**

_-VAI PRO INFERNO SASORI!_

Furiosa Sakura desligou o telefone e subiu as escadas correndo. Choraria no quarto bem longe de todos. Naruto se levantou e andou até as escadas ouvindo a porta da amiga bater estrondosamente.O loiro assobiou e fez uma cara de medo ao notar o telefone partido em quatro.Na concepção do Uzumaki a Haruno era a mulher mais forte do universo.

Sem qualquer sombra de dúvidas aquele dia fora dos infernos.

**Continua...**

* * *

**N/A: **Yare yare segundo capítulo desse fic na qual por incrível que pareça Sakura é a protagonista.Vou dizer que estou gostando muito de escrevê-lo apesar dos capítulos serem super longos,mas isso se deve ao ato do diário da Sakura no começo que eu acho indispensável e a parte mais engraçada do fic.

Eu tenho algumas calcinhas de bichinhos XD acho meigo e fiquei frustrada quando uma amiga uma vez me disse: _"Você te dezoito anos e ainda usa essas coisas de criança?" _Foi tão triste T.T

A música _**All of Your Love**_do_**Hellogoodbye **_que a Sakura dançou é muito legal, é o estilo boate e recomendo que escutem durante ou após a leitura como preferirem.

Bom como podem ver a Sakura gosta do Naruto apesar dela mesma não entender esse sentimento. O fic vai se tratar exatamente disso sobre o entendimento da rosada pelo o que ela realmente sente pelo nosso loirinho. Muitas coisas vão acontecer entre os dois, desde brigas sérias até mesmo momentos românticos e meigos até que finalmente a Sakura admita que seja apaixonada pelo Naruto. Apesar da Karin encher o saco da Sakura ao longo do fic a rival da Haruno vai ser a Kin.

Quanto ao Sasuke e Hinata no próximo capítulo terá a primeira aparição dos dois juntos, eles vão se conhecer e então começara a história amorosa e cheia de apostas e orgulho que vai rodeá-los. Karin sim vai ser a rival da Hinata e fará da vida da pobre Hyuuga um inferno para não se dizer só lágrimas hahaha, quanto ao Sasuke temos que melhorar a conduta dele em relação ao sexo.

Ino e Gaara a um grande mistério que os envolve e que está relacionado ao passado dos dois, pouco a pouco a história de amor deles já existente vai ser revelada. Temari e Shikamaru estão meio que interligados no desenvolvimento amoroso dos outros dois o que fará a história desses quatro se interligarem e estarem sempre embutida uma na outra.

Kiba e Shino serão um casal subentendido ao longo do fic e com poucas aparições entretanto em certo momento irá ser revelado o relacionamento deles na qual a única pessoa que sabe é Hinata como deu para entender.

O Neji aparecerá na história, entretanto em capítulos especiais já que o Hyuuga mora na Inglaterra, mas prometo que as aparições dele serão sempre recheadas de emoções.

Bom espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo e peço para que comentem assim me incentivam a continuar escrevendo esse fic que promete ser muito legal e cheios de emoções. (pelo menos tentarei XD escreve-lo dessa forma). Bom Kissus Jaa neh.

**Momento propaganda: ( comentem e façam sua autora feliz)**

- _Love in Love Oneshot collection_– _(Afrodisíaco) – _Ino queria "adoçar" a relação com Gaara. Decidiu por fazer isso no dia dos namorados com uma caixinha de bombons nada inocente e um tanto quanto especial e afrodisíaca.

_-Segundas Intenções -_ Fic hentai!Hinata e a família sofreram um acidente, ela foi à única sobrevivente, porém acabou perdendo a memória. Neji tinha a chance de dar um golpe na herança da família e decidiu mentir a prima dizendo que eram casados. Ele só não imaginava que iria se apaixonar. – _Capítulo seis: A essência de cada coração._

_-A Princesinha -_ Fic hentai!Ino é a filha única do chefão mais poderosa da máfia japonesa,_ Yakuza. _Para a segurança da filha inconseqüente e agitada o poderoso chefão resolveu contratar um segurança especial para ela... Sabaku no Gaara o melhor assassino de todo Japão. Porém Gaara nunca pensou que teria tanto trabalho em cuidar de uma pessoa. Principalmente se for uma linda loira. – _Capítulo treze: O início do fim_

**Respondendo aos comentários:**

Prisca Kimura: Acho que o Sasuke tem cara de jogador de hóquei ou de pólo aquático, imagine o Uchiha de sunga?XD hahaha total hemorragia nasal!Ah beisebal tem uma roupa muito feia, pelo menos em minha opinião, não seria excitante ver os meninos vestidos daquela forma. Mas eu saquei sua safadinha sua vontade de ver o Sasuke de short X3 ABAFA!Fico feliz que tenha gostado do fic e espero que tenha te agradado esse segundo capítulo gigantesco hohohohm espero que continue acompanhando e me dando sua opinião sobre as partes que mais gostou e detestou,é bom receber critica as vezes e saber também as partes que a galera mais apreciou.As aulas não serão muito abordadas mas sempre terá um pouco dos professores,o Kakashi podemos ver que não vai muito com a cara do Sasori XD.Kissu jaa neh! ( prometo atualizar segundas intenções logo ;D)

Persephone Spenser: Acho que todo mundo quando lê o resumo pensa que é um SasuXSaku.( tenho certeza que muitos amantes desse casal odioso que é _sasu.__**LOVE.**__saku_ se decepcionaram quando leram o fic e no final perceberam que não era esse o casal que protagonizaria hahaha.)Mas como você me conhece hohoho não deve ter ficado surpresa quando leu e constatou que terá SASUXHINA huuuuuuuuuuuuuuu meu shipper favorito. ( que fará parte do fic mas não o protagonizara).Amooooo o casal yaoi KibaXShino ultimamente virou o meu favorito nesse termo,mas eu to meio obcecada pelo Shino sabe e ultimamente estou querendo mudar um pouco e ler algum hentai dele só que EU NUM ENCONTRO!Estou tão frustrada!( pois o Aburame é "O" cara).

Hahahaha eu também odeio a Sakura mas eu tenho alguns leitores que curtem ela então decidi fazer um fic em homenagem a esses leitores.Mas também uma parte de eu iniciar esse fic é devido a minha devoção ao casal _Naru.__**LOVE.**__Saku _eu amo o casal e torço muito por ele e estou indignada com a invasão SasuXSaku no fanfic net principalmente pelo fato do Sasuke estar cagando para Haruno.

Quanto ao Hentai não terá, entretanto farei muitas insinuações pervertidas que deixaram bem clara que ouve hentai.Bom kissus jaa neh X3

LanA Puccio.O: XD você escreve igual a uma amiga minha,a ciumenta ali em cima do seu primeiro comentário hahahaha.Mas então vamos lá,eu adoro reviews pervas para meu fic pervas XD combina certo?Hohohohoh!Bom a Sakura não é exatamente boazinha certo?Ela é uma adolescente bem revoltada,mas ainda sim não é malvada.Acho que vilãs nesse fic serão Karin e Kin e alguns rapazes como o Sasori e o Deidara que ainda terá sua participação.

Sim terá SasuXHina e prometo que será uma história de amor muito emocionante e cheio de intrigas apostas e tudo que esse casal maravilhoso merece.-hemorragia nasal – Bom não é rated M entretanto será um fic de rated T com muitas insinuações pervas para agradar os taradões de plantão.Bom espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo kissu jaa neh!

Nylleve Cullen: Ero-oni não seja barraqueira não arrume confusões e brigas na minha página de review ¬¬ além de perva é encrenqueira eu não mereço uma imoto-chan dessas.-suspira – Não que eu tenha deixado me chamar de ero-niichan mas também não proibi hahahaha.

Eu sei que você odeia a Sakura eu e você temos uma seita secreta de macumba contra a rosada hahahaha XD, mas como você mesmo citou tem poucos fics NaruXSaku e eu gosto do casal e quero acabar de uma vez por todas com esse reinado de fic SasuXSaku no fanfi net.

Devido a pedido dos mais pervos – olha para Ny-chan - o rated será T. COM MUITAS INSINUAÇÕES! EH AHHHHHHHHHH vou ignorar por completo seus últimos comentários pervas XD eu falo que tu é um caso perdido perva ao extremo. Bom kissus jaa neh. ( Quem sabe até o msn huhuhu)

JiraiyaEroSenniN: Ero-sennin sama o/ você é um garoto ou uma garota? Desculpa a pergunta XD mas eu gosto de saber o sexo dos meus leitores. ( ohhhh é que com menino é mais fácil não controlar o vocabulário hahahaha X3).Como eu disse tem uma invasão arrasadora de SasuXSaku o que me deixa frustrada já que eu destesto o casla e acho que o Sasuke está cagando para a Sakura.Mas então eu sou devota a SakuXNaru e acho que eles devia ser mais ativos na área em português.Leio poucos fics em inglês e bom nunca acabo entendendo direito então estou na mesma situação que você.Bom kissus jaa neh!

Haruno-Sakura19:Ohhhhhhhh faz tempo que num te via em uma das minha reviews fico feliz que tenha voltado a me presentear com um comentário seu.Huhu espero que a cada capítulo você goste mais do fic por que eu sei que você é uma amante da Sakura. ( dã como será que descobri isso XP) E esse fic é especialmente para os fãs da rosada.Bom kissu jaa neh!

Aline Agatha: " ahhhhh se você é uma amante da Sakura não vai encontrar fic na qual a rosada é boazinha tão pouco fica viva hahahah XD mas bom se quiser inovar em casais é meus fics mesmo.Bom kissu jaa neh!

Cee M.: Totallllllll Hinata é muito como eu posso dizer...apagadinha para ficar com um super ativo que nem o Naruto.A Sakura tem mais energia para gastar com o Uzumaki.XD ahhhhhhhhhhh frase ambígua hahahaha.( além disso pra mim Hyuuga é a mulher ideial para o Uchiha,a Sakura é muitooooo melosa e grudenta).Bom kissus jaa neh

J4ckP0T: Obrigada pelos elogios. E uma pergunta você é homem neh? ( se não for desculpa XD pela confusão.)Se tu for menino eu entendo por não gostar de yaoi hahahaha esse é um estilo que quem curte são as garotas normalmente,mas não se preocupe não terá insinuações picantes de ShinoXKiba eles serão um casal bemmmmmm secundário.Quanto ao fato de NaruXHina eu odeioooooooo o casal,sabe a Hyuuga é muito calma para agüentar um super ativo como o Naruto,já a Sakura tem energias de sobra.Sou total contra SakuXSasu principalmente por que o Uchiha está cagando para a Haruno.Acho que a Hinata é a garota ideal para alguém como o Sasuke.Mas bom gosto é gosto e esses são casais bem polêmicos.( apesar de que hoje em dia tem uma infestação de amantes sasuXSaku affff).Bom kissus jaa neh e obriga por comentar.

Matsuhino Hana: Ahhhhhhh Matsu-chan faça uma forcinha e leia esse fic por mim.Eu sei que ler algo com a Sakura é difícil mas mesmo assim você pode acabar gostando do fic.Bom kissus jaa neh!

Psycho Itachi:Você ao é a primeira que me diz isso,muitos quando leram o summary acharam que era mais um SasuXSaku.( e eu sei que muitos amantes desse casal odioso ficaram frustrado quando viram que não era bem eles que seriam o par romântico desse fic hahahaha – risada do mal – BEM FEITO O.Ó).Eu até gosto de fics que a Sakura faz par com o Kakashi e também com o Sasori mais claro tem que estar MUITO bem escrito e tem que ter hentai.Mas _Naru__**.LOVE**__.Saku_ é SUPREMO!Sasu e Hina é meu shipper favorito eu não podia deixar de colocá-los hahaha principalmente por que já faz um tempo que não escrevo nada dos dois.Rated T ganhou XD tanto me pediram e cá estou eu atendendo o chamado dos pervos hahaha bom kissu obrigada por comentar e espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo para mim.Jaa neh!

Lepi-chan: Lepi-chan aweeeeeee hohohoh espero que leia e comente em todos os capítulos.XD principalmente quando a Sakura sofrer hahaha.Bom kissus jaa neh!

Lua Evangeline: TIAAAAAAAAAA EVAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-grita histérica- hohoho veio me agraciar com uma de suas reviews monstruosamente grandes.XD são as que me dá mias trabalho de responder hahahahaha mas eu gosto de coisas grandes. ( OHHHHHHHH FICOU MUITO PERVA ESSA FRASE .).

Ino e Gaara será um dos casais desse fic e poso dizer que são os responsáveis pela história de amor misteriosa.São o casal que será mais ativo relacionado a sexo isso eu posso dizer...XD ao longo do fic você vai entender o que eu estou falando hahahaha.

A Sakura é a protagonista entretanto creio que não tirara a qualidade do fic,pelo contrário será interessante por que eu estou abordando a rosada,ela não será nem boa e nem má apenas uma adolescente revoltada por não ter peitos XD.Eu também odeio ela mas...eu precisava escrever um fic NaruXSaku para pelo menos tentar amenizar essa invasão odiosa de SakuXSasu que por sinal eu detestoooo.

Fics colegiais são sempre legais,e o meu bom como sou perva hahaha vai abordar muita coisas quem sabe sexo no banheiro da escola.¬¬ hum um dia eu vou ser presa por corromper esse site.Não será rated M mais será rated T o que já garante muitas insinuações super pervas para agradar os tarados hahaha.Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo e esteja ansiosa para o próximo hohohoho.Kissu jaa neh te vejo no fic **A princesinha.**

Hyuuga Lira:Eu nunca fui boa em comédia certo por isso eu espero realmente ter alcançado a expectativa que tenha saído engraçado a parte do diário da Sakura pois essa é a intenção.XD tenho certeza que será a única parte que conseguirei deixar engraçado hahaha.

Mas então a Sakura e a Ino vão realmente cair no fight principalmente por que a Haruno vai aprontar uma para Ino que a loira vai querer quebrar todos os dentes dela,XD ma isso vou deixar na curiosidade hahahaah.Acho que a tal das simpatias são quase uma macumba hahahaah,O.o" pobre Sasuke tem uma garota obcecada atrás dele.Acho que a Temari é o estilo: "O que ta olhando mane quer apanhar?"Ela e o Gaara na minha concepção são bem parecidos ambos tem um geniozinho bem ruizinho e estressado.Quanto a Hinata hahaha pobre coitada é julgada pela Sakura sendo inocente total,se bem que futuramente a Hyuuga fará parte de um triangulo amoroso principalmente quando o primo gostoso dela voltar da Inglaterra. X3 hummmmm melhor eu parara de contar o futuro do fic hahahaha.

A Sakura pode ter feito uma descrição muito malvada do Naruto mas ta mais do que obvio que na verdade ela é doidinha pelo loirinho.XD vamos ver como ela vai reagir quando pegar o Naruto transando com outra garota.( ¬¬ porra eu realmente to falando de mais).

É CLARO que a Ino sempre pega o Gaara,eu amo o casal e não perderia a oportunidade de coloca-los juntos hahahaha.Bom kissus jaa neh. ( não vou mais falar com voce ou vou te contar o fic inteiro XD)

Pandora Potter-jm: YOOOOOOOO PAN-CHAN minha fiel leitora. ( quanto ao fic Gaara e Hina ele será postado assim que terminar **A princesinha **que por sinal agora falta apenas o último capítulo.Bom será uma surpresa para você e espero que goste XD apesar de eu começar a achar que você já suspeita).

Assim como você eu não acho que o Gaara e a Temari sejam muito diferentes quanto a personalidade,os dois são muito parecidos a diferença é que o Gaara é muito mais sanguinário a Temari fica por muito pouco atrás do ruivo nessa parte sombria.Bom o rated será T pela insistência do público,mas terá muitas insinuações a única diferença é que eu não vou detalhar o hentai sabe.XD mas vai ficar bem entendido o que eles estão fazendo.Bom kissus jaa neh!

Huki: Ohhhhhhh graças a Deus fiz uma pessoa gostar de NaruXSaku,estou tentando inserir isso na mente de muitos hahaha sorte que na sua deu certo.Oh espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo e não se preocupe logo a putaria será inserida no fic.

Gaby.Sedrez: XD esse site é mesmo complicado para aprender a mexer,eu levei séculos para conseguir postar um fic,teve um dia que eu chorei por que num fazia idéia de como postar e meu fic já estava mofando no pc hahahaha. Ohhhhhh mais uma fã eu adoroooooo quando isso acontece,meu ego sobe,não melhor explode e eu fico convencidamente chataaaa!Hahahaha a Sakura do meu fic vai ser divertida até mesmo para os odiadores da Haruno.( que no caso eu sou uma delas).Bom kissus jaa neh.


	3. Por que não pode ser ele?

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens e lugares citados não me pertencem, eles pertencem ao Kishimoto-sensei. Se me pertencessem Sasuke confessaria suas tendências emo, e Sasori passaria noites dançando poli dance em uma boate de strippers.

**Sumário:** Aquele ano seria o último antes que Sakura se formasse. Ela estava decidida a conseguir o seu primeiro beijo com o rapaz por quem sempre fora apaixonada. O problema é que o coração não algo fácil de entender e pode lhe trazer grandes surpresas.

**Rate:** T por conter insinuações desaconselháveis para menores.( yooohhuuu putaria...)

* * *

**Legenda:**

**-**_ Você não estava com nenhuma garota estava?- _Fala normal

"_Só pode ser macumba!"-_Pensamentos.

O metrô da estação Akihabara em Tóquio se encontrava lotado - Narração normal

_Não sei como aquela loira oxigenada consegue – _Narração do diário de Sakura

**Idiota nunca mais me ligue! – **Voz ao telefone

XxXXxXxXx –Fim do diário de Sakura

_OoOoOoOoOo - _Mudança de tempo e espaço

* * *

**Nunca fui beijada**

**-**

Por Pink Ringo

-

**Capítulo três - **_Por que não pode ser ele?_

**2 de fevereiro, Terça-feira – Aula de matemática com a **_**BICHA**_** do Orochimaru**_.(São exatamente 8h40min a.m estou contando os segundos para a porra dessa aula chegar ao fim.É tortura ficar mais de uma horas olhando o horroroso do prof. Orochi)_

_Há há meu tornozelo ainda dói, mas pelo menos as pessoas esqueceram da minha calcinha de coraçõezinhos e meu tombo grotesco no teste para o time das líderes de torcida.( tirando o Sasori que me recorda a cada cinco minutos que eu uso peça íntima infantil e o Naruto que insiste em dizer que minha calcinha era bonitinha)._

_A questão é: Pra que querer entrar naquele grupo de __hienas no cio -__ (By Temari )- que Ino controla?Eu não preciso fazer parte da equipe Yamanaka para ser popular ou para o Sasuke me notar, posso conseguir isso sem ser uma líder de torcida. GO SAKURA!_

_MAS QUE PORRA É ESSA?Sasori desgraçado como se não bastasse me encher o saco agora regrediu a um comportamento infantil e fica cuspindo bolinhas de baba no meu cabelo. É por isso que eu odeio ruivos! ( Karin está incluída a minha listinha negra, aquela rã insuportável.Quanto ao Gaara eu posso perdoar se ele desfilar SÓ de toalha novamente na minha frente.Já disse que ele é gostoso?Há há que peitoral!)_

_NÃOOOOO!Sabe aquele olhar do tipo: __**"Haruno você está fudida em minhas mãos?".**__O professor Orochimaru está me olhando exatamente assim.Ótimo, ele acaba de me expulsar da sala de aula e sabe de quem é a culpa?Acertou quem disse __SASORI!_

**2 de fevereiro,Terça-feira – Quinze minutos de castigo e cinco no paraíso. **_(São exatamente 9h00min a.m e cheguei a conclusão que beleza vem de sangue e os Uchiha sem dúvida tem esse gene) _

_Eu podia estar falando mil palavrões, xingando Deus e o mundo (dando uma ênfase especial naquele ruivo cretino do Sasori e na baitola do prof° Orochi) todavia não estou sabe por que?PORQUE __**UCHIHA ITACHI**__ ME PAQUEROU! _

_Céus Itachi é a versão hiper, ultra mega sexy do Sasuke. Já mencionei o sorriso galante?E aquele estilo " au au eu sou o lobo mau?"Há há eu não me importaria de me atracar na floresta com um "lobo" daquele._

_**Obs**__:Espero que ninguém nunca leia isso ou me acharão uma PERVERTIDA!_

_Se o idiota do Naruto não tivesse interrompido o meu momento de flerte tenho certeza que o Itachi teria me convidado para dar uma voltinha pela escola e quem sabe fazer uma "respiração boca boca". (não que eu fosse aceitar seria traição ao Sasuke. Vou guardar fielmente meu primeiro beijo para ele!)._

**2 de fevereiro,Terça-feira – Hora do intervalo **_( São exatamente 10h45 min a.m e eu ainda quero matar Shizune)_

_Mais uma vez Shizune ameaçou me tirar o cargo de repórter de primeira página. O que ela está pensando que notícias dão em árvores?Hump... Como se não fosse suficiente à pressão ainda sou obrigada a escutar: __**"Quero uma notícia bombástica, tente descobrir algum podre de um daqueles alunos populares!". **__Será que ela não percebeu que TODAS as minhas reportagens têm um "Q" bombástico?Sem dúvida Shizune está me subestimando._

_Vou usar essa missão de conseguir uma notícia HOT para me vingar de Ino, terei prazer em ver a crise de nervos daquela porca oxigenada (que usa enchimento nos peitos) quando ela notar mais um de seus podres na primeira página dos tablóides._

_Como é doce à vingança! _**8D**

**2 de fevereiro,Terça-feira – Turno da tarde **_( São exatamente 16h20 min a.m e mesmo que ninguém acredite eu passei algumas horas junto com as garotas populares. A conclusão foi:Ino continua irritante!)_

_Gaara é fantástico!Tipo eu nunca fui muito com a cara dele (mesmo ele sendo aquela espécie de garoto para derramar litros de baba de tão... DELICIOSO), todavia tenho que admitir que ele seja um goleiro nato. Durante o teste de hóquei ele deu um show defendendo praticamente todas as jogadas entre o Sasuke e o Naruto que são os melhores do time. Se o Gaara ingressar para a equipe de hóquei da escola o time estará repleto de craques e concerteza a taça do campeonato será nossa._

_Durante o teste eu também notei um detalhe... Ou melhor, uma BOMBA. (exatamente aquela que eu precisava para minha reportagem). Sabe aqueles olhares que você lança para pessoa que gosta?Do tipo: __**"Eu sou louco por você!" **__FLAGREI um desses mesmos olhares entre Ino e Gaara. BABADO TOTAL!_

_Tipo fala sério a rainha da escola interessada no bad boy?Ino se auto rotula uma lady não ficaria com um grosseiro como Gaara, pelo menos é isso que todos pensam.Digo que estão todos errados.Céus eles estavam se engolindo com o olhar tem muita mais do que química entre aqueles dois. _

_Um mistério ronda os antagônicos e eu vou descobrir qual é o enigma ou não me chamo Haruno Sakura. _

**2 de fevereiro,Terça-feira – Noite **_( São exatamente 20h05min p.m e eu vou MATAR O NARUTO)_

_Eu poderia dizer que fechei esse dia com chave de ouro. (relevando o episódio com o Sasori e o prof. Orochi), contudo alguma coisa tinha que acontecer para me deixar puta da vida. O NARUTO ME VIU P-E-L-A-D-A!Ohhhhhh acho que vou me matar. (mas antes vou meter porrada nele)._

**Notas importantes: **_(NÃO ESQUECER)_

_**-Comprar um sutiã de enchimento.**_

_**-Resolver as questões 1 á 40 de matemática.( Maldito OROCHI)**_

_**-Agradecer ao Kiba pelos doces**_

_**-Ligar para mamãe**_

_**-Descobrir o grande mistério Ino e Gaara **_

_**-MATAR o Naruto**_

_**-Conquistar Uchiha Sasuke.**_

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_**Metrô de Tóquio, estação Akihabara**__ – Linha azul._

Naquela manhã o metrô parecia mais lotado que de costume, os estudantes se espremiam um contra o outro e os uniformes das variadas escolas se misturavam impossível de se identificar quem pertencia ao mesmo colégio. O metrô, veloz corria sem se importar com os protestos que as pessoas em seu interior exclamavam sempre que uma atracada brusca acontecia e os corpos se chocavam. As garotas tentavam segurar as saias, ficavam relutantes em permanecerem de costas para algum menino e acabarem tendo uma desagradável sensação de mão boba. Os rapazes se aproveitavam do amontoado para procurar uma saia feminina onde pudessem enfiar as mãos.

_-Por que diabos todo dia têm algum engraçadinho passando a mão na minha bunda?- _resmungou Kiba entre dentes soltando fagulhas no olhar em direção a todos que estavam ao alcance de seu traseiro_ – ISSO TUDO É CULPA SUA NARUTO!- _Gritou se remexendo desconfortável.

_-Minha?Nem vêm dessa vez eu acordei no horário, a culpa de tudo isso é do Gaara 'to certo. – _resmungou o loiro tentando se equilibrar. Notou o amigo Sabaku lhe olhar aborrecido em uma expressão: "Quer morrer idiota? De quem é culpa?" –_ Errr, mas podemos relevar não é mesmo?Não é todo dia que ele decide ir para escola. _- disse dando um sorrisinho de medo com o olhar ameaçador do ruivo.

_- Eu não tive culpa se a porcaria da água acabou. Diferente de você eu tomo banho. - _sem alterar o timbre de voz Gaara ponderou tentando se defender pelo atraso.

_-Está me chamando de fedido?_

_-Não necessariamente._

Naruto sem duvida teria partido para pancadaria e Gaara que não era nem um pouco passivo teria revidado. A velocidade do metrô não permitiu que eles se atracassem no chão em uma luta de "vida ou morte" como o loiro resmungava. Shino que parecia o mais calmo – já que Kiba ainda procurava quem estava o molestando – tratou de por um ponto final da discussão que se iniciava.

_-Como se o tumulto já não fosse irritante é ainda mais insuportável ter que ouvir vocês brigando. Eu devia ter ido mais cedo junto com as meninas._

_-Ahhhhhh eu queria tanto ter ido com a Sakura-chan. – _comentou Naruto entristecido. Aquele semblante triste definitivamente não combinava com o super-ativo garoto que logo tratou de esboçar um sorriso maroto e olhar divertido para Gaara_ – Mudando de assunto adivinha com quem você vai dividir a sala de aula?_

_-Não me diga que é com você que eu me mato._

_-Aiiiiii credo isso por que se diz meu amigo. Bom de qualquer forma eu também estou na sua sala, no entanto quem eu queria dar ênfase é uma loirinha muitoooo gostosa de olhos azuis saca._

Gaara não precisava de nomes para saber a quem o Uzumaki se referia. Garota loira, olhos azuis e que o afetava como nenhuma outra existia apenas uma: Yamanaka Ino. Por que tinha que ter caído justo na sala daquela... Era melhor não dizer ou se arrependeria futuramente em usar aquelas palavras. Incomodava-o saber que passaria mais tempo na presença da líder de torcida do que gostaria. Qualquer outro garoto daria tudo para estar na mesma sala de Ino e assim poder durante as aulas olharem por de baixo da mesa e admirar as esbeltas e longas pernas brancas da colegial loira. Que pernas maravilhosas eram aquelas!

O ruivo não respondeu ao comentário do amigo, permaneceu em silêncio fazendo questão de ignorar por completo tudo que era lhe dito a respeito de Ino.

-_Naruto não provoca ou o Gaara vai acabar te jogando pela janela._ - alertou Kiba quando notou os olhos apáticos do ruivo se estreitarem a cada nova palavra que o Uzumaki proferia envolvendo a Yamanaka. – _Quando eu descobrir quem é que está passando a mão na minha bunda pode ter certeza que VOU MATAR O INFELIZ! _- gritou Kiba virando-se para trás, uma grande veia saltando de sua testa anunciando sua crise de nervos.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

A escola já se encontrava relativamente cheia, muitos alunos aproveitavam que haviam chegado mais cedo para comer um ramen no Ichikaru antes que as aulas começassem.

Sakura, Hinata e Temari atravessavam a grande porta de vidro chegando assim ao pátio. Rapidamente os olhos verdes da Haruno procuraram por Sasuke encontrando-o com o costumeiro semblante emburrado praguejando por ter Karin pendurada em seu pescoço e Kin puxando-lhe pelo braço como se as duas líderes de torcida competissem pela atenção dele.

Não muito longe dos três se encontrava Ino, as duas mãos na cintura e a sobrancelha franzida, reclamava alguma coisa qualquer com Shikamaru que nem ao menos escutava estando com os fones de ouvido na orelha. Tenten e Rock Lee acompanhavam os outros dois ainda sim pareciam alheios estando mais preocupados a cada cinco minutos se beijarem. As mãos de Lee firmes sobre o quadril da chinesa não passava despercebido por ninguém e a maioria da população masculina da escola queria ter as mãos no mesmo lugar que o rapaz de cabelos tigelinhas e sobrancelhas grossas.

Temari bufou e fez uma careta desgostosa assim que mirou a Yamanaka próxima de Shikamaru. Sem qualquer delicadeza demonstrando indignação a Sabaku proferiu um comentário a uma altura que muitos que estavam em volta ouviram.

-_Ino é mesmo uma oferecida!Sinceramente não sei o que os rapazes vêem naquela garota._

_-Os rapazes não procuram garotas inteligentes à única coisa que eles querem é um grande par de seios e pernas a mostra. – _complementou a Haruno olhando a própria saia que era mais longa do que as das líderes de torcidas_ - Isso aquela loira oxigenada tem de sobra!_

Os olhos da Sabaku fumegarem quando Ino dependurou-se no pescoço do preguiçoso Nara em uma tentativa vitoriosa de acordá-lo.Aquela raiva toda poderia ser ciúmes?Era isso que Sakura se perguntava. A jornalista da escola recordava-se que no ano anterior muitos boatos que um quarteto amoroso envolvendo os irmãos Sabaku rolou. Por um minuto assimilou que talvez Ino e Shikamaru pudessem estar envolvidos o que de certa forma justificava a antipatia dos Sabaku pelos dois jovens populares.

_-Temari você está bem?-_ perguntou Hinata preocupada quando notou a amiga adquirir uma tonalidade roxa tamanho desgosto que estampava no semblante.

_-Ahhhh aqueles dois me dão náuseas vamos nos afastar antes que eu vomite._

Depois daquela frase cuspida em amargura Sakura tinha certeza: Temari morria de ciúmes de Shikamaru!

As três moças andaram até o segundo corredor juntas depois tiveram que se separar. Temari subiu as escadas em direção ao terceiro andar onde ficava a sala do cursinho. Hinata precisava ir até a direção do colégio para entregar a lista de participantes da equipe de matemática que competiria no campeonato naquele ano representando o _Hokage Gakuen. _Sozinha a colegial de cabeços róseos continuou a andar, mais a frente para sua total surpresa foi parada por uma sorridente Tenten abraçada a Rock Lee.

_-Ei Sakura Hello good morning!_

"_Eu só posso estar delirando." _Pensou consigo. Uma das garotas mais populares que fazia parte da turminha pop estava falando com ela?Isso não era normal, pelo contrário era muito estranho. Seria armação de Ino?Deixou aquelas indagações de lado. Diante da simpatia da chinesa correspondeu com um sorriso o cumprimento.

_-Bom dia Tenten!Estava indo para sala?_

_-Sim. Que tal irmos juntas?- _A Haruno concordou com a cabeça sem deixar o sorriso desaparecer. Tenten virou-se para Rock Lee e lhe deu um selinho rápido dizendo _– Vou ficar com a Sakura pode ir se encontrar com seus amigos. Ahhhhh se eu souber que andou flertando com outras garotas você vai sentir o punho da minha mão na sua cara. – _ameaçou a morena com uma sobrancelha erguida.

_-Você como sempre tão cheia de energia Tentenzinha é por isso que gosto de você. O fogo da juventude nunca te abandona!- _disse o rapaz teatralmente.

Sakura conteve-se para não gargalhar. Lee proferia frases no mínimo... Originais. Ainda se perguntava como uma garota como Tenten estava namorando justo com Rock Lee?

O rapaz se distanciou praticamente em segundos com uma corrida desnecessária pelo corredor. Se o inspetor pegasse-o correndo daquela forma o rapaz de cabelos tigelinhas teria uma tarde "agradável" na sala de castigo na qual o professor de matemática Orochimaru – cruel, mente do mal e GAY – tomava conta por pura diversão tendo orgasmos múltiplos em fazer os alunos sofrerem.

_-Sabe eu gostei muito da sua apresentação, estou tentando convencer Ino a abrir mão do seu segundo teste e deixar que você entre para a equipe. - _a chinesa iniciou um diálogo enquanto caminhavam em direção a sala de aula que não estava muito longe. – _Você é bonita e dança bem se trabalharmos suas piruetas ficará perfeita._

_-Puxa obrigada, não sabia que estava assim tão empenhada em me colocar na equipe já que Karin e Kin não pareciam querer que eu ingressasse no time. – _comentou a colegial de cabelos róseos se lembrando das risadas debochadas e das palavras das outras duas garotas.

_-Não ligue para aquelas duas, elas são bem invejosas e só tiraram onda com a sua cara porque acharam que você podia ofuscar a popularidade delas. Infelizmente assim é o mundo das estrelinhas quando alguém pode ser melhor elas viram o capeta. -_ disse a chinesa divertida em completar as últimas palavras. - _Não conte para Ino que eu te disse, mas ela te considerou a melhor escolha._

Em comparação ao dia passado na qual tinha sido um verdadeiro inferno aquele estava se tornando praticamente o oposto já que a cada segundo uma coisa boa acontecia_. "Eu posso sentir que minha chance de ser popular está chegando!". _Se pudesse Sakura daria vários pulinhos de felicidade, todavia não queria que Tenten a achasse uma louca que saía por ai pulando desvairada.

As duas jovens entraram na sala e ali se separaram. A líder de torcida sentou-se com sua tribo de estudantes que exalavam popularidade e a repórter foi até a penúltima carteira se sentar junto com a equipe do jornal da escola.

_-Ursinhos ou coraçãozinhos Haruno?- _uma voz conhecida soou atrás da garota.

_-Como você é chato e insistente. - _Sakura falou sem olhar para trás usando um timbre aborrecido._ – Se sua intenção é me tirar do sério pôde esquecer hoje eu não vou me estressar com você._

_-Nossa está de bom humor. O que aconteceu, alguém te pegou de jeito?_

Sasori tinha o dom de tirá-la do bom senso e acabar com seu dia, contudo naquela manhã Sakura estava disposta a não dar o gostinho a ele de ver que infelizmente os comentários afiados e maldosos a afetavam. Debochadamente o ruivo insinuava que ela era uma encalhada, claro que isso não era verdade podia muito bem conseguir um namorado, mas ela queria apenas Sasuke por isso continuava solteira, BV e virgem. Estava se guardando por inteira para o Uchiha e não estava disposta a deixar outro lhe tocar.

A colegial de cabelos róseos se virou para olhá-lo, apoiou um dos cotovelos sobre a mesa e comentou sorrindo tentando entrar naquele jogo de bate e rebate que o ruivo propusera.

_-Você é doidinho para me pegar de jeito não é mesmo?- _segurava-se para não gargalhar da expressão abobalhada que Sasori adquiriu e por um momento ela pode jurar que o ruivo havia corado _– Saiba que isso só vai acontecer nos seus sonhos baby!_

"_Gooooool.Haruno Sakura marca ponto!" _Gritou a colegial interiormente se divertindo da postura calada e sem reação que o "inimigo" adquirira. Talvez Kiba estivesse certo e Sasori bem no fundo gostasse dela sendo que a única forma que o ruivo conseguira para lhe chamar a atenção foi através de provocações baratas e maldosas. Ele não era de todo ruim, na verdade tinha um rosto muito bonito, contudo a personalidade estragava por completo o conjunto que poderia ser perfeito caso Sasori não fosse insuportável.

_-E quem disse que eu quero uma feiosa?Poupe-me Haruno se eu fosse querer pegar alguém seria uma garota com peitos._

Aquela briga estava agradável e "saudável" até aquele momento. "_Porque ele não pode esquecer minha situação despeitada? IDIOTA!" _Pensava Sakura cerrando os punhos com força, o formigamento ali mostrava que estava pronta para usá-lo em golpes de socos. Será que dava tempo de quebrar a cara daquele ruivo miserável antes do professor chegar?

Antes que pudesse se levantar e começar uma briga de tapas com o rapaz a porta da sala foi fechada com um estrondo chamando a atenção dos alunos que faziam uma verdadeira algazarra.

Rosto ofídio, voz rouca e arrastada cabelos de um liso oleoso e o sorriso maquiavélico nos lábios que eram constantemente umedecidos com a língua pegajosa. O professor de matemática Orochimaru era uma imagem de outro mundo e muito assustadora. Com a voz arrastada alertou os alunos em uma ameaça.

_-Não permito gracinhas em minha aula, os autores de tamanha infâmia serão punidos com horas e mais horas na sala de castigo. Alunos com notas baixas sofrerão na recuperação e pode ter certeza que eu não sou misericordioso com notas, vou adorar reprovar boa parte de vocês. - _todos engoliram em seco aquelas palavras. Orochimaru elaborava provas complexas exatamente por isso, para ver boa parte da sala em recuperação. _-Exijo silêncio enquanto eu estiver explicando a matéria quem ousar me atrapalhar será expulso da sala de aula. Entenderam?_

Ninguém pronunciou som algum os alunos apenas ensaiados balançaram a cabeça afirmativamente. Orochimaru se virou pronto para começar a escrever no quadro, todavia sua ação foi interrompida com uma batida na porta.

_-Você ai abra a porta_ - apontou o mestre de matemática para Tenten. -_Vamos ver quem é o engraçadinho que logo no primeiro dia da minha aula resolveu chegar atrasado._

A chinesa abriu a porta dando espaço para a imagem de Hinata, Kiba e Rock Lee surgissem de trás da madeira. A sobrancelha de Orochimaru se ergueu e a língua pegajosa umedeceu os lábios que esboçou um sorriso nefasto.

_-D-desculpe p-pelo a-atrasado!- _Hinata tentava se explicar. A gagueira da jovem parecia apenas irritar o professor que estava mais preocupado em lançar castigos.

_-Só por que é uma boa aluna em relação a notas Hyuuga isso não faz ter direitos em chegar atrasada em MINHA aula. Dessa vez eu vou relevar, dá próxima vez ficará de castigo como todos os outros alunos._

A Hyuuga balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e em passos rápidos andou até a carteira se afundando nela envergonhada por todos os olhares estarem sobre si. As faces da colegial tinham uma tonalidade enrubescida e seus lábios tremiam de medo diante da ameaça. Kiba e Rock aproveitando a deixa para andarem em direção a suas carteiras para também se sentarem achando que Orochimaru havia se esquecido deles. Doce engano!O professor de matemática nunca se esquecia de alunos a quem poderia castigar.

_-Quanto a vocês dois tem alguma desculpa cabível ou esse atrasado foi mera vagabundagem?_

_-Eu tentei chegar no horário, corri até o infinito usando todo meu fogo da juventude, contudo infelizmente o senhor já havia entrado na sala. Peço perdão Orochimaru-sama por meu desleixo. - _disse Rock Lee dramático fazendo uma funda mesura. Kiba retraiu os lábios e disse para si mesmo que não iria se curvar perante aquele ditador de álgebra.

_-FORA de minha aula Rock Lee e você Inuzuka vá junto por não ter nem ao menos se pronunciado._

_-Eu não tinha uma desculpa cabível mesmo. _- comentou o rapaz de caninos dando de ombros enquanto puxava o sobrancelhudo que praticamente choramingava por ter sido expulso. -_Não preciso de álgebra na minha vida._

_-Mas vai precisar para eu te passar de ano. - _comentou o professor maldoso dando a entender que Kiba eram uns do que estavam em sua listinha propenso a reprovar.

O Inuzuka tremeu e todos murmuraram um sonoro "aiiii" com medo do que Orochimaru estava preparando naquele ano para torturá-los. Após os dois rapazes saírem do recinto o sorriso do ofídio homem se alargou. Havia feito sua má ação do dia e estava contente por isso.

_-Como eu gosto de ser professor._ - comentou antes de se virar novamente para o quadro e começar a escrever os complexos exercícios de trigonometria na qual oitenta por cento da sala não sabia fazer. - _Valendo nota e passagem para recuperação quem não me entregar esses dez exercícios feitos em menos de meia hora. Oito tem que estar certos não aceito menos do que isso._

"_ESTAMOS FUDIDOS!". _Pensaram os alunos a cada nova anotação no quadro que Orochimaru fazia. Alguns já se descabelavam outros iniciavam um choro e poucos desconfortavelmente achavam que poderiam resolver uma parcela dos exercícios.

Meia hora se passou e sem muitos problemas Sakura conseguiu resolver as questões, tivera dificuldade apenas na última na qual achava que havia errado. Bom o importante é que não tinha ido tão mal como à maioria que possuía o caderno em branco. Após entregar os exercícios ao professor os alunos tinham que voltar a carteira e permanecer em silêncio até que o restante da sala tivesse também terminado. Fazia cinco minutos que a colegial Haruno estava alheia já que havia entregado seus exercícios, teria tirado um cochilo se não tivesse sentido uma coisa pegajosa em seu cabelo.

Levou os dedos até as madeixas rosa e de lá três bolinhas de papel encobertas com cuspi. _"QUE PORCARIA É ESSA?". _Ouviu uma risadinha atrás de si e teve certeza quem fora o autor daquela brincadeira de mau gosto.

_-Sasori eu vou te quebrar em dois se você não parar de cuspir essas porcaria no meu cabelo_. – sussurrou a colegial disfarçadamente para que Orochimaru não percebesse sua movimentação.

_-Como se Haruno calcinha de coraçõezinhos fosse conseguir. Você nem consegue dar piruetas imagine me bater._

Tinha uma lista na qual colocava os nomes das principais pessoas que futuramente deveria matar e adivinha quem estava no topo?Isso mesmo, Sasori era o primeiro que iria matar quando fosse uma serial killer. Não poderia ser presa por esse crime, afinal tinha muitas justificativas plausíveis para matá-lo.

_-Haruno por acaso está passando cola?- _a voz arrastada de Orochimaru soou perto de mais o que fez a colegial olhar para cima e dar de cara com os imensos rebentos amarelados do professor. - _FORA da minha sala!Fique de castigo no corredor._

_-Professor eu posso explicar. -_ tentou argumentar.

_-Você tem dez segundos para sair da minha sala se não quiser que eu também anule seus exercícios._

A maioria dos outros estudantes pararam de rabiscar a folha para olhar a marcha da colegial de cabelos róseos até a porta. Sasori lançou um sorrisinho vitorioso para Sakura.

Até o final daquele ano ela daria o troco, não ia deixar as coisas daquele jeito. Iria se vingar no melhor estilo!

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

A primeira aula daquele dia do 3° ano B era de Geografia com a professora Rin, uma mulher bonita e com um gênio calmo na medida do possível. Raramente ficava nervosa, ainda sim tinha seus dias de mau humor. Estudavam o relevo japonês na qual com mapas a docente tentava explicar.

Shino como sempre anotava cada palavra dita prestando atenção nos mínimos detalhes. Shikamaru dormia com a cabeça encostada na mesa, os fones de ouvido na orelha tocando uma música na qual ele não escutava devido ao sono e uma habitual baba escorrendo no canto dos lábios. Ino enrolava uma mecha dos cabelos loiros no dedo indicador, os olhos azuis da jovem de esguelha admiravam um rapaz ruivo que naquele dia havia ido à escola. Gaara não prestava a menor atenção no que a professora dizia tampou olhava para certa líder de torcida na qual ele sabia que estava admirando-o desde a hora que havia adentrado a sala. Naruto e Sasuke discutiam, como sempre por besteira.

_-Dobe, se escreve Okinawa e não Okynaura. Como você conseguiu passar de ano se não sabe nem escrever?- _comentou o Uchiha indignado circulando o nome no mapa que o amigo havia escrito errado.

_-Cala boca teme, isso foi só um deslize. - _protestou o loiro tomando o lápis da mão do moreno

-_Se você não for bem nas porcarias das provas e ficar de recuperação eu juro que te mato.Sua burrice vai prejudicar o time!- _proferiu entre dentes o Uchiha.

_-Não se preocupe quando a isso já disse que tenho uma professora particular que vai me ajudar._

_-Se você realmente for estudar e não TRANSAR com a garota. _- lembrou ao loiro que nunca realmente se empenhada na parte que deveria preferindo se exercitar sexualmente.

_-Já disse que com essa não vai ter problemas 'to certo_. - Naruto sorriu maroto colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça - _Hinata não é do tipo que transa com qualquer um, na verdade acho que nem um beijinho eu ganharia mesmo se insistisse._

_-A garota pretende ser freira por acaso?- _comentou o moreno maldoso. - _Por isso detesto nerds, são puritanas de mais. É bonita ou não passa de uma sirigaita?_

_-Hum ela é bonita e tem olhos que nunca vi iguais em outra garota. _- disse o loiro tentando se recordar da aparência de Hinata._ – Só que ela é muito tímida e bem misteriosa._

_-Não to a fim de saber sobre os olhos. – _Sasuke fez um gesto na frente do peitoral como se indicasse que a parte que ele queria saber era os seios.

_-Você é mesmo um pervertido._

_-Desembucha como ela é de corpo_?- insistiu o Uchiha ignorando o último comentário do amigo.

_-Não sei dizer. Hinata não é do tipo que usa decotes ou saias curtas, as roupas dela são bem recatadas._

Naruto não conseguiu se recordar de alguma vez que tenha visto a colegial de olhos perolados usando uma roupa do gênero voluptuoso. Eram sempre saias longas até os joelhos ou calça, decotes passavam longe no guarda-roupa recatado da Hyuuga.

Uma imagem depravada de Hinata usando um vestido justo e curtíssimo vermelho veio na mente do loiro e diante da figura sensual que sua mente insistiu em formar o Uzumaki não conseguiu conter um sorriso malicioso. Sem dúvida se a amiga se vestisse daquela forma faria muito sucesso com os rapazes, potencial tinha e por debaixo das vestimentas de garota certinha, muitas tentadoras curvas deveriam existir.

_-Hum... É acho que dessa vez você realmente vai estudar. Essa ai nem eu gostaria de pegar!-_finalizou por fim o moreno.

_- Hinata é do tipo que nem você consegue levar pra cama 'to certo. - _provocou o Uzumaki sorrindo desafiador em direção ao amigo como se Sasuke não fosse tão galante como as outras garotas diziam.

_-Eu consigo qualquer garota dobe._

_-Não mesmo!- _falou Naruto confiante.

_-Quer apostar?_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Sakura estava encostada na parede, as duas mãos para trás e os olhos verdes mirando o teto. Passaria o restante da aula cumprindo castigo no corredor. Por que diabos só ela havia sido expulsa?Afinal Sasori também estava com uma atitude suspeita._ "Aquele professor tirano e injusto!"._ Aquele ano definitivamente não estava sendo dos melhores, esperava que até o final as coisas melhorassem.

Rock Lee e Kiba que havia sido expulsos antes deveriam ter sido obrigados pelo inspetor a comparecer na sala de Tsunade por conta do atraso.

Suspirou cansada. Em meio aqueles pensamentos e vontades notou a aproximação de um rapaz.

Os cabelos negros presos em um pequeno rabo-de-cavalo baixo, a franja repartida ao meio caindo sobre os olhos de uma negritude ônix, corpo com músculos não muito exagerados recoberto com uma vestimenta simples: Calça jeans escura e blusa regata preta. Uchiha Itachi era bonito arrancando suspiros das colegiais, tinha uma listinha grande de conquista nas quais sempre terminavam em transa. Sasuke tinha a quem puxar com o estilo _Don Juan, _o irmão mais velho era a figura mais conhecida quando o assunto era flertar.

Sakura prendeu a respiração e deixou que seus ombros se encolhessem, aquele gesto por mais que fosse uma tentativa para que sua presença passasse despercebida por Itachi foi inútil, logo os penetrantes orbes ônix a miraram devidamente interessado.

Um meio sorriso fraco, contudo perceptível e devidamente galante com um "Q" malicioso foi esboçado pelo moreno. Os rebentos escuros fizeram uma rápida analise na imagem da colegial rotulando-a como pecaminosamente tentadora. Gostava de meninas mais novas exatamente pela inexperiência delas, esse fator fazia-o se sentir dominador e um amante eficiente.

_-Hey gracinha por que está no corredor em horário de aula?-_perguntou Itachi se aproximando de Sakura. Uma das mãos do rapaz apoiou-se na parede enquanto o corpo do mesmo se curvava a uma distância em que deixasse o rosto próximo da colegial.

_-Fui expulsa da sala pelo professor Orochimaru.-_respondeu rápida tentando esconder o nervosismo.

_-Hum isso me faz lembrar dos dias de castigo que sofri nas mãos dele._

Itachi fazia cursinho, apesar de ter passado em boas faculdades não conseguiu ingressar na que realmente gostaria continuando assim no Hokage Gakuen para participar do cursinho e assim talvez no final daquele ano passar na faculdade desejada.

_-Pelo que ouço a maioria dos castigos que você sofreu foi por matar aulas em salas vazias fazendo coisas impróprias. – _balançava o corpo para frente e para trás suavemente deixando visível aos olhos do moreno o desconforto e inquietação diante da aproximação dele.

_-O que eu fazia era muito mais interessante do que álgebra ou leis de Newton. - _o sorriso malicioso não se dissipava e agora desejosamente mirava os olhos negros na boca rosada e carnuda da colegial a sua frente_ – Seu nome é Sakura se não estou enganado._

_-Como sabe meu nome?- _levantou a cabeça surpresa em notar que o Uchiha a conhecia. Arrependeu-se do gesto quando a respiração quente dele lhe bateu contra rosto deixando o hálito de menta devido alguma bala que antes ele chupava.

_-Vi sua apresentação ontem para o teste das líderes de torcidas._

"_Ou seja, ele viu minha calcinha!". _Sakura queria um buraco onde pudesse enfiar a cabeça e assim o rubor de sua face não ser visualizado. Porque Itachi tinha que conhecê-la justo por aquele acontecimento?Será que era pedir de mais que todos esquecessem do maldito teste?Havia aprendido a lição: Nunca mais tentar piruetas.

_-Você esteve ótima e muito bonita. - _complementou o moreno de um modo galante deixando que um de seus dedos acariciasse a boca rosada da Haruno que inocentemente tremia o lábio inferior diante do toque delicado. - _Seus lábios são macios Sakura, seriam doces também?_

_- Não é você que vai descobrir isso Itachi 'to certo. - _Naruto surgiu no corredor e fez questão de puxar a colegial de cabelos róseos para bem longe do Uchiha que exalava intenções maliciosas suficientes para ser condenado ao inferno com a luxúria estampada em desígnio.

O Uzumaki havia saído da sala para ir ao banheiro, a última imagem que esperava se deparar no corredor era a garota que gostava encurralada na parede com um sujeitinho pervertido como Itachi lhe acariciando os lábios de uma forma libidinosa. Isso sem dúvida era um acontecimento para deixá-lo puto da vida e com uma imensa vontade de se meter em briga.

Com os dentes rangendo e as sobrancelhas franzidas em aborrecimento o loiro fitava o rapaz mais velho com profundo desgosto. Segurava o braço de Sakura com força não deixando que a colegial fizesse qualquer movimento que a aproximasse novamente do moreno. Naruto sabia exatamente onde as cantadas do Uchiha terminavam e não ia permitir que a colegial de cabelos róseos trocasse saliva ou até mesmo acabasse descobrindo sexo com Itachi.

_-Não sabia que Sakura era sua namorada_. - disse debochado o rapaz mais velho _– Achava que você e o meu irmão eram um casal homossexual._

_- Toma isso aqui para sua indagação. _- o loiro lhe mostrou o dedo do meio com agressividade.

_-Não vou ficar discutindo com você moleque tenho mais o que fazer. - _antes de subir as escadas em direção a sala do cursinho o moreno complementou malicioso_ - Hey Sakura a gente se ver por ai._

_-Desgraçado! - _gritou Naruto bufando.

"_Eu fui paquerada por Uchiha Itachi? ME BESLISQUE QUE EU TO SONHANDO!". _Sakura deixou aqueles pensamentos de lado quando sentiu ser sacudida de uma maneira nada delicada pelo amigo. Levantou os olhos verdes encontrando com os furiosos azuis que a fitavam com frustração. É mesmo, Naruto havia atrapalhado seu momento de flerte e agora teria que sofrer as conseqüências do intrometimento impertinente.

_-Porque fez isso idiota?- _a garota se soltou inconsiderada da mão masculina que a aprendia.

_-Eu estava tentando salvar sua virgindade. -_respondeu irritado. Ele a ajudava e ela simplesmente lhe dava uma patada?Não merecia isso!

_-Sei me defender não preciso da sua ajuda. Você não tem o direito de se intrometer na minha vida._

_-Você é muito inocente Sakura-chan, não entendeu quais eram as reais intenções daquele cara. -_tentava o loiro se defender gesticulando o motivo do intrometimento.

Quem disse que ela não entendia?Podia muito bem não saber sobre certas coisas, mas notava quando algum rapaz queria lhe beijar e também fazer coisas pecaminosas. Entretanto quem disse que ela também não queria?Era uma garota de dezessete anos que nunca havia beijado tão pouco tido relações sexuais, concerteza uma vergonha ingressar na faculdade sem pelo menos perder um daqueles requisitos. Se dependesse de Sasuke continuaria BV e virgem por muito tempo, pois o rapaz não lhe dava a mínima importância.

_-Não esteja tão certo!-_ a garota se encostou à parede novamente e cruzou os braços frente ao peito, a expressão emburrada e a voz ríspida apontavam o descontentamento. –_Você é irritante!_

Porque Sakura não conseguia enxergar que só estava tentando protegê-la de decepções?Garotos não pesavam em romantismo como as garotas, amadureciam muito mais lentamente e queria experimentar uma grande quantidade de beijos diferentes raramente se contentavam com uma só moça. Meninos faziam sexo enquanto as meninas faziam amor. Naruto não queria que a colegial de cabelos róseos descobrisse isso da pior maneira.

_-É fácil uma garota se apaixonar, mas é difícil um garoto gostar de uma menina esquecendo completamente a tentação de ter outras. Não quero que se machuque Sakura-chan com decepções e atos impensáveis._

_-Não preciso de sua opinião muito menos conselhos. -_rebateu fria.

O loiro encurtou a proximidade entre os dois, deixou que delicadamente sua mão erguesse o rosto de Sakura pelo queixo fazendo-a olhar em seus olhos. Sussurrou interrogativo sem conseguir conter um timbre entristecido.

_-Por que não pode ser eu?_

A maneira mansa que a voz de Naruto sussurrava fazia-a estremecer sentido cada pêlo do corpo se arrepiar indicando que aquele timbre afável e masculino lhe afetava. O toque delicado da mão áspera deixava o local tocado fumegar em um calor antes nunca sentido. Aquelas palavras a deixava confusa._ "Porque não pode ser ele?". _Perguntava a si mesma. Deixou que seus olhos por um segundo caísse sobre os lábios vermelhos e úmidos do loiro, desejou saber o gosto ali contido e a quantidade de calor que podia emanar. Como seria o beijo de Naruto?Suave?Quente?Impudico?As palavras saíram involuntariamente fazendo com que o próprio coração a repreendesse como se aquela frase não passasse de uma mentira.

_- Não é de você que eu gosto._

Aquelas duras palavras foram suficientes para afastá-lo. O afastamento do loiro a machucou mais do que imaginava. Bem no fundo ainda queria saber como era o beijo de Naruto.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

A Hyuuga paciente tentava explicar os exercícios de matemática que o professor Orochimaru havia dado naquela manhã para os 3° ano aos dois garotos na qual fora encarregada de ajudar em aulas particulares. Kiba não estava se saindo bem, Naruto muito menos.

O rapaz de caninos estava no quarto exercício e a muito custo sozinho tentava entender o enunciado. O loiro estava deprimido e praticamente não prestava atenção a explicações, seja lá o que tivesse acontecido havia deixado-o com baixo astral. A colegial de olhos perolados admirava o perfil bonito do Uzumaki desejando penetrar na mente do loiro e descobrir suas tristeza conseguindo assim minimizar qualquer fator que o deixasse triste.

Hinata gostava dele, a personalidade do loiro encantava-a, tanto os defeitos como as qualidades. Queria tanto que o Uzumaki notasse os sentimentos que nutria secretamente por ele, quem sabe com a descoberta Naruto lhe roubasse o primeiro beijo. Seria um verdadeiro sonho!

_-EU DESISTO! Não consigo resolver essa porcaria. Porque álgebra existe mesmo?Matéria inútil!- _reclamou o Inuzuka jogando o lápis sobre a mesa.

Desviando a atenção de Naruto – que nem ao menos havia escutado o grito do amigo – a Hyuuga olhou para os exercícios de Kiba apontando o local na qual ele estava errando. Com um rápido "obrigado" e um sorriso amarelo ele agradeceu passando a borracha por cima do erro.

_-Acho que por hoje podemos encerrar amanhã continuamos os exercícios de matemática e também revisamos a matéria de geografia. - _disse Hinata com o sorrisinho gentil.

_-Bom eu vou indo, ainda tenho que passar em casa para me trocar e ir para o trabalho. -_ Kiba apressado guardou o material e jogou a mochila sobre as costas. Com um sorriso maroto complementou - _Hoje é dia de pagamento!Avise ao Shino por mim que chegarei tarde Hina-cha!- _pediu o rapaz antes de sair deixando os outros dois sozinhos.

Naruto apoiou a cabeça sobre a mesa e nem ao menos havia percebido que a aula de reforço havia encerrado, seus exercícios estavam em brancos sendo que nenhum estava resolvido. As palavras que havia escutado naquela manhã o atormentavam: "Não é de você que eu gosto." Amava tanto Sakura e nem ao menos uma chance ganhava para provar a ela que podia ser o garoto por quem a colegial de cabelos róseos se apaixonaria. Iria completar anos que corria atrás da Haruno e só levava fora, porque se submetia a isso?Talvez fosse a hora de fazer a fila andar!

_-Naruto-kun você está bem?-_perguntou preocupada a Hyuuga.

_-Me diz uma coisa, acha que sou irritante?_

_-De maneira alguma. Você é um g-garoto m-muito g-gentil e um amigo m - maravilhoso. - _respondeu sem conseguir conter a gagueira e as faces coradas devido à timidez.

O Uzumaki procurou analisar as palavras da amiga, entretanto quando se tratava de Hinata era melhor relevar. A Hyuuga era o estilo que não dizia os defeitos alheios tão pouco achava que alguém era odioso ou chato. Uma garota amável de mais para se ter uma conversa franca onde sairia críticas a personalidade alheia.

_-Queria que a Sakura-chan pensasse como você. -_desabafou o loiro.

Estava explicado o motivo da tristeza de Naruto e aquilo não agradava Hinata. Sempre soube que o Uzumaki era apaixonado pela Haruno, porém só um pouco queria ter esperança que ele deixaria de lado os sentimentos que nutria por Sakura e finalmente repararia que a pessoa que o amava estava bem ao lado dele dizendo o quanto maravilhoso era a maneira dele agir.

Antes que a colegial de olhos perolados pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa tentando animá-lo, a porta foi aberta abruptamente de trás surgiu Sasuke com a pose arrogante e olhar desdenhoso. Sem qualquer delicadeza o moreno disse em direção ao loiro ignorando por completo a presença da Hyuuga.

_-Dobe está na hora do treino._

Sem responder Naruto guardou o material rapidamente em seguida andou até a porta onde estava o moreno. O Uchiha visualizou desconfiado o amigo com semblante abatido e sem a energia costumeira. Esperava que o loiro gritasse: "Teme eu já tó indo não amola!" ou qualquer coisa do gênero, o que não veio. Disposição para brigar era o que Naruto não tinha no momento.

_-Naruto-kun!-_ chamou a voz delicada deixando que a atenção dos dois rapazes se voltasse para criatura doce em suas frente. - _Estava esquecendo de levar seus exercícios. - _disse Hinata entregando a folha ao loiro que agradeceu desanimado. -_Se esforce ok?_

Sasuke fixou os olhos na delicada garota que se virou de costas andando a passos curtos de volta a mesa para assim arrumar a bagunça que ali ficou. Analisou-a desde a sapatilhas pretas dos pés pequenos, o olhar subiu em direção a pele das pernas que quase não era mostrada devido as meias ¾ e a saia que era muito mais longa do que das outras garotas.A blusa de marinheira lhe tampava a barriga não deixando nenhum pedaço da tez do tentador local a exposição.O rosto pálido ainda sim era bonito lhe dando um contraste pulcro com os cabelos azulados escuros.A boca fina e pequenina era de um rosado quase imperceptível deixando claro que não era o estilo que se maquiava tampouco usava batom.De todas as características a que mais chamou a atenção do Uchiha foi a tonalidade dos olhos, exóticas íris peroladas que nunca antes havia visto em outra pessoa. – tirando Hyuuga Neji que era um cara no mínimo desagradável – A colegial de olhos perolados era uma garota bonita apesar de ter aquele ar imaculado.

_-Sasuke TEME vamos nos atrasar! - _gritou o loiro que já estava fora do recinto.

O grito do Uzumaki chamou a atenção da Hyuuga fazendo com que está levantasse a cabeça para averiguar o que acontecia de errado. Os orbes perolados se encontraram com a negritude ônix dos rebentos de Sasuke que não desviou o olhar da expressão suave daquela garota.

Ela não parecia fascinada tampouco deixava claro que caía de amores pelo Uchiha como a maior parte das meninas da escola. O que havia de errado com aquela virgensinha puritana? Por que ela não podia gritar: "SASUKE-KUN EU TE AMO!" como as outras? Sasuke não acreditava que havia mesmo desejado aquilo, afinal nunca gostou dos gritos das histéricas fãs.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

O vestiário masculino estava cheio, os rapazes tiravam a roupa e colocavam o uniforme da equipe de hóquei para o treino daquela tarde. Teriam um teste para fazer antes de começarem a treinar, todos esperavam ansiosos para ver o desempenho de Sabaku no Gaara naquela tarde. Ninguém acreditava que o bad boy da escola ia mesmo participar daquele teste, quem quer que tenha o convencido de participar merecia um prêmio. –principalmente por ter consigo trocar mais de uma palavra com o ruivo sem ter a cabeça afundada na privada ou um olho roxo – O importante era conseguir um bom goleiro antes do campeonato que naquele ano prometia ser mais difícil do que no passado.

Shikamaru pegava os patins no armário enquanto atrás de si sentados no banco Sasuke e Naruto vestiam as meias para assim colocarem os patins de gelo.

_-Qual o nome da garota que está te dando aulas particulares?-_perguntou Sasuke tentando parecer pouco interessado.

_-Hyuuga Hinata._

_-A prima daquele problemático do Neji?-_ perguntou Shikamaru murmurando um "Que saco!" quando os patins escorregaram de suas mãos.

_-Ela não é azeda como o Neji, pelo contrário é uma garota muito gentil e bem prendada. Os bolos que ela faz são uma delícia._ - comentou o loiro se lembrando que quando chegasse em casa teria uma grande fatia o esperando.-_Esse é o bom de morar em uma república com garotas._

_-Não sabia que morava com ela. - _disse Sasuke mais para si do que para o amigo.

_-Qualé Sasuke que interesse todo é esse na Hyuuga?-_Shikamaru se sentou no banco junto aos outros dois rapazes, ergueu o pé e vestiu desajeitado uma das meiasmurmurando um baixinho "Que preguiça de treinar."

Não era comum ver Sasuke fazendo um questionário sobre alguma garota, normalmente não precisava da ficha de suas "vítimas" para conseguir alguma coisa, naquele caso em especial sabia que teria que pesquisar para conseguir o que sua mente maliciosa desejava.

_-Esse palerma aqui acha que consegue alguma coisa com a Hinata. – _disse o loiro provocando o amigo que lhe deu um forte tapa na cabeça. – _Aii_ _quanta agressividade!- _reclamou Naruto acariciando o local golpeado.

_-A Hyuuga é santa e inteligente de mais para cair na sua cama Uchiha. – _disse Shikamaru com um sorriso. _– Essa você não traça!Além disso, ela nem faz seu tipo, não era você que dizia que não curtia nerds?Que problemático mudar de opinião assim._

_-Eu vou transar com a aquela garota! – _afirmou convicto o moreno

_-Por que não tira isso da cabeça?-_Naruto se levantou colocando a blusão que marcava o número quatro nas costas acompanhado do nome do loiro. -_Hinata é uma boa menina não merecesse ter um tarado exalando hormônios atrás dela louco por sexo como você 'to certo._

O uniforme da equipe de hóquei era vermelho com alguns meros detalhes em preto, sendo que os números e nomes eram em brancos. A mascote do time era uma raposa de nove caudas a qual o Uzumaki apelidara de _Kyuubi _sendo que o nome acabou por ser adotado pelos outros jogadores e até mesmo pelo técnico. - Gai além de professor de educação física era um verdadeiro especialista em hóquei sendo contratado para o cargo extra de técnico do time da escola – O lema era: _Fogo da juventude_, por mais que os rapazes quisessem trocar o lema Gai simplesmente não permitia fazendo-os gritar aquelas palavras toda vez que entravam em campo.

_-Vocês subestimam a minha capacidade de conquista, vou provar que eu também posso ter a santa Hyuuga na minha cama como qualquer outra garota. - _disse Sasuke sem deixar que um sorriso malicioso de canto fosse esboçado_._

_-Eu já ouvi isso antes. - _disse Shikamaru se lembrando de um ocorrido parecido há um ano atrás onde por acidente ele acabou sendo envolvido. Sem dúvidas Ino era uma melhor amiga que causava muitos problemas e de alguma forma sempre o metia nas confusões. A última por sinal fizera-o levar muitos socos de um ruivo no mínimo problemático e para piorar perdera a quase namorada que havia arranjado na época._ - Ai que saco isso não vai dar certo._

_-Se você conseguir esse feito de conquistar a Hinata, no dia da festa de formatura eu faço um stripper no palco. _

_-Prepare-se para ficar peladão Dobe._

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Estava se sentindo péssima!Havia agido como uma idiota com Naruto e nem ao menos sabia o porquê tratava-o daquela forma tão rude. Ele não merecia, mas as atitudes grosseiras eram sempre mais fortes do que o bom senso de tratá-lo bem.

Sakura fechou os olhos, podia ver e boca úmida e vermelha do Uzumaki perto da dela. Ainda sentia a vontade de saber como seria um beijo dele. Imaginava que o gosto daqueles lábios não eram doces e também não eram amargos. _Especial_ era a palavra exata que conseguia encontrar para descrever qual sabor provavelmente a boca de Naruto teria._ "Por que não pode ser ele?". _Repetia pela milésima vez aquela pergunta.

Como seria sentir as mãos ásperas do loiro percorrendo seu corpo?Seriam compostas por toques macios ou uma agressividade arredia?Podia adquirir uma resposta para aquela pergunta indagando a quantidade gradativamente grande de garotas com quem Naruto havia praticado sexo. _"Provavelmente elas vão saber o gosto do beijo dele!". _Pensou irritada ao imaginar o rapaz de olhos azuis enroscado em uma moita com alguma garota qualquer praticando coisas nada inocentes na qual era incendiado por ósculos sôfregos e toques luxuriosos.

_-Por que eu estou pensando no Naruto?Tenho problemas de mais na minha cabeça para ainda ocupar meus pensamentos com aquele idiota. - _disse para si balançando com brusquidão a fronte.

Shizune na hora do intervalo mais vez havia a intimidado que se não conseguisse uma reportagem bombástica era melhor dizer adeus à primeira página do jornal da escola. Por isso a colegial de cabelos róseos estava agora no pátio sentada em um dos bancos com o caderno de anotações aberto enquanto escrevia em uma rápida pesquisa pessoas que poderiam estar envolvidas com algum furo. A descoberta de algum podre tinha que ser grande para tirar da coordenadora do _Konoha Shibun _de uma vez por todas a idéia de arrancá-la o mérito de melhor repórter Junior.

Circulou o nome Yamanaka Ino convencendo a si mesma que precisava que a reportagem fosse sobre algum podre da chefe das líderes de torcida.Seria uma pequena vingança pelo fato da loira não ter a aceitado – pela terceira vez – no time.Pagaria com a mesma moeda só que com um valor muito mais alto.Primeiro tinha que descobrir algo que a Yamanaka tivesse feito que interessaria o restante dos alunos da escola.

_-Hey Sakura o que faz aqui nessa hora?- _comentou Tenten se aproximando juntamente com a garota na qual a Haruno estava planejando colocar em uma notícia de primeira página nos tablóides.

_-Se está tentando achar a formula para diminuir essa sua grande testa pode esquecer é um defeito irreparável_. - Ino jogou os brilhantes cabelos loiros para trás dando uma risadinha divertida com a veia aborrecida que saltava da testa da ex - melhor amiga.

_-Na verdade estava tentando achar uma formula para te dar um cérebro pequena porca Ino._

_-Oras sua..._

As duas ameaçavam começar uma briga, daquelas que durariam horas apenas com ofensas já que nenhuma das duas garotas pareciam empolgadas em se atracar no chão e descabelarem-se tentando quebrar a unha uma da outra. Tenten cortou logo aquele atrito mostrando que não ia suportar a brigas.

_-De vez ficarem ai brigando vamos ver o treino da equipe de hóquei. Vem com a gente Sakura?_

_-Claro! – _comentou a Haruno empolgada. Estava sendo convidada para andar com as duas garotas mais populares isso concerteza faria seu ibope subir diante dos olhos da escola. Além disso, aquela aproximação seria vantajosa para descobrir sobre o libertino passado de Ino.

_-Hein?Oras essa Tenten não acredito que está confraternizando com o inimigo_. - apontou a loira acusatoriamente para a ex - melhor amiga.

_-Vocês são inimigas eu por outro lado sou amiga das duas_. – a chinesa piscou para a Haruno fazendo essa sorrir em agradecimento_. - Agora vamos ou iremos perder o teste do Gaara. Quem diria que ele iria se submeter a participar da equipe de hóquei._

Sakura deixou que uma risadinha lhe escapasse se lembrando da noite anterior onde Naruto e Temari haviam entrado em um acordo. Se a garota Sabaku conseguisse convencer Gaara a participar do teste o Uzumaki se submeteria a pagar as cervejas durante um mês. A colegial de cabelos róseos não soube dizer como Temari havia conseguido convencer o irmão caçula a comparecer, seja lá qual artifício ou chantagem que usara havia funcionado perfeitamente.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Durante o percurso Tenten se mantivera em silêncio enquanto Sakura e Ino continuavam a trocar ofensas sempre deixando as palavras TESTUDA e PORCA acompanharem o diálogo. Ao chegarem ao campo de gelo sentaram-se na segunda arquibancada para olharem mais de perto os rapazes. A chinesa se acomodara no meio das outras duas garotas achando mais seguro e com uma menos facilidade delas caírem nos tapas. Miraram os rapazes, cada uma procurando aquele que lhe interessava.

Shikamaru não parecia nem um pouco preguiçoso no momento, patinava com velocidade fazendo manobras no gelo no mínimo perigosas. Não passava de brincadeira já que ele apenas se aquecia antes do treino exaustivo começar. Gai com o moletom verde gritava: "Vamos garotos onde está o fogo da juventude?". Rock Lee se alongava, assim que viu a namorada acenou eufórico lançando um beijo que foi prontamente correspondido por Tenten. Naruto e Sasuke passavam o pino um para o outro com grande velocidade tentando assim confundir o goleiro que não era ninguém menos do que Gaara.

Os olhos de Sakura estavam confusos não sabendo ao certo para quem olhar se para o moreno ou para o loiro. Ambos rapazes bonitos que conseguiam facilmente a hipnotizar.Não podia negar que Naruto a afetava, todavia o loiro não precisava saber que achava-o tão bonito quanto o Uchiha.

Ino com a expressão sempre convencida estava plácida deixando que seu olhar caísse sobre a imagem do ruivo na posição de goleiro. Gaara continuava o mesmo em poses aguerridas e semblante apático. Gostava daqueles cabelos ruivos recordando-se perfeitamente o cheiro gostoso que os fios vermelhos possuíam. Os orbes claros pareciam vidros vistos de perto. O contorno dos lábios era em um desenho perfeito e o gosto era exatamente como pimenta, ardido e quente. Por que o Sabaku não podia perdoá-la pelos erros idiotas que cometera no passado?Ela estava arrependida e se pudesse voltar ao tempo teria feito tudo diferente. Teria dito a verdade antes que ele soubesse da boca de outras pessoas e no final acabasse a odiando.

_-Gaara é um excelente goleiro, de dez lances deixou apenas dois passarem pela defesa. - _comentou um qualquer dentre os jogadores._ – Não acha capitão?_

_-Precisamos de você no time. - _disse Sasuke direto enquanto notava o ruivo desviar o olhar para as arquibancadas.

Ino e Gaara se olharam por meros segundos que foram suficientes para todo o passado voltar em suas mentes. Passado no qual a Yamanaka considerava o melhor de sua vida e também o qual havia cometido o maior erro fazendo com que perdesse o único garoto que realmente gostou. Passado que o Sabaku queria esquecer fora uma humilhação decepção e também os momentos mais maravilhosos que tinha compartilhado com uma garota que no final havia apenas brincando com os sentimentos dele em um joguete cruel.

Sakura deixou sua atenção se voltar para os dois antagônicos que se admiraram de uma maneira intensa. Conhecia Ino muito bem havia crescido junto com a esnobe loira por isso sabia quando algo ou alguém a afetava e definitivamente Gaara tinha um imã absorvente que deixava a Yamanaka desnorteada. O ruivo não estava imune aos olhos azuis da líder de torcida, pelo contrário estava afundado naquela imensidão azul. Aquele fato não passava despercebido pela Haruno que sorriu de lado achando a reportagem que garantiria a permanecia dela como jornalista de primeira página.

_-Eu só participei do teste para passar o tempo. Não quero fazer parte do time!- _Gaara jogou as luvas no chão e patinou até alcançar a porta de saída da pista.

_-QUE?-_ Naruto patinou até o amigo ruivo alcançando-o antes que esse pudesse sair da pista de gelo – _Precisamos de você para o campeonato, ninguém é tão bom no gol. Além disso, eu sei que você está doidinho para entrar no time._

_-Os jogadores de hóquei freqüentam os mesmos ambientes que as líderes de torcida, quando viajam para jogar elas sempre vão junto. Não quero conviver com elas e você sabe muito bem os motivos para minha repulsa - _aquelas palavras eram como se o ruivo estivesse dando um ponto final à conversa.

-_Até quando você vai deixar a Ino te afetar?Cara esquece aquela garota, ela não merecesse que você se prive das coisas._

_-No dia que você parar de se humilhar pela Haruno eu paro de ser tão afetado assim pela Ino. - _Gaara rebateu venenoso não encontrando protesto por parte do loiro que foi estapeado com aquelas palavras proferidas pelo amigo.

Sasuke e Shikamaru haviam escutado o diálogo entre os dois rapazes. O Uchiha queria meter um belo soco no rosto de Gaara enquanto Shikamaru se sentia culpado pelo ruivo ter se tornado mais amargurado do que já era antigamente. Naruto suspirou frustrado e se virou para o time balançando a cabeça negativamente em um gesto que mostrava que o Sabaku não havia aceitado participar da equipe.

_-Aquele cabeça de fósforo pegou pesado com as palavras. Ah que saco não liga para o que aquele amargurado disse Naruto. - _disse Shikamaru dando dois tapinhas amigáveis nas costa do loiro._ – Melhor nos conformamos em achar outro goleiro._

_-Ainda não. - _disse Sasuke sorrindo astuto em direção às arquibancadas fitando a atraente loira de pernas cruzadas que parecia decepcionada com a saída repentina do ruivo. - _Acho que eu sei quem vai convencer o Gaara a entrar no time._

_-Isso vai dar merda.- _murmurou o preguiçoso rapaz quando notou o local na qual o Uchiha mirava.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Hinata estava na cozinha preparando o jantar, naquela noite o cardápio seria ramen de porco o preferido de Naruto. A Hyuuga preparava aquele prato em especial para tentar animar o Uzumaki que havia passado a maior parte daquele dia deprimido. Na mesa da cozinha se encontrava Shino revisando a matéria de Geografia, contudo o rapaz de óculos escuros não parecia muito concentrado já que a cada cinco minutos olhava para o relógio esperando que o tempo passasse depressa e Kiba chegasse em casa. "Ele disse que chegaria tarde, não se preocupe". Dizia Hinata tentando tranqüilizar o amigo, mas aquelas palavras não ajudavam e impacientemente Shino batia o pé no chão deixando o barulho se misturar com o da água fervente que cozinhava o macarrão.

Temari estava deitada no sofá com um pijama no mínimo sensual. Um conjunto de seda composto por blusinha de alcinha e shorts preto que deixava as curvas salientes da Sabaku a mostra. A latinha de cerveja entre as mãos era levada à boca com freqüência enquanto assistia um anime de terror na Tv. Garra olhava insatisfeito para a irmã, achando um despautério Temari usar um pijama daqueles em um local onde também moravam homens. Hora ou outra o ruivo reclamava: "Se for para ficar vestida dessa maneira indecente é melhor que fique pelada." A mais velha, no entanto ignorava proferindo um sonoro "Cala boca e me deixa em paz!".

Sakura se encontrava no banho, deixava a água morna lhe escorrer pelo corpo enquanto gesticulava tudo o que havia acontecido naquele dia.

Primeiro: Fora expulsa pela primeira vez na vida de uma aula, a culpa era do desgraçado do Sasori que não perdia a oportunidade de fazer da vida dela um verdadeiro inferno. Claro a BICHA do professor de matemática tinha uma parcela de culpa pelo ocorrido. Segundo: Havia sido paquerada por Uchiha Itachi. WOW aquele sim era um fato que tinha que dar muita ênfase. Terceiro: Havia brigado com Naruto e se sentia péssima por isso. Pior estava delirando por querer ter beijado o loiro naquele momento que tiveram no corredor. Quarto: Passou à tarde com as duas garotas mais populares da escola, sem dúvida aquilo havia feito o ibope em relação à Sakura subir mesmo que fosse um pouco. Quinto: Finalmente havia conseguido o tema de sua reportagem de primeira página. O furo do ano e que faria Ino se descabelar de raiva. A Haruno colocaria nos tablóides sobre o caso Ino _LOVE _Gaara que concerteza devia existir.

A colegial de cabelos róseos fechou o chuveiro e saiu do boxe. Antes que pudesse pegar a toalha branca para se cobrir a porta do banheiro foi aberta e de trás dela Naruto surgiu. Havia esquecido de trancar a porta e agora estava nua diante dos olhos azuis do loiro que a fitava abobalhado como se não pudesse acreditar que tinha o privilégio de vê-la despida.

A boca do Uzumaki fechou e abriu umas três vezes, estava seca e para umedecer o loiro passou a língua sobre os lábios. Os rebentos azuis miraram à pele branca de Sakura que deveria ser suave e macia como se fosse algodão. Os seios pequenos deveriam caber na palma da mão ainda sim eram tentadores em seu formato redondo composto por mamilos rosados. A barriga enxuta e lisa tinha curvas esguias, todavia o ponto forte da Haruno eram as coxas. Não se conteve e admirou a casta feminilidade da jovem.

_-Eu não... Desculpa a porta estava aberta e... - _tentou se explicar, contudo foi cortado por um grito de fúria da amiga.

_-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH TARADOOOOOOO!_

_-NÃO SAKURA-CHAN!_

Naruto começou a correr, Sakura havia amarrado a toalha contra o corpo para esconder a nudez preparou o punho e estava pronta para bater no loiro diante da ousadia de tê-la visto pelada. Os dois corriam pela república, o Uzumaki gritando pedidos de desculpas enquanto a Haruno xingava-o de todos os palavrões que conhecia.

Os outros moradores pararam o que faziam para assistir a cena. Shino achava toda aquela gritaria infantil e aborrecedora. Hinata ficou horrorizada quando Sakura ao passar pela cozinha pegou uma vassoura disposta a acertar o cabo na cabeça de Naruto. Temari e Gaara achavam à agressão que acontecia na própria casa mais sangrenta que o anime de terror na Tv.

Agora Sakura não somente achava Naruto irritante, mas também um verdadeiro depravado.

**Continua...**

* * *

_**N/A:**_Yoooooooooooooooooooooo demorei mais postei. XD Creio que vocês me perdoarão pela demoras devido ao fato dos capítulos desse fic serem incrivelmente grandes isso se deve ao fato do diário da Sakura no comecinho. (eu poderia anulá-lo, contudo acho a parte mais engraçada e fico com dó de tirar).

Vamos falar primeiro do casal protagonista. Naruto é um fofo e a Sakura é uma bruaca. (perdão fãs da rosada .). Está mais do que obvio que o nosso loirinho é louco pela protagonista e mesmo ela o tratando mal ele não consegue "fazer a fila andar". Também ficou claro que a Haruno gosta do Uzumaki só que não tem coragem de admitir para si ou talvez ainda esteja confusa de mais para entender os próprios sentimentos. De uma coisa temos certeza: A Sakura quer beijar o Naruto!

Falando agora do casal SasuXHina, o desenrolar amoroso deles começara no próximo capítulo, esse foi apenas uma pequena explicação dos motivos que levaram o Uchiha a querer conquistar a Hyuuga: Uma aposta! - (na qual eu estou louca para que o Sasuke ganhe e eu posso escrever o Naruto peladão fazendo um _stripper) - _Esses dois vão chegar a se apaixonar, mas também terão atritos e dilemas entre perdão e orgulho. Não posso esquecer a participação especial de Neji que chegara da Inglaterra em um dos capítulos mais a frente e fará de tudo para que o romance entre a prima e o putão da escola não aconteça.

Shikamaru e Temari ainda não tiverão nenhuma ceninha juntos, mas prometo no próximo capítulo fazer uma. Ainda sim está claro que a Temari morre de ciúmes do preguiçoso rapaz com a loirassa Yamanaka. XD será que alguém descobriu quem foi a quase namorada que Shikamaru arranjou no passado? CRI CRI CRI.

Ino e Gaara serão um casal que terei prazer em trabalhar com afinco, pois a história de amor dos dois será muito complexa e cheia de mágoas do passado para explorar.Ainda não está totalmente claro o que aconteceu entre eles mas uma coisa eu posso dizer: Ino foi uma idiota e o Gaara não consegue a perdoá-la.Ou seria melhor dizer acreditar que os sentimentos que ela nutri por ele são verdadeiros?O próximo capítulo terá muito desse casal e ficara cada vez mais evidente o que aconteceu no passado.

OHHHHHH QUEM ACHA QUE O SASORI GOSTA DA SAKURA LEVANTA A MÃO? – Pink levanta as duas mãos – Hahahaha isso é paixão não correspondida.

**Resumo do próximo capítulo:** Shino e Kiba têm uma discussão de casal. Jiraiya dá sua primeira aula na qual acontece em uma dinâmica onde os alunos devem colocar a camisinha em uma banana. Sakura recebe a notícia que ficará para recuperação em artes. Sasuke pede um favor a Ino na qual envolve Gaara. Shikamaru acaba sendo obrigado a ajudar a Yamanaka sendo encarregado de Temari. Sasuke se submete as aulas de reforço para tentar conquistar Hinata. Sakura consegue o papel de Julienta na peça de teatro, mas o Romeu será...?Para completar uma nova moradora chega à república para o desespero de Sakura e Gaara.

**Momento propaganda:**

**Segundas Intenções** – Fic hentai!Hinata e a família sofreram um acidente, ela foi à única sobrevivente, porém acabou perdendo a memória. Neji tinha a chance de dar um golpe na herança da família e decidiu mentir a prima dizendo que eram casados. Ele só não imaginava que iria se apaixonar. - _Capítulo sete: Canção da repressão _

**Love in Love Oneshot collection - **_(O besouro e a borboleta) _Ino nunca conheceu a felicidade e decidiu procurá-la. Shino decidiu ajudá-la a achar o que tanto buscava.

**Flor do deserto** - Temari e Kankurou procuram uma noiva para Gaara, vêem em Hinata a chance perfeita para fazer o Kazekage se apaixonar. Em meio à tristeza que atualmente vive Hinata aceita passar férias em Suna sem desconfiar das verdadeiras intenções do convite dos irmãos Sabaku. – _Capítulo um: Uma noiva para Kazekage_

_**Respondendo as reviews: **_( ohhhhh muita gente que comentou no primeiro capítulo não comentou no segundo.LEITORES INFIÉIS XDsou uma escritora muito pidona e movida a base de reviews espero que dessa vez todos dêem o ar da graça)

Haruno-Sakura19: Naruto é a coisa mais fofa que existe. (apesar de eu gostar mais do Sasuke temos que admitir que ele seja um estúpido com a Sakura.)Ahhhh eu queria um menino como o Narutinho também, infelizmente só me aparece rapazes exalando testosterona.Bom acho que as partes divertidas é quando o personagem principal "quebra a cara" e no final acaba tendo um final digno de lágrimas e aplausos.Acho que o fic não teria graça se tudo na vida da Haruno acontecesse perfeitamente.Ahhhhhhhh eu sei como é esse negócio de vida de estudante, vou fazer faculdade e já estou até vendo a falta de tempo para escrever fics. ( eu demoro uns três a quatro dias para escrever cada capítulo XD – lerda- )Bom kissu jaa neh!

Persephone Spenser:Hahaha eu sei os motivos pelo qual eu odeio a Sakura, mas já estou de saco cheio em ficar falando e ninguém me entender. (se bem que ultimamente tenho encontrado muitos partidários dos mesmos motivos que eu XP). Essa invasão SasuXSaku no fanfic net me deixa agonizada ¬¬".Imagine morar em uma casa onde o Gaara fica desfilando só de toalha com as gotículas de água escorrendo por aquele corpo esculpido pelo pecado?WOWWWW MEU SONHO!- hemorragia nasal –

Quanto a Kiba e Shino no próximo capítulo será mais evidente o relacionamento deles.Uma briga muito fofa e de certa forma triste vai acontecer entre os dois, tenho certeza que depois dessa desavença tu vai se apaixonar ainda mais por esse casal yaoi que é um dos meus preferidos.( perdendo somente para SasuXNaru).Na verdade não existe hentais com o Shino no fanfic net, o máximo que tu encontra de rate é K+ quando se trata dele protagonizando um casal hetero. u.ú eu ainda vou fazer uma putaria com ele isso é promessa de vida.- decidida-

Não sei por que o pessoal prefere SasuXSaku do que NaruXSaku serio é completamente sem noção.ALOUUUUUUUU o Sasuke ta cagando para Sakura será que ninguém percebe?Acho que pelo fato de ser um casal impossível existem muitas pessoas que gostam desse odioso romance. (nessa altura do campeonato ou o Sasuke é gay ou vai pegar a Karin).Hahahahah como você disse também acho que ele é mais interessado no Naruto do que naquela coisa rosa.Kissus jaaa neh e obrigada por comentar. (viva a Sakura e seu momento peladona!X3)

Prisca Kimura: Foi um mico, mas valeu a pena, pois o Naruto foi à coisa mais FOFA!Tipo fala serio aquele loirinho está se saindo um belo príncipe encantado. (enquanto o Sasuke por mais que eu o ame está sendo um sapo muito tarado. XD vai se transformar em príncipe apenas com o beijinho da Hinatinha).

Minha amiga suas desconfianças estão certas eu também acho que o Sasori na verdade é apaixonado pela Haruno. Sei lá o típico amor platônico e não correspondido que como forma de frustração ele tenta irritá-la para assim quem sabe conseguir a atenção dos bonitos olhos verdes dela.

AHHHHHHHH Gaara com blusões seria muito sexy com um olhar intimidador defendendo o gol.UIIIII como eu curto imaginar o ruivo em ação. (e em várias posições hahaha – risada perva – putz abafa esse comentário pervo ).

Ohhhhhh Neji não reagirá muito bem ao romance SasuXHina principalmente por que já deu para notar que o Hyuuga gostoso já é conhecido pelos outros rapazes e pelo jeito tem divergência inclusive com o Uchiha. ( para variar, em todos os meus fics eu não resisto faze-los deixar de brigas pela Hina XD)Advogado?Não acho que ele vá escolher essa profissão, Neji está mais com cara de juiz ou promotor.

Ainda é um verdadeiro mistério quem está passando a mão na bunda do Kiba, seja lá quem for gostou de apalpar as nádegas do Inuzuka, pois todas as manhãs tira uma lasquinha do coitado.

Juanes / Para tu amor!XD hahaha o pior é que dá mesmo para imaginar o Naruto cantando isso para a Sakura. POXA POR QUE ELE NÃO PODE SER APAIXONADO POR MIM?- seqüestrando o Naruto – ahhhhhhh meu sonho um rapaz romântico desse jeito.Bom kissus e obrigada por comentar jaa neh!

Natsumi Omura: Ai eu tenho sérios problemas quando se tratada do ENTRETANTO ou eu ponho de mais ou acabo substituindo por milhões de o os capítulos são grande eu esqueço o que eu mais utilizei e como eu não tenho beta que tem a obrigação de notar esses errinhos acaba tendo esse vicio e até mesmo repetição de palavras. Perdão Nat-chan.Mas obrigada pela crítica isso ajuda a melhorar a escrita do autor e mostra que tu ta mesma atenta a leitura.Jaa neh até o próximo capítulo.

Giih-chan: Ohhhhhhhh você captou a mensagem: ESTÁ SENDO MUITO DIFÍCIL escrever com a Sakura como protagonista. Tenho vontade de matá-la atropelada, mas tenho que me conter já que ela é a mocinha e não pode simplesmente morrer. Fico feliz que esteja gostando do fic e que seja adepta ao casal NaruXSaku.Jaa neh e obrigada por comentar espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo.

Uchiha Mariana:Hahahaha estou surpresa que muitas pessoas que não gostam da Sakura estejam lendo esse fic, tipo não é normal. (ou talvez até seja já que a Haruno está quebrando bastante a cara hahahaha).Hein?Sakura parecida com a Hermione?Acho que agora eu entendi por que nunca gostei daquela bruxinha. XD minha preferida era a Giny e bom eu também odiava a Cho Chang. A Sakura como escritora do jornal também foi a única coisa que eu pensei que a aquela coisa rosa poderia fazer já que ela sempre foi um inútil.

Sasuke e Naruto são dois safados que em festas sempre estão no meio das orgias, eu ainda vou abordar esse lado deles, talvez no capítulo cinco ou seis. A relação da Hina e do Sasu vai ser cheia de pressão por parte do Uchiha, não só por que ele querer transar com ela para o bel prazer e assim inflar o próprio ego, mas também por que ele agora tem uma aposta para vencer. Quanto ao Naruto ele aos poucos já está mostrando ( mesmo que não saiba) para a Sakura que ela na verdade gosta dele.

O mistério dos Sabaku's envolvendo a Ino e o Shikamaru em minha opinião é o verdadeiro mistério do fic e o que deixara os leitores ainda mais curiosos.Diga quando o passado for revelado todos terão uma grande raiva da Ino e ainda criticaram o Shikamaru que mesmo a contra gosto acabou entrando na confusão.Sentiram pena do Gaara e irão ver o lado frágil da Temari que por mais que não pareça existe hahahaha.Bom kissus e espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo.Jaa neh!( SASU E HINA RULES o.ov)

keeki-s: Eu odeio fazer fics com a Sakura e só estou fazendo para agradar alguns fiéis leitores que infelizmente gostam daquela coisa rosa e inútil.¬¬" estou fazendo para agradar algumas pessoas resumindo.Mas uma coisa eu concordo ela tem mesmo aquele jeito de garota colegial cheia de problemas hahaha.Na minha opinião Sakura só presta quando está com o Naruto, não suporto ela com o Sasuke. ( sinceramente não o culpo de estar cagando para Haruno afinal ela se mostrou chata e grudenda, aquele amor que ela diz ter por ele é no mínimo pegajoso).Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo e bom desculpe pela demora mas é que eu tenho uma linha de fics para atualizar ai eu vou ordem. ( provavelmente o próximo capítulo só daqui duas ou três semanas).Kissus jaa neh.

Gaby.Sedrez:Ohhhhh o fic A princesinha chegou ao fim graças a Deus eu não agüentava mais escreve-lo.Tipo era uma trama muito complexa para abordar e estava deixando meus miolos fritos.XD não pretendo fazer uma continuação dele, a intenção do fic era termina-lo com aquele suspense e deixar no ar o que aconteceu com Ichijou o futuro herdeiro da máfia.( ahhhhhh eu não tenho beta T.T huhu então você fui uma das primeiras que leu).Nham espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo e que no final se apaixone pelo Narutinho.Kissu jaa neh.

Hyuuga Lira: XD Li-chan maconheiraaaaaaaaaa!Hahaha que bom que gostou do capítulo anterior espero que esse também tenha agrado e que esteja ansiosa para o próximo. ( JIRAIYA E A BANANA VÃO APARECER O/ uhhhhhhh as aulas desse cara prometem ser as melhores).Nham você não gosta da Ino neh?Sei lá sinto que você vai mais com a cara da Sakura do que da Yamanaka. Por que?XD quero saber por que eu sou uma fã da loirassa e fico incomodada toda vez que noto alguma frase sua anti-Ino uahauahuahauha!YES GUERRA DE FAVORITOS o.ó - pega metralhadora – Affffff fiquei muita agressiva depois que escrevi o fic A princesinha.

Triângulo amoroso NajiXHinaXSasu é ritual para mim.Tipo mesmo meu shipper favorito sendo SasuXHina se fosse para eu escolher eu preferiria o triangulo amoroso com direito da Hinata ficar com os dois gostosões hahahahaha!- perva – meu sonho ter dois homens desses me beijando e fazendo...ABAFA!

Acho que a Sakura vai se tocar de vez que gosta do Naruto quando o pegar com outra garota fazendo coisas nada inocentes. Tipo vai cair um balde de água fria nela e finalmente o coração dela vai dizer em meio as lágrimas: "Eu amo o Naruto!".Mas talvez seja tarde de mais para ela perceber...XD vamos ver a onde o desenrolar irá levá-la.Bom kissus jaa neh até o próximo capítulo.

Lua Evangeline: EVAAAAAAAA HELLOU! XDah está no nick antigo?Bom espero nesse capítulo ganhar um comentário seu do nick novo hahahah.¬¬ hum minha frase foi perva mais seu complemento foi depravado. XD o mundo está perdido se depender de nossas idéias propensas a putaria hahahaha.

Que bom que está gostando o fic, fico feliz principalmente por saber que tu raramente lê algo em que o Gaara e a Ino não seja protagonista, mas bom te garanto que o desenrolar deles será muito interessante aqui e falando em trama no próximo capítulo terá muito Ino e Gaara e com uma boa surpresa para você. ( sei que o que vai acontecer te deixara feliz XD hahahaha).NÃO TEM NADA A VER COM SEXO SUA PERVA! XD vou falar antes que tu tenha uma hemorragia nasal, entretanto eles serão o primeiro casal a aparecer em cenas picantes hauahuahauhauahuahauhauah – risada tarda- ai como eu gosto de escrever putaria.

Quanto ao Jiraiya a primeira aula dele acontecerá no próximo capítulo. BOTAR A CAMINHA NA BANANA. XD Hinata vai desmaiar já estou até vendo hahahah.Ohhhh eh verdade Tsunade também aparecerá. ( se tem o ero-Jiraiya-sama tem que ter a Tsunade XP).Bom kissus jaa neh espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo e que esteja muitooooooooooooooooooo curiosa sobre o passado Ino e Gaara.

Srt SaH: XD obrigada e espero que esse capítulo também tenha agradado.Kissu jaa neh.

Cee M.: É eu não gosto da Sakura na verdade por mim ela morreria principalmente por fazer o Narutinho sofrer o.ó.Foi um dia dos infernos mas eu compensei nesse capítulo XD fiz o gostoso do Itachi a paquerar e o Naruto praticamente se declarar de um modo fofinho.Bom kissus jaa neh espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo.

Pandora Potter-jm:Ohhhhhhhhhhhh Pan-chan você finalmente apareceu huhuhu MEU DEUS VOCÊ ESTÁ NA INGLATERRA?Que invejaaaaaaaaaaaaa meu sonho sempre foi fazer intercambio. (para pegar um monte de gringo loiro.XD já namorei um alemão hahahaha idiota me chifrou com uma piriguete no final das contas ¬¬ bom abafa esse lado sórdido da minha vida).Na verdade meu sonho sempre foi fazer intercambio para aprender inglês. I speak English quite a little. Nya My Dreams is to speak English and Japanese! - Segurando bandeirinha – watashi wa seito nihon go desu.

XD nossa você rotula meus fics como "do mal", tu faz tão mal juízo de minha pessoa hahahaha.Mas tenho que concordar que eles sejam de uma censura digamos imprópria e com algumas ceninhas bem macabras. – lembrando da princesinha – mas também abordam a parte deliciosa da vida – lembra do hentai –ahhhhhh abafa!

A Sakura merecia ter morrido principalmente por maltratar o docinho do Naruto. ( quanto as calcinhas eu também uso de bichinhos e fico indignada com uma amiga minha que diz que uma mocinha de dezoito anos tem que usar aquelas coisas horrorosas de felina.NÃO TENHO NAMORADO qual a graça de usar isso?).Faço jus a suas palavras huhuhu.

Bom o Neji terá apenas uma pequena participação depois eu vou mandá-lo de volta para Inglaterra. ( quem sabe você ainda esteja ai e possa dar um trato nele XD hahaha) o casal será mesmo Hinata e Sasuke.Espero que tenha gostado do Fic Gaara e Hina principalmente por que dediquei a você.Bom kissu jaa neh e até o próximo capítulo.

Dany Uchiha:EU REPUDIO sasuXsaku me dá agonia entrar no FF net e notar que tem monstruosamente milhões de fic do casal.O únicos que eu li eram uma verdadeira droga com a Sakura totalmente OOC.Desde quando ela é santa?Meio que colocam a personalidade da Hinata nela eu fico puta com isso.Espero que você vire fã de carteirinha do casal NaruXSaku pois eu acho a coisa mais fofa quando se é abordado como se deve mostrando que o loirinho é lindo fofo e não é o idiota que mostram em todos os fics.Bom eu ainda não li o seu fic, ele é qual casal como principal?Se for SakuXNaru pode ter certeza que vou ler.Bom kissu jaa neh!

Bellatrix B.: BELLA-CHANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!Vamos por partes hahahaha. Primeiro:Eu também odeio a Sakura e pretendo sim faze-la sofrer antes de dar um final feliz a ela.Segundo:Eu de fato amo a Ino.Mas você tem que admitir que se tratando de beleza ela é realmente bonita só de personalidade que tem alguns defeitos na qual as pessoas insistem em mostrar esquecendo das qualidades.Eu gosto dela e não mudo minha opinião a respeito de que a Sakura é a vilã no termino da amizade das duas.A Haruno está longe de ser uma heroína.Terceiro:XD Hinata vai chegar a odiar sim o Sasuke só que mais para frente depois que ela descobrir sobre a aposta prepare-se pois você verá um romance comovente entre esses dois.quarto: UHHHHHHHHH gaara itachi e NARUTO rules!Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo huhuhu e que esteja ansiosa para o próximo. ( você pode ser minha beta? – olhos brilhando – mas você não é do tipo que demora neh?)


	4. Odiosas líderes de torcidas

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens e lugares citados não me pertencem, eles pertencem ao Kishimoto-sensei. Se me pertencessem Sasuke confessaria suas tendências emo, e Sasori passaria noites dançando poli dance em uma boate de strippers.

**Sumário:** Aquele ano seria o último antes que Sakura se formasse. Ela estava decidida a conseguir o seu primeiro beijo com o rapaz por quem sempre fora apaixonada. O problema é que o coração não algo fácil de entender e pode lhe trazer grandes surpresas.

**Rate:** T por conter insinuações desaconselháveis para menores.( yooohhuuu putaria...)

* * *

**Legenda:**

**-**_ Você não estava com nenhuma garota estava?- _Fala normal

"_Só pode ser macumba!"-_Pensamentos.

O metrô da estação Akihabara em Tóquio se encontrava lotado - Narração normal

_Não sei como aquela loira oxigenada consegue – _Narração do diário de Sakura

**Idiota nunca mais me ligue! – **Voz ao telefone

XxXXxXxXx –Fim do diário de Sakura

_OoOoOoOoOo - _Mudança de tempo e espaço

* * *

**Nunca fui beijada**

**-**

Por Pink Ringo

-

**Capítulo três – **_Odiosas Líderes de torcida_**  
**

**4 de Fevereiro, Quinta-feira – Aula de Biologia com o velhote PERVERTIDO do Jiraiya. **_(São exatamente 8h40min a.m e estou tentando colocar uma camisinha em uma banana.)_

_Kin é uma vadia e Karin uma rã que só pensa em sexo. Sabe o que essas duas oferecidas estavam fazendo em plena sete horas da manhã?Dando em cima do Naruto e do Sasuke. Fala sério, em plena luz do dia e em frente à escola que não é lugar para ficarem se agarrando. Affffff bando de indecentes! (E depois aquele idiota do Naruto diz que gosta de mim. Estava lá babando que nem um cachorro em cima daquela saia vulgar da Kin. Quanta imoralidade!)._

_**Notinha:**__ Kin vadia oferecida! (ela nem é bonita! o.ó)_

_Sabe aulas de orientação sexual realmente são importantes principalmente na adolescência. Mas no meu caso são totalmente inúteis. Não tenho um namorado com quem praticar, e colocar camisinha em bananas para treinar sinceramente não é nem um pouco excitante. _

_Acho que só não estou frustrada de estourar um terceiro preservativo por que não sou a pior nessa área. ALOUW Hinata acaba de desmaiar pela quarta vez desde que o professor colocou a banana na frente dela.Fala sério essa garota vai virar monástica ou qualquer coisa do gênero, não é normal ser assim tão bitolada quando o assunto se trata de sexo. _

_Se o depravado do Sasori não parar de falar sacanagens no meu ouvido eu juro que vou enfiar essa banana no c#?!ú dele._

**4 de Fevereiro, Quinta-feira – Aula de Artes com a sádica insana professora Anko anormal. **_(São exatamente 9h05min a.m e definitivamente estou colocando a professora Mitarashi Anko no meu death note.MALDITAAAAA!)_

_Quem aquela doida desvairada pensa que é para deixar Haruno Sakura de recuperação?Eu sou um gênio!Só por que eu não sei fazer uns rabisquinhos e não tenho o maldito dom artisco não é motivos para aquela insana me deixar de rec.( principalmente por a matéria ser inútil!) __**"Você chama isso de quadro?Haruno sinceramente sua sensibilidade é zero acho que essa coisa não serviria nem como lenha para fogueira" **__COMO ELA TEM A AUDÂCIA DE MENOSPREZAR MINHA ARTE?(e ainda me chamou de insensível. Anko lunática vai para meu death note com certeza!)._

**4 de Fevereiro, Quinta-feira – Turno da tarde - Teste da peça de teatro Romeu e Julieta **_( São 15h35mim a.m e eu com toda a minha beleza e encanto consegui o papel principal da peça.Contudo o príncipe é o garoto mais odioso da face da terra!ODEIO ruivos!)_

_Nãoooooooooo! Sabe quem foi encarregado do papel principal como Romeu na qual euzinha serei obrigada a contracenar?__SASORI__. (aquilo não é um príncipe e sim um SAPO )_

**4 de Fevereiro, Quinta-feira – Noite **_( São exatamente 19h55min p.m e o mundo vai acabar. )_

_Shino com todo aquele jeitinho calmo disse: "__**Teremos uma nova moradora na pensão, ela deve estar chegando"**__ Claro até ai tudo bem afinal quanto mais gente melhor assim o aluguel fica mais barato. Foi então que a catástrofe aconteceu quando a campainha tocou._

_Yamanaka Ino, loira, esnobe, oferecida e podre de rica simplesmente se mudou da mansão que morava para o moquifo que chamamos de lar. O MUNDO VAI ACABAR!Eu não vou dividir meu quarto com ela. Me recuso!Ahhhhhh isso vai ser um inferno já estou até vendo._

_Hey hey impressão minha ou Ino está lançando um olhar raio-X em cima da calça do Gaara.Céus, aquela loira é INDECENTE!_

_**Obs: **__Naruto não está falando comigo pelo contrário está me evitando. PIOR ele está agora no telefone com a Kin. (eu disse que aquelazinha era uma piriguete oferecida). Qual é ele não dizia que era apaixonado por mim?Por que está lá todo assanhado pro lado daquela garota?_

_Eu não estou com ciúmes! O.ó_

**Notas importantes: **_(NÃO ESQUECER)_

_**-Comprar um taco de beisebol para bater no Sasori.**_

_**-Resolver as questões 1 á 6 de Biologia.**_

_**-Provar que a Kin já deu para toda a escola.**_

_**-Colocar a professora Anko no death note**_

_**-Descobrir o grande mistério Ino e Gaara **_

_**-Fazer o Naruto voltar a falar comigo**_

_**-Conquistar Uchiha Sasuke.**_

XxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_**Metrô de Tóquio, estação Akihabara**__ – Linha azul._

Era uma manhã fria e chuvosa. O céu acinzentado com grandes nuvens de aspecto agressivo deixava evidente o temporal que no final da tarde substituiria a fina chuva.

Os estudantes estavam desanimados sem qualquer animo para ir à escola. O metrô praticamente vazio mostrava a quantidade de alunos que haviam escolhido matar aula em baixo das cobertas em suas camas. Poucos foram os que escolheram se aventurar naquela manhã em uma rotina de estudo.

Bem agasalhados com luvas, cachecóis e meia-calça para as meninas usarem por de baixo da saia tentavam se aquecer do ar gélido. Os casaizinhos estavam abraçados buscando se aquecerem com o calor humano que era muito bem vindo para jovens apaixonados.

Hinata e Sakura eram as únicas da república que estavam na condução indo em direção ao colégio. Os outros cada qual com seus problemas haviam abandonado-as. Temari mencionou o fato de que não teria a primeira e nem a segunda aula daquela quinta-feira por isso poderia chegar mais tarde. Kiba se recusara a sair da cama dizendo que estava muito frio para ter o desprazer de se afastar de seu cobertor. – juntamente com Akamaru babava em cima do travesseiro totalmente afundado em sonhos. - Shino dissera que iria mais tarde, tentaria tirar o preguiçoso Inuzuka da cama. Quanto a Naruto e Gaara haviam ido mais cedo para a escola cada qual por um motivo diferente que ninguém sabia qual era.

Ambas colegiais sentadas estavam entretidas em uma conversa de garotas na qual o assunto principal era: Paixões.

_-Você não acha que exagerou com o Naruto-kun?-_ perguntou Hinata a amiga se lembrando do episódio de uma noite atrás na qual a colegial de cabelos róseos havia dado uma surra do loiro.

_-Lógico que não!Na verdade eu devia ter batido mais naquele tarado._ - bufou irritada com faces coradas. Ainda sentia constrangimento só de se lembrar do fatídico ocorrido. - _Ele me viu PELADA como você acha que vou conseguir olhar para ele depois disso?-_ concluí Sakura dando ênfase à palavra pelada.

A morena permaneceu em silêncio por alguns minutos de cabeça baixa olhando para as próprias mãos. Quando levantou a cabeça um sorriso triste riscava seus lábios e a voz soara mais doce do que de costume como uma música abatida de amor.

_-Naruto-kun gosta tanto de você. Ele sempre me diz que faria de tudo para conseguir apenas uma chance_. - com a voz quase inaudível completou – _Queria que ele sentisse o mesmo por mim._

Deveria incentivar Hinata a lutar pelo amor de Naruto e assim ajudar a amiga a se tornar namorada do rapaz. Aquela idéia, porém não a animava Sakura pelo contrário a incomodava. Uma parte de si – que não era pequena – não desejava ver o loiro declarando juras de amor para outra garota, tão pouco trocando beijos.

_-Eu gosto do Sasuke e ele já devia ter se conformado com isso._ - disse tentando soar fria e insensível, mas por dentro estava se remoendo de raiva de si mesma por relatar seu "amor" pelo Uchiha que nem ao menos era correspondido. Pior queria gritar para Hinata esquecer Naruto por que esse já tinha dona e essa se chamava: Haruno Sakura.

Que espécie de sentimento de posse era esse que dominava seu coração quando se tratava de Naruto?Sakura não sabia responder. Ou talvez bem lá no fundo soubesse ser ciúmes, mas apenas não queria admitir aquele fato e sim persistir em alimentar aquela paixão que dizia nutrir por Sasuke.

Ultimamente, porém nem ao menos se lembrava da existência do Uchiha apenas recordava-se dos lábios de Naruto próximos o suficientemente do dela para um beijo.Ainda lembrava-se também que quisera intensamente beijá-lo.

O resto da viajem ocorreu rápida em sem nenhum outro comentário por parte das duas jovens. Cada uma estava absorta em seus próprios pensamentos na qual o protagonista era o mesmo garoto loiro de olhos azuis e sorriso cativante.

Parando o metrô as colegiais saíram sem muita pressa. Ainda tinham muito tempo antes de o sinal bater anunciando a primeira aula daquela manhã – que para alegria de uns e desespero de outros seria do professor mais depravado da escola: _Ero Jiraya _– A intenção era passar na barraquinha _Ichikaru_ para comer alguma coisa antes de entrarem no colégio. Passaram a roleta e continuaram a caminhar em total silêncio. Não demorou muito para avistarem a fumaça da barraquinha de _ramén._

Tanto Sakura como Hinata miraram um grupo de casais que ali tomavam o café-da-manhã degustando da comida juntamente com uma sessão de flertes.

Karin estava grudada em Sasuke tentando colocar o _hashi _de comida na boca do moreno exatamente como uma mãe alimentando um bebê incapacitado de se alimentar sozinho. Sasuke parecia irritado em ser tratado daquela forma. Virava o rosto bufando e dizendo ríspido: "Pare com isso agora! Está me irritando!" Contudo a ruiva ignorava completamente o descontentamento do Uchiha e insistia no gesto.

Naruto por outro lado era assediado por Kin.A colegial estava sentada com as pernas cruzadas de uma maneira provocativa sobre o colo do loiro.Acariciava os cabelos do rapaz fazendo o possível para se esfregar o máximo que conseguia no corpo masculino além de manter uma animada conversa.

Diferente do melhor amigo que repelia Karin, o Uzumaki retrucava as cantadas de Kin de uma forma muito mais insinuante. Isso apenas incentivava a morena a continuar se oferecendo para o jogador de hóquei.

"_Era isso que esse idiota tinha para fazer tão cedo na escola?"_ Pensou a Haruno enciumada mirando a mão atrevida da líder de torcida que descia dos cabelos de Naruto em direção ao tórax do rapaz. _"Imorais!" _Xingou-os mentalmente.Uma parte de si queria voar em cima daquela líder de torcida oferecida e lhe dar uma boa surra para deixar de ser tão...vadia.

_-É o que eu digo Hinata nenhum garoto presta!_ – comentou a rosada batendo o pé neurótica. Estava com raiva. MUITA raiva.

_-N-naruto-kun!- _murmurou a Hyuuga baixinho ao notar que Kin iria conseguir exatamente o que Hinata sempre quis: Naruto e seus beijos. – _E-essas líderes de torcida sempre conseguem o garoto que querem. Ás vezes queria ser tão confiante como elas._

_-Isso não é ser confiante. É ser vulgar! – _respondeu a colegial de cabelos róseos entre dentes sem tirar os olhos das mãos de Kin que agora estavam na cintura de Naruto e continuavam descendo em direção ao ponto "H".

Aquela intenção maliciosa havia sido o estopim para Sakura que já não conseguia se controlar tamanha... Tamanha... Nem tinha palavras para descrever o que via. Apenas sabia querer quebrar todos os dedinhos daquelas mãos abusadas de Kin.

Fazendo pirraça devido ao ciúme que sentia no momento – na qual a Hyuuga imaginou que a amiga estivesse sentindo pelo Uchiha e nem desconfiando ser por Naruto – A rosada pegou uma das mãos de Hinata e puxou-a em direção a barraquinha de _ramén._Queria que o Uzumaki a notasse afastando-se assim daquela garota oferecida que estava quase beijando o loiro ali na frente de toda a escola.

No entanto o rapaz estava tão entretido com a garota em seu colo que nem ao menos notou a aproximação das duas colegas de república. Sasuke por outro lado mirou as duas garotas sem deixar de notar o venenoso olhar que a colegial de cabelos róseos lançava sobre Kin.Estava claro que Sakura contava até dez para não cair no tapa com a líder de torcida. A atenção do Uchiha não durou por muito tempo sobre a primeira garota estava realmente interessado na figura tímida e corada que vinha logo atrás relutante olhando para o chão como se tentasse evitar admirar a cena.

_-Então Naru-kun, pode me pegar as oito esse sábado. – _disse Kin sedutora.

_-Combinado!Vai ser minha companheira na festa._ – sorrindo malicioso complementou com segundas intenções – _E também depois da festa quando estivermos a sós._

Ao escutar aquelas palavras Sakura engasgou com a própria saliva. Começou a tossir descompassadamente perdendo o ar. Com todo aquele escândalo chamou a atenção dos quatro colegas de escola que a olharam como se fosse uma esquisitona.

O olhar verde e azul se encontraram. Naruto enfim notou que Sakura estava bem ali escutando tudo, vendo tudo. O sorriso malicioso desapareceu de seus lábios.Abriu e fechou a boca duas vezes como se quisesse dar alguma explicação.Mas afinal não precisava.Haruno Sakura não era absolutamente nada dele a não ser uma garota que só lhe dava fora.Continuou encarando-a sem esboçar qualquer reação para enfim depois tomar alguma atitude.

Levantou-se do banquinho rodeou a cintura de Kin e virou-se de costas para a colegial de cabelos róseos.

_-Vamos entrar antes que bata o sinal. - _foi apenas isso que o Uzumaki disse.

Sakura estava lá estupefata. Havia sido tratada como uma desconhecida. Naruto nem ao menos lhe dissera um "oi" ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Pior não fizera questão de esconder que iria catar Kin.Estava claro que não ia rolar apenas uns meros beijinhos entre aqueles dois.

_-Ahhhhh Sasuke-kun você também vai me levar para festa?-_comentou Karin animada dependurando-se no braço do moreno que começava a andar para seguir o casal mais a frente.

_-Não! _- respondeu áspero- _Agora desgruda Karin._

Quando os dois casais já estavam longe o suficiente Sakura virou-se para Hinata que parecia igualmente assustada com o tratamento "gelo" que Naruto havia dado na rosada.

Haviam escutado realmente certo?Kin e Naruto tinham um encontro?E ainda por cima com planos calientes para o final da noite?Aquilo definitivamente não poderia estar acontecendo.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

A sala do 3° ano B estava uma completa bagunça. Alguns dos alunos do fundão faziam aviõezinhos de papéis e jogavam em direção a mesa do professor. Os aviãozinho eram de teor erótico feito com folhas da revista _Playboy._ Era apenas um fator para iniciar a aula de Biologia. Aquelas fotos com certeza iriam animar o professor que gostava de ver jovenzinhas peladas.

Tenten e o grupinho de garotas populares cantavam uma canção da cantora _Crystal Key, _ faziam coreografias iguais as dos clips. A chinesa arrancava suspiros dos garotos toda vez que sua saia se remexia. Lee estava por perto bancando o segurança da namorada. Dizia ser adepto ao ditado: "Pode olhar mas não pode tocar!"

Hinata conversava com a equipe de matemática, entretanto estava estampada em seu semblante uma pontinha de tristeza que apenas ela e Sakura sabiam os motivos. O nome era: Uzumaki Naruto. Pelo menos a Hyuuga disfarçava melhor que a Haruno toda a frustração e tristeza de ver o jogador de hóquei aos abraços com outra garota.

Sakura estava com a cabeça apoiada sobre a mesa. Os olhos fechados e a imagem de Naruto mirando-a como se ela não significasse absolutamente nada.Aquela indiferença doeu.Doeu mais do que imaginava.Parecia que rasgava-lhe o coração.Pior de tudo era saber que Sábado o jogador de hóquei e Kin estariam juntos fazendo coisas... Que bom talvez também quisesse compartilhar com o loiro.

"_Não acredito que pensei realmente nisso. Quem se importa com aquele tarado afinal?" _Comentou para si mesma se forçando a parar de pensar no Uzumaki e sim pensar mais em alguma maneira de conquistar o Uchiha.Contudo não ligara muito para o flerte entre Sasuke e Karin. Na verdade pouco importava se aqueles dois iam sair ou não, estava mais preocupada a onde iria terminar o encontro de Naruto com Kin.A resposta era obvia: Na cama! _"AHHHHHHHH espero que o pinto dele caia."_Praguejou a Haruno.

_-Nossa você está pior do que nunca. O que foi levou um fora do seu namorado? –_ lá estava a voz irritante de Sasori para atrapalhar seu dia. Hoje Sakura prometia, meteria porrada naquele ruivo abusado se ele lhe enchesse a paciência. – _Ohhhhhh esqueci você não tem um namorado. Encalhada._

_-Eu não sou a única encalhada aqui. – _comentou maldosa levantando a cabeça para mirar o ruivo que retraiu a face em uma expressão azeda.

_-Eu pelo menos estou solteiro por opção. Quanto a você é encalhada por que ninguém te quer. -_ Sasori estava realmente disposto a fazer Sakura explodir de raiva.

_-O que te faz pensar isso?_ – perguntou desafiante. Continuou a falar controlando-se para manter a compostura – _Para sua informação tenho muitos pretendentes. Todos de qualidade. Por exemplo:Naruto. Ele é bonito, popular e alvo de um monte de garotas. Um partidão!Totalmente diferente de você claro. - _terminou a frase confiante.

_-Está se referendo ao Uzumaki jogar do hóquei?_ – perguntou o ruivo com uma sobrancelha erguida e o semblante sério.

_-É claro!Ficou surpreso?- _nesse momento internamente a Haruno já contava vitória de mais uma disputa de alfinetadas**.**

_-Pensei que ele gostasse da Kin já que hoje quando passei no corredor da sala dele os dois estavam no maior amasso contra a parede._** - **A boca de Sakura caiu até o chão com o comentário. Seu semblante estava engraçado e Sasori deixou isso bem claro quando começou a rir na maior cara de pau** – **_Um amasso bem quente. – _enfatizou.

"_EU VOU MATAR A KIN! Arrrrrrr Naruto desgraçado!" _Estava em pane. Sempre soube que Naruto tinha suas ficadas e transas e nunca se importou muito devido a paixão que sentia por Sasuke, mas desde o dia em que o loiro quase a beijou no corredor logo depois de defendê-la das garras do gostoso Itachi, começou a enxergar o Uzumaki com outros olhos.Ou apenas ter mais ciência de que não queria vê-lo com outra garota.

Saber que os dois já havia começado os amassos e beijos só fazia a Haruno pensar no depois.Sexo!Céus aquilo lhe incomodava tanto que queria sair da sala naquele momento e pedir para Naruto não ir até o fim.

Foi salva de fazer aquela loucura com a chegada de Jiraya e seu super pôster pervertido.

_-Hello kids!Como vão?Olha só o que eu trouxe para aula de anatomia._ – orgulhoso o velho professor esticou um pôster com uma modelo de seios fartos e curvas de dar inveja.Possuia os cabelos loiros e olhos azuis. – _Já peguei ela. _– comentou sorrindo arrancando piadinha dos alunos do tipo: "Aposto que precisou de Viagra velho tarado."

_-Essa belezinha parece a Yamanaka não acham?_ –comentou um dos jogadores de hóquei ao lado de Rock Lee.

Sempre Ino quando o assunto era garotas bonitas, gostosas e burra. Alouw, a Yamanaka poderia ser uma belezura de aparência contudo não era lá muito inteligente.Sakura teria pensado isso se ainda não estivesse pensando em Naruto e suas mãos bobas sobre a saia de Kin.

_-Ok sem fantasias sexuais com suas colegas rapazes. Não quero ser obrigado a tirar alguns engraçadinhos com hormônios agitados da sala._ – Jiraya estava serio enquanto dizia isso, mas a culpa em incentivar os jovens a sexualidade era exclusivamente dele. Quanta cara de pau. – _Hoje trouxe camisinhas. Opâ mas nada de usarem indevidamente pelas salas vazias da escola._

Pegando um saco de dentro da bolsa era possível se ver vários rótulos de preservativos cada qual com sua característica. Alguns com sabores, coloridos, super lubrificados entre outras coisinhas a mais que os adolescentes adoravam descobrir.Jiraya empurrou o saco justamente para Hinata entregar a todos os alunos e ainda recomendou que a moça colocasse cinco pacotinhos em cada mesa no caso do látex estourar.A Hyuuga ficou corada até a última raiz do cabelo arrancando risada dos rapazes e de algumas garotas mais maldosas.Tentando se equilibrar para não desmaiar, envergonhada a morena pegou a sacola e começou a distribuir os preservativos como o professor ordenará.

_-Não posso deixar que utilizem literalmente para aprenderem_. – os rapazes fizeram um "ahhh" proposital desanimados e as meninas riram – _Contudo trouxe o material perfeito para simular um pênis. _

Ao escutar a palavra pênis Hinata tropeçou quase caindo no chão. Esse fator apenas fez com que a colegial de olhos perolados ficasse mais vermelha e tivesse vontade de chorar quando passou pela mesa de um dos jogadores de hóquei e esse lhe sussurrou:"Hey virgem Hyuuga se quiser posso te mostrar depois a utilidade de uma camisinha." Hinata era gentil de mais para delatar as depravações que eram lhe ditas apenas abaixou a cabeça e continuou seu trabalho de entregar os preservativos.

_-Haruno venha aqui me ajudar. -_ Pediu Jiraya fazendo um gesto para a rosada se levantar. Demorou um pouco para Sakura processar que era com ela que o professor estava falando. Balançou a cabeça brusca tentando apagar a imagem de Naruto com Kin no corredor e levantou-se andando em direção ao professor. – _Distribua as bananas._

_-Como? –_perguntou quando o professor lhe entregou os cachos.

_-Vamos temos pouco tempo e muito que aprender. Distribua as bananas._

Olhando para a fruta sobre as mãos e com menos vergonha que Hinata, mas ainda sim encabulada Sakura começou o serviço que lhe fora imposto.

Assim que todos os alunos tinham sobre sua carteira uma banana e cinco pacotinhos de camisinha Jiraya iniciou a aula com um discursinho básico sobre adolescência e sexualidade. Era aquele monte de informações que na quinta série e na oitava todos aprendiam, porém não com dinâmicas e claro que a maioria dos alunos sem ao menos ter praticado uma vez na vida o ato.Agora, entretanto tudo era mais complexo.A maioria já possuía uma vida sexual ativa principalmente aqueles que namoravam.

Rapazes sentiam e queriam sexo de uma maneira totalmente diferente das moças. Para todos a primeira vez era especial, mas para as meninas tudo era ainda mais importante e romântico pois elas tinham uma passagem durante a transa que deixava claro a perda da virgindade.

_-Vamos começar. Vou explicar uma vez depois farão sozinhos. Se as meninas precisarem de ajuda terei o prazer de lhes ajudar_. – disse o velho galante. Complementou, porém maroto – _Quanto aos meninos se virem. Eu não vou pegar na banana de vocês ._

Fazia alguns minutos que a dinâmica havia se iniciado.A maioria parecia muito concentrada em conseguir colocar corretamente o preservativo na banana.Mas como em todo lugar sempre havia alguns engraçadinhos.Deveria ter umas três ou quatro camisinhas sendo jogadas de um lado para o outro na sala em forma de balão.Jiraya quando conseguia pegar uma no ar estourava com uma expressão zangada no rosto que não durava mais que alguns segundos.

O grupo das líderes de torcidas e jogadores de hóquei já haviam concluído a tarefa com êxito.Alguns melhores que os outros.Um dos rapazes que havia ajeitado o latéx de maneira torta e frouxa fez com que o professor arqueasse uma sobrancelha e fizesse um comentário: "Você é pai rapaz?Por que se não for logo vai ser colocando o preservativo dessa maneira."

Hinata nem menos estava na sala quando desmaio pela quinta vez. Preocupado que Tsunade – a diretora do colégio que era no mínimo agressiva para não ser chamada de pura brutalidade – achasse que novamente era culpa dele, Jiraya decidiu por levar a colegial de olhos perolados a enfermaria deixando assim os alunos na sala sozinhos enquanto deslocava-se com a Hyuuga desacordada nos braços.

Sem qualquer sucesso jogou a terceira camisinha no lixo quando essa estourou. Sakura definitivamente não era boa nisso. Ou talvez fosse apenas à falta de prática. Que deprimente. Iria ingressar na faculdade sem ter beijado um rapaz muito menos ter conhecido os prazeres sexuais. Esperava não ser a única naquela situação. _"Pelo menos da Hinata acho que eu consigo passar na frente." _Pensou ao se lembrar do nervosismo e constrangimento da amiga só de olhar para a banana.

_-O que foi Haruno, está com dificuldades?Me diga quem é mais virgem você ou a Hyuuga?_

Sasori sabia realmente ser desagradável e inconveniente quando queria. Já deveria estar acostumada, contudo com sua personalidade forte era impossível engolir as provocações daquele garoto sem retrucar.

_-Estou começando a achar que você é apaixonado por mim._ - disse a colegial sem deixar passar o tom de deboche na voz. – _Saiba que você não tem chances meu bem._

_-E por que eu ia querer alguma coisa com você?Pelo amor de deus não mesmo!_- colocando os braços atrás da cabeça e esboçando um sorriso maldoso o ruivo continuou o diálogo -_ Você deve ser ruim de cama._

O desejo mais profundo de Sakura naquele momento era descer o braço naquele ruivo desgraçado. Sabia que conseguiria quebrá-lo em dois quando estivesse realmente com raiva. Sasori estava brincando com fogo e mexendo com a pessoa errada.

_-Vai pro inferno tá legal?Vê se me erra!Como você consegue ser insuportável todos os dias?Será que não tem uma manhã que pode me deixar em paz?_

-_Então eu acertei mesmo. Você é ruim de cama_. - continuou a provocá-la notando que estava conseguindo enfurecer a rosada. A colegial já possuía as faces coradas, tanto pela raiva e vergonha como também pelas pessoas em volta que paravam seus afazeres para mais uma vez testemunhar a briga rotineira daqueles dois - _Se quiser posso te fazer um favor..._ - sorrindo malicioso complementou. -... _Posso fazer o sacrifício de transar com você._

Arregalando os olhos verdes Sakura tentava processar o que lhe fora dito. Sasori realmente parecia estar falando sério. Não era uma mera brincadeira para provocá-la. Teve certeza disso quando sentiu uma das mãos do ruivo por debaixo da mesa deslizando sobre sua perna rumo à base da saia.

Levantou-se bruscamente com a respiração arfando. As faces violentamente coradas, dessa vez não por raiva e sim por constrangimento. Queria chorar. Quem aquele garoto achava que ela era para tocá-la daquela maneira?Não era nenhuma menina fácil que ia para cama com o primeiro rapaz que dizia querer transar com ela. Não permitiria ser tratada daquela forma. Aquele havia sido o estopim.

_-Não me toque seu... Depravado cretino._ - com gosto como há muito tempo queria fazer, Sakura desferiu um belo tapa contra a face do ruivo.

Todos na sala pararam e boquiabertos miraram a cena que há muito tempo era para ter acontecido só não esperavam que fosse justamente naquele momento que a Haruno perderia a calma e bateria em Sasori. A imagem estava congelada. A colegial de cabelos róseos com a mão levantada, o ruivo com a face virada e vermelha. Foi possível ver os dedos da jovem na pele branca do rapaz que agora estava avermelhada e merecidamente marcada.

Lee e Tenten se levantaram do outro lado da sala e andaram em direção aos dois que a pouco discutiam. Caso Sasori partisse para cima de Sakura os dois que haviam se levantado iriam apartar a ação do ruivo. Contudo a reação do rapaz foi outra. Ele voltou a sorrir do mesmo jeitinho venenoso e disse sabendo exatamente onde ferir Sakura.

_-É por isso que o Uzumaki escolheu a Kin.Você é uma idiotinha que não sabe como satisfazer um garoto._

Como odiava Sasori e suas agulhadas. Ele havia tocado exatamente na ferida.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

O ocorrido na aula de biologia não foi esquecido facilmente por ninguém. Logo que o sinal bateu para a próxima aula todos que presenciaram a cena começaram a espalhar boatos. O único problema é que fofoca no _Hokage Gakuen _nunca era passada da maneira verídica e sim distorcidas para ficar mais empolgante e fantasiosa. Era o cúmulo o que diziam. Rolava boatos de que ela e Sasori haviam se atracado no chão. Outros contavam que era briga de casal por decorrência de ciúmes. Esse comentário sim era o mais absurdo. Nunca em toda sua vida teria qualquer coisa com aquele ruivo cretino. Não por ele ser feio pelo contrário Sasori era atraente, mas infelizmente sua personalidade venenosa fazia-o ser uma "maça podre".

Como se o dia não pudesse ficar pior havia acabado de sair da sala de artes com um bilhete da professora Anko que dizia claramente: RECUPERAÇÃO. Pelo amor de Deus quem conseguia ficar de recuperação em Artes?Nem sabia que existia recuperação daquela matéria inútil. Além disso, o quadro que ela pintara nem estava tão feio assim. Não tinha culpa se aquela sádica e psicótica professora não entendia de arte abstrata. Estava tão claro que a pintura ali era uma casa.

Sakura deu mais uma olhada em seu quadro e escutou uma colega do grupo jornalístico que passava lhe dizer na inocência: "Bela oca Haruno." Após escutar aquele comentário de _Oca_ Sakura constatou que talvez fosse realmente ruim em desenho.

Suspirou cansada. Será que tudo poderia piorar?

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_-Esqueça Sasuke-kun, eu não vou participar desse plano. - _Ino mordeu a maça que segurava na mão direita e fez um gesto de xó para Sasuke, Naruto e Shikamaru que invadiram a mesa das líderes de torcida no refeitório. - J_á tive problemas de mais com o Gaara.Inclusive levei um soco daquela irmã neurótica dele ano passado e nenhum de vocês me socorreu._

As outras líderes de torcidas estavam empoleiradas sobre a mesa tentando o máximo possível ficar perto dos jogadores de hóquei. Irritada com aquela bagunça e gritinhos histérico das colegas a Yamanaka expulsou todas até que concluísse a conversa com os garotos.

-_Qualé, a Temari é medonha eu é que não iria me envolver na briga de vocês e acabar apanhando de graça. _- disse Naruto enquanto tentava roubar a maça das mãos de Ino que lhe pisava no pé com força toda vez que o loiro ameaçava tocar na fruta que ela degustava.

_-Concordo plenamente.Ela é muito...problemática_. – comentou Shikamaru coçando a cabeça.

_-Ah tah, fica na sua Shika.Você achou ela tãooooo problemática que fez o favor de dar uns pega nela.- _A Yamanaka apontou acusatoriamente para o melhor amigo que fez um bico irritado ao se lembrar da baita confusão que rolou por culpa de Ino que por sinal fizera acontecer o término do "namoro" dele com Temari.

Ninguém sabia realmente o que havia acontecido entre Ino, Shikamaru, Temari e Gaara. A única coisa que todos da escola se lembravam era da Sabaku dando um soco em Ino na formatura do ano passado e do ruivo batendo em Shikamaru durante uma das aulas de educação física. - naquele dia ambos foram parar na enfermaria e o tão calmo Nara se mostrou pavio curto quando o assunto era briga, mesmo no final ele dizendo que estava morrendo de preguiça em se socar com o Sabaku. Foi à única vez que a escola presenciou o moreno entrando em uma pancadaria. - Apesar de todo o ocorrido era notável que aqueles quatro ainda possuíam um grande problema amoroso, pois se afetavam facilmente apenas em ouvir o nome um do outro.

Gaara e sua indiferença em relação à belíssima loira. Ino e seu ar choroso quando via o ruivo. Temari e sua agressividade se tratando do moreno. Shikamaru e seu jeitão ativo quando era para correr atrás da problemática garota mais velha. Aqueles quatro ainda possuíam muita história pela frente. Os sentimentos que nutriam não acabariam assim tão fácil apenas se evitando.

_-Ino é sua chance de ter o cabelo de fósforo de volta. Sem contar que estará fazendo um favor para seus amigos ' tó certo. -_ disse Naruto enfim conseguindo roubar a maça da Yamanaka.Colocou de uma vez na boca para não correr o risco da loira pegar a fruta de volta.

_-O que vocês querem que eu faça?Mesmo que eu concorde em participar desse plano o Gaara nunca vai aceitar qualquer coisa que eu disser. _- Apoiando a cabeça nas mãos sobre a mesa a Yamanaka disse desanimada -_ Se eu pedir pra ele entrar no time de hóquei é capaz dele não entrar só por que fui eu que pedi._

_-Se alguém pode fazê-lo aceitar entrar no time esse alguém é você_. - comentou Sasuke indiferente - _Você tem muitos bons artifícios. _– o moreno pausou fez alguns gestos com as mãos como se fossem curvas. Sorrindo maliciosamente de lado complementou. - _Nenhum cara até hoje resistiu algum apelo referente ao seu jogo de conquista. Com o Sabaku não é diferente. Na verdade ele é sua presa mais fácil._

Ino olhou descrente para o Uchiha que começou a se irritar com todo o doce que a garota estava fazendo. Paciência definitivamente não era uma das virtudes do moreno.

_-O Sabaku baba quando você passa. Pelo amor de Deus está na cara que ele gosta de você. Que tal deixar de fazer doce e colaborar com a gente? – _disse por fim Sasuke sem esconder sua impaciência.

Esse era um dos motivos que não dera certo seu romance com a Yamanaka na oitava série. Ficaram apenas uma vez e ele não tinha nenhum interesse em trocar uns amassos uma segunda vez com a loira. Ela era linda isso não poderia negar já que era uma colegial de tirar o fôlego de qualquer marmanjo. Contudo era muito indecisa e cheia de fazer doce. Sasuke não gostava de garotas assim.

_-Ok eu aceito. -_ disse a chefe das líderes de torcida depois de pensar por algum tempo_. – Mas tenho uma condição._

_-Diga logo! – _pediu Naruto afoito. Necessitavam de um goleiro como Gaara para o campeonato e fariam de tudo para consegui-lo no time até mesmo aceitarem as vontades e condições da fresca Yamanaka.

_-Quero que Shikamaru de um jeito de deixar aquela bárbara da Temari bem longe de mim._ - com um sorriso maroto a loira jogara a bomba em cima do melhor amigo que a olhou descrente de que a amiga estivesse mesmo impondo aquela condição. - _Eu não vou correr o risco de apanhar._

_-Por que você sempre me mete em suas confusões?- _perguntou o Nara reclamando de ter que mais uma vez participar de uma confusão envolvendo o mesmo quarteto do passado_. – Ahh isso é muito problemático e me deixa muito cansado._

_-Não seja mentiroso!A única coisa que não te faz ficar cansado é correr atrás daquela sádica. - _com um sorriso buliçoso complementou_. – E sexo!_

_-Não vamos entrar em detalhes da minha vida íntima. - _bufando com ligeiro tédio Shikamaru deu o verídico final_ – Eu aceito._

Naruto urrou triunfante. Sasuke apenas cruzou os braços e esboçou um meio sorriso.Ino e Shikamaru discutiam como sempre pela missão problemática que teriam.

A equipe de hóquei ainda tinha esperança.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

A tarde continuara fria exatamente como a manhã. O tempo não amenizara em absolutamente em nada as nuvens apenas mais carregadas indicando a grande chuva que se aproximava em cair no final daquela tarde.

As líderes de torcida treinavam a nova coreografia na quadra coberta da escola. Calças bailarinas vermelhas e blusinhas justas branca de mangas cumpridas eram seus uniformes naquele dia.

Os rapazes da equipe de hóquei pareciam não sentir o frio do ambiente recoberto de gelo. Como animais ferozes atrás de sua presa passavam o pino um para o outro tentando marcar o maior número de gols. O treinador Gai parecia mais empolgado do que nos dias anteriores:_ "Corram, lutem EXALEM O FOGO CONTIDO EM SUAS JUVENTUDES."_

Sakura estava sentada em uma das milhões de poltronas na sala de teatro.Propriamente dito na primeira fileira em uma das cadeiras do centro.Já fazia duas horas desde que havia acontecido as preliminares da peça de teatro _Romeu e Julieta_.Ninguém com quem tinha uma amizade mais íntima comparecerá para participar do teste.

Hinata não poderia participar da peça devido a equipe de matemática mesmo tendo vontade de atuar em um papel por menor que fosse.Os outros não compareçam por falta de interesse e claro devido aos clubes da escola na qual participavam e lhes tomavam todo o tempo.

Juntamente com mais uma dúzia de alunos esperava o professor Kakashi - que como de costume estava atrasado - para que ele pudesse lhes dizer o resultado de quem seriam os protagonistas.

Depois de deixar os alunos uma hora e meia esperando o professor de literatura finalmente apareceu arrastando um ruivo agitado e mal humorado em direção ao palco. A rosada conhecia aquele rosto desagradável. Sasori nem ali lhe dava paz.

_-Eu não vou! Não importa o que aquela horrorosa da Tsunade ordene eu NÃO VOU participar dessa porcaria de teatro_!- Sasori esperneava, contudo o professor que o arrastava fazia pouco caso daquele escândalo. – _Cara que mico! Meus amigos vão me zuar muito._

_-Não seja chato. Como eu disse você será um belo protagonista. – _comentou debochado o Hatake.

_-Aposto que essa porcaria de idéia foi sua. - _Sasori tentou se agarrar em uma poltrona mais a frente, contudo Kakashi parecia disposto em colocá-lo naquele palco_. -Vou ser motivo de piada . A escola toda vai rir de mim e dessa merda de peça._

_-Nossa quantas palavras feias. Você tem uma boca bem suja. – _disse o professor de literatura cínico adorando ter a chance de provocar o rebelde aluno.

Depois de "jogar" o ruivo contra o palco Kakashi sem tirar a máscara alergica sorria de orelha a orelha e todos notavam isso mesmo que os lábios do professor estivessem tampado com o protetor contra pó de giz. Felicito esticou o braço em direção a Sasori e contou a todos a grande novidade.

_- A mando de Tsunade esse malcriado rapaz será nosso Romeu._

Alguns murmuraram piadinhas sem realmente acreditarem no que fora ouvido, achavam ser uma grande piada. Outros abafavam o riso tentando disfarçar do olhar irritadiço do ruivo que parecia transtornado com a idéia de participar da peça de teatro. A Haruno estava amaldiçoando todos aqueles que estragaram seu sonho de participar da peça. Não queria mais ganhar um papel se aquele... Nojento depravado fosse participar. Não dividiria o palco com Sasori nem que lhe pagassem milhões de reais.

_-Sou um homem ocupado e tenho muito que fazer. Vou entregar o resultado do teste para vocês._

Tirando da maleta preta desbotada um punhado de papéis, por chamada entregou o resultado a cada um dos alunos presentes. Logo no início escrito grande em caneta vermelha havia o nome do personagem que interpretariam. Quando chegou a vez de Sakura gentil Kakashi lhe parabenizou entregando-lhe o laudo do teste.

_-AHHHHHHHH EU CONSEGUI! EU CONSEGUI!_ – gritava a colegial de cabelos róseos aos pulinhos. Todos se amontoaram em volta da Haruno para parabenizá-la pelo feito de ter conseguido o papel principal. Seria a Julieta.

Queria muito aquele papel. Gostava do teatro tanto quanto gostava de jornalismo.Desde o ano passado quanto o professor de literatura citara sobre a peça Sakura sonhava em protagonizar o clássico romance .Naquela época Ino com toda rivalidade disse que também queria o papel principal e que lutariam para conseguir ser as protagonista da peça.No final das contas a Yamanaka nem ao menos apareceu.Puro fogo de palha.

A felicidade, no entanto não durou muito. Sakura então se lembrou quem era o bendito Romeu. CÉUS!Teria que contracenar com Sasori.Pesadelo maior do que aquele não deveria existir.Arrepiou-se ao se lembrar do grande final na qual a última cena seria um...beijo_."NUNCA QUE EU VOU BEIJAR ESSE INFELIZ!" _Toda a felicidade que antes brilhava nos orbes verdes agora não passava de um mero detalhe do passado.Aquela fora a pior notícia que recebeu no dia.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Por mais que Shino tenha passado a manhã inteira tentando a todo custo acordar o Inuzuka para ir à escola o máximo que conseguiu do rapaz que dormia ao lado do grande cão Akamaru foi um rosnado entre o sono. O moreno bufou irritado arrumou o óculo escuro desistindo de tirar o preguiçoso "Wild boy" da cama.

Sem ter o que fazer e não querendo ir à escola sem Kiba o responsável Aburame passou a manhã estudando na sala perto da mesa do computador. Era um jovem autodidata, aprendia rápido e sozinho. Problema com notas não fazia parte de seu currículo escolar ao contrário do outro garoto que era quem mais deveria estar no colégio naquele momento tentando aprender o que provavelmente acabaria por estudar na recuperação em conseqüência do descaso.

Era um verdadeiro contraste. Enquanto Shino era a responsabilidade e seriedade em pessoa, Kiba era a irresponsabilidade e o descaso. As diferenças apenas acentuavam o quão perfeito era a composição que unia os dois rapazes. Eram muito mais do que bons amigos. A expressão _LB_ era perfeita para descrever o significado do relacionamento entre os dois. _Love Boys._

Quando enfim o ponteiro marcou meio dia Shino decidiu que era hora de Kiba acordar por bem ou por mal. A intenção do rapaz de óculos escuros de tirar o namorado da cama foi totalmente mal sucedida. No final das contas os dois acabaram por ficar no leito. Sem roupas, sem pudor e sem qualquer vestígio de frio. Bom sexo. Do jeito que eles gostavam. Com quem gostavam

Conheciam-se desde pequenos. Cresceram juntos. Entraram na adolescência e nada mudou, a não ser o carinho que transformara-se em algo menos fraternal. Passaram a se desejar mais que amigos. Na 7° série o primeiro beijo aconteceu na quadra da escola quando todos tinham ido embora e restavam apenas os dois. Na 8° série decidiram namorar as escondidas. As sensações então foram surgindo, formigações e ondas de calor percorriam seus corpos toda vez que se tocavam. O desejo carnal começou a surgir juntamente com os hormônios agitados que há muito tempo já os tentavam. No final do 1° ano colegial decidiram por avançar no relacionamento e a primeira transa aconteceu.Não havia exatamente uma especificação de _Uke**¹**_ e _Seme**²**_na namoro dos dois.Era algo de momento e de acordo com o desejo e necessidades cada qual acabava revezando nas posições.

Não havia ninguém na casa por isso sem testemunhas para desvendarem o verdadeiro significado dos sentimentos que os unia. A única cúmplice que sabia realmente o tipo de relacionamento que os dois rapazes possuíam era Hinata. Não precisavam se preocupar quanto a ela, tinham plena confiança na colegial de olhos perolados. Ela era a confidente daquele amor.

Descartando a Hyuuga o relacionamento era um segredo. Torturante para Kiba. Importante para Shino.

_ - Shino acho que está na hora de você contar ao seu pai_. - disse Kiba deitado sobre o corpo do Aburame.

O selvagem rapaz observava os olhos mel do namorado. Era o único que conhecia qual era a cor dos hipnotizantes orbes de Shino. Orgulhava-se por ter esse privilégio. Aquele misterioso moreno com ar intelectual e indiferente poderia arrancar suspiros femininos e masculinos de quem bem quisesse. O Aburame era excepcionalmente interessante. Kiba gostava de saber que entre muitos fora o escolhido para desvendar que havia muito mais por de baixo daqueles óculos escuros.

_ -Eu já disse que na hora certa eu vou contar_. - sem muita empolgação respondeu ao namorado que voltava a um assunto rotineiro que ultimamente conturbava a relação antes estável de namoro.

_ -O problema é que NUNCA é a hora certa para você._ - a mistura de tom de voz de Kiba poderia ser facilmente decifrado como aborrecimento. Odiava ter que esconder que estavam juntos. Detestava que todos pensassem que apenas eram melhores amigos. Queria que todos soubessem que eram muito mais do que isso. - _Eu já estou cansado disso!_

_ -Será que não podemos pelo menos uma vez não discutir sobre isso?_-perguntou cansado e com a costumeira voz calma. Sabia que aquela conversa terminaria em uma briga.

_-Acho que tem vergonha de mim._

_ -Eu não tenho vergonha de você._

_-Então por que você não me apresenta ao seu pai?-_ Kiba fez beicinho. Era como uma criança ou um animal que quando não tinha o que queria fazia manha. Naquele momento o Inuzuka queria sair do anonimato com o namoro de três anos.

_ -Ohhhh como se isso fosse fácil_. - bufou o Aburame começando a ficar irritado com a insistência do namorado. Sendo direto resolveu de uma vez colocar na mesa pela milésima vez os motivos pelo qual ocultava o relacionamento. - _Minha família não é como a sua... Liberal entende?Não posso simplesmente chegar à minha casa de mãos dadas com você e dizer: "Pai conheça meu namorado."_

_ -Uma hora ele vai ter que saber que você é gay._ - disse Kiba dando de ombros fazendo Shino arquear uma sobrancelha ao escutar o termo "gay".

_-Prefiro adiar esse momento. _- com a mesma imparcialidade o moreno colocou o óculo escuro que estava jogado no criado-mudo e comentou lembrando Kiba - _Não gosto que use a palavra gay, é um modo muito chulo de falar. O correto seria homossexual._

_ -Ahhhh vá à merda Shino._ - Disse Kiba jogando o lençol que os cobria no chão com brusquidão. Levantou-se nu e andou pelo quarto em busca de uma cueca para vestir sendo seguido pelos olhos de Shino por debaixo do óculos - _Quer saber eu cansei disso. De hoje em diante estou em greve._

_ -Hein greve?Do que exatamente?_- Tinha até medo de perguntar de que tipo de greve o wild boy estava falando. Temia o pior.

_ -Como assim do que?_- colocando a cueca boxer vermelha que achou jogada embaixo do armário Kiba colocou as duas mãos na cintura e respondeu - _É lógico que é de sexo. Enquanto você não contar para o seu pai que estamos juntos não vamos mais transar._

_ -Kiba..._

_ -Sem desculpas. Procure-me quando já estiver tudo ok para as apresentações entre eu e seu pai. Até mais ver amorzinho._

Finalizando a conversa o Inuzuka saiu do quarto batendo a porta fazendo questão de deixar no ambiente vestígio de seu mau humor. Seriam longos dias de abstinência sexual e nenhum dos dois ficou muito feliz com o resultado daquela pequena discussão.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Os pingos de chuva começaram a cair fracos. Um a um molhava o vidro e o guarda-chuva daqueles que saiam correndo em direção ao metrô para voltarem para suas casas. Era final de tarde e apenas a equipe de hóquei ficava até àquela hora no colégio devido ao treinamento rigoroso que estavam tendo para o início do campeonato das ligas estudantis.

Por ser chefe da equipe de matemática Hinata tivera que ficar até mais tarde na escola. Não por vontade própria e sim a mando de Tsunade que lhe ordenara preparar até o final daquele dia a documentação e a seleção de todos os participantes do clube de exatas e aqueles que final do ano participariam da competição de matemática nacional.A Hyuuga tinha uma grande coleção de medalhas de ouro, era uma líder competente e sempre levava sua equipe a vitória.Naquele ano não queria que fosse diferente.Era o último ano que participava e queria fechar invicta.

A chuva lhe pegara de surpresa. Achou que conseguiria ir embora a tempo antes que o temporal começasse a cair. Contudo não teve tanta sorte assim. Todos seus amigos já haviam ido embora. Shino e Kiba nem ao menos na escola havia ido. Sakura havia voltado para casa após receber o fatídico resultado dos papéis da peça de teatro _Romeu e Julieta_, a colegial de cabelos róseos soltava faísca no olhar tamanha raiva que sentia com seu destino. Naruto fora embora juntamente com Kin para sabe-se lá fazer o que. Gaara e Temari haviam saído a pouco tempo da escola juntamente com uma menina do primeiro ano chamada Matsuri com quem Hinata desconfiava que o ruivo estivesse tendo um caso.

_"Cada um com seus problemas."_Pensou a Hyuuga ao imaginar a fúria que certa loiríssima líder de torcida sentiria ao saber. Ino definitivamente conseguia causar problemas, principalmente quando estava com raiva.

Estava completamente sem saída. Fazia mais de uma hora que estava parada de pé esperando a chuva passar. Ou atravessava a água ou perderia o próximo metrô para casa. Eis o dilema.

_-Veja só quem eu encontro sozinha dando mole por ai. Hey gracinha não vai me dar um oi?_- aproximando-se Kisame, melhor amigo do Uchiha mais velho e também estudante do cursinho iniciou um flerte com a nerd na qual vivia perseguindo desde que descobrira a existência da jovem. -_ Se quiser te levo para casa no meu carro.Não vai se molhar nada!_

_-N-não o-obrigada. _– respondeu a Hyuuga sem olhá-lo. Não queria dar trela aquele rapaz. Da última vez quase fora agarrada.Por sorte naquela época seu primo estudava ali e lhe salvara das garras do garoto com cara de peixe. Agora, porém estava sozinha a mercê do "tubarão."

_-Oras não vou cobrar muito. Só o que pode me pagar._ - disse com a voz maliciosa. -_ Que tal ali dentro daquele armário?_

As mãos que antes Kisame tinha nos bolsos foram parar na barra da saia de Hinata. A colegial arregalou os olhos assustada e começou a andar para trás. Pedia ajuda com o olhar, pois sua voz devido ao nervosismo e medo do que poderia acontecer ali simplesmente não queria colaborar em um grito.

Para sua sorte ou talvez azar as costas dela batera contra um peitoral forte no quinto passo que deu. Virou-se para trás de súbito com medo de que fosse algum amigo do rapaz mais velho que tentava lhe molestar. Para sua surpresa o desconhecido era quem menos esperava. Uchiha Sasuke.

-_Anda perseguindo garotas agora como um tarado ?Que foi não conseguiu pegar ninguém com essa cara feia? – _perguntou o jogador de hóquei malcriado.

Estava com os cabelos molhados mais espetados do que normalmente. Uma blusa de frio azul marinho e uma calça de moletom branca. A mochila nas costas com o costumeiro símbolo da rica família Uchiha.O moreno era realmente bonito no entanto aos olhos de Hinata ele não tinha nada de mais.Esse coceito duraria até aquela tarde que mudaria por completo o julgamento que tinham em relação ao popular garoto.

_-Continua o mesmo pivete malcriado e intrometido._ - cruzando os braços frente ao peito Kisame não se demorou muito tempo ali. – _Se cuida fedelho uma hora eu ainda vou te dar uma surra_.

Esse foi o aviso do mais velho antes de correr chuva a fora em direção ao luxuoso carro azul no estacionamento. Sasuke definitivamente não suportava o melhor amigo de Itachi, conhecia Kisame desde a época em que o irmão mais velho cursara o colegial com o garoto cara d peixe e na opinião do Uchiha mais novo o rapaz azulado fedia.

_-Até parece que aquele idiota conseguiria me bater. Fracassado!- _comentou quando o mais velho já estava longe. O jogador de hóquei era apenas metido a fortão por que no final das contas sabia que se enfrentasse Kisame acabaria apanhando. O mais velho era bem mais alto e forte. _-Você está bem?_- perguntou rápido a Hinata que olhava o carro azul acelerar em direção a saída do colégio.Sentiu-se aliviada quando o veículo de Kisame desapareceu de sua vista.

_-S-sim o-obrigada. _- agradeceu a colegial com um sorriso tímido nos lábios. O que Sasuke mais detestava era saber que aquelas faces adoravelmente vermelhas não era apenas pele presença dele. Aquela nerd ficava corada com qualquer pessoa, não fazia dele especial.

Permaneceram em silêncio. Ambos calados. A colegial olhando para os pés e o Uchiha analisando o movimento dos seios volumosos que desciam e subiam de acordo com a respiração da jovem. Deveria ser um material de primeira por baixo das roupas recatadas. A missão dele era descobrir isso.

Decidindo em por seu plano em prática Sasuke iniciou um diálogo.

_-Naruto me disse que você dá aulas particulares. Estou interessado._

A Hyuuga não respondeu. Apenas levantou a cabeça e olhou confusa para o moreno que possuía a expressão apática impossível de se decifrar. Era como se ele usasse uma máscara na qual nem mesmo os belos orbes perolados pudessem penetrar em sua essência.

_-Se precisar eu pago._ - complementou o moreno diante do silêncio da colegial.

_-O problema não é dinheiro. Na verdade as aulas são de graça. Sou voluntária para fazer o reforço com os alunos que tem dificuldades._ - após essas palavras Sasuke pensou que aquele voluntarismo para ensinar um monte de alunos burros e preguiçosos só poderia mesmo surgir de uma nerdizinha sonsa. -_ É estranho você me pedir isso. Até onde eu sei você é um ótimo aluno, o primeiro da sua classe._

Pensando em uma desculpa rápida para não perder a oportunidade de passar mais tempo com a garota e assim conseguir ganhar a aposta na qual ela era o alvo o moreno deu uma cartada final.

_-Acho que tenho andado de mais com o Naruto e estou adquirindo aquela burrice crônica dele._ - a colegial não riu. Não gostava de piadas que falassem mal de outras pessoas muito menos de Naruto. – _Estou com dificuldades para entender a matéria do Orochimaru. Quero que me dê uma revisão para que eu continue mantendo as boas notas. Será que pode fazer isso ou vai ficar me questionando?_- a pergunta soara em um timbre grosseiro na qual o Uchiha não conseguiu controlar.

-_T-tudo b-bem._ - a gagueira voltou e Sasuke notou que isso acontecia quando Hinata se sentia intimidada.

_-Ótimo!Começamos segunda-feira que vem depois do treino de hóquei._ - Ele não perguntou apenas afirmou sem se importar se a moça teria disponibilidade de horário ou não.

_-D-desculpe m-mas fica muito tarde para que eu vá e-embora da escola. _- justificou. O jogador de hóquei deixava-a nervosa. Não gostava do jeito autoritário que ele falava e se sentia nua com o gélido olhar que ele lhe lançava.

_-Quanto a isso não se preocupe eu te levo para casa._

Ela pareceu incerta se aceitaria ou não aquele acordo. Não conhecia Sasuke, mas os boatos que escutava sobre o rapaz não era dos melhores quando o assunto se tratava garotas.Tinha todas que queria.Magoava todas com quem ficava.Nunca namorou sério.Tratava-as como meros objetos objetos entre tantas outras coisas que Hinata considerava atos maldosos.

No que estava pensando afinal? _"Boba ele está te pedindo aulas de reforço e não em namoro."_ Os defeitos dele pouco importavam apenas seria a professora de reforço do jogador de hóquei nada de mais para que aqueles pontos lhe atingissem.

_-Se for dessa forma poderei lhe dar as aulas nesse horário. Contudo durante as terças-feiras eu só venho na parte da manhã a escola você terá que ir a república a onde eu moro para as aulas tudo bem?_

_-Certo.Caso não saiba meu nome é Uchiha Sasuke._

_-Eu sei quem é você.Acho que todos da escola sabem.- _com um sorriso gentil e a voz baixa a morena complemtou._ - Acho que eu deveria me apresentar._

_-Hyuuga Hinata._ - respondeu o jogador de hóquei antes mesmo que a colegial se apresentasse.Queria que ela soubesse que ele sabia exatamente quem ela era. -_ Eu sei quem é você._

Mas um constrangedor minuto de silêncio onde apenas a chuva era ouvida. E cada vez mais o temporal ficava forte começando a ter clarões de trovões que começavam a cair.

Direto Sasuke disse com a mesma maneira afirmativa sem perguntar se Hinata queria ou não.

_-Eu te levo para casa._

_-N-não se preocupe eu espero a chuva passar._

_-Não seja tonta. A chuva não vai parar tão cedo e se tentar sair com esse temporal é capaz de se afogar com tanta água._

Ele realmente era um grosseiro. Teria dificuldades para lidar com o garoto.Sentia vontade de chorar só de ouvi-lo falar daquela maneira ríspida. Talvez tão tivesse sido uma boa idéia aceitar dar aulas ao prepotente Uchiha.

Para amenizar o desconforto a Hyuuga pensou que ele estava fazendo uma boa ação, apesar da maneira indócil que a tratava.O máximo que poderia fazer era agradecer pela gentileza do moreno.

_-Você vem ou vou ter que ir ai te buscar?_ – perguntou preparado para correr contra a chuva em direção ao carro esporte vermelho no estacionamento acompanhado de somente mais dois veículos.

Um grosseirão que no fundo era uma boa pessoa. Foi o que Hinata pensou antes de sorrir tímida e correr em meio a chuva junto com o moreno em direção ao carro que os refugiaria-os do aguaceiro que caía do céu.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Todos estavam impacientes esperando Hinata.Já havia escurecido e a chuva de nada amenizara.Reunidos na sala sentados no sofá esperavam discutindo motivos diante do atrasado da Hyuuga o que poderia ter acontecido e o que fariam caso ela não aparecesse daqui alguns minutos.

Kiba andava de um lado para o outro passando as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos.Shino estava imóvel – parecendo uma estátua - em frente a janela olhando para o lado de fora como se procurasse por algum sinal da amiga.Temari xingava Gaara dizendo que a culpa era do irmão que não quis esperar a Hyuuga para irem embora.Naruto procurava o telefone da polícia na lista telefônica e Sakura tentava ajudá-lo apesar de trocarem poucas palavras um com o outro já que o clima entre eles era puro gelo.

-_Eu não agüento mais.Deve ter acontecido alguma coisa.Ela nunca deixa de avisar quando vai se atrasar. _– Kiba gritou surtando completamente.Gostava de Hinata como uma irmã e as vezes se preocupava muito mais com a garota do que com si próprio.

_-Não vamos tomar nenhum atitude precipitada.As vezes ela pode ter se atrasado por causa da chuva._ – comentou Shino tentando manter a calma dentro da casa.

_-Do jeito que a Hinata é bobinha e inocente ela pode ter sido abduzida por algum velho tarado_. – comentou Temari imaginando o pior.

Naruto se levantou do sofá jogando a lista telefônica n chão. Pegou seu casaco preto e o guarda-chuva azul.Todos olharam para o loiro com grande interrogativa até que ele explicasse a atitude.

_ -Não vai adiantar nada ficarmos assim preocupados._ - colocando os sapatos já na porta complementou – _Vou sair e procurá-la._

_ -Eu vou com você! _– disse Sakura rápida indo pegar o casaco rosa pendurado perto da porta e se postando perto de Naruto.

Estavam todos preocupados com a colegial de olhos peroladas e a Haruno era uma das pessoas que tentava imaginar onde a amiga havia se metido.Tomou aquela decisão de sair chuva a fora ao lado de Naruto exclusivamente para procurar Hinata porém quando chegou perto do loiro e pode sentir os penetrantes olhos azuis vidrados nela todo o frio que a chuva lhe causava no interior desapareceu dando lugar a um calor gostoso de ser observada por aqueles par de orbes gentis.

Levantou a cabeça e deixou as duas esmeraldas admirar a boca tentadoramente perto de si.Se ficasse na pontinha dos pés poderia facilmente beijá-lo.Já era gostoso sentir a respiração quente de Naruto lhe batendo na testa, sentir a boca experiente e quente sobre a dela provavelmente seria um paraíso.

Parecia ser um daqueles velhos momentos quando o Uzumaki a desejava.Podia sentir que se deixasse ele lhe abraçaria para lhe proteger das gotículas de água que caiam do céu.Afagaria seus cabelos e mais uma vez pediria uma chance para ser o primeiro garoto a beijá-la.

O romântico momento foi quebrado quando o barulho da porta fez-se ouvir.De trás da madeira surgiu uma ensopada Hinata.Nesse momentos todos suspiraram aliviados ao notar a jovem bem sem qualquer arranhão apenas molhada devido ao temporal.A tortura de espera terminara e a tensão se dissipara da mesma maneira que viera.Contudo os olhos de todos arregalaram e ligeira surpresa quando logo atrás da Hyuuga a imagem bonita do Uchiha mais novo surgiu igualmente ensopado.

Uma nerd e um jogador de hóquei. O popular e a anônima.Era no mínimo antagônico e estranho ver aquela cena.

_ - AHHHHHH Sasuke teme.O que faz com a Hinata?_ – perguntou Naruto neurótico desviando a atenção de Sakura para olhar o melhor amigo.Apontou acusatoriamente para o moreno como se ele fosse um criminoso.

Sasuke arqueou uma sobrancelha aborrecido com o escândulo do amigo, mas agradeceu mentalmente a Deus por não precisar responder aquela pergunta.Hinata fez o favor de rapidamente esclarecer a situação para todos que pareciam bem amistosos com a presença do Uchiha dentro do "ninho".

_-De vez você ficar gritando que tal me oferecer roupas secas dobe?-_ disse Sasuke cruzando os braços em frente ao peito.

_-Há você está aprontando que eu sei seu depravado 'to certo.-_ disse Naruto baixinho apenas para o Uchiha ouvir.Disfarçadamente fazia menção a aposta na qual Hinata era o alvo.Sasuke apenas sorriu como se a vitoria já estivesse em suas mãos. – _Não tenho as roupas de bicha que normalmente você usa já vou avisando._

_-Cala boca idiota!_

Os dois subiram discutindo como rotineiramente faziam.Ninguém entendia como se diziam melhores amigos.Brigavam feito cão e gato como se odiassem um a outro de uma maneira intensa.Sakura por outro lado era a única que não achava tão estranho aquela discussão entre os dois rapazes.Lembrava muito com ela e uma certa líder de torcida loira exibida.

Ao pé da escada Hinata correu e disse da maneira mais alta que conseguia sendo que para maioria aquele tom de voz ainda continuava baixo e melódico.

_-S-sasuke q-quer ficar para o jantar?-_ o moreno apenas visualizou as faces coradas da moça e a roupa molhada no corpo de curvas esguias que eram normalmente escondida por roupas de estremo mau gosto.Era exatamente assim que queria vê-la corada ao falar com ele.Gostava de saber que tinha efeito sobre a Hyuuga. -_ Vou fazer uma sopa de batatinhas e carne._

_-Eu iria gostar muito._ - foi o que respondeu fazendo a colegial de olhos perolados sorrir timida.Naruto resmungou um "safado" que o moreno retrucou um pisão no pé do loiro.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

O jantar ocorreu com um clima estranho fora do comum apesar de ter sido bem barulhento graças a Naruto e Kiba.Enquanto o rapaz de caninos questionava Sasuke sobre o que ele havia feito com Hinata no tempo que os dois permaneciam sozinhos e a Hyuuga tentava a todo custo enfiar mais comida na boca do amigo de caninos para ele parar com o encabulador questionário, Naruto e Gaara tinham uma disputa de quem comia mais.Claro que o único que realmente participava era o loiro já que o ruivo em nenhum momento dissera concordar com aquela idiotice.Temari e Shino comiam em total silêncio.E quanto a Sakura estava confusa para quem deveria olhar se para o atraente Uchiha o príncipe dos sonhos ou se para o Uzumaki com seu sorriso cativante e olhos penetrantes.

A muito tempo quis a oportunidade de compartilhar um momento com Sasuke e agora estava ali jantando com o moreno.Está certo que não estavam sozinhos não era uma espécie de jantar para se comemorar um ano de namoro mas ainda era mais do que ela já teve com o moreno.

O mais engraçado é que não fazia qualquer sentido. Afinal Sasuke parecia só ter olhos para Hinata.Estaria enxergando errado?

O questionamento não durou muito tempo logo Shino veio com a bomba daquela noite.E aquela notícia com certeza iria desagradar muito mais outras pessoas do que Sakura.

_-Teremos uma nova moradora na pensão, ela deve estar chegando._

Todos pararam de comer ao escutar aquela notícia.Não sabiam daquele fato.Estavam sendo avisados de última hora.

_ -Quem é? _– perguntou Temari levantando-se para ir até a geladeira e pegar uma das últimas três cervejas.

_ -Nós conhecemos?_ – perguntou Sakura sem desviar a atenção da louça que lavava.

A campainha tocou e Shino não teve tempo para responder ao questionamento dos amigos.Queria ter preparado-os antes para a notícia de que ELA iria morar na república.A chegada daquela garota iria abalar muitos.Sakura provavelmente iria quebrar todos os pratos que levava e Temari iria querer partir para a agressão.Contudo quem realmente entraria em choque era o indiferente Gaara que quando se tratava de certa beldade loira nunca conseguia se manter impassível.

Curiosos foram em direção a sala para dizer boas vindas a nova moradora.Era uma das recepções combinadas entre os moradores da casa.Sakura foi em direção a porta rodou a maçaneta e abriu a porta revelando a nova integrante da república estudantil.

Mais de oito malas rosa choque no chão que deveriam ter kilos de roupas das mais caras lojas.A imagem bonita dos cabelos loiros soltos perfeitos sem qualquer fio fora do lugar.E a roupa que conseguia ser provocante mesmo em um dia de chuva no corpo daquela garota que vestia uma calça de ginástica preta justinha nas pernas delgadas e um casaco de oncinha que combinava com a personalidade da líder de torcida.O guarda-chuva rosa transparente purpurinado não ocultava a face de Yamanaka Ino sorridente e felina.

_ -VOCÊ? _– Sakura deu dois passos para trás como se em câmera lenta Ino fosse a criatura vil e terrível de seu pesadelo mais profundo.

_-Shino se você me disser que essa Hiena loira vai morar com a gente eu juro que eu quebro você e ela.-_ ameaçou Temari entre dentes.

_-Continua a mesma agressiva de sempre não é mesmo honey._- entrando como se fosse a dona da casa Ino fechou o guarda chuva e complementou sem se quer dirigir o olhar para a Sabaku. – _Uma bárbara sem concerto!_

_ "ISSO É UM PESADELO!"_ Gritou a Haruno mentalmente olhando para o semblante dos amigos.Cada qual com uma reação diferente.

Sasuke e Naruto sorriam de lado marotos como e tudo tivesse sido minuosamente planejado por eles.Temari estava em plena crise de nervos sendo segurada por Kiba e Shino ou o resultado seria uma Yamanaka sem um fio de cabelo.Hinata estava surpresa e tentava acalmar tanto a Haruno como a Sabaku dizendo que Ino poderia dividir o quarto com ela já que não se importava com a presença da líder de torcida.Mas de todos o mais pasmo era Gaara.

A boca do ruivo estava escancarada até o chão.A indiferença em seu semblante não estava presente deixando facilmente o incomodo espelhado nos olhos claros.Já era difícil resistir aquela garota evitando-a pelos corredores da escola ou em festa.Morando sobre o mesmo teto não sabia se iria ter o mesmo exito e agüentar.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Mini Glossário:**

**(1)** Uke: é o que recebe. No caso faz o papel da mulher durante a relação sexual.

**(2) **Seme: é o introduz. No caso faz o papel do homem durante a relação sexual.

* * *

**N/A:** Ok eu sei demorei séculos para postar o fanfic, mas como disse anteriormente em todos os meus outros fics estou sem computador. Uso a Lan house ou os PC da minha irmã e da minha tia. Esse empréstimo acontece apenas finais de semana. Por isso demoro em atualizar meus fics.

Digo desde agora que não tenho beta e muito menos tempo para revisar por isso já deixo claro que poderão encontrar erros ortográficos, de digitação e concordância além de pontuação. Recebi comentários em outros fanfics sobre o assassinato da língua portuguesa. Ok eu sei que realmente está com erros terríveis, mas não posso simplesmente fazer nada. Ou serão postados dessa forma ou simplesmente não postarei mais nenhum fic. Eu sei que esse é o tipo de crítica construtiva e sempre aceitei, mas dessa vez estou dispensando. ALOUW ESTOU SEM TEMPO!Se alguém quiser criticar sobre o português aqui contido vou simplesmente mandar betar a porra do fic para ficar "perfeito". Já estou postando os capítulos correndo pelos leitores me apressarem se querem em tempo rápido e sem erros será impossível. Se quiserem fanfics com capítulos rápidos terão, mas com probabilidade de ter erros. Se quiserem capítulos impecáveis esperem MALDITOS seis meses até eu ter tempo suficiente para corrigi-los.

Críticas em relação ao enredo eu estou aderindo. Quanto a isso aceito sugestões sobre o que não ficou legal o que está uma droga e o que o leitor gostou e espera no próximo capítulo etc...

Desculpe pelo chilique sobre ortografia e por ter sido chata, mas é que realmente isso desmotiva a escritora. Juro que estou fazendo o possível para fazer o melhor, mas está me sobrecarregando. Eu não sou somente uma escritora de fics tenho uma vida fora desse mundo. Estudo, saio com os amigos e não posso deixar de estudar para uma prova para corrigir fanfics.Não tem nem nexo.Tentem compreender e criticar menos em relação a esse ponto, caso contrário dispensarei os comentários dessas pessoas.Não vou deletar mas simplesmente não vou responder por que isso está me deixando de SACO CHEIO!

PINK RINGO SURTANDO!

Bom agora falando um pouco sobre o próximo capítulo de "Nunca fui beijada." O diário de Sakura pulará direto para Sábado tendo um pouquinho do domingo.

**Resumo do próximo capítulo:** _Os pais de Deidara vão viajar e o garoto resolve dar uma festa que promete ser de arromba com muita música, pegação e bebida. A escola toda quer ir, mas apenas a turminha popular foi convidada. Porém festa que é festa só pode ser considerada a melhor caso tenha penetra e é ai que a confusão começa._

_Naruto leva Kin para o desespero de Sakura. Querendo saber até que ponto o casal está disposto a chegar à rosada resolve obrigar Hinata a ir junto com ela na festa de bicão para seguirem o Uzumaki e a líder de torcida que quer lhe roubar o pretendente. Sasuke ao ver Hinata na festa decide atacar bolando um pequeno plano para ficar sozinho no quarto com a recatada moça. Gaara leva Matsuri à festa, mas Ino não está disposta a deixar barato. Temari bebe além da conta e quer relembrar o passado, prensa Shikamaru na parede e então acontece..._

_Com participação especial de Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, Pein e Konan..._

Desculpe por não responder aos comentários mas é que caso eu faça isso o fanfic irá demorar ainda mais para ser atualizdo.Faremos o seguinte prometo que no próximo capítulo responderei os comentários.Mas os leitores terão que ter paciência para a entrega do capítulo ok?O próximo fanfic que atualizarei será. "Segundas intenções."Kissus jaa neh a todos e obrigada por comentar.Acho que foi graças aos comentários ( principalmente os gigantes) que me fizeram continuar o fic.


	5. Sal, limão e tequila

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens e lugares citados não me pertencem, eles pertencem ao Kishimoto-sensei. Se me pertencessem Sasuke confessaria suas tendências emo, e Sasori passaria noites dançando poli dance em uma boate de strippers.

**Sumário:** Aquele ano seria o último antes que Sakura se formasse. Ela estava decidida a conseguir o seu primeiro beijo com o rapaz por quem sempre fora apaixonada. O problema é que o coração não algo fácil de entender e pode lhe trazer grandes surpresas.

**Rate:** T por conter insinuações desaconselháveis para menores.( yooohhuuu putaria...)

* * *

**Legenda:**

**-**_ Você não estava com nenhuma garota estava?- _Fala normal

"_Só pode ser macumba!"-_Pensamentos.

O metrô da estação Akihabara em Tóquio se encontrava lotado - Narração normal

_Não sei como aquela loira oxigenada consegue – _Narração do diário de Sakura

**Idiota nunca mais me ligue! – **Voz ao telefone

XxXXxXxXx –Fim do diário de Sakura

_OoOoOoOoOo - _Mudança de tempo e espaço

* * *

**Nunca fui beijada**

**-**

Por Pink Ringo

-

**Capítulo cinco –** Sal, limão e tequila**  
**

**6 de Fevereiro, Sábado – Indo a caça do MEU homem**_. (são exatamente 23h15min p.a e estou arrastando uma Hinata chorona comigo para uma festa na qual não fomos convidadas. Que ninguém nos descubra!)_

_Eu não consigo acreditar que o Naruto realmente foi à festa do Deidara com a Kin.É o cúmulo, depois aquele baka vem dizer que sou a única garota que ele realmente gosta._

_Sabe o que é pior de tudo?Ele saiu todo arrumado, lindo e perfumado. (estava de babar com a blusa regata azul que destacava aqueles olhos maravilhosos.) Sei muito bem quais são as intenções daquele pervertido. ELE VAI TRANSAR COM AQUELA VACA!_

**7 de Fevereiro, Domingo – Se eu não lembro... Eu não fiz!**_ (são exatamente 13h55min a.m e eu acabei de acordar. MINHA CABEÇA ESTÁ EXPLODINDO! Ecaaaa o banheiro está vomitado será que fui eu?)_

_Além de uma terrível dor de cabeça estou com amnésia. Não me lembro de NADA desde a hora que o desgraçado do Sasori colocou uma bandeja de tequila na minha frente e me desafiou para uma competição. Por que é que eu aceitei mesmo?Por que sou uma burra orgulhosa que detesta ter o ego ferido. (e depois da vaca da Kin ter me relado que ela e o Naruto fizeram muito mais do que dar alguns beijinhos)_

_Hoje o almoço foi total silencioso. A TENSÃO estava no ar!_

_Shikamaru apareceu do nada o que causou um constrangimento fora do comum em Temari. Alouw desde quando aquela agressiva da Temari sente vergonha?Totalmente suspeito!Falando em coisas suspeitas tenho uma leve lembrança de ter visto esses dois juntos na festa._

_Quanto ao Gaara pior humorado impossível. (chegava a dar calafrios o olhar maligno que ele lançava em direção ao Shikamaru).Ino por outro lado estava felicíssima os motivos de tamanha alegria eu sei: A popular Yamanaka humilhou , não melhor, destruiu a atual namorada do Sabaku na frente de todos na festa. Eu é que não queria estar na pele da Matsuri naquele momento)._

_**Obs:**__ Eu ainda estava sóbria quando isso aconteceu por isso eu lembro. Mero detalhe!_

**7 de Fevereiro, Domingo – OH MY GOD! Ino e Gaara estão se pegando! **_( são exatamente 18h48min e aquela pervertida da Ino está estuprando o Gaara no sofá da sala. Vou ter pesadelos com esses gemidos!)_

_Finalmente descobri um pedaço da história de aposta, amor e ódio que uni o quarteto amoroso: Shika,Tema,Ino e Gaara. "Sem querer" acabei ouvindo uma briga entre a líder de torcida oferecida e o ruivo estressadinho. Tenho quase toda a matéria para minha reportagem só faltam alguns pequenos detalhes que serão fáceis de conseguirem._

_Voltarei a ser a jornalista MOR e Shizune irá se ajoelhar pedindo desculpas de tamanha pressão que me fez passar._

_**Obs**__:Para não se ter uma visão desagradável da próxima vez não ficar até o final da conversa. Sexo explícito!CENSURADO!_

**7 de Fevereiro, Domingo – Noite **_( São exatamente 21h10min e estou com o coração disparado. Acho que gosto do Naruto mais do que imaginava.)_

_Não era para ser assim!Eu realmente não deveria gostar do Naruto da maneira que estou suspeitando que gosto. Eu sempre o desprezei, melhor, só o maltratava enquanto ele dizia que me amava e gostaria de namorar comigo. _

_Eu idolatrava o Sasuke e dizia que ele sim era meu príncipe. Agora, nem se quer tenho tempo para pensar no Uchiha.O Naruto teve a capacidade de ocupar todos os meus pensamentos._

_Sabe como descobri de quem eu realmente gosto?Por que novamente Naruto disse que me ama!_

**Notas importantes: **

_**- Lembrar de tudo que aconteceu na festa**_

_**-Nunca mais beber**_

_**-Se vingar de Yamanaka Ino**_

_**-Escrever minha grande reportagem sobre o quarteto amoroso**_

_**-Comprar analgésicos de dor de cabeça **_

_**- Ir a livraria comprar um manual para o vestibular**_

_**-Deixar que o Naruto me dê meu primeio beijo**_

XxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Os Yamanaka tinham muito dinheiro, o motivo de tal fortuna era a grande rede de hotéis _business_ – na qual se hospedava apenas empresários - que construíram ao longo do Japão. Ino era praticamente a _Paris Hilton_ japonesa sendo que até mesmo a cor do cabelo e as roupas de grife que usava eram igual a da patricinha. Deidara sendo parte da família não poderia deixar de ser rico o que explicava perfeitamente que o "humilde" lugar a qual ele chamava de lar fosse uma enorme mansão.

A estrutura da mansão era clássica moderna, suas paredes em um branco impecável deixava um visual de bom gosto com as enormes estufas de flores importadas que tinha ao redor. As janelas e portas eram todas feitas de vidro – o que deixava bem visível os adolescentes repletos de hormônios se remexendo ao som da música escandalosamente alta do lado de dentro da casa – Em frente ao jardim um grande chafariz com a escultura de uma fada que na opinião de Sakura era uma imagem muito obscena e imprópria para ficar em um lugar a vista dos olhares dos vizinhos.

Estavam há uma hora escondidas atrás de uma das estufas sem coragem o suficiente para entrarem na festa de penetras – Hinata na verdade nem de casa queria ter saído, mas não resistiu aos apelos de Sakura e o modo como a amiga implorou para que não a deixasse ir sozinha - .Era obvio que metade das pessoas que estavam ali tinham ido sem terem sido convidadas a intenção de espalhar um boato de uma festa onde só teria os TOPS da escola era exatamente para que chamasse a atenção do restante dos alunos e o local simplesmente enchesse de adolescentes querendo se embebedar, dançar e se pegaram em amassos nada inocentes.

_-M-melhor i-irmos embora!- _disse Hinata abraçando o próprio corpo.

Não queria entrar. Sabia o que acontecia lá dentro: Orgia, álcool, drogas e tudo que considerava de errado. Isso era o de menos o que realmente incomodava a Hyuuga era que se as líderes de torcidas a encontrassem ali não perderiam a oportunidade para humilhá-la publicamente. Tinha absoluta certeza que a primeira coisa que diriam é que usava uma roupa de freira inconveniente para uma festa. Diferente das vestes sensuais que as líderes de torcidas usavam, Hinata estava com um vestido verde que ia até os pés e que amarrava no pescoço, à única parte da pele a mostra em seu corpo eram os braços brancos.

_-Eu não vou sair daqui enquanto não ver o que Naruto está fazendo com aquela... bruaca da Kin- _respondeu Sakura tentando enxergar alguma cabeleira loira através dos vidros do que julgou ser uma sala.

Estava eufórica. Quando vira Naruto sair todo perfumado e incrivelmente bonito – nos pensamentos da Haruno poderia ser caracterizado como "pedaço de mal caminho" - não conseguiu conter a raiva de imaginar que Kin teria ele todo só para si. Estava morrendo de ciúmes e admitia.

De a principio não iria se quer pisar na maldita festa, sabia que certas pessoas desagradáveis estariam lá, incluindo Ino e seu grupinho de hienas no cio assim como a presença de Sasori, afinal o ruivo era o melhor amigo de Deidara.

Escolhera uma roupa simples sem perder sua característica. Não é por que queria competir com Kin que se vestiria como uma mulher que rodava bolsinha na esquina de madrugada. Sandálias sem salto, uma saia azul que ia até os joelhos com algumas flores na barra e uma blusa branca de alcinha nada que valorizasse os seios. – afinal não tinha peitos enormes como Hinata ou Ino para poder se usar um decote – Os cabelos com uma fita azul lhe dando um ar clássico.

_-Você sabe o que eles devem estar fazendo._ - comentou a colegial de olhos perolados com as faces coradas. Olhava para os lados preocupados. - _Além disso, é impossível achá-los no meio de tanta gente pelo lado de fora olhando apenas para uma janela. – _tentou parecer sensata.

_-Tem razão!_ – por um segundo Hinata achou que Sakura havia declarado a derrota e iriam poder voltar para casa. Doce engano! – _Está na hora de entrarmos nesta festa._

Toda a felicidade de Hinata se esvaziou com aquela frase. Em seguida foi puxada por uma Haruno que praticamente corria para alcançar a porta dos fundos. Entrariam sorrateiramente o que seria fácil com tanta gente no local. Como se fosse possível a enorme mansão estava transbordando de gente. Cada cômodo tinha um punhado de pessoas, desde a piscina aos quartos.

A porta dos fundos dava direto a cozinha. Entraram no local sendo abordas na porta por dois rapazes bêbados na qual tinham quase certeza de que faziam parte do decadente time de basquete da escola. Um deles agarrou Hinata pela cintura que não conteve um gritinho assustada ao ser abordada daquela maneira subitamente. Já Sakura teve o desprazer de receber o primeiro apertão na bunda de sua vida. As duas garotas empurraram os rapazes que de tão bêbados caíram sem pestanejar no chão. Enfiando-se entre a multidão as duas garotas afastaram-se das vistas dos jogadores de basquete.

_-Pelo amor de Deus vamos embora Sakura_. - disse Hinata arfando tentando se esquivar dos corpos que dançavam no meio da sala. Não gostara daquele ambiente, muito menos do modo que alguns rapazes a olhava.

-_Vamos nos separar. Quem achar primeiro o Naruto avisa a outra por mensagem no celular ok?Agora são 23:30 até a meia noite se não o acharmos nos encontramos do lado de fora atrás daquela estufa que estávamos_. – Antes que Hinata concordasse com seu plano Sakura foi para o lado oposto a qual a amiga estava sumindo do campo de visão da Hyuuga.

Não havia sido uma das atitudes mais legais de sua parte deixar Hinata sozinha que gentilmente lhe acompanhara até aquele antro. Porém se ficasse ao lado da amiga ela apenas iria ficar insistindo para irem embora e por fim tiraria a concentração de Sakura de achar o seu alvo.

Eram tantas pessoas que estava difícil de se locomover. Ainda tinha que tomar o cuidado com as mãos bobas que insistiam em tentar entrar por debaixo de sua saia ou lhe apalpar em lugares impróprios.

Escondeu-se de súbito ao avistar Ino e as outras líderes de torcidas de pé próximas a uma das janelas bebendo latinhas de cervejas enquanto eram xavecadas pelos rapazes do cursinho. Uchiha Itachi era um dos que não conseguia resistir ao encanto da pele jovial das garotas mais novas, fazia questão de jogar todo o charme que possuía – que na opinião de Sakura e de todas as garotas da festa era fatal – mirando especialmente Ino. Por incrível que pareça a loira parecia extremamente aborrecida com a aproximação do moreno.

_-Sai pra lá Itachi, eu já disse que não quero._

_-Qualé Ino vai bancar a difícil agora, justamente comigo?- _O Uchiha mais velho lançara um sorriso cínico a Yamanka, um sorriso repleto de passado a qual fez com que a chefe das líderes de torcidas retraísse os lábios em uma careta e lhe empurrasse com força.

_-Suma da minha frente seu imbecil!- _rosnou a Yamanaka preste a se afastar.

_-Cadê todo o seu charme Itachi?Parece que está perdendo._ – disse Kisame que agarrava uma das líderes de torcida de encontro à janela.

-_TOCOOOOOOOOO!_ – gritou Deidara que se encontrava abraçado a duas garotas com saias curtíssimas.

Insistente Itachi puxou Ino com força pressionando-a contra a parede de uma forma que apenas os dois escutassem a conversa que se seguiria. Aproximou os lábios do ouvido da loira e então disse com a costumeira voz galante e rouca.

_-Ainda tem raiva de mim?Eu fui seu primeiro Ino deveria ser seu inesquecível. - _mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha da colegial que não pronunciou som algum como também nenhuma reação. Se fosse há dois anos atrás gemeria de puro deleite.

_-Deveria ter pensado antes de ter tomado uma atitude cafajeste comigo. Agora me largue!-_ Ino estava com raiva, era evidente em sua expressão o que deixava Sakura que assistia tudo confusa. Fazia muito tempo que não via a ex-melhor amiga com aquela expressão.

_-Está me recusando por que aquele Sabaku está aqui?Não quer que ele te veja comigo é isso?- _debochado complementou querendo incendiar a raiva da loira _– Gaara está aqui com aquela namoradinha sem graça dele. Estavam se amassando próximos as escadas da última vez que os vi._

Juntando toda a força que tinha Ino empurrou o rapaz mais velho de cima de si com sucesso. Deidara e Kisame que estavam próximos gritaram uma segunda vez "TOCOOOO!" quando a loira deixou o Uchiha ali apenas desejando-a e sem se quer ganhar o menor selinho de lábios. Aquilo fora motivo de chacota para o moreno, afinal não era todo dia que Uchiha Itachi levava um fora.

Uma furiosa Yamanka andava a passos duros e bufando em direção as escadas Sakura tratou de segui-la disfarçadamente sem ser notada pela loira e nem pelos outros rapazes que continuaram próximos a janela bebendo e agarrando as outras líderes de torcidas.

Chegando-se a escadaria podia-se ver Gaara com uma garrafa de vodka na mão encostado-se à parede do quinto degrau da escada. A cabeça virada para o lado e seus olhos fixos nas pessoas que se movimentavam pelo ambiente. Parecia procurar por alguém. Quanto a Matsuri atual namorada do rapaz estava pendurada no pescoço do mesmo beijando-lhe até onde seus lábios alcançavam da pele do ruivo e suas pequeninas mãos enfiadas por debaixo da camisa preta que o rapaz usava. Era dois anos mais nova sendo que ainda se encontrava no primeiro ano e deveria estar bem longe de uma festa como aquela.

No momento em que os olhos de Gaara encontraram a imagem de Ino o ruivo pareceu relaxar e parar de procurar "alguém" entre a multidão. Mirou a loira de cima a baixo com o olhar cobiçoso desnudando-a daquele vestidinho rosa que realçava todas as curvas do corpo da jovem. Estava alcoolizado e somente a bebida para fazer com que o Sabaku concluísse aquele ato de passar a língua sobre os lábios deixando claras as imagens impuras que tinha em mente.

Prestando total atenção nas reações de ambos Sakura começava a perceber o que tinha por trás de tanto "ódio" que o Sabaku jurava nutrir pela loira. _"Isso é tensão sexual!". _Pensou a jornalista mirimtendo certeza que se centrasse na relação daqueles dois sua reportagem seria um estouro.

Querendo provocar a loira que cruzara os braços em frente ao peito e tinha um semblante irritado o ruivo começou a beijar a namorada de uma maneira lasciva. Matsuri até então havia notado a presença de Ino e sabia que aquela loira era uma verdadeira ameaça para seu romance. Tratou de corresponder aos beijos do ruivo com mais ardor e hora ou hora lançava sorrisinhos vitoriosos em direção a Yamanaka.

Ino não deixaria barato!Subindo o primeiro degrau iniciou um diálogo com Gaara, sendo que seu real objetivo era provocar Matsuri.

_-Agora está pegando pivetes?Ela veio da onde do jardim de infância?Quanta decadência!_

_-Inveja mata não é mesmo?- _retrucou Matsuri venenosamente. Apesar de nova ela sabia se defender perfeitamente ferindo o ego de Ino. Quanto a Gaara estava em silêncio apenas escutando a briga.

_-Inveja de você?Por favor, eu sou muito mais eu._ - disse vaidosa colocando as mãos na cintura. Jogando os cabelos brilhantes para trás sorriu convencida – _Qualquer rapaz nessa festa preferia a mim á uma coisinha feia como você._

_-Se é assim então por que o Gaara está agarrado a mim hein?Eu tenho o único garoto que não te quer. - _Novamente era ponto para Matsuri.

Fora o fim da picada. Ino teria sua vingança, ali e agora bem ao seu estilo. Virou as costas sorrindo vencedora apesar de nada ainda ter feito. Andou rebolando até o DJ que não estava muito longe dali, sussurrou-lhe alguma coisa no ouvido e em seguida após a afirmação do rapaz que controlava a música ela lhe deu um beijo na face em agradecimento.

A música do recinto parou. Todos olharam para o local onde o DJ estava, contudo ninguém contestou ao ver que Ino havia pegado o microfone. Ia ter show e ninguém perderia a oportunidade de ver Yamanaka Ino protagonizando.

As pessoas se afastaram amontoando-se em um círculo e deixando Ino no meio. O ritmo começou a tocar e juntamente com ele a loira cantou acompanhada de palmas e assovios dos outros integrantes da festa.

**Hey hey You you**

_(__Hey, hey, você, você)_

**I don't like your girlfriend**

_(Eu não gosto da sua namorada)_

**No way no way**

_(Sem chance, sem chance)_

**I think you need a new one**

_(Acho que você precisa de uma nova)_

**Hey hey You you**

_(__Hey, hey você você)_

**I could be your girlfriend**

_(Eu poderia ser sua namorada)_

Andou cantando e dançando novamente até as escadas. Os olhares de todos sobre suas ações. Uma luz em especial deixando nítida a sua imagem. Apontou para o casal que parecia assustado com a claridade que os focava tornando-os também protagonistas do show. Matsuri agarrou-se mais forte ao namorado e Gaara segurou com mais força na garrafa de vodka, com raiva mirou a loira que cantava. Ele odiava ser o centro das atenções!

**Hey hey You you**

(Hey, hey, você, você)

**I know that you like me**

(Eu sei que você gosta de mim)

**No way no way**

(Sem chance, sem chance)

**You know it's not a secret**

(Você sabe que isso não é um segredo)

**Hey hey You you**

(Hey, hey, você, você)

**I want to be your girlfriend**

(Eu quero ser a sua namorada)

Fazia gestos que podiam ser facilmente compreendidos. Subia os degraus das escadas amistosa intimidando Matsuri que não esperava ser abordada daquela forma. Os que estavam na festa assoviavam cada vez mais alto demonstrando que estavam gostando da cena que seguia. O nome da Yamanaka era gritado pelos rapazes com adjetivos do tipo: "Gostosa!". Ou frases do tipo: "Eu quero ser o seu namorado!"

**You're so fine**

_(Você é tão legal)_

**I want you mine**

_(Eu quero que você seja meu)_

**You're so delicious**

_(Você é tão gostoso)_

**I think about you all the time**

_(Eu penso em você o tempo todo)_

**You're so addictive**

_(Você é tão viciante)_

**Don't you know what I can do to make you feel all**

**right?**

_(Você não sabe o que eu posso fazer pra você se sentir bem?)_

**Don't pretend I think you know**

_(Não finja, eu acho que você sabe que sou muito preciosa)_

Chegando ao quarto degrau Ino empurrou Matsuri que caiu no degrau de cima sentada olhando perplexa a loira agarrar Gaara. A líder de torcida com uma das mãos segurava o microfone firme cantando enquanto a outra pegou a garrafa de vodka que o ruivo tinha em mãos. Parou de cantar apenas por alguns segundos para sorver um grande gole da bebida alcoólica sentindo o corpo esquentar. Ino queria que Gaara sentisse como o corpo dela estava abrasador, e não era somente por causa do efeito do álcool.

**And how, yeah,**

_(E como, sim)_

**I'm the motherfucking princess**

_(__Eu sou a maldita princesa)_

**I can tell you like me too**

_(Eu sinto que você gosta de mim também)_

**And you know**

_(E você sabe que)_

**I'm right**

_(Estou certa)_

Jogou a garrafa de Vodka com força no chão quebrando-a o que deixou o público agitado. Colocou primeiramente a mão do ruivo sobre a sua coxa direita instigando o rapaz a acariciar a pele descoberta o que involuntariamente ele fez. – o sensual gesto perpetrou com que alguns outros rapazes gritassem eufórico um audível "Eu quero!" – Em seguida colocou as próprias mãos por debaixo da roupa do ruivo lhe acariciando o tórax.

**She's like so whatever**

_(Ela é tão comum)_

**You can do so much better**

_(Você pode conseguir algo melhor)_

**I think we should get together now**

_(Eu acho que nós deveríamos ficar juntos agora)_

**And that's what everyone's talking about**

_(E isso é o que todos estão falando)_

Sem qualquer pudor enfiou insinuantemente uma das coxas entre as pernas do ruivo a fim de atiçá-lo conseguindo com sucesso. Gaara mordeu o próprio lábio a fim de conter um gemido. Estava odiando tudo aquilo e ao mesmo tempo gostando. Era horrível ficar sobre os olhares de todos naquela situação, era delicioso poder sentir os toques e o corpo de Ino novamente.

**I can see the way I see**

_(Eu posso ver o jeito)_

**The way you look at me**

_(O jeito que você olha para mim)_

**And even when you look away**

_(E mesmo quando desvia o olhar,)_

**I know you think of me**

_(Eu sei que está pensando em mim)_

**I know you talk about me all the time**

_(Eu sei que você fala de mim o tempo todo)_

**Again and again**

_(__Muitas vezes)_

Os olhos mais uma vez se encontraram. Veio à tona o passado e parecia que apenas havia os dois ali.

As risadas, brigas, beijos, lágrimas, sexo e o fim. O romance havia terminado de uma maneira que deixou feridas, estavam machucados, mas ainda sim não queria dizer que a paixão havia se se queriam!

**So come over here**

_(Então venha até aqui)_

**Tell me what I wanna hear**

_(Diga-me o que eu quero ouvir)_

**Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear**

_(Que eu, sim, farei sua namorada desaparecer)_

**I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again**

_(Eu não quero ouvir você dizer o nome dela nunca mais)_

_(__Avril Lavigne – Girlfriend)_

Ino o beijou. Gaara não resistiu, pelo contrário correspondeu. Os gritos do público aumentou. Matsuri deixou a boca cair até o chão em total indignação. Estava sendo traída publicamente. Chifrada na frente de toda a escola. Aquela humilhação foi o suficiente para se levantar e separar o "casal" que não parecia disposto a cessar o ardente beijo.

_-Gaara como pode fazer isso comigo?- _os olhos da mais nova estavam cheio de lágrimas.

Matsuri saiu correndo sobre a vaia de todos o que fez com que o ruivo recobrasse a consciência do que tinha acontecido. Olhou para Ino ferozmente e a empurrou de perto de si. Ríspido disse com o rancor em seu tom de voz.

_-Está feliz agora?Estou cansado de seus joguinhos. -_saiu de perto da líder de torcida correndo pelo caminho onde a namorada havia ido.

Tentando disfarçar Ino sorriu para todos que assistiam. Fez um movimento para o DJ colocar uma música e assim as pessoas voltasse a dançar. Alguns minutos depois parecia que nada havia acontecido, mas a festa para Ino havia acabado ali. Gaara tinha escolhido Matsuri, pois fora atrás dela que ele fora.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Na cozinha tomando a cerveja no bico da garrafa Temari admirava Ino sentada na escada infeliz. "Bem feito!" pensava a Sabaku diante do fora que o irmão havia dado na loira. Era lógico que o "efeito pernas" da Yamanka iria causar resultados em Gaara, a mais velha sabia que o irmão ainda guardava muitos sentimentos por aquela líder de torcida dissimulada e vulgar.

Tinha tanta vontade de levantar dali e ir alfinetar a cabisbaixa líder de torcida. Contudo lá foram os fãs da popular colegial consolá-la, alguns segundos depois Ino se encontrava entre os corpos dançantes na pista apesar de não parecer tão animada como no início da festa. Temari deu de ombros, era melhor ficar ali na cozinha com sua cerveja que ganharia muito mais do que se envolver em uma briga com a popular Yamanaka. Malvada pensava que agora que morava na mesma casa que a patricinha poderia afogá-la na privada sem muitas testemunhas.

Andou cambaleando até o lado de fora onde se encontrava a área de lazer da casa. Precisava de um ar para respirar, sentia a cabeça girar, girar e girar. Estava enxergando mais pessoas do que realmente tinha. Às vezes precisava se segurar na parede para não derrapar no chão. Sentiu o corpo ir paras trás, havia escorregado em algo pegajoso – se estivesse sóbria veria que era vômito - no piso entre a churrasqueira e a piscina, contudo não caíra no chão, alguém havia segurado-a.

_-Como você é problemática, deveria tomar mais cuidado_. – era Shikamaru que dizia aquelas palavras com seu tom cansado e calmo de voz. Temari gostava muito do jeito que ele falava. _– Você está virando uma alcoólatra sabia?_

_-Vá para o inferno com seus conselhos Shika.-_Respondeu malcriada.

Fazia quanto tempo que não ouvia Temari lhe chamar de Shika?Ela apenas usou o diminutivo na época em que tiveram um casinho, depois que terminaram nem mesmo o nome dele ela pronunciava, quando queria se referir a ele era apenas com adjetivos grotescos ou ofensivos.

_-Está lembrando-se da época em que eu te chamava de Shika?__**Meu**__ Shika!- _debochada a mais velha perguntou.

Perigosamente aproximou os lábios de Shikamaru em um leve roçar de lábios. Havia dado tanta ênfase à palavra "meu" que fez o Nara sentir uma saudades descomunal dos tempos em que Temari fora mais do que uma conhecida.

_-Por que você não pode deixar de ser problemática e me desculpar pelo que aconteceu no passado?Tudo não passou de um mal entendido. -_pediu ele humildemente. Acariciou os lábios vermelhos da moça com o polegar. Tinha o gosto de frutas cítricas, ainda se lembrava bem. Um gosto selvagem como a dona dos lábios.

-_Nunca!Se eu te perdoar vai ser o mesmo que passar por cima dos meus princípios de como tratar os homens_. – Como sempre a desculpa era de teor feminista. Perdendo já a esperança de sentir novamente o sabor de Temari ele notou o sorriso maroto e alcoolizado da moça que prosseguiu o diálogo. – _Mas só por hoje, por um momento, eu gostaria de lembrar os velhos tempos._

No segundo seguinte Shikamaru sentiu novamente aquele sabor único pressionado contra os seus lábios. Aquele que apenas Temari possuía_._

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Os rapazes que rodearam Ino pareciam um bando de machos procurando uma fêmea no cio. Como a Yamanaka era atualmente a garota mais desejada do colégio não era anormal a loira ser abordada por vários rapazes ao mesmo tempo. Contudo esse fato ainda deixava Sakura revoltada. O que os rapazes de hoje em dia procuravam em uma garota?Cérebro que não era!

Esquecendo-se por completo da ex-melhor amiga a colegial de cabelos róseos resolveu andar pela extensão da festa a fim de procurar Naruto.Não encontrava, por mais que seus olhos tentasse localiza-lo. Era tão obvio que provavelmente o Uzumaki estaria no andar de cima em um dos quartos com Kin, no entanto Sakura ainda possuía uma pequena esperança de que chegaria a tempo do casal concluir o que faria caso chegasse a tempo?O que sentia por Naruto afinal?Estava tão confusa em relação aos próprios sentimentos.

_-Oras o que faz aqui Sakura?Veio exibir calcinhas de coraçõezinhos._

A voz irônica chamou a atenção da Haruno. Olhou para trás e visualizou Kin com um curtíssimo vestido preto e um sorriso divertido nos lábios vermelhos. A líder de torcida parecia saber exatamente o motivo de Sakura estar ali e esse detalhe era o que causava o ar de deboche na vulgar colegial morena.

_-Está sozinha?Aposto que nem o Naruto suportou sua presença venenosa. - _retrucou Sakura procurando o rapaz loiro disfarçadamente_. – Além disso, não sou uma garota qualquer que nem você. Não fico mostrando minhas peças íntimas a ninguém._

_-Esqueci que você é uma virgenzinha a espera que o Sasuke te dê uns agarros. –_ o comentário maldoso da morena fez com que a jovem de cabelos róseos ficasse vermelha, não só de vergonha como de raiva. _– Só para te informar, Naruto é muito melhor de cama que o Sasuke._

As palavras que Kin pronunciou foram o suficientes para tirar todas as dúvidas de Sakura de que aquela líder de torcida oferecida já tinha dormido com os dois garotos mais desejados da escola.O que chamou a atenção no entanto foi em relação ao empenho sexual dos dois rapazes.

_-Safada!- _murmurou Sakura baixinho tentando controlar os ciúmes.

_-Sasuke é realmente lindo, contudo é muito frigido e está sempre mais preocupado em se satisfazer e acaba esquecendo-se da parceira_. - Kin olhava para cima enquanto falava como se estivesse tentando lembrar-se da situação. – _Mas o Naruto, uauuuuu que homem!Tão intenso, ele sim sabe fazer uma mulher perder a voz de tanto gemer._

Sakura não precisava ficar ali escutando todas aquelas informações que apenas faziam seu ciúme aumentar. Virou de costas para a líder de torcida a fim de finalizar a conversa e procurar quem realmente lhe interessava naquele lugar. Contudo Kin não deixaria de lhe dar uma última alfinetada.

_-Ele não te quer mais Haruno, você fez tanto doce que enfim Naruto percebeu que precisava procurar uma mulher e não uma menininha idiota que tem sonhos com príncipes encantados. – _com uma risada buliçosa complementou a frase _– Sasuke na verdade é um sapo, e você não é uma princesa para transformá-lo em príncipe._

Fora um tapa na face cada palavra cuspida por Kin.A líder de torcida queria machucá-la e havia conseguido sem precisar partir para agressão física. Sakura havia saído de perto da morena antes que essa lhe visse com os olhos marejados. Se tivesse ficado ao menos mais alguns segundos naquela discussão teria encontrado Naruto indo ao encontro da morena com duas cerveja.

_-Kin aquela era a Sakura?_ – perguntou o rapaz loiro esticando o pescoço para encontrar a garota de cabelos róseos.

_-Não, era apenas uma garota parecida. -_ puxando o rapaz pelo braço a líder de torcida mudou de assunto. – _Vem dançar com a sua Kin._

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Andava de cabeça baixa entre os corpos que dançavam freneticamente. Encontrava-se tão absorta em seus próprios devaneios que nem ao menos percebeu uma pequena mesinha de centro com algumas pessoas em volta. Bateu a canela contra o móvel e soltou um palavrão baixinho. _"Filho da p... agora vou ficar com a canela roxa!"_ Praguejou mentalmente. Colocava a culpa do hematoma em Kin e de seus comentários infelizes.

_-Haruno você vai a festas ou é somente uma mera ilusão? _– perguntou Deidara olhando a garota de cima a baixo.

Desde quando aquele loiro aguado estava ali?Alguns minutos atrás ele estava do outro lado da festa agarrando descaradamente duas garotas. Era melhor não pensar muito nisso, principalmente por que sua canela estava doendo.

_-Essa não é a pivete que o Sasori queria levar para cama?-_ disse uma voz grave masculina

Os olhos esmeraldinos admiraram Pein, o rapaz mais velho continuava com a mesma pose de "Deus" que usava no colégio para manter a ordem de acordo com suas vontades. O cabelo vibrante laranja e os pircing serviam para intimidar. Para a maioria no colégio aquele rapaz era sinônimo de perigo e marginalidade. Ao seu lado Konan, uma jovem bonita, mas que sorria tão pouco que era difícil enxergar beleza por trás da expressão séria.

_-Ela mesmo Pein_. – Deidara sorriu de lado olhando a garota de cima a baixo – _Veio atrás do Sasuke ou do Naruto?Ultimamente estou com dúvidas em relação qual deles vai conseguir te pegar primeiro._

Agora sabia por que Sasori era tão irritante, seus amigos tinham a mesma personalidade vulgar e desprezível que o ruivo. Com insatisfação pelo comentário Sakura olhou de lado para os rapazes sentados em volta da pequena mesinha. Não adiantaria arrumar uma briga ali e agora, principalmente por que estava em desvantagem. Preferiu ignorar. Antes que começasse a andar para se afastar da turma de rapazes foi puxada bruscamente pelo braço direito obrigando a virar-se novamente.

_-Você aqui?_ – com um sorriso de escárnio Sasori completou – _Algo afetou o seu cérebro?Vivia dizendo que detestava esses tipos de festa. _

_-Para sua informação as pessoas mudam. –_ soltando-se do ruivo com agressividade Sakura virou de costas e empinou o nariz querendo mostrar-se superior diante dos comentários do grupo ao seu lado_. – Decidi... Experimentar coisas novas._

Diante do comentário da Haruno os rapazes ao seu redor olharam-se entre si com sorrisos maliciosos imaginando até onde aquela colegial estava disposta a ir em suas novas experiências.

_-Aposto que veio aqui para correr atrás do Sasuke ou do Naruto._ – provocou Sasori tendo certeza que o comentário causaria a ira da colegial de cabelos róseos.

_-Não!_ – Sakura estava com as faces coradas de raiva e olhava para o colega de classe desafiadora – _Vim para me divertir exatamente como vocês. Dançar, conversar... Beber._

Talvez não tivesse sido uma boa idéia dizer a última palavra. Beber?Até parece!Nunca havia colocado uma gota de álcool na boca, só o cheiro da cerveja já lhe deixava tonta, beber uma latinha que fosse seria mais do que o suficiente para deixá-la bêbada. Respirou fundo quando os garotos ao seu redor abriram espaço na pequena mesinha como se estivesse oferecendo um lugar para Sakura. Para encorajá-la Sasori deu dois tapinhas nas costas da garota antes de se sentar ao lado de Deidara. Ambos amigos com sorrisos debochados – menos Pein e Konan que mantinham suas expressões inertes – desacreditando que ela toparia se juntar a eles para beber.

Tentando esconder o receio da situação a Haruno andou com passos firmes e se sentou acomodando-se ao lado de Sasori e Konan. Encontrava-se meio incerta, seus olhos esmeraldinos olhavam para um pratinho repleto de sal e outro de limão sem entender muito bem o que fazia aquilo ali, duas garrafas de tequila vazias e duas ainda cheias na qual o grupinho de rapazes estavam alimentando a vontade de esvazia-las.

_-Já tomou tequila Haruno_?- Enchendo um dos copos até a borda fazendo um pouco cair sobre a mesa Deidara empurrou o líquido para Sakura. –_ Que tal uma competição?_

_-Qual seria o prêmio? – _perguntou desconfiada sem deixar de arquear uma sobrancelha.

_-A cada gole que você não conseguir esvaziar o copo terá que tirar uma peça de roupa. -_ respondeu Deidara abrindo a blusa propositalmente como uma demonstração do que Sakura teria que fazer.

_-Você enlouqueceu?Olha quanta gente tem nesse lugar_. – Sakura apontou para a multidão que dançava. Até o momento estava alheia ao joguete que se iniciava na mesinha. - _Eu não vou ficar nua._

_-Está com medo do que Haruno?Por acaso está usando novamente calcinha de coraçõezinhos?- _disse Sasori cruzando os braços frente ao peito.

Ele sabia muito bem como provocá-la. Sakura sempre caía nas armadilhas do colega de classe, era só sentir seu ego e orgulho ser ferido que aceitava os desafios sem pensar realmente como acabaria e se as conseqüências seriam pior caso ignorasse as afrontas. Tinha um péssimo pressentimento, contudo preferia aceitar ao desafio "tirar a roupa com tequila" do que ter que escutar Sasori e sua turminha de idiotas tirar sarro em relação à estampa de suas peças íntimas.

_-Como se bebe isso?-_ perguntou Sakura já segurando o copo na mão.

Todos sorriram buliçosos imaginando a colegial se desfazendo de cada peça de roupa que havia no corpo. Podia ser uma garota sem muitas saliências, mas ainda sim era do sexo feminino e não deixava de ser bonita. Além de ter pernas que eram seu ponto forte.

Konan balançou a cabeça negativamente parecendo ser a única que reprovava o que acontecia ali.

_-Primeiro o sal, depois chupa o limão e em terceiro tem que virar a tequila sem deixar uma gota no copo._

Olhando para todos os "ingredientes" que teria que ingerir para causar o efeito que o grupo de rapazes esperavam a colegial pareceu temerosa . Sasori e Deidara murmuravam e Sakura sabia que era algo desacreditando que realmente era capaz de beber aquele "veneno" como caracterizava tudo que tinha um grande teor alcoólico. Onde estava com a cabeça quando aceitara o maldito desafio?A culpa de tudo aquilo era de Sasori. Tinha que ganhar apenas para sentir o prazer de ver o sorrisinho vitorioso do ruivo desaparecer.

Exatamente na ordem que Deidara havia narrado Sakura primeiramente lambeu um pouco de sal que depositou no dorso da mão, em seguida chupou o limão sem conseguir conter uma careta desgostosa diante do gosto azedo que invadiu seus lábios em seguida fez uma tentativa de virar o copo de tequila. Não conseguiu!Um dedo sobrou dentro do recipiente. Antes que notasse que havia perdido a primeira rodada sentiu sua cabeça girar, girar e os olhos fechou para que sua visão voltasse ao normal, enxergava tudo embaçado, a mão sobre a cabeça permaneceu alguns segundos, abriu os orbes em seguida deparando-se com os sorrisos dos rapazes a sua frente.

_-Perdeu Haruno, comece a tirar uma peça de roupa. - _disse Sasori apontando para o copo da colegial que ainda havia bebida.

-_Somente depois que vocês também beberem._ – disse ultrajada como se eles estivessem trapaceando. _"Droga, era só o que me faltava. Maldita hora que aceitei beber essa porcaria"_

Não importava qual deles bebessem, se era Deidara Pein ou Sasori, para eles era fácil aquela brincadeira, pelo menos até o sexto copo. Tinham experiência no assunto beber enquanto Sakura iniciava-se naquela noite no tema álcool.

Sakura estava tremula e com vergonha. O que aconteceria quando começasse a tirar a roupa?Seria mais um showzinho para quem estava na festa a diferença é que dessa vez ela seria a protagonista. As faces coradas, os dentes mordendo os lábios e os dedos nos botões da blusa sem conseguir se moverem.

_-Como é sua primeira vez garota podemos pegar mais leve com você. - _Pein pronunciou-se chamando a atenção de todos. Deidara e Sasori não apreciaram muito ouvir "pegar leve", contudo Sakura ficou mais aliviada. - _Não precisa tirar a blusa inteira, nessa rodada apenas desabotoe. Queremos dar uma espiada do que nos aguarda. – _complementou desfazendo a imagem bonzinho de segundos atrás.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Havia se esforçado ao máximo para encontrar Naruto, mas no meio de tanta gente em um lugar tão grande concluiu que era impossível encontrá-lo naquela festa.

Hinata olhou no relógio do celular, já era uma da manhã e Sakura ainda não havia respondido sua mensagem para irem embora daquele lugar. A amiga parecia ter se dissipado no meio de tantas pessoas, por um breve momento a colegial de olhos perolados pensou ter avistado a Haruno perto de Ino quando a líder de torcida fazia o pequeno showzinho envolvendo Gaara e humilhando Matsuri. A Hyuuga anotou mentalmente para nunca entrar no caminho das jovens que balançavam pom pom para não correr o risco de sofrer um vexame público como a namorada do Sabaku .

Andou pelo local esbarrando subitamente em um corpo que soltou um gritinho histérico. Hinata olhou para frente pedindo um baixinho e suave desculpas para a imagem de uma arrogante Karen que não parecia disposta a aceitar.

_-O que uma fracassada como você faz em uma festa como essa?_ – perguntou a ruiva ignorante olhando a Hyuuga de baixo a cima.

_-Eu j-já estava de s-saída_. – disse querendo de desvencilhar da líder de torcida que estava empenhada em agredi-la verbalmente.

_-Espera!-_ chamou Karen segurando a garota pelo braço. Sorria cinicamente com um ar falso amigável. Sem perceber as verdadeiras intenções da ruiva Hinata parou aguardando o próximo gesto. – _Esqueci de te dar um "oi"._

Dito isso a ruiva despejou toda a cerveja que tomava sobre Hinata. O líquido gelado lhe escorria pelo corpo lhe molhando as roupas e cabelos tirando assim o cheiro suave que antes habitava a pele da jovem para ser substituído pelo odor da bebida alcoólica. A Hyuuga estremeceu, não somente pelo frio do gélido fluido que lhe impregnava a tez quente como também diante da vergonha dos risos das pessoas que estavam em volta.

Karen e suas amigas além de alguns garotos da equipe de hóquei pareciam ter gostado de ver a nerdizinha ensopada de cerveja, humilhar aqueles que não possuía o rótulo "popular" parecia ser o principal centro de diversão daqueles que se julgavam melhor do que os outros.

_-Vai chorar?- _disse Suigetsu olhando a roupa da jovem que escondia belas curvas. Achava que a amante da matemática poderia ser até mais bonita que Ino caso se arrumasse usando roupas mais calientes. - _Você até que é bonitinha Hyuuga._

_-Ecaaaa quanto mau gosto Suigetsu. - _disse Karen fazendo uma careta de nojo.

_-Cala boca Karen!Você só está com inveja. – _provocou o rapaz. Antes que a líder de torcida abrisse novamente a boca para retrucar o comentário do amigo, Suigetsu se aproximou perigosamente da Hyuuga levantando-lhe o rosto pelo queixo e contemplando os olhos chorosos._ –Eu adoraria ver esse rostinho angelical gemendo de prazer. – _disse malicioso no ouvido da garota de olhos perolados que corou.

_-Me deixe ir... P-por favor. - _pediu Hinata começando a chorar. Não era do tipo que repelia alguém, não tinha força nem coragem para tal ato.

_-O que está esperando para tirar suas patas dela Suigetsu?-_ a voz autoritária atrás do grupinho que se divertia às custas de Hinata era do gênero que não queria ser desobedecida e todos sabiam muito bem a quem pertencia.

Sasuke com as mãos no bolso mantinha o semblante intimidador. Olhava com desgosto a mão atrevida do colega que segurava o rosto de sua presa. Era exatamente assim que caracterizava Hinata, como uma caça. Não permitiria que outro degustasse dela antes dele. Tinha uma aposta a ganhar!

Enquanto andava todos a sua volta davam passagem para o Uchiha passar, ninguém se atrevia a ficar em seu por outro lado não conseguia esconder o aborrecimento._SEU _Sasuke estava bancando o herói pela segunda vez daquela nerd. Sabia do ocorrido da escola na qual o jogador de hóquei salvou a Hyuuga das garras de Kisame.O fato chegara em seus ouvidos pela boca de Suigetsu que por sinal era irmão mais novo do rapaz com cara de peixe do cursinho.

_-Qualé Sasuke, ela não faz seu tipo.Não era você mesmo que dizia que transar com nerds era um tédio?- _disse Suigetsu segurando com um pouco mais de força o rosto de Hinata fazendo com que a colegial soltasse um fraco gemido de dor.

_-Eu mandei você soltar ela._ – o moreno segurou com força o pulso do colega fazendo esse afrouxar o toque na Hyuuga. Ficaram se encarando por alguns segundos, desafiando-se com o olhar até que Suigetsu se desvencilhasse do Uchiha rindo cinicamente.

_-Se eu te conheço bem tenho certeza que está aprontando não é mesmo putão?! _

Sasuke não respondeu, pensou em pelo menos lançar uma palavra ofensiva em troca do "putão" na qual fora rotulado, contudo perdeu o senso quando sentiu o delicado corpo ser pressionado contra o seu. Era Hinata, estava assustada e desconfortável com a situação. Obvio que alguém como ela não gostava daquele tipo de ambiente com pessoas que só olhariam-na arranjando uma forma de machucá-la.

Virando-se para a assustada colegial o moreno colocou uma das mãos no ombro da jovem tentando lhe passar confiança o que conseguiu facilmente já que ela não era do tipo de muitas desconfianças em relação às atitudes das pessoas alheias. Direto e rápido disse incentivando-a a segui-lo.

_-Vem, vou te levar em um local para se limpar._

_-Ahhhh estou entendendo, resolveu_ _experimentar um sabor novo? _– Suigetsu continuou com as provocações. Parecia ser o único dentre os rapazes que não temia o Uchiha. – _Cansou das vadias com quem dorme?-_ virando-se para a ruiva que parecia estupefata o rapaz concluía sua linha de pensamentos_ - Eu te avisei Karen que se você abrisse as pernas para ele na primeira oportunidade o Sasuke te chutaria para te trocar por uma garota descente._

Fazia muito sentido agora. Desde o início não era a Sasuke que Suigetsu queria provocar e sim Karen. Poucos sabiam, mas aqueles que tinham conhecimento do caso notavam que as palavras venenosas do rapaz era propositalmente para jogar na cara da ruiva a escolha que ela havia feito há quatro meses.

Terminou o namoro de um ano com ele para dar em cima do popular moreno mesmo sabendo que o Uchiha mais novo era do tipo que enjoava fácil, depois que tinha o que queria dispensava as garotas com que tivera um mero casinho para buscar um novo alvo não se importando com os corações despedaçados que descartava como objetos inutilizáveis. Tão frio, e ainda sim as garotas insistiam em se apaixonar por ele.

_-Cala boca idiota!- _gritou Karen agredindo o ex-namorado.

Aproveitando a briga, Sasuke tratou de puxar Hinata para longe do grupo. Durante o percurso aqueles que estavam menos bêbados olharam assustados para o casal que andava pela mansão. A última pessoa que imaginavam o garoto mais popular da escola de mãos dadas era a líder da equipe de matemática. Cochichavam baixinho e discretos, os que se atreviam aproximar para averiguar se era realmente verdade aquela imagem recebiam em troca um olhar de desprezo do Uchiha. Quanto a Hyuuga andava com a cabeça abaixada sentindo-se envergonhada com todas as atenções voltadas para si.

Chegando ao pé da escada o moreno disse um breve "Suba!" autoritário na qual a colegial não contestou, subiu a passos lentos os degraus sabendo que logo atrás havia Sasuke olhando-a fixamente o que causava desconforto. Olhou para o extenso corredor a sua frente, milhares de portas.

_-Vamos até a última porta no final do corredor_. – respondeu ele a pergunta silenciosa de Hinata. – _É o quarto dos pais do Deidara, tem um banheiro na qual você pode se lavar e tirar esse cheiro azedo do corpo._

Ela apenas consentiu com a cabeça. Chegando ao quarto Sasuke fora obrigado a expulsar um casal que se encontrava no meio de um ato íntimo. A garota totalmente nua e o rapaz com a calça aberta. Instintivamente a Hyuuga virou-se de costas com as faces ruborizadas enquanto o casal se vestia. O Uchiha parecia inerte a situação.

O jogador de hóquei olhou de esguelha para a tímida garota. Ela era tão... Diferente. Começava a achar que não seria tão fácil ganhar a aposta que havia feito com Naruto de levá-la para cama. Só de notar o constrangimento absurdo que havia se apossado de Hinata ao olhar o que anteriormente o casal que estava dentro do quarto fazia era fácil de constatar que ela nunca havia tido qualquer tipo de contato com o sexo oposto.

_-Pode usar o banheiro para se lavar. - _comentou o moreno trancando a porta do quarto para que ninguém entrasse no recinto como havia acontecido há alguns segundos atrás com o casal que não trancara a porta_ – Vou ver se acho alguma toalha e roupa para não precisar usar esse vestido cheirando a cerveja._

Hinata não se moveu. Permaneceu imóvel olhando Sasuke que abria os armários sem muitas cerimônias da casa não ser dele. Notando que era observado o moreno arqueou uma sobrancelha imaginando que a garota estava com medo de se lavar com ele por perto.

_-Por que está ai parada?Não vou espiar você. - _sentiu-se ofendido de certa forma por ela desconfiar dele. Aborrecido concluiu _– Também não vou te atacar._

_-Eu sei, confio em você. – _disse inocentemente com um sorriso gentil o que fez com que o moreno se remexesse desconfortável com a ingenuidade da garota. -_ Só queria agradecer. É a segunda vez que me ajuda._

_-É tão estanho assim?- _perguntou ele desviando o olhar da silhueta de Hinata para procurar uma toalha na gaveta.

_-Você nunca se quer me deu oi sendo que no primeiro e segundo ano estudamos na mesma classe.  
_

Não se lembrava de ter dividido a mesma sala de aula que a Hyuuga, mesmo que tivessem sentado do mesmo lado jamais a reconheceria.Não dirigia sua atenção a garotas como ela, principalmente em seu primeiro e segundo ano época na qual estava ocupado tentando achar alvos onde pudesse saciar seus hormônios. Encontrou o que queria nas líderes de torcidas que eram fáceis, nem romantismo precisava para conquistá-la bastava chegar e jogar um xaveco. Também percebeu que procurar garotas que sonhavam em sair com um rapaz popular, conseguia obter carícias quentes logo no primeiro encontro.

Hinata, no entanto não fazia parte de nenhum dos dois padrões, por isso jamais a notou. Era como seu interior já lhe avisasse que com ela não teria chance.

_-Pegue essa toalha_. -o rapaz jogou para a jovem o pano felpudo branco. Continuava a vasculhar o guarda roupa _– Vá se lavar que eu vou procurar alguma coisa que possa vestir._

Cinco minutos se passou desde que Hinata estava no banheiro. O barulho da água incomodava Sasuke que batia freneticamente os pés contra o chão. Ficar ali parado sem fazer nada apenas permitia que sua mente criasse imagens indecentes da água escorrendo pelo corpo da colegial de olhos perolados. Como odiava a adolescência, não ter controle dos próprios hormônios era o pior.

Ouviu o barulho da água cessando e o som do boxe se abrindo. Nesse momento mordeu os lábios e se levantou mirando a porta que bloqueava a visão dele em relação à garota do outro lado da parede. Queria entrar, poder ver cada curva que Hinata escondia. Imaginava a maciez da pele alva intocada, pura como poucas jovens ainda possuíam. Isso lhe atiçava ainda mais os desejos carnais, fazia muitos meses que não tinha relações com uma garota virgem e inexperiente. Aquela "caça" se tornava ainda mais saborosa quando degustada.

Uma fresta se abriu e parcialmente pode visualizá-la enrolada na toalha. Do pouco que via podia notar a vermelhidão das bochechas e o tremor do corpo devido ao fato de estar desprovida de roupas e um rapaz estar a poucos metros de distância de si.

_-Quer a roupa?-_ perguntou cínico segurando a muda de vestimentas que tinha arranjado. -_Posso levar até ai ou você prefere vir buscar?_

Estava provocando-a falando do mesmo jeito debochado que há poucas horas Karen e Suigetsu haviam falado com ela. Notando esse deslize Sasuke suspirou derrotado. Se a tratasse daquela forma Hinata o veria exatamente como os outros, perderia a confiança que aos poucos estava conseguindo e nunca ganharia a aposta. Teria que tentar ser mais cordial, mesmo que detestasse esse tipo de tratamento.

_-Poderia me t-trazer por g-gentileza?- _disse gaguejando, contudo polida.

Sasuke arqueou uma sobrancelha, ela parecia não ter notado o timbre zombadeiro de minutos atrás. Levantou-se com a roupa presa na mão direita e quando chegou em frente a porta do banheiro permaneceu imóvel.Não entregou as roupas a Hinata como também não moveu um músculo para abrir a força a porta que os separava.

O par de olhos negros estavam fixos nas gotículas de água que escorriam em direção a fenda entre os seios, era possível visualizar a curva sensual da saliência, contudo não era possível vê-la por inteira devido a toalha que escondia aquela tentadora parte do corpo de Hinata. Ao notar para onde ele olhava a colegial de olhos perolados puxou a toalha de encontro ao corpo com uma das mãos enquanto a outra pela fresta da porta tentava pegar as roupas das mãos de Sasuke.

O Uchiha abriu a porta o que fez com que a jovem desse três passos para trás segurando a toalha que a cobria com mais força. Estava com medo do brilho que os orbes negros possuíam ao olhá-la. Entretanto o arrepio no estômago também denunciava que se encontra ansiosa por algo que nem imaginava.

Nenhum dos dois pronunciou som algum apenas permaneceram imóveis se fitando por alguns segundos. Novamente fora o rapaz que tomara uma atitude, aproximou-se perigosamente de Hinata curvando um pouco a cabeça para que ficasse perto do rosto da jovem e lhe sussurrou com seu tom de voz grave e rouco.

_-Você tem noção das reações que pode causar em um homem?_

Ela não respondeu. Estava confusa com aquele comentário. Por acaso Uchiha Sasuke estava lhe cortejando?Isso sim era algo fora do normal.

-_Saía... Por favor_. – pediu Hinata ao se lembrar do estado semi nu que se encontrava.

_-Responda a minha pergunta_. – disse autoritário empurrando delicadamente a Hyuuga contra a parede do banheiro.

Estremeceu do dedo do pé até o último fio de cabelo quando suas costas molhadas entraram em contato com a parede fria,enquanto por outro lado sentia a quentura do corpo de Sasuke frente ao seu. A respiração acelerou, fechou os olhos e abaixou a cabeça dizendo chorosa.

_-Não sei o que quer dizer,por favor não faça nada comigo._

Com a suplica da colegial o Uchiha se deu conta que parecia um daqueles rapazes que pegavam mocinhas inocentes a força. O comentário da garota fora o suficiente para fazer com que se afastasse mesmo contra vontade. Jogou as roupas que havia pegado para ela contra o chão, virou-se de costas e disse no mesmo timbre frio e autoritário de sempre.

_-Estou te esperando no quarto, se troque que vou te levar para casa. Esse não é o tipo de lugar para uma garota que nem você. - _antes de sair do banheiro completou a frase para que a Hyuuga não interpretasse errado_. – Isso foi um elogio!_

Quando o barulho da porta se fechando foi escutado Hinata levantou a cabeça sentindo seu corpo inteiro queimar. O que fora aquilo afinal?Não havia nexo nenhum as atitudes de Sasuke consigo, ele nunca a notara e de uma hora para outra começava a lhe lançar cantadas?Deveria ter batido a cabeça e estar tendo uma ilusão.

Olhou a roupa jogada no chão a sua frente e então esboçou um pequeno sorriso. Sasuke havia parado quando ela pedira talvez ele não fosse um arrogante idiota como as pessoas que o rodeava. Talvez ele fosse um rapaz diferente e escondesse esse fato por trás daquela imagem frígida.

"Isso foi um elogio!". Ecoou em sua mente as palavras que o moreno havia pronunciado fazendo-a balançar a cabeça freneticamente tentando apagar de sua mente a vontade de que ele tivesse a beijado. Seria seu primeiro beijo caso Sasuke tivesse ido até o fim.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

A mesa de tequila estava lotada. A maioria não participava da competição que se seguia estavam atentos a uma alcoolizada Sakura apenas com o sutiã e um shortinho que usava por debaixo da saia. Nem mesmo a própria colegial tinha noção de seu estado sem roupas. Deidara,Sasori e Pein ainda continuavam inteiramente vestidos,a única que havia perdido até o momento era Sakura.A euforia aumentou quando novamente a colegial de cabelos róseos havia perdido. Não tinha mais muito que tirar e os rapazes já cobiçavam que a Haruno retirasse o sutiã.

Sakura enxergava tudo embaçado e rodando, não sabia mais quem era quem, o enjoou freqüente em seu estômago era ignorado já que a vertigem a cada segundo parecia piorar. Estava a ponto de desmaiar. Não conseguia ingerir mais nada e os sons das risadas e assobios a sua volta lhe causavam uma forte cefaléia.

Sasori aproximou-se de si por trás, iria lhe desabotoar o sutiã por ter perdido aquela rodada. Devido ao seu estado Sakura nem ao menos notou. A presença dela havia desaparecido era como se não estivesse mais ali, não tinha consciência do que acontecia.

Não houve tempo para o ruivo concluir o ato, antes foi atingido por um soco contra a face. Simultaneamente o sangue começou a lhe escorrer pelo nariz em uma pequena amigos tentavam levanta-lo.

_-Toque na Sakura-chan novamente e eu te capo.- _Naruto estava com o punho levantado, o olhar estava longe do amigável que normalmente esbanjava no dia a era esse o sentimento que notava na íris azulada.

_-Você perdeu a noção do perigo?Está em minoria idiota. -_disse Deidara gritando irritado e preparando-se para agredir o Uzumaki. Sasori ainda continuava caído no chão, parecia ter batido a cabeça contra a mesa.

_-Deixe ele Deidara_. – disse Pein parando o amigo antes que esse entrasse em uma briga. O sorriso nefasto se completou nos lábios do rapaz mais velho que disse – _O que vimos já foi o suficiente._

Naruto sabia que Pein estava sendo irônico e debochado, não havia nada de gentil em sua ação. O pessoal que assistiam permaneciam em total silêncio,olhavam um Sasori sendo acudido pelos amigos e o Uzumaki pegando uma semi nua Sakura, Kin gritava com o loiro parecendo frustrada da atenção que a colegial de cabelos róseos recebia.

_-Naruto você não pode me deixar aqui para ir embora com ela_. - apontou para Sakura nos braços do loiro que estava quase desacordada.

_-Kin você não está vendo o estado dela?Iam abusar da Sakura se eu não tivesse chegado_. - O loiro parecia indignado com os ciúmes de Kin.

_-E eu tenho culpa dela ser uma idiota que não sabe beber?- _respondeu grosseira.

Naruto não disse nada diante do comentário de Kin, apenas olho-a com desprezo e virou-se de costas para levar a garota em seus braços para longe daquele lugar. Kin por outro lado não estava disposta a deixá-los ir.

_-Se você for com ela nunca mais me procure._

_-Acha mesmo que vou escolher a você do que ela?Como é ingênua Kin! – _Naruto dizia tudo sem ao menos olhar para a ficante _- Eu nunca realmente gostei de você._

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Delicado ele depositou a embriagada garota na cama. Sakura soltou um gemido e abriu os olhos verdes lentamente visualizando a imagem de Naruto. Era tão bom ver o rosto dele ali, será que estaria sonhando?Para verificar se não era uma mera ilusão decorrido ao álcool levantou as mãos e tocou no rosto do rapaz. Era tão quente, impossível de ser um sonho.

_-Eu estou aqui Sakura-chan não se preocupe. - _respondeu ele. Não parecia feliz e sim preocupado apesar de esboçar um sorriso no semblante bonito_. – Vou preparar um banho para você para que se sinta melhor._

_-Minha cabeça dói. - _disse colocando a mão na testa_ – Estou enjoada também._

_-Com o banho vai melhorar. – _ele ameaçou sair de perto da amiga contudo ela não permitiu segurando fortemente o braço do loiro. Naruto apenas a olhou vendo-a com dificuldade sentar-se na cama.

_-Você transou com a Kin?_ – perguntou Sakura se aproximando perigosamente do rapaz. Ainda não tinha noção que estava semi nua.

Virando o rosto para o lado ele respondeu sem muito interesse. Estava sendo difícil desviar os olhos do corpo feminino que se aproximava do seu, principalmente por que era o corpo que realmente desejava acariciar e ter em seus braços,olhar e não poder tocar era torturante.

_-Transei._

_-Gostou? – _segurando o rosto do loiro ela fez com que novamente ele a olhasse. Naruto não entendia a onde Sakura queria chegar.

_-Por que está me perguntando isso?_ – era visível a confusão nos olhos azuis do rapaz.

­_-Responda_.- Subitamente Sakura sentou-se no colo de Naruto sem ter real noção do que aquele gesto causava no corpo do rapaz que teve que se controlar para não agarrar a garota sobre sim. Com força segurou o lençol na cama para que suas mãos não pousassem no quadril da Haruno.

_-Gosto de sexo, foi bom, senti prazer._ – Sakura sentiu-se arrasada com aquela resposta achava que as palavras de Kin eram verdadeiras. Naruto havia se cansado dela por isso procurava outras. – _Mas não foi especial. Não foi com você Sakura-chan._

Os olhos esmeraldinos encheram-se de lágrimas ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Seria emoção?A declaração tinha lhe trazido uma calma, poder ouvir de Naruto que especial seria apenas se fosse com ela lhe trazia a alegria por saber que AINDA era a garota que ele gostava.

Tomada pelo impulso encostou os narizes deixando que as pontas se tocassem. O hálito dele cheirando a menta enquanto o dela a tequila. A aproximação aumentava, queria muito beijá-lo. Ia beijá-lo!

Antes que suas bocas pudessem se tocar Sakura desfaleceu sobre o rapaz desmaiado com um pequeno sorriso estampado na face. No fundo tinha consciência do que havia quase feito. O melhor de tudo era descobrir que Naruto era quem realmente gostava.

O Uzumaki apenas suspirou desapontado. Tirou a garota de cima de si,deitando-a na cama e cobrindo-a tampando-lhe o corpo que estava desprovido de muitas roupas. Depositou um beijo sobre a testa da Haruno e disse sorrindo com aquela mesma voz que parecia trazer toda a felicidade do mundo embutida.

_-Eu só amo você Sakura-chan!_

**_Continua..._**

**_

* * *

  
_**

_**N/A:**_Yoooooooooooooooooooooooo capítulo cinco de "Nunca fui beijada" concluído. Foi o capítulo que mais gostei de escrever. Mas tirando algumas dúvidas que podem surgir quanto ao diário da Sakura tem algumas coisas escritas em relação ao dia seguinte apesar de o capítulo só ter ocorrido na festa. As cenas que a Sakura dissertou do domingo apareceram no próximo capítulo em flashbacks, pois se eu colocasse tudo nesse capítulo ele ficaria muito longo.O próximo capítulo será especial!

Agradeço a todos que ês fizeram sua autora **FELIZ!**

**Bruna-Hime****, ****Penny End****,****moniket****,Yami umi,Sazame Hyuuga,Toph Baka,Bekah-chan,luciaalmenida, Susakekun,.45,Yami-kouyou,Maria Lua, ****Laine-chan****, ****Kauany Valerius****,Dark Temi,onigiri-baka,Erika Simões,Gaby Sedrez,Pandora potter-jm,Hina Hyuuga,Miki arashi,Lust Lotu's,Pontoevirgula,Srt Sah,Keeki's,**** Pussycat Greene Cullen**


	6. Princesas e sapos

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens e lugares citados não me pertencem, eles pertencem ao Kishimoto-sensei. Se me pertencessem Sasuke confessaria suas tendências emo, e Sasori passaria noites dançando poli dance em uma boate de strippers.

**Sumário:** Aquele ano seria o último antes que Sakura se formasse. Ela estava decidida a conseguir o seu primeiro beijo com o rapaz por quem sempre fora apaixonada. O problema é que o coração não algo fácil de entender e pode lhe trazer grandes surpresas.

**Rate:** T por conter insinuações desaconselháveis para menores.( yooohhuuu putaria...)

* * *

**Legenda:**

**-**_ Você não estava com nenhuma garota estava?- _Fala normal

"_Só pode ser macumba!"-_Pensamentos.

O metrô da estação Akihabara em Tóquio se encontrava lotado - Narração normal

_Não sei como aquela loira oxigenada consegue – _Narração do diário de Sakura

**Idiota nunca mais me ligue! – **Voz ao telefone

XxXXxXxXx –Fim do diário de Sakura

_OoOoOoOoOo - _Mudança de tempo e espaço

* * *

**Nunca fui beijada**

**-**

_Por Pink Ringo_

_-_

**Capítulo seis**_ – Princesas e Sapos_

**15 de Fevereiro, Segunda-feira - A vingança é um prato que se come frio. **_(São 9h29min e finalmente minha reportagem BOMBA está sendo publicada. Yamanaka Ino, sua máscara vai cair!)._

Quando eu penso que finalmente fiz a coisa certa novamente descubro que só se pode esperar que eu faça MERDA!

Eu realmente pensei que minha reportagem iria dar uma reviravolta na popularidade de Ino decaindo a imagem dela no conceito das pessoas, porém o que eu consegui foi me tornar uma grande vilã enquanto ela a mocinha indefesa que teve o passado sujo publicado. NADA QUE EU FAÇO DÁ CERTO!

Como se não fosse o suficiente até mesmo meus amigos – inclusive Naruto – não estão falando comigo.

Por que todo mundo tem que proteger aquela loira oxigenada?EU NÃO SOU A VILÃ!

**15 de Fevereiro, Segunda- feira – EU VOU ARRANCAR TODOS OS CABELOS OXIGENADOS DA INO**_. (São 11h05min, eu e Ino estamos prestes a nos matarmos. – E não é que essa fresca tem um belo soco de direita?)_

Eu não sou uma pessoa que gosta de se envolver em brigas, pelo contrário sou a favor da paz. Contudo eu não vou apanhar quieta - se Ino teve o atrevimento de me dar um tapa isso significa que ela também está disposta a apanhar - Revido com o dobro da força que eu fui atingida.

Em uma coisa eu sou melhor do que Ino: BRIGA! Ganhei com certo esforço, mas valeu a pena. Tive o gostinho de ver a Yamanaka oxigenada ficar 2x mais machucada do que eu.

No final fomos separadas – eu teria continuado batendo se não tivessem me tirado de cima daquela vaca – Naruto e Gaara fizeram questão de nos levar para bem longe uma da outra.

Como o acontecimento de brigas não é nenhum segredo na escola – principalmente quando acontecem no meio do corredor – Tsunade logo ficou sabendo e convocou nos duas para uma reunião na diretoria.

**15 de Fevereiro, Segunda- feira – PUTA QUE PARIU, levei suspensão. **_(São 12h meu histórico escolar impecável ficou sujo com um carimbo de suspensão. Sabe de quem é culpa? Lógico que da loira mais odiosa do mundo: Yamanaka Ino)._

Suspensão, quem diria que um meu histórico escolar chegaria a ter uma anotação com essa palavra. O que direi aos meus pais?Claro que se eu contar que fui agredida primeiro eles não vão acreditar. Será que transpareço ser tão agressiva assim?

**15 de Fevereiro, Segunda- feira – Romeu?Aquilo ali está mais para demônio. **_( São 15h46min, aproveitei que estou suspensa para ensaiar a peça de teatro com o Sasori. Ele atua muito mal!)_

EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE ELE FEZ ISSO!

Todos os meus sonhos foram quebrados, minhas expectativas destruídas. Eu sempre pensei que meu primeiro beijo seria com o Sasuke – ultimamente decidi que seria com o Naruto – E o filho da puta do Sasori teve a petulância de me agarrar à força.

O cretino do Sasori deu meu primeiro beijo!

**15 de Fevereiro, Segunda- feira – Noite **_(são exatamente 20h08min, e a energia elétrica acabou – justamente quando a casa está cheia)_

Como se o dia pudesse ficar pior a energia elétrica acabou, e adivinha o porquê?Naruto esqueceu de pagar a conta de luz. Ok, isso é facilmente resolvido com algumas velas. O que realmente foi o auge da noite foi o que veio a seguir. Que tal brincar de Sete minutos no paraíso?Foi exatamente isso que a galera da república resolveu fazer.

**15 de Fevereiro, Segunda-feira – Noite **_(Estou pouco me lixando para que horas são.Céus, eu estou beijando o Naruto!)_

Até hoje eu nunca fui beijada. O número de beijos que antes não passava de zero mudou drasticamente para três em um único dia. Sasori, Sasuke e Naruto. Cada beijo com um gosto.

_Sasori:_ Esse me agarrou, eu não teria beijado caso tivesse escolha. Não que ele beije mal – vou ser justa – o problema é que eu o ODEIO. Sua boca apesar de venenosa em palavras é macia ao ser beijada. Estranho não?!

_Sasuke: _Depois de anos apaixonada por ele eu finalmente o beijei por causa dessa brincadeira idiota. Não foi exatamente como eu esperava. Claro que o Uchiha beija maravilhosamente bem, mas algo em seus lábios me trás o gosto amargo de café sem açúcar. Os lábios de Sasuke nos meus não eram doces!

Naruto: Por que eu demorei tanto para beijar esse loiro?CÉUS FIQUEI SEM AR! Selvagem por seu desejo, carinhoso por seu sentimento, o beijo de Naruto era a mistura perfeita para saciar meus lábios. Sua boca com o saboroso gosto de hortelã era tudo que eu queria.

**Notas importantes:**

**- Esconder a suspensão de meus pais.**

**-Fazer os exercícios de 67 á 98 de física**

**-Pagar eu mesma a conta de luz.**

**-Beijar Naruto novamente.**

XxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Todos os alunos tinham um exemplar do jornal da escola em mãos, a notícia da primeira página trazia um esclarecimento do motivo antes desconhecido do ódio dos irmãos Sabaku pela garota mais popular do Konoha Gakuen: Yamanaka Ino. Os detalhes eram lidos com atenção, logo a publicação se tornou o principal centro de fofoca. Corredores, sala de aula, pátio, banheiro, todos só conseguiam falar sobre o caso de amor da_ PRINCESA_ e o SAPO _PUNK_.

_**A PRINCESA E O SAPO PUNK**_

_**Há muito tempo em um reino chamado Hokage Shcool existia uma princesa, essa linda princesa tinha todos os homens aos seus pés, incluindo os príncipes mais desejados do reino e cavaleiros de armaduras prontos para lutar contra qualquer dragão para ganhar um beijo como recompensa. No entanto, havia uma criatura na qual a beleza da princesa não parecia fazer efeito: Um sapo Punk!**_

_**Ninguém conseguia acreditar, nem mesmo a princesa de que aquele sapo não a desejava. Ela, tão linda que ofuscava a visão daqueles que a olhavam. Ele nada menos do que um sapo solitário.**_

_**Por vaidade e orgulho ela decidiu: Conquistaria aquele sapo para colocá-lo em sua coleção.**_

_Poucos são os que têm o real conhecimento dos detalhes sórdidos do quarteto amoroso do colégio, mas eu estou aqui para contar como a princesa conseguiu conquistar o sapo._

_Yamanaka Ino não é o tipo de garota que se contenta com o fato de só alguns a idolatrarem, ela necessita que toda a raça masculina a ame. Essa característica vaidosa foi o estopim para que aceitasse o desafio de suas amigas – matilha de hienas no cio – de conquistar o único rapaz que não transparecia gostar de princesas loiras. Sabaku no Gaara era a meta, em três meses Ino deveria fazê-lo se apaixonar loucamente por ela. Seria uma tarefa fácil! Era isso que ela pensava antes de perceber que o ruivo realmente não se interessava por líderes de torcidas – com peitos de mais e cérebro de menos._

_Havia passado uma semana, e nenhum resultado aparente. A situação piorou quando Temari, irmã do ruivo descobriu no interesse misterioso que a princesa do colégio estava tendo pelo solitário punk. As aproximações ficavam cada vez mais difíceis com a nova "guarda costa" do ruivo e o primeiro mês estava acabando. Foi então que Ino teve uma idéia. – diabólica e cruel - Pediu ao melhor amigo, Nara Shikamaru que mantivesse a irmã de Gaara longe o suficiente para que Ino conseguisse se aproximar e assim ganhar a aposta._

_Foi como tirar doce de criança!Antes que o mês terminasse Nara Shikamaru estava namorando Temari, e Gaara estava sem a "guarda pessoal" pronto para que Ino colocasse suas garras nele._

_Difícil no início convencer o Sabaku de que ela era a princesa que o transformaria de sapo pra príncipe. Ino, no entanto, com seus cabelos loiros reluzentes, olhos azuis de anjo e boca que proferia palavras estudadas conseguiu enfim convencê-lo a experimentar seu beijo.O primeiro mês passou e metade do caminho já havia sido andado._

_O segundo mês foi ocupado exclusivamente em um plano para fazer as ficadas e beijos se tornarem mais do que contato físico, Ino precisava fazer com que Gaara se apaixonasse para ganhar a aposta. No fim, ela como sempre havia conseguido o que queria, fez com que o sapo se apaixonasse pela princesa. Que implorasse por seus beijos, que o transformasse em príncipe. _

_Então, tudo saiu do controle. A princesa agora implorava por um beijo do sapo. Ino não conseguiu prever que o inverso também podia ocorrer e ela acabasse apaixonada por achavam que a história de amor que vivenciavam merecia um "felizes para sempre" mesmo ele sendo um sapo e ela uma engano!Tudo desabou repentinamente. O amor que primeiro começou com uma farsa para ganhar uma aposta foi descoberto – Itachi na qual ninguém sabe se é o vilão ou o mocinho dessa história revelou quais foram os motivos que incentivaram a garota mais popular da escola a namorar o solitário punk._

_Shikamaru e Temari também foram atingidos pelo escândalo, afinal ele usara a irmã mais velha do sapo para ajudar Ino a se aproximar de Gaara._

_O amor tornou-se ódio alimentado pela mágoa e raiva. Os Sabaku não perdoaram à cobra que usava roupas de princesa. Tudo acabou e os "felizes para sempre" não passou de um desejo não realizado._

_O que ninguém via finalmente veio à tona, a princesa na verdade é uma cobra, o sapo um carneirinho pronto para levar o bote._

_**15 de fevereiro, reportagem escrita por Haruno Sakura.**_

Naruto acabou de ler o que estava escrito e não acreditou que Sakura teve coragem de publicar uma reportagem como aquela. Previa que as conseqüências que o jornal traria seriam tensas, não só por que a Haruno morava na mesma casa que Gaara e Temari – que com certeza não iriam gostar nada quando lessem seus nomes escrito no jornal, tão pouco notar uma história na qual eles tentavam deixar para trás disponível para toda escola ler – mas também por que Ino não deixaria passar em branco aquela afronta.

Sakura havia disparado o primeiro tiro de uma "guerra" na qual a Yamanaka há muito tempo estava esperando um motivo aparente para revidar.

_-Cara se viu o que está escrito no jornal? _– Kiba correu chocalhando o jornal nas mãos, afobado aproximou-se de Naruto encostado no armário do corredor – _A Sakura é demente ou louca?Temari vai socar ela quando ler isso._

_-'To certo que a Sakura-chan não tem noção do perigo. – _comentou o Uzumaki já imaginando a expressão de fúria de Temari que seria mil vezes mais aterrorizante que a de Ino.

_-Há, ela não tem amor aos dentes isso sim_. – Kiba amassou o jornal jogando no lixo ao lado do bebedor – _Serio, se você não quer ver a Sakura com o nariz sangrando é melhor fazer escolta para aquela coitada._

_-O pior é que a Sakura-chan merece levar uma surra!- d_isse o loiro abrindo o armário e jogando o jornal de qualquer jeito dentro dele. Passou as mãos nervoso pelos cabelos e olhou os dois lados do corredor esperando ver a colegial de cabelos róseos.

Não era de desejar mal a ninguém, muito menos a Sakura por quem era apaixonado, contudo dessa vez nem mesmo Naruto poderia negar que a Haruno tinha passado dos limites.

Era suicídio falar mal de Ino, não só por causa de seus milhares de fãs - que não gostariam nada de lerem algo em que a musa inspiradora de princesa era comparada a uma cobra, - mas também pelo fato de que a Yamanaka tinha o poder de destruir a reputação de Sakura.

Por impulso, novamente Sakura havia feito uma coisa sem pensar e as conseqüências não seriam boas.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Não entendia por qual motivo estava sendo ignorada. Ninguém a olhava, os cumprimentos de "Bom dia!" que Sakura proferia parecia não ser escutado por ninguém. Os poucos que notaram – ou não fingiram – sua presença a olharam com desprezo e raiva. O que tinha feito para merecer todo aquele gelo?

Olhou pra um amontoado de papéis no lixo. Ficou indignada quando percebeu que todo aquele papel que era tratado com descaso era o jornal da escola onde estava publicada sua reportagem – e vingança – bombástica. Como as pessoas jogavam fora algo tão esclarecedor sobre a conduta de certas hienas loiras?Não era possível que depois de toda a verdade esclarecida Ino ainda seria vista como a PRINCESA idealizada. A Yamanaka estava bem longe de ser uma pura princesa de contos de fada, ela não merecia o título que todos insistiam em atribuir. _"Claro, uma saia curta, cabelos loiros e olhos claros é o suficiente para que as pessoas não vejam a verdadeira face de uma mente diabólica."_ Pensou Sakura enraivecida quando um dos jogadores passou por ela fazendo questão de esbarrar brutamente em seu corpo pequenino perto do grandalhão masculino.

O livros da Haruno caíram no chão após coagir com o rapaz grandalhão, ele não parou para ajudá-la e ninguém parecia disposto a "envergá-la" naquela manhã. A revolta era direcionada a colegial de cabelos rosa.

_-Hey_!- gritou Sakura nervosa quando Suigetsu pisou em um dos seus livros chutando para bem longe.

O rapaz olhou para trás e lançou um sorrisinho malvado em direção a o percurso dando risada do rosto corado de raiva que a colegial no chão não conseguia conter.

Repentinamente teve vontade de chorar. Tudo saiu errado, a vingança havia se voltado contra ela de forma rápida e claramente dolorosa. Era horrível ser invisível!

Recolhia os livros espalhados, desviando quando algum engraçadinho tentava pisar "sem querer" sobre suas mãos. – Até mesmo Tenten que normalmente era tão gentil fingiu não enxergar Sakura ali no chão precisando de ajuda – Até que um anjo finalmente apareceu para lhe ajudar. Claro que somente ele teria a bondade de se abaixar e ajudá-la a pegar os livros espalhados, enquanto todos estavam empenhados em castigá-la pela reportagem contra a Princesa da escola.

Era pela gentileza e outros motivos que Sakura estava apaixonada por Naruto.

_-Obrigada!-_ disse ela sorrindo agradecida.

Fazia algum tempo que não ficava tão próxima do loiro, exatamente uma semana, desde a festa em que ela ficou bêbada devido a alguns copos de tequila e teve que voltar carregada para casa. Estava envergonhada, lembrava-se perfeitamente da cena em que se encontrava sem blusa durante a festa e estava prestes a perder o sutiã. Teria passado uma vergonha ainda maior se Naruto não tivesse a resgatado-a. _"Como um príncipe!". _Pensou ao se lembrar do loiro a carregando com cuidado. A cena do quarto também estava fresca, ela semi nua sobre o colo do Uzumaki, o rapaz com o corpo rígido se segurando provavelmente para não se aproveitar do momento em que ela estava vulnerável. _"Ele devia ter abusado de mim!". _Pensou maliciosa imaginando-se enroscada nua na cama fazendo amor com o rapaz de lindos olhos azuis.

Estava ficando louca – e muito pervertida – nem ao menos tinha o beijado e já desejava se entregar a ele da forma mais libertina que conseguia imaginar.

Todas as lembranças e pensamentos constrangedores foram quebrados quando o Uzumaki entregou o último livro a jovem. Ele estava silencioso, não parecia o rapaz agitado de sempre.

_-Você também está com raiva de mim pela reportagem_? – Perguntou Sakura notando o brilho repreendedor nos olhos azuis do jogador de hóquei.

_-Não foi certo! – _disse Naruto calmo, mas com certa frieza_. – Não falo isso pela Ino e sim pelos nomes do Gaara, Temari e Shikamaru que foram citados. Você não pensou nas conseqüências que aquele texto idiota resultaria, principalmente o quanto atingiria os sentimentos de pessoas que você chama de amigos._

Sakura abaixou a cabeça sentindo-se a pior pessoa do mundo. Realmente havia sido cegada pela vingança e se esqueceu por completo de Temari e Gaara, o quanto a reportagem afetaria seus sentimentos. O que mais doía, no entanto era ouvir a decepção na voz de Naruto.

_-Eu não vou falar com você, pelo menos por hoje._

Virando-se de costas o jogador de hóquei se distanciou sendo observado pela colegial de cabelos rosa. Nunca pensou que ficar sem ouvir a voz de Naruto – que até alguns meses irritava – seria torturante. Tinha necessidade de ouvi-lo para sorrir.

_-NARUTO!- _gritou Sakura correndo até o rapaz. Ela o puxou pela blusa fazendo-o se virar. Ele estava assustado com a reação da amiga, ela tinha uma expressão apreensiva no rosto. – _Eu aceito o castigo hoje, talvez eu realmente mereça, mas me promete que amanhã voltará a falar comigo?De sorrir sem me olhar dessa forma tão... Distante?_

Ele apenas sorriu em resposta, o mesmo sorriso branco e caloroso que tinha um grande sol embutido que a aquecia toda vez que Sakura o olhava. Uma expressão de alivio dominou o rosto dela.

O sorriso de Naruto era um "Sim" silencioso como reposta.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Claro que a INFELIZ da Sakura teve que estragar as pazes que a Yamanaka havia lutado tanto para conquistar com a reportagem estúpida e nojenta fez com que novamente Gaara se distanciasse, e dessa vez talvez para sempre. Quando encontrasse aquela desgraçada arrancaria cada fio rosa dos cabelos dela.

Após a festa na semana passada, no dia seguinte Ino e Gaara tiveram uma conversa esclarecedora, ambos desabafaram as mágoas e os sentimentos que ainda nutriam um pelo outro. Algo sigiloso e íntimo exatamente como o ruivo gostava – já que se dependesse da líder de torcida ela gritaria pra toda escola que havia conseguido reconquista-lo, um bom motivo para todas as outras garotas se manterem bem longe dele. - que no final acabou em sexo de reconciliação.

Nos últimos dias, aproveitando que moravam no mesmo local, encontravam-se às escondidas para matar as saudades dos meses em que não se tocaram. Chegavam a ser carícias desesperadoras tamanha saudades.

Gaara até mesmo aceitara participar da equipe de hóquei – isso depois de Ino convencê-lo de forma maliciosa nos corredores escuros da pensão em plena madrugada – para a alegria do time que logo começaria a temporada de competições e necessitavam de um goleiro com o talento do Sabaku para o campeonato. Depois da reportagem, era duvidoso se ele iria querer sair em público, muito menos participar de um campeonato onde o público apontaria para o gol e diria: "Veja, aquele não é o sapo Punk?"

Rápida e furiosa Ino andava pelos corredores a procura de Sakura. Apertava com força um dos jornais na mão esquerda, enfiaria aquele pedaço de papel nojento com aquela reportagem maldosa goela a baixo da ex-melhor amiga. Queria tanto que a Haruno explodisse!

Não iria chorar, tentava se controlar ao máximo pelo menos até estar sozinha. - não daria o prazer àquela cobra rosa de vê-la chorando, notando que conseguiu atingirá.

_-Ino docinho, você fica linda brava._ – disse Itachi com um sorriso galante postando-se ao lado da furiosa loira.

_-Vai pro inferno Itachi, não estou com paciência para suas gracinhas. – _Será que meter um soco na cara do infeliz a faria se sentir melhor?Com certeza faria!

_-Ahh não me diga que está nervosinha desse jeito por causa da reportagem que revela a historinha de amor sua com o sapo Punk?- _Claro que o Uchiha mais velho está sendo debochado, ele estava adorando o que acontecia_. – Esquece ele princesa, para que um sapo se você tem um príncipe como eu disponível?_

O moreno entrou na frente da colegial impedindo que ela continuasse a andar. Ino ficou roxa de raiva, não conseguiria mais controlar todos os palavrões que começavam a coçar sua língua.

_-Saia da minha frente!_ – mandou ríspida em um último aviso. Ele continuou parado com um sorriso galante nos lábios. Então Ino fez, fechou os punhos e desferiu um soco certeiro na face do rapaz que cambaleou para trás olhando-a assustado sem acreditar na reação da dela. – _Esse soco é para você deixar de ser idiota, e se lembrar que você nunca foi meu príncipe._

Ino voltou a andar xingando baixinho, deixando para trás o rapaz com quem namorou achando ser um príncipe descobrindo no final que Itachi na verdade era um sapo disfarçado.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_- Sua vaca!_ – com um puxão de cabelo a Yamanaka começou a agressão contra a ex - melhor amiga que se surpreendeu com o aparecimento repentino e agressivo da líder de torcida.

_-Aiiiiiiii, o que pensa que está fazendo sua Hiena burra?! – _gritou Sakura tirando as mãos da outra colegial de seus cabelos.

A tensão explodiu, as duas meninas se encaravam com ódio notável nos olhos claros. As pessoas se acumulavam em volta ansiosos pela briga, faziam uma rodinha em volta das duas garotas deixando espaço suficiente para elas rolarem no chão às tapas. - cena que muitos queriam ver, principalmente os rapazes que não perdiam uma briga entre garotas bonitas de saia. – Tão logo os outros estudantes começaram a gritar: BRIGA, BRIGA BRIGA!

"AHHHHHHHH!" Foi com o histérico grito feminino que ecoou no corredor que a briga recomeçou. Chutes, socos puxões de cabelos, palavrões, ofensas, estavam dispostas a tirar sangue uma da outra. Como se odiavam! A antipatia acumulava em seus punhos a cada novo golpe. Uma das duas sangrava, era impossível saber quem com todos os movimentos que faziam para continuarem a se bater. Os outros alunos não as separavam, pelo contrário incentivavam que a pancadaria continuasse.

No meio da briga Ino perdeu as forças, Sakura se aproveitando disso prendeu a líder de torcida no chão sentando sobre seu abdome e deu um forte tapa na face da mesma. O barulho ecoou em meio aos gritos. Sim, Haruno Sakura tinha muita força e era boa de briga. – depois que os movimentos ficaram mais lentos foi possível ver que o sangue provinha do lábio inferior da Yamanaka que estava com um corte fundo.

Naruto abriu caminho juntamente com Gaara pela aglomeração e pessoas para separar as duas garotas que espumavam de raiva. O loiro agarrou Sakura pela cintura, e Gaara jogou Ino sobre os ombros que se debatia xingando a outra colegial de todos os palavrões conhecidos.

_-Eu juro Sakura que vou acabar com você_. – Ino tentava se soltar do rapaz que a segurava, vez ou outra quase certava um chute no rosto do ruivo.

_-Arg... quieta Ino!_ – gritou o Sabaku impaciente.

_-HÁ, você? Não me faça rir, você não tem inteligência nem força para isso HIENA_! – gritou Sakura debochada, rindo de forma venenosa.

_-Sakura-chan não provoque!_ – pediu Naruto com relutância de que as duas se atracassem novamente.

A briga teria começado novamente se a imagem de Tsunade não fosse identificado na multidão. Os braços cruzados frente ao busto, a sobrancelha erguida, a boca torta e uma veia de irritação saltada no canto da testa.

_-Haruno, Yamanaka as duas já para diretoria! _

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Tsunade olhava desgostosa para a imagem descabelada das duas meninas sentadas. Nenhum das duas falava, olhavam para os próprios pés tentando não encontrar o olhar de censura da diretora.

_-Então vejamos, eu tenho duas bonitas adolescentes á minha frente que em vez de se comportarem como meninas adoráveis e meigas agem feito babuínos em época de reprodução. Muito promissor! _

_-A culpa de tudo isso foi dessa va...garota. –_ respondeu Ino mudando o final do discurso quando a boca da diretora sem entortou com a ameaça da estudante de proferir a palavra "vaca".

_-A verdade dói não é mesmo?- _rebateu Sakura.

_-Arg, vocês duas calem a boca! – _gritou Tsunade batendo a mão na mesa. As duas meninas se calaram, não desafiariam aquela "ogra" que se intitulava diretora. - _Eu não quero saber quem começou, o que realmente importa foi o comportamento de vocês duas que é no mínimo vergonhoso para não se caracterizar de outra forma mais grotesca. Suspensas por três dias!_

O último veredicto foi dado. As duas colegiais apenas se olharam, como se fosse possível se odiando ainda mais. Seria uma tortura o três dias, ambas presa dentro de casa sozinhas em quanto todos iam para aula. Três dias de puro inferno!

"_Ahhh merda, o que vou dizer á meus pais?" _Pensou Sakura quando e deu conta que a ficha escolar perfeita agora estava manchada com uma suspensão caracterizada por agressão.

O dia não poderia ficar pior!

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Temari estava encostada na parede, os braços cruzados e o olhar ameaçador de que se algum engraçadinho viesse para cima dela com aquela historinha idiota de "Princesa e sapo" ela lhe meteria um soco no meio do nariz sem dó nem piedade. Esperava o irmão mais novo sair da aula para terem uma conversa – nada amigável – onde o assunto seria em torno de uma hiena loira que usava saia.

Não acreditava que Gaara havia feito realmente as pazes com Ino, pior, isso já fazia uma semana e só ficou sabendo agora. Depois da reportagem – cretina – de Sakura, a Sabaku mais velha encontrou Matsuri nos corredores com um grupinho de amigas dizendo que o que estava acontecendo era bem feito. Claro que foi muito estranho ouvir isso da namorada do irmão. Então do jeito mais amigável que Temari conseguia abordar uma pessoa – empurrou a menina contra a parede segurando-a pelas veste de forma agressiva – perguntou por que diabos ela estava falando aquilo. Adivinha qual foi à resposta? _"Seu irmão me trocou pela vadia da Yamanaka!"._Puta que pariu, se tinha uma notícia ruim era aquela.Não que Temari gostasse de Matsuri, longe disso, mas preferia mil vezes aquela fedelha do que a princesa do colégio.

_-Aí está você, precisamos conversar._ – apontou Temari acusatoriamente para o irmão que saia da sala de aula.

Gaara olhou de lado para a irmã, já sabia o que ela iria falar e não estava nem um pouco a fim de escutar. Pensando rápido inventou uma desculpa.

_-Outra hora, hoje é meu primeiro treino com o time de hóquei não posso me atrasar. – _sem esperar resposta da irmã o ruivo continuou seu caminho.

_-Não mesmo, se eu disse que vamos conversar nós vamos conversar. -_ correndo até o irmão a loira parou na frente dele e abriu os braços a fim de impedi-lo de dar mais um passo que fosse.

_-Arg, me deixa em paz!_

_-Não! – _a mais velha entrou novamente na frente dele quando o ruivo tentou desviar_ – Que porra é essa de você estar novamente comendo a Yamanka?_

O Sabaku entortou a boca com desgosto. Estava irritado com a reportagem de Sakura – se a colega de república aparecesse em sua frente iria castigá-la pela historinha de merda na qual ele fora mencionado – e os questionamentos de Temari apenas pioravam seu humor.

_-Não se intrometa! – _avisou Gaara fazendo uma última tentativa de se desvencilhar. Em vão, a mais velha estava disposta a ir até o fim com aquela conversa.

_-Como você pode perdoar aquela vadia?Ela deve estar novamente brincando com seus sentimentos. -_ fazendo uma péssima imitação da voz de Ino, Temari falou – _"Querem apostar quanto que eu reconquisto o Gaara?" Isso que a Yamanaka deve estar falando para as amigas, e você seu trouxa caindo que nem um pato._

_-CALA BOCA! – _pela primeira vez o ruivo gritou. Sem pensar nas palavras que dizia, sem lembrar que machucaria a irmã ele rebateu – _Por que você não vai transar com o Shikamaru e para de cuidar da minha vida?Se não for com ele vá pra cama com qualquer um e deixe eu dormir com quem eu quier sua mal amada!_

O irmão caçula tocara na ferida, diferente dele e Ino que pareciam ter se acertado Temari ainda não tinha feito as pazes com Shikamaru, tão pouco achava que faria, mesmo depois de terem relembrado os velhos tempos na festa da semana passada. Fora apenas mais uma noite, queriam matar as saudades. Reatarem estava fora de cogitação, pelo menos até que Temari deixasse de ser orgulhosa e perdoasse o ex-namorado pelos ocorridos do passado.

Não vendo os olhos da irmã se encher d' água o ruivo desapareceu pelo corredor deixando Temari sozinha com a última frase ecoando em sua cabeça. Mal amada?É, talvez realmente fosse.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Fazia uma semana que estava se submetendo aquelas aulas estúpidas de reforço e Hinata nem ao menos parecia notá-lo. O que diabos aquela menina tinha de errado?Era cega por acaso?Queria gritar e dizer: "Hinata alouw, acorde, Uchiha Sasuke está na sua frente louco para te dar uns pegas". Péssima idéia! Capaz da colegial de olhos perolados desmaiar de vergonha.

Sasuke suspirou cansado. Só não desistia daquela aposta idiota que fizera com Naruto por que não queria admitir que Hinata fosse inatingível até mesmo para o garanhão da escola. "Droga!". Pensou mal humorado. O pior é que realmente estava louco para beijá-la, de deitá-la sobre a cama e ver as bochechas coradas de excitação. Esses devaneios eróticos eram freqüentes quando estava sozinho com ela, principalmente durante as estúpidas aulas de reforços na qual ele não precisava.

Naquele momento o Uchiha se imaginava em algum corredor vazio da escola devorando os lábios rosados da Hyuuga. Em seus devaneios a boca dela era tão doces! Ahh estava ficando tão Gay!Desde quando ficava que nem uma mulherzinha sonhando acordado?Era decadente as reações que aquela nerd causava nele.

_-Sasuke você está bem_? – perguntou Hinata preocupada parando a explicação de um exercício que em segundos o moreno poderia responder sem precisar da ajuda dela.

_-Hum_... – desviando a atenção de um ponto qualquer ele olhou para o semblante feminino preocupado. Ela ficava tão... meiga com aquela expressão.- _Não... quer dizer sim...ahh merda, desculpe não estou com cabeça para fazer os exercícios._ – confessou finalmente.

_-Podemos parar por hoje se quiser_. – ela esboçou um sorriso meigo compreensivo. Sasuke se controlou para não agarra-la naquele momento.

Ele balançou a cabeça afirmando. Ambos começaram a recolher o material espalhado sobre a mesa.

Hinata não gaguejava mais quando estava com ele, pelo contrário era sempre segura em suas palavras. Sasuke imaginou que talvez todos os salvamentos – na qual tivera a sorte de ser o herói da colegial – tivessem contribuído para a confiança que ela depositava nele. Mais um motivo para não perder a cabeça e agarrá-la como a maioria dos rapazes que a abordavam tentava fazer. Não podia assustá-la, por mais que odiasse a estratégia do " de vagar e sempre" era o melhor que tinha que fazer se quisesse pelo menos que ela saísse com ele.

Pensando em um assunto para puxar o Uchiha falou a primeira coisa que lhe veio pela cabeça.

_- Viu a reportagem no jornal hoje?- _tentou não parecer muito interessado na resposta da Hyuuga, ia parecer estranho querendo puxar assunto sendo que não era de seu feitio se compenetrar em uma conversa.

_-Vi, fui tão cruel!_- o semblante de Hinata era triste como se ela quem tivesse sido atingida.

Esse era um dos atributos que Sasuke admirava em Hinata, ela desprezava atos maldosos ou provindo de vinganças. Mesmo que ele estivesse tentando conquistá-la por uma mera aposta tinha que admitir, ela era uma grande garota. Esperta, bonita e gentil sem precisar forçar, era natural que fosse bondosa. Ela era a única que merecia respeito naquele colégio repleto de garotas fáceis que só queriam um pouco de popularidade. Ela era diferente de todas. "Hinata é especial!".Penou convicto.

Assim que guardaram o material ficaram na porta se olhando. Nenhum dos dois saiu do recinto, o silêncio era gostoso e esclarecedor. Queriam ficar um pouco mais de tempo perto um do outro.

Não era apaixonada pelo Uchiha, mas estava começando a se interessar por ele. Desde o dia da festa onde ele a tratara tão cavaleiro Hinata começou a reparar que Sasuke era mais do que aparentava. Ele não era somente o garoto mais bonito da escola - aquele que cada semana estava levando para cama uma garota diferente – As garotas do colégio só conseguiam ver isso, mas a Hyuuga podia enxergar muito mais além, qualidades melhores, que talvez nem mesmo o Uchiha conseguisse ver em si próprio.

_- Quer tomar um sorvete?- _perguntou o moreno fazendo o convite. Sentiu-se um idiota. Estava com medo de receber um não como resposta. Se tratando de Hinata tudo era possível, afinal ela não era uma garota qualquer. - _Eu pago!_

_-Eu gostaria muito de tomar sorvete_. – a face ruborizou e a colegial olhou para o chão não querendo que ele notasse a vergonha em aceitar o convite. Céus, era a primeira vez que um rapaz a convidava para sair.- _Como agradecimento pelo convite você aceita jantar na república?_

Sasuke esboçou um sorriso torto na qual fez com que Hinata ruborizasse ainda mais. Ele não precisava responder para que ela soubesse que aquilo era um sim. Os dois saíram lado a lado da sala em silêncio, era o primeiro lugar que iriam juntos fora dos muros da escola.

Finalmente o Uchiha começou a ter um progresso, e a esperança de que a aposta talvez não estivesse perdida inflou seu ego.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Três dias de suspensão, alguns estudantes ficariam felizes de não precisarem ir a escola, contudo Sakura não era do tipo que gostava de perder aula uma coisa podia se vangloriar, era uma excelente aluna, suas notas sempre impecáveis deixavam claro que entrar na faculdade não seria tão difícil como para muitos outros alunos.- O pior de tudo é que as provas e simulados começariam semana que vem, os três dias que obrigadamente teria que se manter longe do colégio ela ficaria no prejuí revisões já tinham começado e resumos importantes seriam dados em sala de aula.

Claro, alguém como Ino que só se importava com o tamanho da própria saia não estava tão triste em não ir para escola, na verdade a líder de torcida estava bem feliz, pois poderia prolongar seu "sono de beleza".

A suspensão só ajudou em um pequeno detalhe, agora Sakura tinha tempo para treinar a peça de teatro Romeu e Julieta que aconteceria daqui a dois meses. Era uma peça longa, e o Romeu escolhido não contribuía em nada para que saísse uma atuação no mínimo descente.

_-Será que dá para ensaiar sem fazer gracinhas_? – disse a Haruno ríspida com uma sobrancelha erguida em irritação. As mãos na cintura indicavam impaciência.

_-Eu nem queria participar dessa peça idiota!_ – Sasori jogou o roteiro no chão e colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça com descaso.

_-Droga, assim á peça vai ser um fracasso._ – Sakura estava prestes a se descabelar. Aquele estava sendo um péssimo dia. – _Você não sabe nenhuma fala?Pelo amor de Deus, qualquer cena._

_-Hum..._ – pigarreou o ruivo pensativo. – _Acho que por acaso sei a última cena._

A colegial suspirou cansada. Pelo menos uma das cenas a probabilidade de sair catastrófica era 1% menor.

Não estavam brigando tanto quanto de costume, na verdade Sasori da maneira dele – distorcida e perturbada – estava colaborando. Claro que não conseguiam ficar muito tempo sem alfinetar um ao outro, mas naquela tarde em especifico estavam se dando bem. O ruivo nenhuma vez havia destilado palavras venenosas – tão pouco lembrado que Sakura não tinha peitos – nem a lembrado de que ela quase perdera as roupas na festa de semana passada. O que era estranhíssimo, pois Sasori jamais perderia uma oportunidade de irritá-la.

A forma que ele a olhava era diferente, algo misterioso se passava na cabeça dele e Sakura ainda não havia descoberto o que era.

_-Ok então vamos ensaiar a cena final. - _disse a colegial virando as páginas do roteiro para procurar as falas da última cena.

Sakura estava tão preocupada em achar as falas no roteiro que não notou a aproximação sorrateira do ruivo. Foi empurrada de encontro a parede delicadamente, sentindo o corpo masculino grudar no seu. Um ato inesperado que de início a deixou sem fala, então entendendo o que estava acontecendo levantou o rosto corado furiosamente, os olhos verdes miraram o semblante do rapaz grudado em si e a boca abriu para gritar um protesto. Não conseguiu mandar que ele se afastasse, perdeu a fala novamente quando os dedos de Sasori levantaram sua cabeça através do queixo roçando de leve os lábios no dela.

_-A última cena é a do beijo. - _disse Sasori contra os lábios da colegial antes de beijá-la.

A maciez dos lábios que pressionou os de Sakura não condizia com as ásperas palavras que normalmente saia da boca do rapaz que a beijava. Estava assustada, não conseguia corresponder embora à quentura da carne da boca de Sasori fosse terrivelmente deliciosa. Por que ele estava a beijando? Essa era a pergunta que ecoava na mente da Haruno. _"Ele está querendo brincar comigo!" _Pensou ultrajada. O cretino não deveria brincar assim com uma garota, muito menos se tratando do PRIMEIRO BEIJO da vida dela. Os pensamentos de Sakura ficaram ainda mais alterados quando a língua aveludada pediu passagem para aprofundar o beijo. Então recobrou o bom senso empurrando bruscamente o rapaz.

Olharam-se. Sasori passou a língua pelos lábios em um gesto malicioso causando o estopim para a raiva de Sakura transbordar. Toda a fúria que sentia concentrou nas mãos foi então que desferiu um tapa contra a face do rapaz.

_-Nunca mais chegue perto de mim seu cretino miserável._

Sem olhar para trás, a colegial pegou a mochila encostada na parede e sai correndo. Chorava, e não era de tristeza e sim de raiva. Sasori lhe roubara um dos momentos mais especiais e que estava guardando para viver com Naruto.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

O sol já havia se posto e a noite chegou com indícios de um temporal. As nuvens cinzas se formavam no céu escuros e os trovões já podiam ser ouvidos embora ainda não chovesse.

Aquele foi um dos piores dias da vida de Sakura. Como se não fosse suficiente ter suportado ser ignorada na escola, brigado a tapas com Ino, ganhado uma suspensão ainda teve o momento do primeiro beijo de sua vida que tanto sonhou roubado por um ruivo cretino repleto de hormônios que desde que a conheceu decidiu fazer da vida dela um inferno. Ahhhhhh queria que Sasori mordesse a língua e sangrasse até a morte.

Para piorar seu dia, devido ao nervoso, perdeu o horário do mêtro e teve que esperar a próxima linha passar. Chegou duas horas depois do esperado em casa, poucos estavam na república.

Shino estava em baixo da escada cuidado do aquário de formigas de estimação, parecia alheio a tudo a sua volta, era como se a presença dele fosse um mero fato já que o rapaz de óculos escuros pouco falava, e nas raras vezes apenas com Kiba e Hinata.

Quanto a Kiba estava tirando um cochilo, o rapaz ultimamente estava fazendo horas extras na casa de banho para cachorros o que drenava todas suas forças.

Ino estava na sala assistindo televisão. Os pés sobre a mesinha de centro o que ressaltava as pernas brancas a mostra. Usava um shortinho jeans e uma blusa rosa de manga de frio. Os cabelos loiros sempre presos estavam soltos o que realçava a beleza da colegial. Sakura não pode deixar de sorrir ao passar pela rival e notar um corte na testa pálida da Yamanaka. – aquela hiena ia pensar duas vezes antes de tentar agredi-la.

Nenhuma das duas se falou o clima entre elas era tenso e só piorou com a chegada dos outros moradores da república. Naruto, Gaara e Temari chegaram juntos. Os três molhados indicando que começara a chover.

Os Irmãos Sabaku estavam rígidos e mais assustadores do que de costume. Temari lançou um olhar mortal para Sakura que se encolheu quando viu a mais velha. – contra ela seria muito difícil de vencer a base de tapas – mas não precisou se preocupar em apanhar naquele momento, a Sabaku não parecia querer brigar, subiu as escadas e o barulho da porta batendo ecoou com um estrondo.

Gaara jogou a mochila e o casaco no chão de qualquer jeito, olhou para loira no sofá que também o olhava. Tudo voltara como antes, os olhos dele frios e ressentidos quando a admirava e os dela chorosos pedindo desculpas, querendo que ele a amasse novamente. Foi o momento mais silencioso no ressinto, nem mesmo Naruto ousou expressar qualquer som que fosse. Então para surpresa de todos, e talvez para a própria, o ruivo sentou-se ao lado da loira no sofá deixando que ela encostasse a cabeça no ombro dele.

_-Ahh que droga, estou encharcado. – _reclamou Naruto tentando tirar o casaco molhado de forma desengonçada.

Sakura achou a oportunidade perfeita para se aproximar do loiro. Andou até ele e tímida colocou as mãos sobre o casaco do rapaz ajudando-o. O Uzumaki sorriu fazendo com que algumas borboletas voassem no estômago da amiga que ele nem percebeu estar gostando dele.

_- É melhor você tomar um banho quente Naruto ou vai ficar doente. - _comentou Sakura.

_-Preocupada comigo Sakura-chan?-_ perguntou o loiro galante fazendo o rubor nas faces da colegial aumentar.

_-Claro, somos amigos não é?_

Não era exatamente essas as palavras que ele queria escutar, mas se contentou com o fato da Haruno estar preocupada com ele.

A porta se abriu rapidamente, e de trás dela saíram duas pessoas encharcadas. Eram Hinata - com face corada e vestindo um casaco de hóquei – e Sasuke. Todos olharam para o casal que adentrou a casa sem deixar a desconfiança para trás. A garota da equipe de matemática e o jogador de hóquei mais popular juntos?Algo de errado estava acontecendo.

_-AHHH SASUKE TEME!-_ Naruto aproximou-se do amigo e lhe socou o braço com certa força. – _Seu desgraçado, o que está fazendo com a Hinata, hein?_

_-Me larga Dobe! – _Disse o moreno tentando se livrar de uma chave de braço do amigo.

_-Há, é bom você não ter bancado o engraçadinho pra cima dela._

_-Naruto-kun, n-não se preocupe o S-sasuke f-foi muito gentil. - _a Hyuuga estava corada, todos olhavam para a blusa de hóquei que ela usava imaginando ser do Uchiha.

Sakura não conseguiu controlar o ciúmes, não por Sasuke e sim de Naruto.O loiro protegia Hinata como se ela fosse a donzela dele.E isso irritava a colegial de cabelos róseos.

_-Ahhh esse teme gentil? Há 'to certo que você não entendeu as intenções desse indecente. AI!- _gritou Naruto quando recebeu uma cotovelada do amigo.

-_Não seja chato dobe. Hinata me convidou para jantar então não estrague meu apetite._

_-Por falar em jantar eu estou morrendo de fome. – _reclamou o loiro olhando para Hinata como se ela pudesse materializar um prato de comida.

_-Eu vou preparar o jantar._ – a Hyuuga cumprimentou Shino de forma mais calorosa que os outros, o jogador de hóquei moreno apenas olhou com desgosto para cena e seguiu com o olhar a colegial que entrou na cozinha acompanhada do rapaz de óculos escuros.

Meia hora foi o suficiente para que Kiba aparecesse e se juntasse a Hinata e Shino na cozinha aumentando o desconforto de Sasuke que estava preste a mandar a porra do baralho que jogava com Naruto para o inferno e invadir a cozinha tirando SUA GAROTA de perto dos outros dois rapazes.

Gaara e Ino continuavam em silêncio na mesma posição, ela com a cabeça encostada no ombro dele. Nem mesmo o aparecimento de Temari – que se juntou a turma do baralho – fez com que o casal no sofá se separasse.

Rindo Sakura assistia a partida de baralho na qual Naruto perdia miseravelmente de uma boa quantia de pontos.

Foi então que as luzes se apagaram e a república caiu em uma escuridão.

_-AHHHH, mas que merda, isso é hora para acabar a energia?_ – pensou Naruto imaginando que a comida não ficaria pronta.

Ouve um barulho de alguém caindo e a voz de Hinata foi ouvida, Shino e Kiba ajudavam a amiga a entrar na sala sem correr o risco de bater em nada. Se tivesse energia e Sasuke pudesse ver a cena provavelmente não se controlaria de xingar bem alto ao ver o cuidado dos dois rapazes com a colegial de olhos perolados.

_-As outras casas tem energia, não é por causa da chuva o apagão. – _comentou Shino notando os pontinhos brilhantes ao longe pela janela.

_-Alguém sabe onde tem velas nessa casa?-_ perguntou Temari impaciente.

Demorou alguns minutos para o alvoroço – e os palavrões – acabar. Depois que acenderam oito velas e todos estavam espremidos no sofá foi que a conversa novamente se iniciou em torno da misteriosa falta de energia.

_-Quem ia pagar a conta de luz esse mês?_ – perguntou Kiba massageando o joelho roxo que batera no sofá.

Todos olharam para a sombra de Naruto que se encolheu mais no sofá.Havia esquecido completamente que era a vez dele de pagar a conta, provavelmente a energia fora cortada, estava clara a explicação do por que em toda rua a república ser o único local sem energia.

_-Eu esqueci desculpe!_

_-Ahhh muito bom Naruto!- _reclamou Temari nervosa.

_-Era de se esperar, sabia que você ia acabar esquecendo._ – comentou Kiba apontando acusatoriamente para o loiro.

_-Tinha que ser o Dobe._

_-Você cala boca Teme, nem aqui você mora, é um visitante então não se intrometa. – _Naruto cruzou os braços frente ao peito rebatendo o comentário do amigo.

_-Ótimo o que vamos fazer no escuro?Nem o jantar ficou pronto_. - falou Ino pela primeira vez com certo mau humor.

Todos ficaram em silêncio pensando em alguma forma de passar o tempo e ignorar os estômagos famintos. Foi então que o causador de toda a confusão disse animado e com certa malicia na voz.

_-Que tal uma brincadeira para passar o tempo?_

_-Que brincadeira? – _perguntou Sakura interessada assim como os outros.

_-Alguém já jogou sete minutos no paraíso?_

_-Ahh é divertido! Estou dentro. - _Ino foi a primeira a aceitar, com a intenção de manipular o jogo.

Foi mais difícil dos outros aceitarem, mas o tempo passou e o tédio aumentou o que fez com que no final todos concordassem. Colocando as velas no centro da roda e uma caneta vermelha todos se sentaram em baixo da escada no chão onde tinha o aquário de formigas de Shino e ao lado um armário velho e vazio.

A ordem da roda ficou da seguinte forma, da direita para esquerda. Sakura, Hinata,Shino,Kiba,Temari,Gaara,Naruto,Sasuke e Ino.

Maliciosa a líder de torcida sorriu e rodou a caneta, esperando que o objeto parasse. Primeiro casal a entrar no guarda-roupa: Temari e Naruto. – Sakura se remexeu desconfortável o que foi notado apenas pela Yamanaka que sorriu maldosa para ex-melhor amiga.

_-Pro armário Temarinha. – _disse Naruto malicioso, mas perdeu a fala quando a loira o ameaçou antes de entrar dentro do armário.

_-Tente fazer qualquer gracinha e eu te quebro em dois._

Um, dois, três, quatro, cinco, seis, sete. Passou os sete minutos e Sakura fez questão de gritar que o tempo havia acabado. Os dois saíram do armário da mesma forma que entraram deixando claro que nada havia acontecido.

A caneta foi rodada novamente e dessa vez caiu em Ino e Gaara. Todos relaxaram e Naruto não conseguiu conter um comentário pervertido. "Há esses vão perder as roupas". O casal entrou no armário e todos atiçaram os ouvidos para ouvir alguma coisa.

Um, dois, três. Então começou os gemidos, baixinhos mais audíveis. Claro que alguma coisa os dois estavam fazendo, mesmo que fosse um amasso mis ousado. Hinata escondeu o rosto nas mãos como se não tivesse sido uma boa idéia participar daquela brincadeira. Quatro cinco, seis e sete.O tempo acabou e Sakura gritou novamente que era hora de sair do armário.O casal no entanto continuou trancado e Temari levantou-se aborrecida e bateu na porta com violência.

_-O TEMPO ACABOU PORRA!_

Ino e Gaara saíram de dentro do armário com os cabelos despenteados, lábios inchados e roupas amassadas. O ruivo tinha um enorme chupão no pescoço o que fez a Yamanaka rir triunfante quando passou por Temari que se controlou para não bater na líder de torcida. – a mais velha dos Sabaku ainda achava que a Yamanaka estava apenas brincando com Gaara.

A caneta novamente foi rodada então o terceiro casal foi escolhido. Sakura não conseguiu conter a surpresa quando indicava que ela e Sasuke entrariam no armário.

_-Melhor rodarmos isso de novo. - _comentou Naruto mal humorado.

_-Não!Sasuke e Sakura tem que entrar no armário e ficar lá por sete minutos. – _disse Ino.

Apenas depois que Sasuke se levantou e abriu a porta do armário que Sakura conseguiu se mexer. Levantou-se tímida e entrou no armário. Assim que o rapaz fechou a porta a pouca iluminação das velas se extinguiu. Silêncio, ela sabia que todos estavam esperando ouvir alguma coisa – principalmente Naruto que era o que menos gostou da situação – Somente quando sentiu a respiração do Uchiha próxima ao seu rosto e as mãos dele em sua cintura foi que percebeu que ele não iria ficar dentro do armário com ela sem fazer nada.

_-Posso te beijar?-_ pediu ele.

_-Hã?_

Estava tão confusa. Durante tanto tempo sonhou em ter uma oportunidade de beijar o belíssimo moreno e quando tinha uma chance não sabia se realmente -quisesse. Os pensamentos foram quebrados quando sentiu a boca quente roçar na dela.O que tinha a perder?Sasori já havia lhe roubado o primeiro beijo, Naruto não precisava ser o segundo a beijá-la. Além disso, tinha uma curiosidade em saber se o beijo do Uchiha era tão avassalador como as meninas da escola diziam.

Era muito melhor!Quente e intenso esmagava a boca dela com ímpeto.A língua atrevida acariciava a dela com certa malí Sasuke beijasse bem, mesmo que a boca dele fosse experiente faltava algo que Sakura não sabia dizer o que fosse. Talvez sentimento, ele a beijava apenas por beijar. – até mesmo o beijo de Sasori foi mais doce e macio do que os lábios ferozes do jogador de hóquei. - Algo no beijo daquele rapaz lhe dava a sensação amarga de que ele jamais seria o homem especial na vida dela.

_-Acabou o tempo! – _gritou Naruto abrindo a porta do armário.

O loiro ficou boquiaberto ao notar o casal tão próximo. Olhou para Sasuke que sorriu debochado para o amigo.

_-AH CARA VOCÊ BEIJOU A SAKURA!-_ gritou o loiro inconformado querendo socar o rosto do moreno.

Todos olharam para uma corada Haruno que saiu de dentro do armário, foi sorte não ter luz ou veriam a tonalidade vermelha em sua bochecha. Sentou-se desconfortável enquanto o silêncio era quebrado pela briga dos dois jogadores de hóquei na qual Naruto era o único que gritava.

A caneta rodou novamente, e o quarto casal a entrar no armário seria Hinata e Naruto. A atenção foi inteiramente para a Hyuuga que parecia tremula com a possibilidade do que aconteceria durante os sete minutos. Sasuke olhou de forma ameaçadora para Naruto que sorriu maroto e sussurrou "Vingança!" apenas para o amigo escutar.

De uma maneira cavaleira, o Uzumaki ajudou Hinata a se levantar conduzindo-a até o armá e Sasuke olhavam para o casal sem conseguir esconder a careta de insatisfação, ambos falaram um palavrão baixinho quando a porta se fechou.

Um, dois, três. E um barulho de corpo colidindo com a madeira do armário ecoou. Sakura apertou a barra da saia com força. Shino teve que segurar Kiba para esse não arrancar Hinata de dentro do armário.E Sasuke levantou-se parando frente a porta esperando com impaciência os setes minutos.- em quanto os outros queriam rir do ciúmes que nunca pensaram em presenciar do rapaz mais popular da escola por uma nerd. – Quatro, cinco seis e sete.

Sasuke não precisou abrir o armário, Naruto abriu a porta saindo com um sorriso enorme no rosto enquanto Hinata estava parada se segurando na madeira para não derrapar no chão. A boca delicada incrivelmente inchada e os olhos perolados fora de órbita. O jogador de hóquei moreno trincou os dentes e olhou para o melhor amigo querendo socá-lo.

Novamente a caneta foi rodada e o quinto par foi escolhido: Sasuke e Hinata. A colegial de olhos perolados não sabia se ia agüentar entrar naquele armário duas vezes seguidas, mas não teve como protestar, o moreno já estava ao lado dela conduzindo-a novamente para o armário.

A porta se fechou e Hinata não conseguiu conter o estremecimento quando as mãos de Sasuke pousaram na cintura dela, embora a respiração dele continuasse em uma boa distância. Foi então que ele perguntou sem conseguir esconder o desgosto na voz.

_-Naruto te beijou?_

_-B-beijou! – _disse gaguejando.

_-Droga!- _reclamou o moreno. Sasuke levou uma das mãos ao rosto da Hyuuga acariciando a face da colegial delicadamente.

-Sasuke. – chamou plácida o nome do rapaz. Hinata estava de olhos fechados aproveitando o carinho que lhe era feito.

_-Eu queria ser o primeiro homem na sua vida a te beijar._

Confessando, o jogador de hóquei aproximou-se da nerd e lhe roubou um beijo delicado de inicio. As bocas roçavam uma na outra se reconhecendo sentindo a maciez uma da outra, aproveitando o gosto doce que o beijo lhes proporcionava. Então afoito, Sasuke pediu passagem com a língua ouvindo para seu prazer um gemido escapar dos lábios da Hyuuga. As línguas se acariciaram e aos poucos o beijo se transformou em algo mais quente e precisou segurar nos ombros do rapaz para não derrapar, seu corpo estava mole e totalmente entregue.

_-O tempo acabou! – _gritou Ino.

O casal fingiu não escutar e continuaram a se beijar até que precisaram se separar por falta de ar. O Uchiha sugou os lábios de Hinata, ouvindo-a suspirar em resposta.

A porta do armário foi aberta, Ino olhou maliciosamente para o casal ainda agarrado então pigarreou chamando a atenção dos dois.

_-Eu sei que o negócio está bom ai, mas o tempo acabou._

Saíram do armário de mãos dadas e sentaram-se ao lado um do outro. Ninguém deixou passar despercebido o fato do casal ainda estar com as mãos entrelaçadas e o encabulamento da Hyuuga que não conseguia esconder um pequeno sorriso. Sasuke olhava para todo mundo que para eles a brincadeira havia acabado, só seriam expectadores dali por diante.

A caneta foi posicionada novamente para ser rodada. E o sexto casal escolhido: Naruto e Sakura.O coração de ambos acelerou, estavam esperando ansiosamente que fossem os próximos, embora nenhum dos dois dissesse. Levantaram-se ao mesmo tempo, Sakura foi a primeira a entrar e por último Naruto.A penumbra invadiu o interior do armário, nenhum dos dois conseguia ver a face ansiosa do outro, apenas escutar as repirações alteradas.

Um, dois, três. Já fazia um tempo dentro do armário e nada acontecia. A Haruno imaginou que o loiro não estivesse nem um pouco mais interessada nela, engolindo a saliva com vontade de chorar a colegial juntou toda a coragem que tinha e perguntou cálida.

_-Naruto, você não quer me beijar?_

Tinha medo que ele dissesse NÃO. Havia tantas vezes o rejeitado, sempre ignorando as declarações de amor do Uzumaki, que agora aquela era a chance dele retrucar e lhe dar um fora. Sakura pensou que se ele não beijasse seria o fim, estava gostando tanto dele que imploraria para pelo menos uma vez sentir os lábios dele no dela.

Suspirou quando o polegar quente do rapaz lhe acariciou os lábios de forma carinhosa. Ainda estava em tempo de dizer a Naruto que gostava dele. As borboletas em seu estômago aumentaram quando sentiu a respiração quente do loiro em seu ouvido lhe sussurrando gentil e amoroso.

-_Eu tenho sua permissão para lhe tocar?Eu quero muito isso Sakura-chan, mas só se você também quiser._

Ela seria tola se não quisesse. Enroscando os braços no pescoço do Uzumaki, puxando-o para mais perto grudando os corpos ela disse sem esconder a vontade que a dominava.

_-O que eu mais quero é que você me beije._

Um vulcão explodiu queimando cada pedaço da pele de Sakura quando os lábios de Naruto tocaram nos dela. O mundo pareceu parar de girar, ela teve certeza que não poderia existir calor mais gostoso que aquele. O loiro beijava de forma perfeita, calmo, demorado desejoso e atrevido. Exclamou um gemido quando seu lábio inferior foi sugado pelo Uzumaki. Fechou os olhos sentindo a boca masculina mudar de rumo indo em direção ao seu pescoço.

Céus, Naruto não foi o primeiro a lhe beijar, contudo de todos os beijos foi o melhor.

_-Naruto.- _chamou rouca acariciando os cabelos da nuca do rapaz.O loiro se arrepiou ficando rígido, pressionou com mais força o corpo contra o da garota deixando que os músculos se chocassem com as curvas delicadas.

_-Eu gosto tanto de você Sakura-chan. – _declarou o Uzumaki mais uma vez. Voltou a beijar Sakura exigindo um beijo mais ardente. - _Eu te amo!_

_-Eu também te amo Naruto!_

Quatro, cinco, seis, sete oito... Ninguém interrompeu o casal dentro do armário. Todos se afastaram do local deixando que o casal curtisse o que tinha de melhor: Beijos apaixonados!

**Continua...**

* * *

**N/A:** Bom aguarde o próximo capítulo, onde Naruto terá que lidar com um concorrente. Adivinhem quem?Sim acertou quem disse Sasori.E Sakura e Ino talvez façam as pazes. ( será? Hahaha).Temos ainda o primeiro encontro de Sasuke e Hinata.

**AGRADEÇO A TODOS QUE COMENTARAM. VOCÊS FIZERAM SUA AUTORA FELIZ!**

**Saky-chan Haruno****, ****Zana Uchiha****, ****sakura kiryu****, ****Lust Lotu's****, ****Meygan Kaname****, ****Toph-baka****, ****Sta-Leticia****, ****Dark Temi****, ****Bekah-Chan XD****, ****Yami Umi****, ****Ariii****, ****Bellatrix B.****Darknee-chan****, ****Pandora Potter-jm****, ****Pikenna****, ****Srt SaH****, ****Pussycat Cullen****, ****Sazame Hyuuga****, ****Feeh-chan****, ****Nicole Hitachiin****, ****Vanessa hime****, ****Hyuuki Denin****, ****Viyot****, ****Assa-chan****, ****Line Mulango****, ****Coelha-chan****, ****Hyuuga Tenten n.n****, ****Nha T.****, ****NandinhaMa**** e ****Loliitah**

**Leiam também:**

"**Segundas intenções" – **_Penúltimo capítulo – O passado, presente e futuro._

"**Flor do deserto" – **_Capítulo cinco - Morangos da virgem._

"**Quanto custa seu amor?" – **_Capítulo cinco – Violação_

"**Love in love oneshot collection" **_– oneshot sete – Sasu e Hina_


	7. Beijos gostosos Uzumaki

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens e lugares citados não me pertencem, eles pertencem ao Kishimoto-sensei. Se me pertencessem Sasuke confessaria suas tendências emo, e Sasori passaria noites dançando poli dance em uma boate de strippers.

**Sumário:** Aquele ano seria o último antes que Sakura se formasse. Ela estava decidida a conseguir o seu primeiro beijo com o rapaz por quem sempre fora apaixonada. O problema é que o coração não algo fácil de entender e pode lhe trazer grandes surpresas.

**Rate:** T por conter insinuações desaconselháveis para menores.( yooohhuuu putaria...)

* * *

**Legenda:**

**-**_ Você não estava com nenhuma garota estava?- _Fala normal

"_Só pode ser macumba!"-_Pensamentos.

O metrô da estação Akihabara em Tóquio se encontrava lotado - Narração normal

_Não sei como aquela loira oxigenada consegue – _Narração do diário de Sakura

**Idiota nunca mais me ligue! – **Voz ao telefone

XxXXxXxXx –Fim do diário de Sakura

_OoOoOoOoOo - _Mudança de tempo e espaço

* * *

**Nunca fui beijada**

**-**

_Por Pink Ringo_

_-_

**Capítulo sete – **Beijos gostosos Uzumaki

**18 de Fevereiro, Quinta- feira – Penúltimo dia de suspensão. **_(São 7h00min e eu não preciso me arrumar para ir para a escola. Por que? Bom, eu ainda estou suspensa.)_

_Eu não imaginaria a algumas semanas que eu estaria na porta da pensão me despedindo de Naruto com um beijo. E QUE BEIJO! – digno de um filme de cinema bem quente - Acho que estou ficando viciada no gosto dos lábios dele, e isso me deixa preocupada. Só de imaginar que talvez eu leve um fora, mais cedo ou mais tarde – mesmo depois de todas as vezes que meu loirinho declarou seu amor por mim – eu tenho vontade de chorar. Eu adquiri uma necessidade de beijá-lo todos os dias, o pouco que fico sem tocá-lo me bate uma saudade desesperadora._

_Se eu estou assim só em descobrir que Naruto beija bem imagine quando eu descobrir o desempenho dele na cama?! Sim eu penso em sexo, e nos últimos dois dias muito mais do que deveria._

_**OBS:**__ Esses são os efeitos colaterais causados por BEIJOS GOSTOSOS UZUMAKI. Caso os sintomas persistam não procure um médico, sacie sua vontade. Agarre Naruto Uzumaki e o beije até perder o fôlego._

**18 de Fevereiro, Quinta- feira – Tentando manter uma conversa civilizada com Ino. **_(São exatamente 9h40 min e estou sentada no chão do meu quarto com uma enorme panela de brigadeiro conversando com Ino como se voltássemos a ser melhores amigas.)._

_Talvez eu tenha julgado Ino mal. - tirando o fato dela se achar por que tem seios maiores que o meu. Isso ainda é irritante! - Ela nunca foi feliz amorosamente, na verdade percebo agora que a popularidade não é exatamente um dos itens que ela mais gosta na vida e foi por culpa desse rótulo de "pop, a garota mais desejada" que ela teve uma das piores experiências que uma garota pode ter: Ser apenas um momento de sexo para o rapaz por quem é perdidamente apaixonada._

**18 de Fevereiro, Quinta- feira – O mundo vai ACABAR. **_( São exatamente 15h50min e descobri que a garota super puritana e nerd da escola Hyuuga Hinata tem um encontro com o safado mais gostoso do time de hóquei Uchiha Sasuke)_

_Sabe o que é encontrar uma Hinata toda fofinha, arrumada e corada devido à ansiedade do primeiro encontro com um rapaz? É o mesmo que ver um carneirinho entrar na toca do lobo mau. Claro que qualquer garota iria querer virar lanchinho de um lobo sexy como Sasuke, mas foi impossível que eu não me preocupasse como terminaria aquele encontro. Não que eu estivesse com ciúmes - talvez um pouquinho por nunca ter consigo sair com ele, embora eu o tivesse o beijado quando brincamos de sete minutos no paraíso - o fato era que a Hyuuga não merecia ter uma desilusão amorosa e infelizmente o cavaleiro de armadura dela era um verdadeiro CAFA._

**18 de Fevereiro, Quinta- feira – Tentando separar os punhos do Naruto do rosto do Sasori. **_( São exatamente 19h34min e eu estou desesperada tentando separar meu loiro do ruivo cretino que estão se matando a socos. )_

_Eu realmente não esperava que o Sasori tivesse a cara de pau de me procurar depois de ter me agarrado, entretanto eu devia saber com quem estava lidando. O ruivo cretino apareceu na porta da minha casa, fez um discurso falso de que estava na hora de nós dois dissiparmos a tensão sexual que sentíamos um pelo outro e me agarrou por uma segunda vez. – MAS QUE PORRA DE TENSÃO SEXUAL ELE ACHAVA QUE EU TINHA POR ELE?Não tinha nenhuma tensão sexual e aquele safado estava tentando apenas achar um pretexto para me agarrar e brincar comigo._

_Alguém lá em cima, no entanto não gosta de ruivos cretinos e no exato momento que Sasori decidiu me agarrar Naruto chegou e a confusão começou._

_Foi preciso Gaara, Kiba, Shino e Temari – com sua força brutal nada feminina – para separar os dois. _

**18 de Fevereiro, Quinta- feira – Noite **_(São exatamente 20h00 e eu estou no quarto do Naruto com uma caixinha de primeiro socorros limpando sua boca deliciosa e machucada.)._

_Naruto estava furioso, eu nunca o vi tão irritado como naquele momento. Vez ou outra quando eu levava o algodão úmido até sua boca eu o ouvia falar um palavrão, xingava Sasori de todos os nomes pejorativos que conhecia – uma extensa lista, até mesmo em alemão._

_Os olhos azuis intensos dele me olhavam de tal forma que meu corpo estremeceu nada inocente. Eu preciso comentar que desde a hora que entrei naquele quarto eu estava pensando em SEXO?Pelo amor de Deus, eu sou uma adolescente com hormônios agitados louca para descobrir o que é ter um peso masculino sobre o meu corpo. Todas aquelas reações inclusive à umidade constrangedora entre minhas pernas piorou quando eu e ele ficamos sentados na cama. – por mais inocente que fosse minha presença no recinto. _

_Como o príncipe que eu sempre sonhei ele pegou minhas mãos entrelaçando nas dele e me perguntou fazendo meu coração quase saltar pela boca: "Eu gosto muito de você, não quero apenas que seja uma ficadinha comigo?"_

_Tenho que dizer que eu nunca me senti tão feliz?Eu agora sou oficialmente a namorada de Uzumaki Naruto._

**Notas importantes:**

**- Fazer as pazes com Ino. ( ela não é tão ruim assim)**

**- Comprar anticoncepcionais**

**- Desistir da peça de teatro ( eu não vou atuar com Sasori agarrador de donzelas)**

**- Beijar Naruto até minha boca ficar dormente.**

XxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Estava deliciosamente tonta. Na ponta dos pés, com os braços enroscados no pescoço de Naruto o beijava com tanto ardor que começava as lhes faltar ar. Céus, Sakura tinha que admitir que beija-lo todas as manhãs fazia muito bem para o humor. Foi impossível conter um gemido extasiado quando ele lhe sugou a língua e em seguida mordiscou-lhe os lábios carinhosamente. Era torturante, mas incrivelmente gostoso cada carícia. Arrepiou todos os pêlos do corpo quando as mãos do loiro desceram de sua cintura e pousaram em seu quadril puxando com firmeza de encontrou ao dele. Foi possível deixar de sentir o narutão lá em baixo animado. Parou o beijo corada se afastando apenas o suficiente para que o calor e a vontade de saciar a empolgação do Uzumaki não a colocassem em tentação.

_-Desculpe, acho que me empolguei_. – disse ele sem graça. Não estava ruborizado embora sua voz demonstrasse constrangimento. Encostou-se na parede tentando controlar a respiração, jogou a cabeça para trás e fechou os olhos como se esse ato lhe ajudasse a conter a excitação.

Sakura mordeu o lábio inferior seduzida, o loiro estava terrivelmente sexy e era maldade dele tentá-la daquela forma embora fosse algo natural que o Uzumaki não pudesse controlar. Aproximando-se do rapaz, a colegial de cabelos róseos beijou-lhe o queixo pedindo por atenção. Foi o suficiente para que Naruto enroscasse as mãos na cintura dela e a puxasse para mais um beijo de tirar o fôlego. Desse jeito, ele ia se atrasar para a escola.

Era o terceiro dia em que Sakura e Naruto passavam todo o tempo livre aos beijos e agarros, desde que saíram do armário na "inocente" brincadeira _Sete Minutos no paraíso _a necessidade de se tocarem se apoderou de seus corpos de adolescentes cheio de hormônios com tal ímpeto que todos dentro da república ficaram assustados com a voracidade que o novo casal se saciava. Na escola ninguém ainda sabia que os dois estavam ficando, a Haruno cumpria suspensão deixando as cenas de beijo apenas no ambiente da república.

_-Arg, sabem existem quartos nesses lugar e seria bom que o sexo fosse feito em ambientes próprio._ – disse Kiba descendo as escadas junto com o restante dos outros moradores se deparando com o mais novo casal enroscado feito enguias.

_-Acho que está na hora de colocarmos aquele cartaz: Proibido sexo em ambientes sociais da república._ – comentou Temari achando graça quando o casal se separou bruscamente e Sakura quase tropeçou nos próprios pés com a vergonha.

_-Usem camisinhas. – _foi o único comentário de Gaara depositando um pacotinho nas mãos da colega de república encabulada.

Sakura olhou para o preservativo em suas mãos e teve vontade de enfiar aquilo goela a baixo do Sabaku. Por isso odiava ruivos, eles eram tão irritantes.

Hinata e Shino não disseram nada permaneceram em silêncio ignorando a situação. O Aburame por não gostar de se intrometer na vida alheia, principalmente se tratando da intimidade e a Hyuuga era tímida em excesso para entrar em uma brincadeira com tal assunto.

_-Vocês não tem mais nada o que fazer_? – disse Sakura emburrada jogando o pacotinho de camisinha contra a cabeça de Gaara que ignorou o ato. Com as mãos na cintura e as sobrancelhas juntas em aborrecimento comentou áspera – _Vão perder o metrô andem longo!_

_-Pensei que depois de uns amassos seu humor ia melhorar Sakura. – _disse Kiba decidido a provocar a amiga.

_-Talvez fosse melhor deixar Naruto aqui para ela aliviar a tensão sexual. – _complementou Temari entrando na brincadeira

_-VÃO LOGO!_ – gritou a Haruno apontando pra a porta enquanto todos os amigos saiam aos risos com o nervosismo dela.

_-Sakura-chan, você fica assustadora nervosa._ – disse Naruto olhando receoso para a jovem que há alguns segundos estava em seus braços. Olhando-o de lado em uma expressão de: "Caí fora antes que eu te soque!" o loiro deu um rápido selinho em Sakura e foi atrás dos amigos. Depois de muitos beijos levar um soco seria brochante.

Sakura suspirou sorrindo sozinha. Estava tão feliz! Realmente estava gostando de Naruto e cada segundo que passava com ele, não só por seus beijos serem deliciosos, mas por que ele a tratava de tal forma que a fazia se sentir a mais rara das flores. Ele era carinhoso, brincalhão protetor, engraçado, agitado às vezes um irritante sem noção e mais uma infinidade de atributos que demoraria horas se fosse listar. Cada um dos defeitos também era apreciado por que sem eles Naruto não seria Naruto e Sakura gostava dele exatamente como era, sem tirar nem por.

Desanimou quando percebeu que seria mais um dia monótono em que ficaria sozinha na república com a Barbie princesa. Ino não havia descido, provavelmente aproveitando para tirar um "sono de beleza" como dizia. A Haruno fez uma careta, como se a ex-melhor amiga precisasse dessas coisas, seria enjoativo se a Yamanaka pudesse ficar ainda mais atraente.

Os dois primeiros dias de suspensão as duas permaneceram em paz na medida do possível, era só não permanecerem no mesmo ambiente. Ino raramente sai do quarto, apenas dava o ar da graça para ir até a cozinha fazer uma saladinha. – e Sakura se perguntava como alguém conseguia sobreviver comendo só aquilo. Para não dizer que não se falaram nenhuma vez, teve um episódio que discutiram porque a Haruno precisava usar o banheiro - o único na pensão - e Ino estava o monopolizando cantando desafinada no chuveiro e simplesmente ignorava a histérica garota do lado de fora que gritava preste a explodir: "Ino sua desgraçada abre a porra da porta!".

Subiu as escadas para o próprio quarto, descansaria mais um pouco antes de estudar – precisava começar a fazer os resumos texto para o vestibular – além disso precisava guardar energias, pois de tarde Naruto voltaria repleto de ardor e com uma imensa vontade de passar o restante da noite aos beijos e amassos.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Bocejou preguiçosa, dormiu pelo menos por mais duas horas antes de despertar com a música alta e de extremo mal gosto que vinha do quarto ao lado. Ino e seu CD patricinha de Britney Spears parecia achar que somente ela morava ali e pouco se importava com os outros habitantes – se eles queriam dormir ou não. Sakura colocou o par de chinelos, abriu a porta com agressividade e andou até o quarto do lado. Não precisou bater na porta – se precisasse arrombaria a madeira o tanto que conseguisse desligar aquela música – estava encostada e dentro do quarto praticamente inteiro rosa com alguns estampados de oncinha estava Ino no chão repleta de fotos em volta e uma panela de brigadeiro.

_-Sakura entre, veja só isso._ – comentou Ino animada correndo até a porta e abrindo-a por completo puxando a ex-melhor amiga para entrar no quarto. – _Somos nós duas no jardim de infância quando ainda morávamos em Okinawa._

Sakura abaixou-se para pegar a foto que permanecia impecável e bem cuidada. Fotografada estavam duas menininhas minúsculas com chapéus beges, cabelos presos por maria chiquinhas e vestidinhos azuis com o símbolo da escola do jardim de infância : Cavalo alado – na qual o logotipo era um carrossel de cavalos com asas.- As duas menininhas estavam de mãos dadas rindo para câmera, Sakura de um jeito mais tímido como se estivesse sendo puxada para tirar a foto e Ino com a mão livre em sinal de "V".

Foi nostálgico olhar para aquela foto e não se perder em lembranças de infância, uma época em que as duas eram inseparáveis como irmãs siamesas. Sorriu notando que havia outras fotos das duas e foi com carinho que percebeu que Ino tinha um álbum só com retratos delas.

_-Você guardou todas as fotos?_ – perguntou Sakura.

Parou em uma foto em especifico onde estavam as duas em um belo jardim de flores com seus vestidos longos de formatura. Ino com um coque alto preso por pequenos brilhantinhos nos cabelos loiros que combinavam com o longo vestido azul tomara que caia, e Sakura com os cabelos ainda longos na época em cachos perfeitos presos por uma presilha de borboleta combinando com o vestido branco com detalhes em rosa. Aquele foi o último dia que se consideraram amigas, depois da festa de formatura a raiva formou um grande muro entre a amizade.

_- Eu não jogo nada da minha vida fora, por mais triste que tenha sido o final. - _comentou Ino virando a página do álbum.

Havia uma foto da Yamanaka agarrada com Sasuke, ela parecendo à garota mais feliz do mundo e ele com o mesmo semblante emburrado de sempre. Foi por causa daquele garoto que elas haviam rompido a amizade, o fato de Ino ter ficado com ele na festa de formatura destruiu o laço de irmãs que elas juravam ter. A Haruno considerou uma traição a melhor amiga ter beijado o Uchiha, enquanto a Yamanaka considerou egoísmo da amiga já que elas haviam combinado que não teriam ressentimentos quem conseguisse conquistar o "príncipe" primeiro. E assim a amizade foi destroçada!

_- Passei a formatura toda chorando. - _revelou Sakura sorrindo constrangida. Agora notava o quanto tinha sido idiota não curtir a festa por causa de um garoto que pouco ligava para ela.

_-A formatura foi um dos momentos mais felizes da minha vida, e também foi à noite que eu descobri que eu e o Sasuke não tínhamos químicas. _

_- Foi uma besteira termos brigado por ele não é? – _disse Sakura fechando o álbum com certa raiva.

_-Ele não merecia nenhuma lágrima ou beijo de nós duas. Somos muito boas para ele._

Sakura e Ino riram do comentário da loira. A nostalgia aumentava, estavam parecendo às irmãs siamesas de anos atrás. Pegando uma colher cheia de brigadeiro a Haruno colocou na boca e então pegou algumas outras fotos na qual ela não estava incluída – pois já não era mais amiga da Yamanaka nessa época – e passou a analisa-as. Havia fotos da princesa da escola com se bando de hienas vestidas no uniforme das líderes de torcida, outras com Shikamaru e muitas com Uchiha Itachi em cenas românticas de beijos. Surpresa Sakura engasgou com o brigadeiro e começou a tossir desenfreada chamando a atenção da loira que tirava outros álbuns da caixa.

_- Ahh essas são fotos da época que namorei com o idiota._

_-Você namorou Uchiha Itachi?_ – engolindo um histérico "QUE INVEJA!", a Haruno olhava da foto para Ino que pareceu ligeiramente triste ao olhar a imagem dela com o moreno.

_-Foram só seis meses, logo quando entrei no primeiro ano._

_-Hum... Ninguém da escola ficou sabendo._

_-Não! Só os amigos babacas dele, inclusive meu primo_. – jogando as fotos dentro da caixa novamente como se fossem recordações dispensáveis a Yamanka complementou – _E claro o Shika que foi meu grande amigo nesse momento. Sem ele acho que eu teria desmoronado._

A colegial de cabelos róseos ficou em silencio, estava curiosa para saber o que tinha acontecido o porquê Ino tinha raiva do Uchiha mais velho, contudo já não era tão íntima da líder de torcida para questionar. Notando o interesse de Sakura a loira suspirou desanimada e abraçou as próprias pernas, parecia ser um assunto delicado para a Yamanaka e que era doloroso ao narrar.

_- Eu o conheci através do Sasuke no dia da formatura. Itachi era perfeito aos meus olhos, mais velho, maduro e incrivelmente bonito. Agora imagine, eu era uma garotinha boba que queria meu príncipe, alguém que eu pudesse viver um romance digno de filmes._ - com a voz chorosa continuou narrando os fatos – _Logo quando eu entrei na escola ele se mostrou interessado em mim, eu mal pude acreditar que um rapaz como Itachi me quisesse. Mas tudo não passou de uma aposta idiota._

_-Você namorou com ele naquela época em que foi afastada da escola por estar doente? – _Sakura perguntou colocando as mãos nos ombros da loira em um gesto acolhedor de quem a compreendia.

_-Eu entrei em depressão depois que ele terminou comigo. _- a Yamanka fungou. Estava obvio que ainda não tinha superado o acontecimento._ – Itachi me pediu em namoro para me convencer a transar com ele, e eu tola fui para cama com o infeliz. No dia seguinte ele terminou comigo. Foi tão humilhante! Aqueles amigos babacas me infernizando, apontando para mim como se eu fosse uma menina fácil. Itachi foi o meu primeiro._

_-E foi o Shika quem lhe tirou da depressão, que lhe deu o ombro amigo. – _completou a Haruno como se já soubesse o porquê da amizade forte construída pelo Nara e a Yamanka.

Sentiu-se péssima por não ter estado com Ino nesse momento que ela tanto precisou, pois no período de infância quando Sakura precisou lá estava à loira pronta para lhe ajudar a levantar dos baques da vida.

_-Sim, o Shika me ajudou a pelo menos continuar vivendo, a sair da depressão. Mas eu não me curei da magoa, tive raiva de todos os rapazes e fiz o mesmo com eles que Itachi havia feito comigo. Fazia-os se apaixonarem por mim para depois destruir os sentimentos deles. _– sorrindo de modo cálido como se entrasse em uma página colorida da vida a Yamanaka completou – _Foi então que o Gaara surgiu e eu o quis em uma das minhas apostas. Eu só não esperava que fosse me apaixonar. É graças a esse ruivo que eu estou superando meu trauma pós primeira transa._

Todos esses anos julgando Ino e não sabendo realmente o que a ex-melhor amiga havia passado, os momentos e as tristezas que vieram. Havia vendado os olhos, não tentado entender a Yamanka preferindo rotula-la como uma líder de torcida leviana que só queria saber de farra com bebidas e sexo. Sakura imaginou como teria sido caso o episódio de desilusão amorosa tivesse acontecido consigo. Não sabia se seria forte para superar ou fraca para sucumbir à depressão.

_-Além disso, Gaara é mil vezes mais gostoso._

_-Hein?_ – A Haruno corou com o comentário. Ino gargalhou quebrando o clima triste que antes havia se instalado e então riu maliciosa para a ex-melhor amiga.

_-Naruto também é bom na cama._

_-V-você j-já...com ele_? – Não conseguiu conter o ciú que o Uzumaki era requisitado pelas mulheres e que metade da escola já tinha tido alguns amassos ou algo mais com ele, contudo saber que Ino a garota mais bonita da escola já havia ido para cama com Naruto a desencorajava a ter algum contato mais quente com o rapaz.Não queria ser comparada com alguém tão bonita como a Yamanaka.

_- Uma vez, estávamos bêbados_. – Ino comeu uma generosa colherada de brigadeiro e narrou os fatos achando divertido a expressão ciumenta de Sakura - _A equipe de basquete havia ido para as quartas de finais e para comemorar fomos até a casa do Lee e acabamos com o arsenal de bebidas do pai rolou alguns amassos comuns nessas comemorações, eu e o Naruto nos empolgamos. - Mas foi só uma vez não precisa ficar com ciúmes testuda!_

_-Não me chame de testuda Ino porca!_

As duas olharam-se com raiva pelos antigos apelidos terem retornado ao vocabulário. Sakura se levantou querendo acabar com a conversa, achar que voltariam a ser amigas era muito nessa altura do campeonato. Passariam a se suportar no máximo. – principalmente agora que a Haruno sabia que a Yamanaka havia dormido com Naruto, mesmo que fosse só uma vez.

_-O Naruto é um bom rapaz testuda_. – a líder de torcida sorriu gentil e disse como uma irmã mais velha experiente – _Você vai saber quando for à hora certa, sempre foi mais inteligente que eu. Por isso não tenha pressa! O seu momento especial vai chegar._

_-Obrigada!- _a Haruno sorriu em resposta e saiu do quarto rosa berrante de oncinha tendo a sensação de que talvez estivesse enganada e a amizade com Ino ainda pudesse ser resgatada.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Não teria que dar aulas particulares hoje para Sasuke, devido ao fato de que Gaara finalmente tinha aceitado ser o goleiro do time de hóquei e a equipe toda se mobilizou a treinar o novo integrante já que faltava apenas duas semanas para o início dos jogos. Hinata não ficou muito preocupada, afinal o Uchiha era um ótimo aluno nem sabia os motivos dele estar se submetendo as aulas particulares. – agora com Naruto e Kiba a preocupação era em dobro, o progresso dos dois havia sido pouco, pelo menos em geometria já que em japonês eles tinham melhorado singularmente.

Foi com o cancelamento das aulas particulares que Hinata juntava o material com a intenção de ir para casa. – aproveitaria a companhia de Shino e Kiba durante o percurso do mêtro, quem sabe fizesse os dois fazerem as pazes já que continuavam brigados pelo fato do Aburame não querer assumir o Inuzuka. A Hyuuga era a única que sabia do namoro dos dois rapazes e o fato de que eram homossexuais. – Antes que pudesse sair do laboratório de matemática a porta foi aberta e a figura bonita do Uchiha surgiu com o mesmo olhar apático e pose imponente.

Os olhos perolados piscaram curiosos. Deu dois passos para trás quando o moreno se aproximou perigosamente, não conteve um arrepio quando em uma voz rouca e sensual Sasuke lhe convidou para sair direto e sem rodeios.

_-Hinata você quer sair comigo hoje depois do treino de hóquei? _

Por que alguém como Uchiha Sasuke que podia sair com a garota que quisesse estava convidando justamente ela para um encontro?Foi o que Hinata se perguntou, era tão surreal. Mas então se lembrou do beijo dentro do guarda-roupa, as sensações diferentes que sentiu ao beijar Naruto e ao beijar Sasuke. Com o loiro tinha sido algo estritamente carnal e gostoso, um beijo de tirar o fôlego, mas que não balançou nenhum sentimento talvez por que Hinata sabia que ele queria beijar Sakura em vez dela. Já com Sasuke estremeceu de tal forma que seu coração parecia querer sair para fora do corpo em batidas violentas e frené que saíra do armário ele lhe pegou as mãos como se também tivesse sentindo o mesmo, que não fora um beijo qualquer que merecesse ser descartado. Ao se despedirem ele lhe deu um dois últimos dias ele sempre lhe cumprimentava sem se importar com os olhares dos outros alunos da escola que se espantavam com o gesto do rapaz mais popular falar com a nerd n° um.

Estava começando a gostar de Sasuke e tinha medo desse sentimento ser nutrido por alguém como ele que poderia conseguir garotas muito mais interessantes do que ela. – A Hyuuga era insegura, e seu histórico amoroso contribuía para a insegurança aumentar.

_-É u-um e-encontro_? – perguntou gaguejando.

Ele sorriu e lado, Hinata adorava quando aquele sorriso torto aparecia no rosto bonito do moreno. Sasuke lhe tocou a lateral da face e lhe deu um selinho rápido, mas o suficiente para sentir o calor da boca pequenina.

_-Sim!_ – colocando uma das mexas de cabelos da colegial atrás da orelha de forma carinhosa ele complementou - _Passo na sua casa lá pelas 16:00 ?_

Hinata concordou com a cabeça e o moreno lhe deu mais um selinho de despedida antes de desaparecer. Assim que o jogador de hóquei desapareceu a Hyuuga se segurou na mesa para não derrapar no chão.

Realmente era muito surreal!

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Shikamaru estava encostado na parede aguardando com notório tédio o término das aulas do cursinho. Era tão problemático ter que correr atrás de Temari, e o pior era que cada vez que tentava se resolver com a estressada Sabaku a relação deles acabava mais destruída. Todas as noites, cada hora, minuto e segundo que passava lembrava-se do momento em que tiveram na festa. Recordaram os velhos tempos em que faziam muito mais do que brigar, apenas os dois em algo tão íntimo Temari deixava de lado o jeito amargo e se tornava incrivelmente doce e por isso Shikamaru tivesse se apaixonado por aquela problemática, ela era doce sem ser enjoativa, Temari tinha a medida certa.

No dia seguinte foi até a republica, achou que depois do momento maravilhoso que haviam tido finalmente iriam se acertar. Estava enganado! A situação era mais problemática do que imaginava. Enquanto Ino e Gaara se acertavam com uma boa dose de sexo e beijos abrasadores para compensar o tempo que tinham desperdiçado longe um do outro, Temari não queria ver Shikamaru nem pintado em sua frente. Às vezes odiava todo aquele orgulho feminino que a ex-namorada tinha.

_-O que está fazendo aqui bebê chorão?_ – perguntou a Sabaku ao sair da sala junto com a multidão de alunos do cursinho.

O colegial permaneceu em silencio – nem teria como responder com a multidão de alunos do cursinho gritando exasperado que não agüentavam mais estudar entre outros lamentos comuns de estudantes – até que a multidão se afastasse e restassem apenas os dois no corredor. A loira arqueou a sobrancelha irritada, estava impaciente Shikamaru conhecia aquela reação.

-_Precisamos conversar Temari. _– o Nara desencostou da parede. Ele não parecia estar com preguiça no momento, pelo contrário firme a olhava como se silenciosamente dissesse que ele não a deixaria ir enquanto não se resolvessem.

_-Não temos nada para conversar. – _grunhiu a mais velha jogando a mochila nas costas e virando-se para seguir seu caminho.

_-Nós temos muito o que conversar problemática. _– com força o Nara puxou a Sabaku não permitindo que ela se afastasse.

Temari o fulminou com o olhar. Fitou as mãos atrevidas em seu braço que a ainda não a soltara como se soubesse que se a largasse ela fugiria para longe onde aquela conversa não poderia se seguiria. Era difícil resistir a Shikamaru, por mais orgulhosa que fosse só ela sabia a força descomunal que tirava de todo o seu corpo para recusar estar junto com dele novamente assim como era no passado. Estava ferida, a cicatriz ainda não havia curado por mais que o tempo passasse duvidava muito que conseguiria perdoa-lo por ajudar a Hinena Yamanaka em apostas malvadas. – colocando Gaara e ela naquele joguinho repleto de segundas intenções. Contudo desde que o irmão havia perdoado Ino – já que ele pensava com a cabeça de baixo e não com a de cima como Temari mesmo dizia – o Nara estava cada vez mais insistente para que a mais velha dos Sabaku deixasse o passado de lado e voltasse a namorar com ele. Porém não era assim que funcionava com Temari, ela é o tipo de mulher que não dá uma segunda chance.

Tirou o braço em contato com as mãos do rapaz. Em total indignação completou elevando o tom de voz.

_- Me esquece ta legal?! Eu não quero mais nada com você Shikamaru, o que tínhamos para conversar acaba aqui. Estou te dando um fora dá para sacar?_

_-Talvez eu aceitasse uma resposta mal criada dessa se eu não soubesse que você ainda gosta de mim problemática. – _Shikamaru cruzou os braços frente ao peito demonstrando que não mais a tocaria.

_-Quanta prepotência._ – um sorriso debochado foi esboçado pela mais velha. –_ Você não é tudo isso._

_-Eu sou toda sua coca-cola querida! – _foi o comentário cômico que o rapaz fez arrancando uma risada da Sabaku como nos velhos tempos.

Aproveitando o momento que ela abaixou a guarda e estava concentrada em segurar a barriga que já começava a doer devido às risadas Shikamaru se aproximou repousando a mão direita no lado da face de Temari. No mesmo instante ela parou de rir, levantou a cabeça – já que fazia um ano que o rapaz estava mais alto que ela – e o olhou de forma apaixonada não conseguindo esconder o quanto ainda queria estar junto dele. O nara aproximou a cabeça dela com a intenção de beija-la, então foi parado quando suave ela colocou uma das mãos nos lábios dele impedindo o ato.

_- Eu não consigo me curar da magoa meu Shika.-_ revelou triste dando ênfase na palavra "meu".

_-Algumas feridas só se curam com o tempo e muito carinho.-_ respirando fundo e esboçando um pequeno sorriso completou _– O tempo teremos que deixar passar, o carinho deixe por minha conta._

O silencio se instalou e então se beijaram de forma cálida, calma e demorada. Separaram-se somente quando necessitaram e ar afastando apenas as bocas e deixando os corpos próximos.

_- Eu quero ir com calma._

_-Você que manda problemática, afinal a última palavra da relação sempre foi sua patroa._

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

O almoço não foi dos melhores, nem Sakura muito menos Ino cozinhavam bem o suficiente para que tivessem comido algo apetitoso. As duas estavam se relacionam melhor depois do momento nostálgico que tiveram naquela manhã. Ajudaram-se na hora do almoço e se divertiram como nos velhos tempos enquanto tentava cozinhar. No final haviam botado fogo em dois panos de prato, a casa ficou fedendo queimado e a comida grudou na panela - o que deu perda total no utensílio que foi direto para o lixo.

As duas estavam rindo no sofá comendo uma grande bacia de pipoca enquanto assistiam a um filme romântico - água com açúcar do estilo mais meloso possível – quando Hinata, Shino e Kiba chegaram na república.

_-Que cheiro de queimado é esse_? – perguntou o Aburame franzino o nariz e direcionando o rosto para as duas garotas no sofá como se já soubesse que elas eram as culpadas.

As duas se remexeram incomodas e de forma cínica perguntaram: "Que cheiro?". Ignorando a falsidade das duas o Aburame balançou a cabeça negativamente e subiu as escadas indo ao "casulo" como todos chamavam o quarto do rapaz que parecia um verdadeiro viveiro de insetos. O Inuzuka só teve tempo de ir a geladeira pegar sua marmita colocar na mochila de trabalho e sair correndo antes que perdesse o horário do trabalho na veterinária. – que localizava a três ruas dali próximo o suficiente para o rapaz chegar a tempo se corresse. Hinata, no entanto permaneceu parada com a mochila nas costas pensativa como se travasse uma batalha corada e parecia tremula, a boca entreaberta indicando que queria dizer alguma coisa, porém não tinha coragem o suficiente.

_- Está se sentindo bem Hinata-chan?_ – perguntou Sakura preocupada levantando-se e indo até a amiga.

_-Eu... eu... bom..._ – desviando o olhar para o chão ela tentava encontrar as palavras gaguejando ainda mais.

_-Desembucha mulher!_ – disse Ino perdendo a paciência com toda aquela hesitação. Aproximou-se dela lhe dando um tapinha nas costas como se isso pudesse fazer Hinata falar.

_-Eu t-tenho u-um encontro. –_ enrubesceu violentamente com a expressão de espanto das duas garotas. Engolindo a saliva com dificuldade completou – _P-poderiam me a-ajudar a escolher uma roupa?_

Queria que seu primeiro encontro fosse perfeito, e sabia que o visual contribuía muito. Para alguém com a auto estima baixa como Hinata e que nunca teve um encontro não fazia idéia da forma que deveria se vestir tão pouco em como agir. Esse era o segundo passo, pedir dicas para que não cometesse gafes durante o encontro.

_-Mas é claro que podemos ajuda-la_. – Ino animou-se de tal forma que assustou Hinata. Os olhos da loira brilhavam como de uma criança que brincaria de barbie trocando roupinhas. – V_ou te deixar um luxo, o garoto vai babar em seu visual._

A Yamanaka puxou Hinata pelas escadas levando-a em direção ao seu quarto rosa berrante de oncinha. Sakura foi atrás rindo da empolgação da líder de torcida e do constrangimento da tímida garota.

Quando chegaram ao quarto Sakura sentou-se no tapete felpudo abraçando uma almofada rosa de coração enquanto Hinata fora jogada na cama e Ino corria até o próprio armário abrindo-o com adoração. Jogou uns oito vestidos ao lado da Hyuuga na cama tagarelando sem parar as cores que combinavam com a pele da tímida menina e como cada estilo servia para provocar o rapaz dependendo até onde ela estava disposta a chegar. Ignorando o modo afoito da loira a Haruno virou-se para a amiga e perguntou em um sussurro discreto para que a líder de torcida não escutasse.

_-Quem foi que te chamou para sair?_

Foram segundos de silencio na qual a jovem de olhos perolados pareceu receosa em confessar quem era o príncipe encantado. Somente depois de analisar com cuidado a situação disse com um sorriso meigo que derreteria qualquer coração.

_-Sasuke-kun!_

Piscando os olhos verdes sem acreditar no nome que ouviu a boca de Sakura se escancarou. Uchiha Sasuke que nunca tinha a convidado para sair durante todos os anos desde que ela declarara seu amor por ele quando ainda crianças havia chamado para um encontro exatamente o tipo de garota que ele dizia não gostar: Nerd. Era no mínimo suspeito – e a Haruno não pensava isso somente pelo pequeno ciúmes que sentiu – contudo não comentou nada que desanimasse a amiga, ela parecia tão feliz com aquele encontro que seria um pecado fazer desaparecer o sorriso doce de Hinata.

_-Esse aqui é perfeito para você Hina-chan_! – Ino disse chamando a atenção das duas outras garotas.

A Yamanka segurava um vestidinho branco de alcinhas fino, um forro de seda em baixo até metade das coxas e sob o tecido mais grosso caía o tecido esvoaçante transparente. Não era nem muito chique nem muito simples, entretanto curto e aberto de mais paque que Hinata concordasse em usar algo tão sensual.

_-Ah...está curto de mais._ – disse baixinho olhando para o pano envergonhada. – _Não tem algo mais longo?_

_-Oras você está saindo para um encontro Hinata não para ir a igreja.-_ disse a líder de torcida zangada. Ao notar o olhar que Sakura tinha lhe lançado a loira rodeou os olhos entediada e completou – _Mas podemos dar um jeito. Aqui, você pode colocar esse casaquinho por cima._

O casaco era rosa claro com algumas flores miúdas vermelhas estampadas. Sem dúvida ajudaria a esconder um pouco mais da pele de Hinata o que a convenceu depois de vários argumentos de Ino a usar a roupa que a líder de torcida tinha escolhido.

Hinata foi para o banho e quando voltou envergonhada com apenas uma toalha enrolada no corpo repleto de curvas atraentes – na qual sempre escondia com roupas largas – Ino fez com que se sentasse em frente à penteadeira e tratou de cuidar da maquiagem e do penteado. Sakura assistia a transformação da amiga que admitia estava ficando linda sem parecer forçada. A Yamanaka arrumava a Hyuuga sem fazer com que a tímida garota perdesse a identidade.

_- Então se ele tentar avançar o sinal diga não, muitos rapazes ficam com expectativa que no primeiro encontro haja sexo.-_ a Yamanaka nem se deu ao trabalho de saber que era o rapaz, tinha uma leve suspeita.

Ino disparava em falar. Dava todas as dicas que sabia assim como contava algumas experiências boas e ruins que já havia tido em encontros. Respondia despojadamente as perguntas que Hinata fazia constrangida arrancando risos de todas no quarto. Sakura anotava tudo mentalmente, pois quem sabe um dia precisasse usar alguma daquelas dicas.

Enfim havia terminado. Os olhos perolados estavam arregalados e Hinata tocou o espelho para ter certeza que era ela sentiu um aperto no peito como se visualizasse um carneirinho indo direto para a toca do lobo mal. – e o lobo sem dúvida era Sasuke. A fama do moreno não era das melhores. Coração de meninas apaixonadas destruídos, sexo sem compromisso e lágrimas por parte das jovens que depois descartava.

Hinata definitivamente era uma das últimas pessoas que merecia sofrer.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

A luz era mínima, quase todas as mesas estavam ocupadas, o grande palco com instrumentos já montado aguardava o momento que a banda tocaria. Naquela noite seria:_ "Akatsuki" _na qual os integrantes faziam parte do cursinho da escola Hokage Gakuen.

O pub estava lotado, muitas das pessoas no local freqüentavam a mesma escola que eles e estavam surpresa de encontrar justamente Uchiha Sasuke e Hyuuga Hinata juntos sentados em uma mesinha afastada conversando animadamente que se fossem namorados a muito tempo. As garotas estreitavam os olhos enciumados toda vez que o moreno esboçava um sorriso torto e galante para a corada nerd que havia convidado para sair. Os garotos estava admirados que aquela jovem atraente ao lado do jogador de hóquei fosse a líder da equipe de matemática. Não fazia qualquer sentido ver as duas personalidades tão diferentes juntas.

Sasuke não conseguia desviar o olhar da imagem atraente de sua acompanhante. Hinata usava um vestidinho branco que não escondia nada e ao mesmo tempo escondia tudo com a composição do casaco rosa cobrindo a pele pálida dos ombros. Os cabelos compridos estavam presos em uma trança frouxa caída sobre um dos ombros encobertos, alguns feios azuis rebeldes soltavam-se do penteado. A maquiagem era leve, apenas um blush para lhe dar cor a palidez e brilho labial que tornava a boca rosada ainda mais tentadora. O perfume suave era exatamente como o Uchiha gostava.

Desde que havia visto-a a primeira vez sempre soube que ela tinha potencial para ser a nomeada a garota mais bonita da escola se quisesse e agora confirmava suas suspeitas. No entanto desconfiava que a Hyuuga não queria uma coroa para rainha do baile, suas metas era mais maduras menos fúteis e isso o atraia de forma inexplicável.

Não tinha se esquecido da aposta, conquista-la era uma questão de orgulho, mas para si mesmo Sasuke não conseguia negar que se sentia atraído por aquela garota muito mais do que deveria para seu próprio bem, e também pelo dela.

_- Foi assim que eu e Naruto nos tornamos amigos._ – comentou o rapaz fazendo uma careta. – _Mas isso não o deixa de ser um dobe._

Hinata colocou a mão sobre a boca e riu de forma gostosa, fazia muito tempo que não se divertia. Sentia-se a vontade com o Uchiha por mais estranho que parecesse. Ambos não eram de falar muito, mas juntos sempre pareciam ter algum assunto para conversar, assim como também apreciavam o silencio quando se instalava entre eles falando apenas com o olhar. Os negros e os perolados se entendiam perfeitamente não precisando de palavras.

_- O importante foi que no final vocês passaram por cima das desavenças e se tornaram amigos_. – com o sorriso sereno no rosto complementou – _As amizades verdadeiras e fortes saem de momentos difíceis onde descobrimos quem realmente está disposto a nos ajudar a levantar quando caímos._

O moreno deslizou as mãos pela mesa até encontrar as macias e pequenas dela. Constrangida Hinata olhou para as mãos masculinas sobre a suas como se fosse um toque íntimo para se executar em público.

_-Eu gosto do seu modo de enxergar o mundo. - _com o polegar fez um carinho sutil nas mãos entre a suas. – _Mesmo que às vezes seja inocente de mais e não tenha maldade. Pessoas como você sempre são as primeiras que se machucam com o toque de realidade._

_-Você me machucaria Sasuke-kun?- _perguntou ela olhando nos olhos de firme e intensa.

A pergunta dela o atingiu. Ele sabia o que Hinata queria dizer com o questionamento. Não tinha as melhores da fama, descartava as garotas com quem saía assim que se cansava delas ou achava alguma mais interessante. Sexo sem compromisso, desilusões que deixavam cicatrizes, magoas que lê causava em jovens apaixonadas. A Hyuuga não queria ser mais uma para a listinha gradativamente grande, temia que seu coração fosse quebrado como porcelana fora de linha. O Uchiha por mais que gostasse dela e se sentisse atraído por Hinata a convidava para um encontro com as piores das intenções,queria ganhar uma aposta estúpida que fizera com Naruto de que podia ter qualquer mulher em sua cama, inclusive a garota intocada da escola. Sim ele a machucaria, magoaria os sentimentos dela exatamente como tinha feito com todas as outras.

Xingou-se mentalmente ao constatar que não via Hinata como as outras, de que com ela não se importaria em iniciar um relacionamento com direto a aliança de compromisso e pedido em namoro. Ela merecia tudo isso e mais.

_-Eu não te farei sofrer._ – mentiu ele se sentindo o mais repugnante dos vermes.

O silencio esclarecedor se instalou entre os dois. Sasuke aproximou sua cadeira de Hinata, assim que estava perto o suficiente inspirou deliciado o perfume dela antes de colocar a mão direita na curva do pescoço feminino e aproximar os lábios para beijá-la. Tudo fez sentido. Beijar Hinata era bom, e imaginar ela o repelindo magoada por lhe causava um grande vazio como se um buraco estivesse em no meio lugar do coração.

Estava realmente gostando dela.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Depois de um banho relaxante Sakura colocou seu pijama e deitou-se no sofá ligando a Tv na MTV sem realmente assistir os clipes que passavam. Já havia escurecido, Naruto deveria estar chegando. – naquela tarde depois do treino de hóquei o Uzumaki precisou passar na empresa do pai para pegar a mesada semanal que Minato mandava da Alemanha. Toda vez que ia ao prédio _Uzumaki Business_ no centro de Tóquio o loiro demorava horas, pois aquele era um dos poucos momentos que recebia notícias do pai que passava praticamente o ano todo na Europa.

Gaara havia chegado e depois de tomar um banho e jantar se enfiou no quarto de Ino. – um dos motivos para Sakura não permanecer no andar de cima. Não queria participar da vida sexual e exageradamente ativa dos dois. – Faltava ainda uma hora para o expediente de Kiba na veterinária terminar, e Shino resolveu encontrar o amigo avisando a todos que os dois haviam combinado de sair para tomar um lanche na nova lanchonete que abrirão m perto da república. Temari ligara avisando que não dormiria em casa naquela noite – o irmão caçula fiou transtornado quando soube e resolveu descontar as energias na namorada que não era nada discreta durante o ato sexual. Céus era possível escutar Ino gemendo no andar de baixo. Por um minuto a Haruno imaginou que o ruivo devia estar arrombando a líder de torcida para ela fazer tanto escândalo. Era constrangedor saber que a Yamanaka estava tendo um orgasmo - Hinata estava tendo o primeiro encontro e provavelmente chegaria tarde. - isso se Sasuke não "devorasse" a tímida garota o que resultaria em ela dormir fora. Pensou Sakura preocupada.

Respirou fundo sentindo-se ansiosa pela demora do loiro. A campainha tocou a sobressaltando. Será que Naruto tinha esquecido as chaves? Era bem a cara dele. Sorrindo e sem se incomodar com o pijama curtinho que usava Sakura andou até a porta abrindo-a com uma expressão aborrecida. – o Uzumaki devia ter ligado dizendo que iria demorar.

_-Naru...-_ engoliu o restante do nome quando notou que não era um bonito rapaz loiro na soleira da porta e sim um ruivo esboçando um sorriso insinuante e provocador. _– O que faz aqui Sasori? _– perguntou irritada. Ainda se lembrava de que aquele cretino tinha a agarrado sem qualquer moralidade com a intenção de brincar com ela. Não o perdoava por ter roubado seu primeiro beijo.

_- Não está obvio que vim te ver Haruno?_

_-Não devia ter se dado ao trabalho. – _grunhiu Sakura ameaçando bater a porta na cara de Sasori, o rapaz, no entanto empurrou a madeira não permitindo o ato e entrou na república sem ser convidado.

_-Sabe eu estive pensando desde o dia em que nós nos beijamos..._

_-Correção: No dia que você me agarrou. – _interrompeu Sakura.

-_Que seja! – _disse Sasori dando de ombros. _– Notei que existe uma grande tensão sexual entre nós. Faz mal resistir a esses apelos. _

Tensão sexual Ele só podia estar de brincadeira. Pensou Sakura incrédula quando felinamente o ruivo se aproximou de forma perigosa de si. Levantou o punho pronta para desferir um soco em Sasori caso ele tentasse alguma gracinha, contudo não foi rápida o suficiente para impedir que segundos estava presa firmemente contra o corpo masculino, enquanto uma das mãos dele a segurava pela cintura a outra estava em sua nuca a puxando para mais perto.O ruivo a devorava, a boca atrevida a levava para o mal caminho, a língua aveludada e sedenta se infiltrava facilmente entre os lábios de Sakura procurando pela língua mais que a Haruno tentasse empurra-lo ele jogava toda a força contra o corpo dela não permitindo qualquer movimento da garota que agarrava, a imobilizara de tal forma que ele se satisfazia como bem entendesse.

"_Cretino miserável!" _Praguejou Sakura quando foi empurrada de encontro à parede. Por mais que detestasse Sasori, mesmo não retribuindo os carinhos tinha que admitir que ele beijasse bem e que fizera o corpo dela queimar quando atrevido enfiou as mãos por de baixo da blusa do pijama rosa acariciando-lhe a pele da cintura com o polegar. Foi por puro orgulho que engoliu uma exclamação de prazer. Não daria o gostinho para Sasori de que ele realmente era bom de pegada.

_-Sai de perto de mim! – _recuperando as forças quando as mãos do ruivo começaram a subir para uma área perigosa e muito mais íntima Sakura o empurrou conseguindo certa distância.

_-Qualé, eu sei que você gostou_. – rindo com escárnio completou – _Além disso estou te fazendo um grande favor, você está precisando de umas pegadas._

Em um grunhindo Sakura batia nos braços e peito do rapaz tentando empurra-lo até a porta em uma forma de enxotá-lo. Porém Sasori resistia, conseguia em meio à briga arrancar mais alguns beijos da Haruno que já estava quase à beira de lágrimas. – de pura raiva_._

Repentinamente o ruivo foi afastado de si. Um gemido alto de dor, o barulho de algo se chocando contra o assoalho, palavrões, socos, chutes e... sangue. Naruto transtornado – como antes Sakura nunca tinha visto – estava em uma luta com Sasori de forma brutal. Os dois não se respeitavam, pelo contrário pareciam ser inimigos mortais lutando pelo amor da princesa. Com um grito de ajuda – quando a briga estava passando para o estágio sério de espancamento – a colegial de cabelos róseos chamou pelos amigos que estavam no andar de cima. Foram minutos para conter os dois possessos rapazes que rolavam no chão desferindo todo o tipo de golpe. Gaara havia apanhado de brinde, e por sorte Kiba e Shino apareceram. Temari como se sentisse cheiro de briga também apareceu – nem deu tempo para o irmão ficar feliz já que estavam toda a república tinha se mobilizado para separar os dois búfalos que tentavam se matar.

Antes de ser jogado porta a fora – pois Shino era contra amarrar Sasori e deixa-lo só de cueca no meio da rua ao bel prazer de algum tarado da meia noite – o ruivo ameaçou que acertaria as contas com Naruto.

_-Isso não vai ficar assim Uzumaki, pode ter certeza que vai ter troco._ – Sasori cuspiu um punhado de sangue e passou as mãos nos lábios inchados. Pegou o celular no bolso da calça e virou-se de costas andando em direção a linha que daria ao metrô mancando visivelmente. Todos ouviram o nome de Deidara o que indicava que o ruivo estava pedindo ajuda ao amigo.

_-VEM ENTÃO IMBECIL, VAI APANHAR MAIS!_ – Gritou Naruto ainda com a expressão tomada pela raiva. Kiba segurou o Uzumaki que não resistiu mostrar o dedo do meio para Sasori quando esse se virou para dar uma olhada antes de virar a última esquina.

Virando-se para olhar a garota tremula ao seu lado à expressão de Naruto se amenizou ao ver os olhos verdes lacrimejando e lágrimas começarem a escorrer no rosto da Haruno. O loiro aproximou-se parando na frente dela e então que beijou a testa manchando-a com o sangue de sua boca – arrancando um soluço choroso de Sakura que se sentia culpada pelos ferimentos dele.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Todos deixaram o casal a sós no quarto laranja berrante de Naruto. O silencio era incomodo nenhum dos dois falavam. Ambos sentados sobre a cama, o Uzumaki encostado em um amontoado de travesseiros – usava apenas uma calça de moletom – olhando fixamente para a garota em sua frente. Os olhos azuis colados e penetrantes por nenhum momento desviaram a atenção dela, embora fosse visível o desconforto da Haruno estar sozinha no quarto com ele – sendo que o rapaz não estava vestido de forma apropriada. – sentados na cama.

Ok, apesar da situação não ser das melhor Sakura não conseguia deixar de pensar no que poderia acontecer naquela cama envolvendo ela e Naruto juntos aos beijos e muito mais alé uma colegial repleta de hormônios que descobriu que gostava de beijar – principalmente certo loiro que antes desprezava – e possuía a curiosidade de saber se fazer outras coisas com Naruto era muito melhor do que dar apenas uns amassos. Engoliu um suspiro quando seus olhos verdes admiraram a barriga sarada do rapaz a sua frente. Era tentador se imaginar tocando cada músculo ali com as pontas dos dedos.

Tremula voltou à atenção para machucada limpando o canto dela com o pedacinho de algodão. O Uzumaki fechou os olhos murmurando o nome dela de forma rouca e sensual. Foi imediato o arrepio nada inocente que dominou o corpo de Sakura e a incomoda umidade entre suas pernas denunciando o quanto aquele rapaz lhe excitava. Se sentia tão constrangida e pervertida com tais reações, a cada segundo estava mais corada e tentava inventar uma desculpa caso o loiro notasse as reações que carnais que ela tentava esconder.

_- Não devia ter brigado daquele jeito_. - disse aborrecida, mas não pela briga, mas sim porque novamente estava admirando o peitoral de Naruto que subia e descia com a respiração. - _Podia ter se machucado gravemente._

_-Aquele idiota não devia ter tocado na minha garota. – _a voz do rapaz era áspera, não com Sakura, mas sim devido às lembranças.

_-Então quer dizer que eu sou a sua garota? _– Sakura deu uma risadinha divertida olhando com carinho para o loiro a sua frente que abriu os olhos azuis quando a escutou rindo. _- Você é tão bobinho às vezes Naruto, mas acho que faz parte do seu charme. "Juntamente com esse seu abdômen gostoso!"_ - disse carinhosa sem conter o pensamento malicioso.

Cessou o riso quando sentiu mãos quentes entrelaçarem as suas. Naruto se aproximou ficando a centímetros de distância dela e então disse de forma séria indicando que não era uma brincadeira e que o confessava era muito importante.

- _Eu gosto muito de você, não quero apenas que seja uma ficadinha, Sakura-chan Namora comigo? _

O pedido viera de forma repentina. Não esperava que ele lhe pedisse tão cedo em namoro, por mais que ele sempre citasse que a Haruno era especial. O arrepio gostoso na boca do estômago a fez relaxar e sorrir quando as mãos masculinas uma tocaram sua cintura e a outra seu rosto em um carinho sutil. Naruto era o rapaz perfeito, não existia igual nem mesmo nos contos de fadas e Sakura seria muito burra se o dispensasse,

_- Eu vou adorar ser a sua garota. _

Beijaram-se de forma apaixonada, ao fechar os olhos o mundo de Sakura parou e teve certeza que nunca apreciaria tanto um beijo se fosse com aquele rapaz que a conquistara e uma maneira que era irrevogável extrair aquele sentimento de si. – Às vezes tinha medo de Naruto a dispensar, de enjoar e lhe trocar por outra. – Depois do pedido de namoro, no entanto relaxou em questão a relação dos dois. O que tiver que ser será! Era assim que pensava. Se fosse para ser Naruto seu rapaz especial logo Sakura descobriria.

Aos poucos os corpos foram deitando sobre a cama. Sakura sentiu-se queimar de dentro para fora e exclamou um gemido fraco e manhoso quando o namorado lhe deu um chupão molhado e delicioso no ombro. Ficaria a marca ali e a colegial agradeceu por não ser no pescoço. – amanhã iria para a escola e não queria ninguém fazendo comentários maliciosos de como tinha aproveitado os dias de suspensão. - Fez o que estava desejando desde a hora que entrou naquele quarto: tocar o abdômen de Naruto. Com a ponta dos dedos contornou os músculos sentindo-os se contraírem. Arranhou de leve a pele do loiro em uma ligeira provocação o ouvindo soltar um rosnado contra seu pescoço e pressionar o quadril contra o dela. Ao sentir o estado animado – e ouvir sua voz da consciência dizendo que estava caminhando em direçreão ao sinal vermelho – Sakura interrompeu o amasso ouvindo um gemido frustrado do Uzumaki que estava com as mãos dentro da blusa dela acariciando-lhe as costas.

Continuaram deitados, Naruto, porém não mais em cima de Sakura e sim ao seu lado. Ambos olhando para o teto como se fosse muito interessante. Em descontração tentando puxar assunto novamente a Haruno iniciou o diálogo.

_- Só me prometa que não vamos comemorar nosso aniversário de namoro comendo lamén!_

_-Ahh Sakura-chan, comer lámen é super romântico._

Arqueando a sobrancelha em indignação Sakura virou o rosto para o namorado e exclamou irritada:

_-HÁ você só pode estar brincando._

_**Continua...**_

* * *

_**N/A**_: XD pensei que nunca ia sair esse capítulo Juro estava empacada, quase desisti de continuar postando "Nunca fui beijada" Me bateu uma falta de inspiração momentânea para esse fic.

Ah sim, quero pedir desculpas pelos erros de ortografia, eu preciso urgente de uma beta. Alguém pelo amor de Deus se candidate ao cargo. – não tenho tempo para revisar e eu sei que caí muito à qualidade os erros.

OH, Coelha-chan eu sei que foi um capítulo corrido o anterior, ficou muito por cima ou melhor nada detalhado a volta do romance Ino e Gaara mas meu grande erro nesse fic foi querer abordar tantos casais. Eu não consigo fazer isso no máximo dois. Ai ai peço desculpas desde já para todas as leitoras que também sentiram um vazio ou melhor um buraco na explicação. Vou tentar não cometer mais esse erro.

Sobre o próximo capítulo o que eu posso adiantar é que vão se passar algumas semanas, as épocas de provas vão começar junto com o campeonato de hóquei. Temos ainda Sasori querendo se vingar de Naruto, Itachi querendo reconquistar Ino, Gaara com ciúmes, Temari bêbada em uma noite "sem responsabilidades" com o Shika, A CHEGADA DO NEJI. E o clima cada vez mais quente entre Sakura e Naruto. Bom kissus.

Bom a partir desse capítulo as reviews serão respondidas de forma uma respota na caixa de e-mail então! ;D

**OBRIGADA A TODOS QUE COMENTARAM VOCÊS FIZERAM SUA AUTORA FELIZ.**

**- Momento propaganda: Leiam "Propensa carnal " no meu perfil, está no terceiro capítulo.**


	8. O príncipe Hyuuga

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens e lugares citados não me pertencem, eles pertencem ao Kishimoto-sensei. Se me pertencessem Sasuke confessaria suas tendências emo, e Sasori passaria noites dançando poli dance em uma boate de strippers.

**Sumário:** Aquele ano seria o último antes que Sakura se formasse. Ela estava decidida a conseguir o seu primeiro beijo com o rapaz por quem sempre fora apaixonada. O problema é que o coração não algo fácil de entender e pode lhe trazer grandes surpresas.

**Rate:** T por conter insinuações desaconselháveis para menores. (yooohhuuu putaria...)

* * *

**Legenda:**

**-**_ Você não estava com nenhuma garota estava?- _Fala normal

"_Só pode ser macumba!"-_Pensamentos.

O metrô da estação Akihabara em Tóquio se encontrava lotado - Narração normal

_Não sei como aquela loira oxigenada consegue – _Narração do diário de Sakura

**Idiota nunca mais me ligue! – **Voz ao telefone

XxXXxXxXx –Fim do diário de Sakura

_OoOoOoOoOo - _Mudança de tempo e espaço

* * *

**Nunca fui beijada**

_Por Pink Ringo_

**Capítulo oito – **O príncipe Hyuuga

**10 de Abril, segunda-feira – Contagem regressiva para o início das provas. **_(São 8h45min e estou fazendo anotações desesperadas da revisão para o simuladão. Admito, passei mais tempo beijando Naruto do que estudando)._

Tenho que confessar meu crime por motivos de peso na consciência. Tenho sido desleixada em relação aos estudos. Desde que comecei a namorar Naruto passo mais tempo procurando saber qual a melhor forma de beijá-lo ou o local de seu corpo que se arrepia ao meu toque do que estudando as fórmulas de física ou decorando os acontecimentos da segunda guerra mundial em história.

Desse jeito duvido muito que conseguirei passar na primeira fase do vestibular, já posso ver meu nome entre um dos últimos no ranking. PRECISO ESTUDAR! ( mesmo que beijar Naruto seja mil vezes mais gostoso – LOVE - )

Obs: Ficar de olho em Sasori. _PERIGOSO!_

**10 de Abril, segunda-feira – Comunicado: Romeu e Julieta PEÇA CANCELADA.**

_(São 12h18min, não sei se fico triste ou feliz por a peça de teatro ter sido cancelada). _

_Eu deveria ganhar um Oscar por minha excelente atuação como Julieta nos ensaios. O problema é o Romeu defeituoso que foi escolhido. – e ruivo dando ênfase ao fato de eu odiar pessoas com o cabelo vermelho._

_Estou irritada de não apresentar o espetáculo teatral depois de tantos ensaios e ter tido o desprazer de agüentar Sasori e suas oscilações de humor. – quando não agia feito um Ogro mal humorado ele se comportava como um maníaco tarado. – Em certo ponto também estou feliz, acho que Naruto não iria gostar de assistir a cena final do beijo, principalmente depois que os dois se esmurraram na república._

**10 de Abril, segunda-feira – Assistindo ao treino de hóquei. GO NARUTO! **

_(São exatamente 13h55min estou assistindo ao treino da equipe de hóquei de camarote. Uma das vantagens de ter o namorado no time. Eu já comentei como é sexy ao término do treino quando os jogadores tiram à camisa e a passam naqueles abdomens malhados e suados? D-E-L-Í-R-Í-O!)._

O campeonato de hóquei logo vai começar e estou ficando insegura em relação ao meu namoro durante esse período, principalmente por que não vou poder acompanhar os jogos que acontecerão fora da cidade. Não posso simplesmente largar os estudos e o jornal da escola para ir assistir a uma partida de hóquei.

Enquanto vou estar a quilômetros de distância do meu namorado as líderes de torcidas oferecidas irão estar próximas até de mais. Eu sei que elas estão apenas esperando uma oportunidade para tentar Naruto a colocar um belo par de chifres na minha cabeça. – principalmente por que nós dois não transamos ainda, nossa vida sexual é 0%.

ESTOU EM DESESPERO, VOU PERDER MEU NAMORADO!

**10 de Abril, segunda-feira – Tarde – O primo da Hinata é um ****GATO****!**

_(São exatamente 16h09min e fomos todos dispensados mais cedo da escola. Quando chegamos em casa havia um Deus grego sentado no nosso sofá. E o melhor é que ele ficará hospedado alguns dias na república.)_

Hinata esqueceu de nos comunicar que seu primo chegaria hoje da Inglaterra – ele faz a faculdade de Oxford. Totalmente excitante, um rapaz de faculdade morando conosco temporariamente – ou talvez ela até tenha nos avisado, mas acabamos por não prestar atenção. Tenho certeza que se soubéssemos que seu primo havia se tornado um pedaço de mal caminho não esqueceríamos, pelo menos as garotas.

Tenho que citar o fato de eu, Ino e Temari estarmos babando?Neji não é somente bonito, ele é educado como um príncipe. É rico, alugou um carro de luxo para circular pela cidade enquanto permanece no Japão – suspeito que só não ficou em um hotel cinco estrelas para ficar de olho em Hinata – E tem aquela aura de homem mais maduro totalmente sexy.

Os rapazes que não parecem ter gostado muito. OK, eles odiaram!Naruto totalmente indelicado já perguntou quando Neji vai embora.

**10 de Abril, segunda-feira – Noite – Clima totalmente HOT!**

_(São exatamente 22h58min e eu ainda não assimilei o que aconteceu no quarto entre eu e Naruto.)._

_Eu estava de forma totalmente inocente sentada na cama de Naruto tentando lhe ensinar álgebra. Meu namorado não é lá muito inteligente e como se não fosse o suficiente ainda tem dificuldades em aprender. Eu estava lhe dando um cascudo na cabeça – em uma tentativa de talvez, assim, que a matéria entrasse no seu cérebro – quando ele segurou meu braço. Seus olhos azuis me fitaram de forma tão intensa que meu corpo estremeceu imaginando os pensamentos que dominava sua mente masculina e maliciosa._

_Naruto depositou um beijo demorado no meu braço, continuou a carícia por uma trilha de beijos mais rápidos até que chegasse ao meu pescoço. Quando percebi já estava envolvida além do que deveria, deitei na cama com ele por cima do meu corpo me prendendo em baixo de si como se tentasse me impedir de fugir do que reservava para mim. _

_Foram sensações desconhecidas, contudo maravilhosas que eu espero sentir mais vezes._

**Notas importantes:**

**- Estudar no mínimo 5 horas por dia após as aulas.**

**- Ameaçar as líderes de torcidas em potencial de agarrar meu namorado.**

**- Ficar em alerta: Sasori e sua gangue de delinqüentes.**

**- Comprar calcinhas mais sexys.**

XxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Sala do terceiro ano A_

Por incrível que pareça a sala naquele instante estava em total silencio. O professor Orochimaru escrevia as formulas freneticamente na lousa e não pausava em nenhum momento a explicação. Era breve e não dava muitos detalhes, tão pouco se preocupava com o semblante repleto de dúvida dos alunos. Quem tinha prestado a atenção em suas aulas entenderia a revisão para prova, os que tinham ficado vagabundeando teriam que correr atrás do prejuízo.

Sakura anotava todos os dados passados com o máximo de atenção, apesar de entender a matéria estaria com maior facilidade de se familiarizar com a revisão se às duas horas de estudo diárias que prometeu realizar no início do ano tivessem se concretizado. Entretanto sua atenção foi interrompida quando um papel amassado foi jogado em sua mesa fazendo-a riscar de uma ponta a outra o caderno com suas anotações. – olhou irritada para trás arqueando uma sobrancelha aborrecida em direção ao ruivo sentada atrás de si. O olhar do rapaz era indiferente, Sasori apontou para o papel amassado jogado na mesa da colega como um mudo pedido para ela verificar o conteúdo.

Sakura desamassou o papel impaciente olhando antes em direção a lousa para se certificar que Orochimaru não olhava em direção a ela.

**Avise para seu namorado ficar esperto, EU VOU QUEBRAR A CARA DELE! Eu não esqueci do que aconteceu!**

Sakura olhou novamente para trás, Sasori tinha um sorriso sacana de lado demonstrando que já tinha tudo planejado. Escrevendo no papel com força – quebrando a ponta do lápis e sendo obrigada a substituí-lo pela primeira caneta que viu em sua frente – tratou de deixar claro para o ruivo cretino ficar longe de Naruto.

**Fique bem longe do meu namorado seu cretino depravado. A culpa foi TODA SUA! Se você encostar ousar bater no Naruto junto com sua gangue de marginais quem vai descer o braço em você sou eu. **

Jogou o papel novamente para trás o mais discreta possível já que agora Orochimaru estava virado de frente para sala explicando de muita má vontade como resolver a equação e achar o x e y da questão.

Nenhum dos três tocou ou mencionou o ocorrido de semanas atrás quando Naruto e Sasori se esmurraram na república por causa de Sakura. Imaginar que o ruivo havia esquecido que tinha levado uma surra do Uzumaki era ingenuidade já que a colegial conhecia muito bem a fama da turma de delinqüentes que o colega de sala andava. Ele não ia deixar por conta, tinha ameaçado o Naruto no dia, mas o outro pareceu não levar a sério. A Haruno, no entanto sempre se manteve em alerta, por mais que não comentasse nada com o namorado. Esperava mais cedo ou tarde a vingança de Sasori.

O papel foi novamente jogado na mesa de Sakura. Essa abriu afoita nem ao menos disfarçando.

**Enquanto meus amigos vão espancar seu namorado eu estarei dando um trato em você. Eu vou te pegar Haruno!**

Tremeu ao ler as palavras escritas. Não era de ter medo, pelo contrário era corajosa, entretanto se lembrou da abordagem de Sasori naquela noite na pensão. Ela pedia para ele parar, tentou a todo custo se afastar, e nada surtiu efeito. Tinha medo que da próxima vez ele conseguisse ir adiante. Ele estava ameaçando, alertando-a que iria acabar o que tinha começado.

-_Haruno, está prestando atenção?_ – perguntou o Professor jogando um giz na cabeça da aluna.

_-S-sim Orochimaru sensei. – _jogou o papel dentro da mochila para que o professor não o notasse e acabasse lendo para toda sala como era de costume Orochimaru fazer com os bilhetinhos que encontrava circulando durante sua aula.

Após o término da revisão Orochimaru passou uma lista de exercício com no mínimo 70 questões para ser entregue no dia da prova. Quem não fizesse teria dois pontos a menos na média, e quem fizessem estaria fazendo apenas a obrigação.

O sinal tocou alguns segundos depois e a professora de Geografia Rin entrou na sala visivelmente irritada. Todos na escola sabiam que Kakashi havia terminado o romance secreto – que era secreto apenas para os dois – com ela e já engajara em um novo romance "secreto" com Shizune do jornal. Mais uma revisão começava, e Sakura não prestava qualquer atenção, estava preocupada com outros assuntos.

Tinha medo do que Sasori poderia fazer contra ela e Naruto.

_OoOoOoOoOo_

_Sala do terceiro ano B_

-Yamanaka pare de agarrar seu namorado ou serei obrigado a colocar um em cada extremidade da sala. – disse o professor Kakashi fazendo toda a sala rir.

Ino protestou e Gaara afundou na cadeira encabulado. O casal era sempre motivo de atenções, não só por que Ino pouco ligava em agarrar o namorado na frente dos outros, mas também por que Gaara odiava demonstrações de carinhos em público. Para tentar fazer Ino prestar um pouco mais de atenção explicava os romances dando o namoro da líder de torcida como exemplo, isso só fazia o ruivo olhar aborrecido para o professor deixando claro que estava louco para jogar o exemplar que tinha na própria carteira no fogo, a loira, no entanto pareceu mais interessada na explicação a partir dali.

Sentaram-se no fundo da sala para que o professor Kakashi que explicava a obra central dos escritores japoneses do século XX não notasse a conversa paralela entre eles. Sasuke pouco se importava com as revisões, sabia que de qualquer forma iria bem às provas, e Naruto simplesmente não conseguia prestar atenção em nenhuma palavra, seu cérebro parecia não processar qualquer coisa que não fosse hóquei, música e Sakura.

_-Hey teme, como andam as coisas com a Hinata-chan? – _perguntou Naruto baixo fingindo estar acompanhando a leitura no livro.

_-Estou com tudo sobre controle_. – disse Sasuke direto não querendo dizer que estava com dificuldade de chegar ao ponto da aposta. Ficar com Hinata fora fácil o problema era convencê-la a dar o que ele queria.

_-Heh! Eu sabia que você não conseguiria._ – disse Naruto com um sorriso debochado no canto dos lábios.

-_Cala boca! O prazo ainda não terminou._

_-'Ta certo cara se você quer continuar se iludindo_. - Naruto deu de ombros, apenas tentava irritar ainda mais o amigo.

_-Você não devia falar muito, principalmente porque não me parece que com sua namorada está tendo esse progresso também._ – Sasuke esboçou um sorrisinho de escárnio.

-_A diferença é que eu não me importo, eu não apostei nada_. – Naruto colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça e completou – _Eu vou esperar o tempo que for preciso, quando ela quiser faremos._

_-Eu não tenho essa sua paciência. _– resmungou Sasuke batendo a ponta do lápis impaciente na mesa.

_-Será mesmo? – _perguntou debochado. _– Hum...Você é mais carinhoso com a Hinata do que tenta parecer. Só está dizendo isso para bancar o durão._

_-Estou sendo paciente ou carinhoso qualquer merda dessas que seja unicamente por causa da aposta._

_-Quer dizer então que você não gosta da Hinata? _– As palavras que Naruto proferiu foram tanto uma afirmação como um pergunta, era como se ele ainda tivesse duvidas sobre os sentimentos de Sasuke pela nerd da escola.

O melhor amigo do loiro não respondeu, permaneceu em silencio olhando atentamente para a foto adesiva colada escondida no canto de trás dentro do caderno. Esboçou um imperceptível sorriso ao visualizar uma tímida, porém sorridente Hinata ao seu lado emoldurados na pequena foto.

Gostava de Hinata, só não podia dizer que a amava. Amor era um sentimento forte de mais.

_OoOoOoOoOo_

Hinata saiu da sala para tomar água, não se preocupava muito com Geografia já tinha mais da metade da nota só com os trabalhos sem contar o fato de que já tinha estudado toda a matéria há uma semana atrás nas horas de estudo que tirava todos os dias para revisar as matérias não deixando para última hora como a maioria dos alunos.

Andava até o bebedouro quando no final do corredor notou Temari correndo com uma das mãos na boca, ela abriu a porta do banheiro abruptamente e seu semblante tinha uma expressão de dor. Estaria ela passando mal? Preocupada a Hyuuga mudou o percurso indo na direção da colega de pensão. Entrou no banheiro ouvindo um som parecido de alguém que vomitava. No último Box estava Temari de cabeça abaixada, uma mão na parede e a outra no estômago.

-_Temari-chan, você está bem?_

_-Saia daqui Hinata!_ – respondeu Temari ríspida limpando a boca com a manga da blusa.

_-Melhor eu te levar na enfermaria. –_ Hinata não se intimidou, estava acostumada com o jeito de Temari e a preocupação falou mais alto.

_-Não!-_ A menção de ir a enfermaria verificar seu estado apavorou a Sabaku o que fez com que Hinata a olhasse curiosa.

_-Eu não preciso te levar, você sabe exatamente o que está acontecendo não é mesmo?_ – perguntou Hinata com ternura.

Era notável que Temari estava assustada, já fazia uma semana que a amiga estava assim. Sentia enjôos, tonturas e parecia deprimida. Não reclamava da TPM o que era costume, talvez por que no mês não tivesse descido. Hinata era esperta, parecia ter montado todas as peças dos acontecimentos.

_-Podemos ter certeza com um teste de farmácia._

_-Eu já fiz! – _Temari saiu do box e andou em direção aos espelhos se olhando longamente. Suspirou e então se sentou no chão abraçando as próprias pernas. - _Deu positivo. _

_-Shikamaru-san é o pai? – _a Hyuuga apenas notou Temari afundar ainda mais o rosto contra as pernas, para um bom entendedor o gesto poderia ser interpretado como um sim. – _Precisar contar a ele._

_-Semana que vem presto o vestibular de inverno, se eu passar vou morar bem longe daqui, ele não precisa saber de nada._

_-Ele é o pai, acho que tem o direito. Além disso, Shikamaru não parece ser do tipo que foge das conseqüências. – _Hinata era dura, eram raras as vezes que falava firme, mas naquela situação não poderia gaguejar.

_-Eu sei que ele não faz esse gênero, por isso mesmo não quero contar. Aquele molenga não precisa saber deste filho. – _olhou ameaçadora para a amiga _– Não ouse contar, nem para ele nem para meu irmão. _

_-Irá criar este filho sozinha Temari?_

_-Isto não é da sua conta, apenas guarde o segredo. – _Temari colocou as duas mãos na barriga – _Se eu tiver sorte em menos de duas semanas eu vou embora dessa cidade._

_OoOoOoOoOo_

_Após todas as aulas do período da manhã Sakura colocou a mochila rosa nas costas e tratou de sair o mais rápido possível da sala, queria ficar distante de Sasori. Combinou de almoçar naquela tarde com Naruto, iriam se encontrar no pátio em um dos banquinhos perto do ginásio de hóquei._

_Parou apenas quando um comunicado no mural da escola lhe chamou a atenção. __"Romeu e Julieta foi Cancelado devido ao vestibular de inverno."_Naquele ano diferente dos anteriores, muitos alunos se inscreveram no vestibular de inverno que cairia justo na semana da peça de teatro.

A Haruno bufou irritada. Tinha perdido milhares de tarde ensaiando a peça de teatro. Pior, tinha agüentado Sasori e o humor cretino do ruivo, sem contar o último episódio quando ele lhe roubara o primeiro beijo. Jamais o perdoaria por tamanha audácia.

-AHHHH! – soltou um gritinho assustada ao ser abraçada por trás. Virou-se pronta para socar quem tinha lhe abraçado de forma tão íntima.

Não teve chance de completar o golpe ao identificar os olhos azuis intensos e o sorriso maroto. Naruto lhe deu um beijo rápido e riu quando a namorada corou.

- Serio Sakura-chan você tem que relaxar, corro o risco de apanhar toda vez que encosto em você na escola. – o rapaz agarrou a cintura da namorada fazendo-a voltar a andar.

_-Não gosto quando chega de surpresa! – _disse a jovem emburrada. Pensava ser Sasori, claro não diria isso ao Naruto ou acabariam brigando. – _Eu também fico encabulada, todos nos olham como se fossemos um casal anormal._

As fofocas na escola sobre o namoro dos dois ainda não pareciam ter acabado, mesmo que fosse oficial publicamente há um mêém conseguia acreditar que a Haruno enfim havia esquecido o Uchiha e estava dando uma chance para o Uzumaki. A população feminina parecia indignada que Naruto tivesse escolhido alguém pouco digna para namorar. Sakura não era popular, podia ser dia como uma nerd que preferia estudar a ir a festas além de arrumar confusão com todos por causa das publicações no jornal da escola. O casal só não era mias gorado do que Sasuke e Hinata, os dois juntos para o restante da escola era uma catástrofe.

_-Eu acho que formamos um casal bem sexy._ – disse o loiro descontraindo arrancando uma risadinha da namorada que logo amenizou o semblante emburrado. – _Mudando de assunto, o que tanto olhava no mural?_

_-A peça que eu apresentaria foi cancelada. – _disse Sakura sem esconder o desapontamento.

-_Ótimo, eu não estava mesmo a fim de ver você fazendo ceninha romântica com o imbecil do Sasori._ – o tom de voz antes brincalhão de Naruto havia mudado.

_-Tente esquecer isso Naruto. _– disse a Haruno segurando com mais força a cintura do namorado. – _Ele é só mais um babaca._

_-É difícil esquecer um cara que agarrou a minha namorada, principalmente se ele ainda mostra vestígios quer beijá-la._

_-Isso é impressão sua!_

_-Não é! Eu sei que ele está esperando eu virar as costas para te abordar. Não sou tão idiota como a maioria pensa, eu vejo que ele te quer. _- a voz de Naruto estava cada vez mais alterada, quando se tratava de ciúmes o loiro não se controlava.

_-Vamos mudar de assunto!-_ Não queria que o namorado desconfiasse que Sasori estivesse ameaçando, até por que o ruivo tinha uma gangue rotulada como "o terror" da escola _- Quero saber se está estudando, sabe que se não tirar boas notas não deixarão você participar dos jogos se o time for para as finais._

O Uzumaki sorriu sem graça, coçou a cabeça e olhou para a sobrancelha erguida da namorada.

_-Acho que vou precisar de uma ajudinha!-_ comentou o loiro em tom brincalhão.

_-Certo, eu te ajudo, pode dispensar a Hinata do serviço pesado. Hoje à noite começamos a revisão. _

_-Eu não me concentro com barulho já vou logo avisando._

_-Podemos estudar no seu quarto!_

_-Hum... miauuuu! – _miou o loiro com um sorriso malicioso. Recebeu um tapa na cabeça de um encabulada Sakura.

_-Não pense besteiras seu pervertido, vamos estudar. -_ Sakura cruzou os braços frente ao peito e acelerou os passos, não queria que o namorado visse seu constrangimento.

_-Assim minha vontade de estudar vai toda embora. _– resmungou o Uzumaki correndo atrás de uma aborrecida Sakura.

_OoOoOoOoOo_

Hinata e Sakura estavam assistindo juntas ao treino de hóquei na primeira arquibancada perto da pista de gelo. Um pouco mais adiante estavam às líderes de torcidas junto com Ino, a loira não parecia muito entretida no treino com as garotas estava mais preocupada em olhar o namorado no gol.

_-Você já está sabendo que o jogo será em outra cidade?_ – perguntou Hinata para Sakura que desviou sua atenção de Naruto para prestar atenção na amiga.

_-Não! _

-_Sasuke-kun me contou hoje. - _Hinata falava baixo e olhava para as líderes de torcidas, ali parecia o motivo de sua preocupação_. – Os jogadores e as líderes de torcidas v-vão viajar j-juntos._

_-Está preocupada que o Sasuke-kun te traia? –_ Sakura sentou-se ao lado da amiga que parecia envergonhada do ciúme que estava tendo.

_-Eu não sou tão atraente como as líderes de torcida._ – Hinata colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha deixando visível ainda mais as bochechas coradas. Enquanto falava não desviava a atenção das líderes de torcidas que vibravam com os jogadores. – _Além disso, eu não... Não satisfaço o Sasuke-kun totalmente e-entende?_

_-Seja direta Hinata. –_ disse Sakura sem entender.

_-Nós não... eu não...fazemos s-se...xo. _– Hinata escondeu o rosto entre as mãos e finalmente Sakura começou a entender. – _Eu sei que ele quer, muitas vezes ele reclamou que rapazes precisam daquilo na relação, mas eu ainda não estou preparada, entende?_

Sim, Sakura entendia! Por mais que seu corpo queimasse com os toques de Naruto, mesmo que os beijos dele a fizessem imaginar cenas dos dois sem roupas ainda não se sentia preparada para pular para o próximo estágio. O engraçado é que nunca havia pensado em como Naruto se sentia em relação a isso, não perguntou a ele se a necessidade de sexo era essencial. Até o momento ele não tinha reclamado o que já fez a Haruno imaginar que o loiro a traía para ter aquele requisito.

-_Estou no mesmo barco que você Hinata, eu e Naruto ainda não... Avançamos na relação._

_-Isso não te preocupa Sakura?_ – perguntou Hinata olhando o semblante irritado que a amiga lançava para as escandalosas líderes de torcidas.

_-Não! Eu confio nele, se ele está comigo é por que gosta de mim._ – não estava tão confiante assim por dentro, mas tinha que parecer para não desanimar ainda mais Hinata. _– Você tem que confiar mais no próprio poder de sedução!_

A amiga sorriu um pouco mais confiante em direção a Sakura. Está, contudo ficou com o dilema martelando na cabeça. Será que Naruto procurava outras garotas para saciar a falta de sexo na relação deles? E o que aconteceria caso ele viajasse junto com as líderes de torcidas? As festinhas de comemoração eram sempre uma boa oportunidade para as "hienas no cio" se oferecerem. Seria difícil ele recusar com a abstinência que Sakura o obrigava a ficar.

Enquanto um milhão de pensamentos martelava a cabeça da Haruno, Kin virou-se em direção a ela e lhe mostrou a língua em sinal de afronta. Uma veia saltou na testa de Sakura.

Sem dúvida as líderes de torcidas se ofereceriam, principalmente Kin. Não perderia Naruto para elas, não mesmo!

_OoOoOoOoOo_

Sasuke não queria levar todos em seu carro, mas não conseguia recusar um pedido de Hinata.

O casal estava sentado na frente enquanto Sakura, Naruto, Ino, Gaara se espremiam atrás. A líder de torcida não se importou em sentar no colo do namorado, mas quando começaram a agarração o Uchiha ficou nervoso. "Não quero putaria dentro do meu carro!" disse ríspido ameaçando deixar os quatro no meio da rua, até mesmo Sakura e Naruto que não faziam nada. - por que a Haruno não queria, se dependesse do loiro já estariam se beijando.

O dia tinha sido puxado, todos estavam cansados. Além das revisões para provas cada um teve seus cursos extracurriculares. Os rapazes tiveram treino de hóquei a tarde inteira. Ino além de ter assistido a aula extra de física ensaiou com as líderes de torcida. Hinata treinou alguns cálculos com a equipe de matemática que no próximo mês iria para o campeonato. Sakura preparava o novo jornal da escola com Shizune. Ninguém teve muito tempo para descansar.

O Uchiha parou o carro em frente à república, agradeceu por finalmente terem chegado. – uma nova briga havia se iniciado no carro, enquanto Naruto e Gaara queriam ouvir heavy metal, Sakura queria ouvir a banda "_Do as Infinity"_ e Ino "Britney Spears." Era por isso que Sasuke gostava de Hinata, os dois tinham o mesmo gosto musical.

_- Cara eu to morrendo de fome! O que vai fazer para o jantar Hina-chan!_ – disse Naruto acariciando o estômago que roncava.

_- Dobe, pare de falar como se Hinata tivesse a obrigação de fazer a janta._ – reclamou Sasuke de mãos dadas com a namorada.

_-Kiba e Shino pediram para guardar o jantar para eles._ – disse Sakura se lembrando do recado dos amigos. _– Kiba arranjou outro emprego e fará hora extra, Shino irá dar aulas de reforço para um grupo e ficará até mais tarde na escola._

_-Ahhh e eu achando que sobraria mais! – _reclamou Naruto.

_-Hinata você não precisa cozinhar se não quiser_. – disse Sasuke para a namorada que riu da preocupação do rapaz. Naruto apenas voltou a xingar o amigo de que não era para ele ficar colocando idéias de rebelião na cabeça da Hyuuga.

_-Eu preciso de um banho!_ – resmungou Ino. A loira destrancou a porta e soltou um grito quando notou que havia um estranho sentado no sofá. – _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

Todos correram até a porta tentando identificar o estranho dentro da casa. As meninas permaneciam atrás dos rapazes com medo de que fosse algum ladrão.

_-Pensei que tinha avisado aos seus amigos que eu viria_! – disse a voz grave e apática do estranho.

O rapaz sentado no sofá era jovem, seu rosto era bonito e emoldurado pelos longos e lisos cabelos castanhos. A pele branca era um constaste com as roupas escuras e elegantes que usava. Obvio que não era um ladrão usando roupas daquela linha. O que mais lhe chamava a atenção eram os olhos perolados frios como um verdadeiro mar de gelo.

_-Neji nii-san!- _Hinata chamou o primo ao reconhecê-lo. Saiu de trás do namorado e andou até o rapaz que se levantou do sofá esperando que a prima fosse a até ele.

_-Hein...hein... Não era para ele estar na Inglaterra?_ – Naruto apontou acusatório para o Hyuuga enquanto observava Hinata andar sorridente até o primo.

Todos entraram na casa e olharam a cena dos dois primos se abraçando. Sasuke pigarreou incomodado quando Neji beijou carinhoso o topo da cabeça de uma corada Hinata. A frieza do Hyuuga parecia não existir se tratando da prima e isso foi facilmente percebido pelo Uchiha que se sentiu intimidado por mais que não admitisse nem para si mesmo.

-_Uauuu esse é o primo da Hinata testuda? Eu não lembro dele ser assim tãoooooooooo gato._ – disse Ino com os olhos brilhando. Gaara apenas olhou azedo para a namorada que parecia ter esquecido da existência do ruivo.

_-Ele deve ter saído da capa de uma revista de moda, ou de algum livro de ível alguém ser tão ...tão...uauuu! _– Sakura estava sem palavras. Não se lembrava também de Neji ser tão atraente. Ele sempre fora bonito, mas o tempo tratou de melhorá-lo_. – Esse é o tipo de rapaz que pode ser comparado a um príncipe._

_-Hey, eu ainda estou aqui Sakura!- _disse Naruto tentando lembrar a Haruno que ela ainda tinha um namorado.

_OoOoOoOoOo_

Depois de Hinata explicar que tinha se esquecido de avisar a todos que o primo chegaria naquela tarde da Inglaterra, Neji tratou de cumprimentar a todos formalmente. Não deu muita atenção aos rapazes apenas balançando a cabeça em um sinal claro de apresentação. Com as meninas havia sido mais receptivo. Beijou a mão de cada uma quando falaram os seus nomes. As duas apenas suspiraram extasiadas.

Temari quando chegou meia hora depois também foi à apresentada ao rapaz. No momento em que entrou na casa e visualizou o belo estranho perguntou a Sakura:

_-Quem é o pedaço de mal caminho ali sentado no nosso sofá?_

_-É o primo da Hinata!- _respondeu sem conseguir piscar. A visão do Hyuuga era hipnotizante.

_-Se ela tiver mais primos assim ela pode trazer quantos quiser para debaixo do nosso teto. – _disse Temari sorrindo de canto.

Assim que Neji fora apresentado a Temari a loira quase perdeu o ar quando este lhe beijou a mão. Os gestos do Hyuuga eram de um verdadeiro gentleman totalmente o oposto dos homens que a habitavam a pensão que mais se assemelhavam a uns ogros. "Isso ai é um príncipe!" – disse a Sabaku encantada.

Para o desgosto dos rapazes havia mais uma garota para ficar babando pelo Hyuuga.

Hinata preparava o jantar, Neji foi para a cozinha com ela sentando em uma das cadeiras que havia em volta da pequena mesa. Conversavam tão baixo que todos tiveram que grudar na porta para poder ouvir o diálogo. Os únicos que não pareciam nem um pouco interessados na conversa eram Gaara e Sasuke. O ruivo estava sentado em uma poltrona fingindo olhar os canais que o Uchiha em um gesto de nervosismo não parava de trocar. Temari disse estar indisposta e não jantaria naquela noite, subiu para o quarto alegando ir dormir. Sakura, Ino e Naruto tentavam ao máximo ouvir a conversa dos dois Hyuuga.

_-Quanto tempo pretende ficar nii-san? – _perguntou Hinata mexendo a sopa dentro da panela jogando os pedacinhos de carne cortados no fumegante caldo.

_-Hum... dois meses no máximo.- _tomou um grande gole do chá que a prima havia lhe feito.

_-Não vai ter problemas em faltar todo esse tempo na faculdade?_

_-Sou um bom aluno, além disso, estou preocupado com você._

Hinata virou-se para o primo encarando-o confusa. Abaixou a cabeça em um gesto submisso e perguntou constrangida diante dos olhos penetrantes que a fitavam parecendo querer adivinhar todos seus pensamentos.

_-Eu estou bem nii-san, não precisa se preocupar._

_-Quer dizer que está namorando o Uchiha mais novo? – _tomou mais um gole de chá antes de continuar _– Você não é para o bico dele._

Do outro lado da porta Naruto deu uma risadinha. Olhou para o amigo impaciente no sofá e disse tentando lhe chamar a atenção:

_-Teme, seu nome entrou na conversa. _

Esse comentário surtiu efeito no Uchiha. No mesmo instante o moreno se levantou e postou-se perto da porta para escutar a conversa. Não gostava de ter que tomar aquela atitude estúpida, entretanto seu nome havia sido citado, isso era difícil de ignorar.

_-G-gosto d-dele nii-san!-_ o Hyuuga parecia intimidá-la. Todo o progresso que Hinata havia feito para parar de gaguejar desde que estava namorando com Sasuke havia ido embora. Neji mexia com a confiança da jovem.

-Gostar apenas não basta. – a voz de Neji era dura, ele demonstrava que a prima faria o que ele queria do jeito mais difícil se necessário. – Eu não acho que ele valha a pena, você é muito boa para ele.

_-Nii-san_! – Hinata sorriu tímida. Aquela era uma das principais características do primo. Seu lado super protetor, e embora ele não aprovasse Sasuke foi impossível a Hyuuga não sorrir com aquela clara demonstração de carinho.

_-Eu não me desloquei da Inglaterra à toa._ – Neji se levantou da cadeira e andou até a prima. A jovem ficou tremula com a aproximação perigosa, estavam incrivelmente perto, podia sentir o gostoso perfume masculino que ele usava. – _Você é a pessoa mais importante da minha vida, embora eu muitas vezes não demonstre da melhor maneira._

Do lado de fora grudados na porta todos ficaram atentos em todas as palavras. Ino e Sakura estavam em êxtase, a voz sexy do Hyuuga estava claramente demonstrando uma declaração de amor. Naruto olhava para o semblante do melhor amigo que parecia querer botar fogo na porta.

Sasuke estava com ciúmes, à chegada daquele rapaz podia fazer com que perdesse a namorada e não estava disposto a entregar Hinata de mãos beijadas. Ela era dele! Assustou-se com seu próprio pensamento. Dede quando ela era tão importante assim?Desde quando Uchiha Sasuke estava apaixonado por aquela garota sonsa que lhe negava uma dose de sexo? Como odiava ter tantas perguntas vinculadas a ela bombardeando sua mente. Afastou-se da porta para a surpresa de todos e rumou até a extremidade indo em direção a porta de saída da pensão.

_-Teme, aonde vai? – _perguntou Naruto.

_-Embora! Diga a Hinata que precisei ir._

Dito isso o Uchiha foi embora deixando obvio o incomodo que a presença de Neji lhe causou.

Talvez aquilo fosse o início de um triangulo amoroso.

_OoOoOoOoOo_

O jantar havia sido animado embora Hinata tivesse ficado chateada de Sasuke ter ido embora sem se despedir. Os rapazes apenas olhavam Neji de lado com profundo desgosto, entretanto isso não atingia ao Hyuuga que a cada segundo parecia encantar ainda mais as garotas que o bombardeavam de perguntas.

Sakura estava no quarto de Naruto havia vários cadernos espalhados pela cama de cobertor laranja e a jovem brigava com o namorado de forma severa. Estavam a mais de uma hora e meia estudando matemática, matéria na qual o Uzumaki parecia não querer se esforçar nem um pouco para aprender. – Orochimaru já dissera que faria questão de deixar o loiro em recuperação para que ele fosse suspenso do campeonato de hóquei. – _"Aquela bicha ofídica está com ciúmes por que eu já vi o Sasuke pelado nos vestiários após os treinos. Arg, visão nojenta e asquerosa!"._ Reclamou Naruto com cara de nojo quando Sakura perguntou o por que do professor de matemática demonstrar tanta antipatia por Naruto.

_-Não é assim!_ – disse Sakura jogando o caderno para o alto. Já estava cansada. Não era tão paciente quanto Hinata. Ainda bem que não escolhera prestar vestibular para o curso de pedagogia. - _É para multiplicar. Naruto, pelo menos a tabuada você deve saber, isso é o básico. Como pretende passar no vestibular assim?_

_-Quotas esportivas_. – disse o loiro dando de ombros.

A Haruno trincou os dentes. Não podia acreditar que ele não queria se esforçar nem um pouquinho para aprender a matéria. Levantou o punho, pronta para dar um dos costumeiros cascudos no namorado, porém a mão do Uzumaki parou a dela no ar.

Os olhos verdes se encontraram com os azuis em busca de uma resposta. Não soube decifrar o brilho ali na imensidão azul, entretanto a intensidade fez com que se arrepiasse.

O loiro levou as mãos da namorada até os lábios e a beijou. Contudo a suave carícia não terminou por ali, a boca de Naruto roçava de leve contra a pele macia da Haruno subindo os beijos por toda a extensão do braço descoberto até que chegou ao pescoço. Ao sentir a respiração quente do Uzumaki contra seu colo Sakura corou, sua respiração ficou acelerada e sua cabeça imaginou várias cenas na qual teria vergonha de compartilhar com qualquer pessoa. - Eram seus devaneios mais impudicos.

_-Naruto._ – chamou-o em um sussurrou.

_-Shiii, apenas sinta._ – foi à resposta rouca e sensual do loiro depositando um chupão na pele clara.

Sakura Suspirou. Toda a sensação que Naruto a fazia sentir era maravilhosa. As borboletas voando no estômago, os arrepios, os gemidos os suspiros. Eram sensações que ela sabia que só ele poderia arrancar de si com tal intensidade.

Beijaram-se longamente, começou com suavidade, ele tentava deixa-la confortável e segura. Assim que Sakura iniciou um ritmo mais lânguido o loiro a acompanhou deixando as línguas se enroscarem em uma sensual carícia. A jovem gemeu quando o namorado lhe sugou o lábio inferior mordiscando em seguida. A colegial fechou os olhos para sentir os beijos molhados que novamente voltaram à atenção em seu pescoço. Sutil, o Uzumaki deitou a namorada sobre a cama ficando por cima de seu corpo.

Foram minutos intermináveis de beijos e carícias que aos poucos ficaram mais ousadas. Sakura permitia que o loiro explorasse seu corpo, as mãos masculinas lhe apertaram os seios carinhosamente, moldaram sua cintura procurando mais caminhos a desvendar por entre as curvas. Naruto deixava que a namorada o arranhasse de leve no abdome, ela parecia entretida em desenhar os músculos de sua barriga que se contrariam em baixo dos dedos femininos.

O Uzumaki já estava sem blusa, usava apenas a calça azul de moletom, e Sakura tinha o vestido levantado até o quadril.

As mãos masculinas subiram pelas coxas macias – Sakura não tinha seios grandes, mas as coxas grossas e torneadas compensavam - acariciando com firmeza a pele sedosa. A Haruno jogou a cabeça para trás dando mais acesso ao pescoço alvo para a boca do loiro que continuava marcando ali com chupões carinhosos e excitantes. Os dedos do rapaz enroscaram na calcinha, absorta nas carícias que recebia a jovem não percebeu quando o namorado puxou para baixo a peça íntima.

Estava afundada no momento em que vivia, deixava-se levar esquecendo o ponto que chegariam se deixasse que o ritmo e o calor do momento continuasse. Contudo, pouco se importava, o que sentia naquele estante era muito melhor do que imaginava em sonhos.

Um gemido mais alto que os outros invadiu o quarto, as unhas de Sakura cravaram nos braços fortes de Naruto quando dois dedos do namorado invadiram sua intimidade acariciando-a atrevidamente. Os dedos saiam e entravam da cavidade úmida com delicadeza à medida que os gemidos da namorada se tornavam mais intensos o ritmo dos dedos aumentavam

Foram segundos que para Sakura pareceu uma eternidade. Gemeu sem qualquer pudor quando um espasmo brusco sacudiu seu corpo. Seu corpo ficou mole e dormente, a sensação de prazer e êxtase ainda era visível em sua face. Os olhos esmeraldinos cerrados, as bochechas coradas, a boca úmida entreaberta e as mãos agarradas nos braços fortes do namorado.

_-Você fica incrivelmente sexy gemendo._ – Naruto sussurrou no ouvido da Haruno fazendo-a abrir os olhos e se dar conta do que havia acontecido. – _Eu sou louco por você!_

_-Naruto... Espere!- _pediu a jovem espalmando as mãos sobre o peitoral do loiro e o empurrando de leve. Seus dedos queimaram, toda a pele de Naruto parecia pegar fogo quando tocava a dela._ – Desculpe... Mas eu não posso ir adiante._

O loiro ficou em silencio olhando o semblante constrangido de Sakura. Talvez tivesse ido longe de mais, a pressionado, mesmo que não fosse com palavras e sim com atitudes. Saiu de cima do corpo da namorada observando-a recolocar a calcinha. Ela estava tensa, não o olhava, estava envergonhada pelo que haviam feito.

_-Eu não queria te deixar sem graça. Essa não foi minha intenção_! – disse o Uzumaki sincero tentando quebrar o silêncio incomodo que se instalou entre eles.

_-Nunca fiz algo assim antes._ – respondeu com a voz baixa quase em um sussurro. – _Eu não me arrependo do que acabamos de fazer, não é por isso que estou com vergonha._

O Uzumaki percebeu que a timidez não vinha do arrependimento, e sim por ter sido o primeiro momento na vida de Sakura com sexualidade. Isso fez com que o loiro a olhasse com mais paixão. Ela não era uma daquelas garotas qualquer que dormia com ele independente se fosse apenas para alguns minutos de prazer, Sakura é o tipo de garota que só faria o que havia feito com alguém que realmente gostasse.

Aproximou-se da Haruno que enrolava o cobertor nervosamente nas mãos e lhe beijou a testa com carinho.

_-Eu amo você, vou te esperar até o momento em que você estiver pronta. _

Sakura sorriu e o abraçou para novamente selarem a cumplicidade com um beijo.

A cada dia Sakura tinha mais certeza que queria que Naruto fosse o primeiro homem da sua vida, se Deus permitisse o único.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Me desculpem pela demora, mesmo meu notebook voltando do concerto eu estava em época de provas e não tive tempo de terminar de escrever esse capítulo que já estava pronto o início._

_Espero que tenham gostado e aguardem a próxima atualização. Creio que conseguirei – se tiver muitas reviews ;D – atualizar mais rápido já que estou de férias a faculdade._

_Beijos e obrigada a todos que comentaram. Tentarei responder as reviews, mas agradeço desde já. É graças as dicas, criticas e elogios que continuo a escrever._

_Qualquer erro ou "come" de palavras me avisem, por que embora eu revise os erros acabam escapando!_

_Pink Ringo_


	9. Abstinência

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens e lugares citados não me pertencem, eles pertencem ao Kishimoto-sensei. Se me pertencessem Sasuke confessaria suas tendências emo, e Sasori passaria noites dançando poli dance em uma boate de strippers.

**Sumário:** Aquele ano seria o último antes que Sakura se formasse. Ela estava decidida a conseguir o seu primeiro beijo com o rapaz por quem sempre fora apaixonada. O problema é que o coração não algo fácil de entender e pode lhe trazer grandes surpresas.

**Rate:** T por conter insinuações desaconselháveis para menores. (yooohhuuu putaria...)

* * *

**Legenda:**

**-**_ Você não estava com nenhuma garota estava?- _Fala normal

"_Só pode ser macumba!"-_Pensamentos.

O metrô da estação Akihabara em Tóquio se encontrava lotado - Narração normal

_Não sei como aquela loira oxigenada consegue – _Narração do diário de Sakura

**Idiota nunca mais me ligue! – **Voz ao telefone

XxXXxXxXx –Fim do diário de Sakura

_OoOoOoOoOo - _Mudança de tempo e espaço

* * *

**Nunca fui beijada**

_Por Pink Ringo_

**Capítulo nove – **Abstinência

_**5 de Maio, quarta feira – I want my guy...I want Naruto. **__(São 9h16min estou no meio da aula de física trocando SMS com meu namorado. Faz dois dias que ele viajou para o campeonato de hóquei. Sinto tantas saudades!)._

_Caixa de entrada do celular:_

_SMS 1 - Naruto: Chegamos bem no hotel, 'to um pouco cansado amanhã nos falamos._

_SMS 2 – Naruto: Cara,você não faz idéia, conhecemos nosso rivais. ELES PARECEM UMS GORILAS DE TÃO GRANDES!_

_SMS 3 - Naruto: Sasuke teme diz que pareço um babaca meloso apaixonado, mas não consigo controlar. ESTOU LOUCO DE SAUDADES DE VOCÊ!_

_SMS 4- Naruto: Eu te amo Sakura-chan!Sonhe comigo, por que eu sonho todas as noites com você, até mesmo quando estou acordado._

_SMS 5 – Kin: Haruno-baka-testuda, diga ADEUS para seu romance com o loirinho, por que nesta viagem eu vou roubá-lo de você._

_Eu estou totalmente insegura, com medo e choro todas as noites só de imaginar que talvez Naruto volte desta viagem sem a intenção de continuar sendo meu namorado. Eu realmente estou apaixonada pelo Uzumaki, e a menção de perdê-lo dói meu coração de forma esmagadora._

_Amo tanto Naruto que sua ausência faz minha abstinência de seu amor me causar ilusões e miragens, exatamente como um sedento perdido no deserto que imagina um oásis._

_**5 de Maio, quarta feira – MALDITO SASUKE! **__(São 11h45min, estou no banheiro consolando uma desolada Hinata que recebeu fotos comprometedoras de Uchiha Sasuke-Cafajeste pelo celular.)._

_Meus problemas amorosos não são tão grandes quanto os de Hinata, tão pouco as ameaças de ficar sem namorado. _

_Aquelas hienas no cio que se rotulam como líderes de torcidas são umas CADELAS torturadoras. Como se não bastasse Kin me enviar SMS ameaçando roubar meu namorado, Karin tratou de enviar fotos onde Sasuke traía Hinata de forma descarada._

_O príncipe Uchiha na verdade não passa de um sapo disfarçado!_

_**5 de Maio, quarta feira – Tarde – Neji-príncipe-dos-sonhos nos leva ao cinema. **__(São 15h23min, Hinata está deprimida e o priminho gostoso dela resolveu nos pagar um cinema para distrair ela. Tenho que citar que essa delicinha atrai olhares por onde passa? É, inclusive o meu! Neji é tão sexy!)_

_Acompanhei Hinata até a república, foi impossível ela continuar na escola depois das fotos comprometedoras. Inventei uma desculpa para a professora de geografia Rin de que a Hyuuga estava passando mal, e como íamos de metrô para casa eu a levaria por segurança. Dessa forma fomos as duas dispensadas sem levarmos faltas._

_Neji estava assistindo Tv – com um modelito ultra sexy. Calça preta de moletom e aquele abdômen sarado a mostra. Kami, tudo ficou quente de repente. – e quando viu a prima naquele estado logo tratou de dar um jeito de tirá-la daquela deprê. Sem mais nem menos, não perguntando o que havia acontecido mandou irmos nos trocar, pois nos levaria ao cinema._

_Foi estranho, me senti no meio de um casal que ainda não havia descoberto toda a química que seus corpos transpiravam um pelo outro. PIOR, o filme era de romance! _

_NARUTO ESTOU SENTINDO TANTAS SAUDADES! - **S2 **–_

_**5 de Maio, quarta feira – Noite – Abstinência **__( São 23h55min e eu ainda não consegui dormi, estou falando com Naruto pelo celular, matando minha vontade de ouvir sua voz, querendo suprir a abstinência de seu sorriso. Quero-o muito ao meu lado novamente!)_

_Se eu pudesse escolher um lugar para me materializar seria ao lado de Naruto. Só de ouvir sua voz do outro lado do telefone meu coração disparou em profunda felicidade. Quando ele disse que me amava pelo menos umas dez vezes eu me senti segura de que não importa quantas garotas tentassem o tirar de mim, assim como meu coração é totalmente dele, o dele também me pertence._

_Nunca imaginei o quanto o amaria, hoje sei que meu coração não poderia ter escolhido alguém melhor para amar._

_**Notas Importantes: **__(Não esquecer!)._

_**-Pagar as inscrições para o vestibular.**_

_**-Estudar do Capítulo 1 ao 23 de biologia**_

_**-Animar Hinata. (mesmo que eu ache que Neji já está fazendo isso)**_

_**-Ligar amanhã cedo para my love ( Naruto S2)**_

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

Sentiu-se estranha acordar naquela manhã e saber que durante o café não precisaria brigar com o namorado que rámen não era uma refeição nutritiva para aquela hora. Foi uma manhã vazia não ter Naruto lhe agarrando de surpresa e lhe roubando um beijo no pescoço que a arrepiaria deixando-a constrangida. Era estranho e sem graça não tê-lo por perto.

Olhava o celular a cada cinco minutos com a esperança de ter uma nova mensagem, de ter notícias mesmo que banais de como estava rotina do Uzumaki, e se ele sentia tanto a falta dela como ela sentia dele.

Hinata estava em uma situação pior, diferente de Sakura que sempre recebia mensagens do namorado, notícias mesmo que curtas, a amiga não tinha tanta sorte. Sasuke havia ligado uma única vez, parecia ter se esquecido depois disso da namorada.

-_Às vezes ele está ocupado com o treinamento do time, Sasuke é o capitão a carga sobre os ombros dele é maior._ – comentou a Haruno andando ao lado de Hinata em direção a sala de aula.

-_Sinto que tem algo acontecendo. Ele estava estranho ultimamente, mais frio que o normal e... _- a amiga fez uma pausa constrangida, falando baixo completou_ – estava muito afoito para..._

_-Vocês por acaso fizeram? – _perguntou Sakura interessada, mas também corada pela ousadia de invadir a vida pessoal da amiga daquela forma.

_-Não, eu disse que não estava pronta._ – a amiga abaixou a cabeça como se lembrasse o fato. – _Foi um dia antes de ele ir para o campeonato. Sakura-chan, ele vai me trair, eu sei!_

_-Se aquele baka te trair é por que não merecesse o seu amor. Você é uma garota incrível, e umas das poucas que devem ser levadas a sério. Sasuke está acostumado com esse bando de oferecidas que passam a tarde toda mexendo pompons. _– o semblante de irá da Haruno indicava que se alguma líder de torcida estivesse perto, ela não se importaria em partir para briga!

_-Obrigada Sakura-chan!-_ embora a amiga tenha sorrido, era visível a tristeza em seu semblante. Não eram algumas palavras que fariam Hinata sentir seu namoro seguro.-_ Tem notícias de Naruto-kun?_

_-Sim, ele me mandou um SMS hoje cedo dizendo que faria um treino antes do jogo de hoje à noite, mas que me ligaria para falar sobre a vitória. _- comentou a colegial de cabelos róseos rindo da confiança do loiro.- _Eu não esperava que um dia Naruto seria meu namorado._

_-Trocamos de amores. – _disse Hinata sorrindo ao se lembrar que as duas foram apaixonadas não há muito tempo pelos namorados uma da outra. – _Às vezes me pergunto por que o Sasuke-kun se interessou por mim. Naruto-kun sempre te amou, mas eu nunca fui visível para alguém popular como meu namorado, pelo menos até alguns meses atrás._

Sakura também não entendia o repentino interesse do Uchiha pela Hyuuga, entretanto não comentou nada ao notar que mesmo com o jeito serio e arrogante ele fazia a amiga feliz. Ele ajudou a torná-la mais confiante e depois que Hinata começou a namorar com o capitão da equipe de hóquei se tornou mais sociável e menos tímida. Sasuke havia feito bem a ela, mesmo que talvez não fosse essa a real intenção.

-_Tente não pensar muito nisso, e nem que ele vá te trair nesta viagem ou vai culpá-lo por algo que não tem a real certeza de que Sasuke fez. - _A Haruno confiante colocou uma das mãos no ombro da amiga sorrindo de forma encorajadora. Era a maneira de Sakura dizer que independente do que o Uchiha fizesse Hinata tinha amigos para apoiá-la.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Não prestava a mínima atenção no que o professor falava, tão pouco anotava os exercícios no caderno, seus dedos estavam ocupados em baixo da mesa digitando um SMS para o namorado. Sua concentração estava toda voltada para cada palavras e declaração de afeto que chegavam em seu celular.

Consequentemente não notava o ruivo atrás de si atento em seus gestos a analisando minuciosamente. Sasori apoiava uma das mãos na mesa segurando a cabeça de maneira que ficasse torta e conseguisse ler as mensagens que sua colega trocava tão afoita no celular. Do ângulo que estava nada escapava cada letra era lida por ele e pode-se dizer que futuramente ele usaria isso para seus planos. Não havia se esquecido que Naruto tinha lhe batido, tão pouco a ameaça de pegar a Haruno de jeito.

Suas ameaças deveriam ser levadas a serio!

_-Que romântico trocando mensagens apaixonadas com o namorado enquanto ele está fodendo com as líderes de torcida. - _os dedos dele roçaram levemente nos cabelos da jovem a sua frente, gesto que a fez virar a cabeça tentando se desvencilhar do toque - _Você é o tipo de mulher bem trouxa né Sakura-chan?_

_-Em primeiro lugar baka, eu não te dei a liberdade para usar o sufixo "chan" comigo. Segundo, não toque mais em mim ou eu juro que vai conhecer a força do meu punho. Terceiro, para sua informação meu namorado é fiel. _

_-Já é difícil um homem ser fiel quando o relacionamento tem sexo, agora imagine um homem fiel quando a namorada se recusa a abrir as pernas? Nem sonhando que ele é fiel! _– Sasori usou sem tom de voz divertido e debochado visualizando satisfeito semblante irritado da Haruno.

-_Não seja vulgar! Nem todos os rapazes são uns abutres sexuais como você_. – rebateu a colegial voltando à atenção para o celular. Entretanto, não conseguiu mais digitar nada. Sua mente ficou vazia e temeu que Sasori estivesse certo.

Novamente os dedos de Sasori roçaram os cabelos de Sakura, desta vez ela não o repeliu, o ruivo aproximou mais o rosto da colega e sussurrou em seu ouvido rouco e sensual causando sensações que ela não pode descrever se eram boas ou ruins.

_-Sabe que no fundo digo os fatos como são você não dá sexo a ele o que resulta a procura através de outras, isso é lógico_. – os dedos antes nos cabelos acariciaram a nuca arrepiando involuntariamente a pele a colegial – _Por mais irritante que você seja eu admito que adoraria transar com você, ouvi-la gemendo no meu ouvido. Sei que por baixo dessa pose de garota certinha existe brasa em chamas que queimaria de desejo qualquer rapaz que se deitasse eu te ensinar..._

_-Pare de falar besteiras, acha mesmo que eu iria me deitar com você?Nem mesmo se não fosse virgem. - _respondeu Sakura baixinho, embora sua pele a traísse se arrepiando diante do toque do ruivo. Tentava disfarçar o rubor nas faces, Sasori foi o segundo rapaz a dizer ela que desejava toca-la.

_-Eu vou ser o seu primeiro Haruno sem precisar forçar, você virá até mim_. - a convicção que Sasori disse causou medo na colegial, ele dizia de tal forma como se tivesse certeza das próprias palavras.

-_Me esqueça_!- foi mais uma suplica do que uma ordem por parte dela.

-_Só depois que eu tiver o que quero, e você sabe o que é Sakura-chan!_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Sakura não conseguia prestar a atenção no simulado de biologia a sua frente, estava tão entretida em achar uma solução para o problema: "Ruivo demoníaco!" que já se havia passado mais de meia hora que o exercício havia sido dado e ela não tinha respondido nenhuma questão. Sasori se tornado uma verdadeira pedra no sapato, e estava difícil conviver com ele e o empenho dele em destruir o namoro dela.

Pulou da cadeira ao sentir o celular vibrar, que disfarçadamente escondeu no colo. Lançou um sorriso amarelo quando o professor Jiraiya lhe olhou desconfiado. Cautelosa abriu a mensagem e para sua surpresa não era do namorado e sim de Kin, o qual nem imaginava que tivesse seu celular.

"**SMS**_** Kin: Haruno-baka-testuda, diga ADEUS para seu romance com o loirinho, por que nesta viagem eu vou roubá-lo de você."**_

Em choque, a Haruno releu a mensagem quatro vezes para ter certeza que não havia entendido errado e a situação não passava de um pesadelo que a atormentava acordada.

_-Entreguem o simulado, o tempo encerrou_! – disse Jiraiya levantando-se da cadeira e recolhendo as provas dos alunos.

_-Ohh meu deus, eu deixei a prova em branco. Quanto tempo passei lendo essa mensagem?_ – perguntou para si mesma desesperada. O simulado valia alguns pontos adicionais e Sakura acostumada com notas impecáveis não aceitaria uma nota que não fosse muito acima da média.

Jiraiya pegou a prova sobre a mesa de Sakura, olhou da folha em branco para o rosto incrédulo da aluna que parecia não acreditar que não havia respondido nada. Suspirou e então disse centrado, diferente dos maliciosos comentários de costumes.

_-Não deixe que o namoro destrua suas notas Haruno, você tem talento para entrar em uma boa universidade._

Dito isso, colocou a prova da Haruno no amontoado e se afastou para apanhar o restante dos simulados. Não era o namoro e o tempo que passava com Naruto que estava atrapalhando seu desempenho escolar, era Sasori e suas ameaças e as fãs do namorado que estavam querendo separá-los.

Muito apegada, e completamente apaixonada de primeira viagem, não sabia lidar com tais situações.

O barulho da cadeira caindo chamou a atenção de todos, Sakura olhou na direção e vislumbrou Hinata sair correndo da sala em tal desespero que derrubou tudo no caminho. Parecia fora de si! Foi instantâneo que a Haruno levantasse e corresse atrás da amiga, sentia que a Hyuuga havia recebido uma ameaça das hienas no cio exatamente como a que Kin havia enviado para ela.

Notou a silhueta de Hinata entrar no banheiro feminino no fim do corredor, e alguns segundos depois entrou em busca dos chorosos olhos perolados. Não viu a imagem de Hinata, mas foi possível ouvir seus soluços. Ela chorava como uma criança desamparada!

_-Hinata?_ –chamou Sakura à amiga que não respondeu.

Andou algumas cabines chegando a última que estava fechada e o som atrás da porta era mais a porta devagar vendo Hinata sentada com o rosto escondido nas mãos, em seu colo o celular com a luz acesa. A Haruno pegou o aparelho, a Hyuuga não fez objeção. Os olhos verdes se arregalaram e Sakura sentiu enojada de um dia ter gostado de Sasuke.

Ele não era o príncipe que todas imaginavam!

_-Como ele pode fazer isso comigo?Ao menos poderia ter ligado para terminar_.- comentou Hinata entre soluços.

Não era uma mensagem, pior e muito mais incriminador fora enviado uma foto de Sasuke com uma Karin semi nua sobre a mesa de sinuca de um bar qualquer. - provavelmente algum local que decidiram fugir do professor Gai e se acabarem em bebida e sexo, o que era comum entre os esportistas e líderes de torcidas.

_-Ele não merecesse suas lágrimas, parede de chorar Hinata-chan._ – disse Sakura tentando acalmar a situação, mas não tinha muito o que dizer, e sabia que também ficaria assim caso recebesse fotos do gênero com Naruto envolvido.

_-Não vou perdoá-lo!- _a voz da Hyuuga estava carregada de magoa_._

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Por mais que tenha tentado Hinata não conseguiu mais permanecer na escola, seu animo havia desmoronado e a cada minuto o choro voltava ainda mais forte. Alegando não estar passando bem pediu dispensa das aulas naquele dia, Sakura que não queria que a amiga fosse sozinha naquele estado inventou uma desculpa qualquer e a acompanhou. Durante todo o caminho Hinata chorou silenciosamente não querendo falar do assunto, a amiga de cabelos róseos respeitou aquele momento não querendo invadir tal intimidade.

Chegaram a república, a Hyuuga parou na soleira e limpou o rosto tentando disfarçar o choro, por mais que tentasse apagar os vestígios estava visível o rosto levemente inchado e os olhos vermelhos. Ela não queria que o primo que estava de visita percebesse, principalmente depois de ele ter a alertado que Sasuke não era o tipo de rapaz que deveria ser levado a sério.

Ao abrirem a porta depararam-se com um entediado Neji deitado no sofá olhando para Tv como se nada que realmente prestasse estivesse passando. Os cabelos castanhos soltos caído pelo dorso nu e esbeltamente musculoso. A calça de moletom folgada apenas o deixava com o ar despojado e sexy. _"Quem disse que Deuses gregos não usam moletom?"_ Pensou Sakura tentando desviar os olhos verdes do rapaz que fingiu não notar a presença das duas garotas. Hinata estava corada e também parecia desconfortável com a condição do primo sem camisa.

Os olhos perolados masculinos desviaram da Tv, fitou a prima de cima a baixo. De súbito desligou o aparelho, levantou e simplesmente informou não pedindo a opinião das duas meninas.

_-Se arrumem, vou leva-las ao cinema._

Antes que pudessem dar uma resposta ele subiu as escadas com o intuído de se trocar.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Talvez não tivesse sido uma boa idéia Sakura ter ido junto ao cinema por muitos fatores. Dentre os dois principais estava o filme ser romântico o que só a fazia se lembrar de Naruto e a saudades arrasadoras que estava a consumindo e sentir-se invadindo a privacidade de um casal. Hinata e Neji tinham um carinho pelo outro muito sugestivo, por mais que fossem primos.

Os dois sentaram-se um do lado do outro, a Hyuuga fragilizada com a cabeça sobre o ombro do rapaz que a abraçava de forma protetora. Eles não precisavam esclarecer o que havia acontecido com uma troca de olhar parecia ter sido o suficiente para todo o entendimento, palavras eram desnecessárias.

Após o filme foram jantar, Neji passou a maior parte do tempo respeitando o silêncio de Hinata e se restringiu a falar com Sakura sobre Oxford, já que a garota parecia muito interessada no campus e como era viver na Inglaterra.

Assim que voltaram para casa a Haruno resolveu deixar os primos sozinhos, não tinha muito que ajudar sua presença, subiu para o quarto e se despediu com um rápido "Boa noite" agradeceu Neji pela tarde no cinema.

_-Você também precisa descansar Hinata._ – afirmou o rapaz guiando a garota até o quarto. A colegial estava em outro mundo repleto de desilusões.

Ao chegarem ao quarto Hinata pegou o pijama no armário e foi em direção ao banheiro enquanto Neji permaneceu no recinto. Mirou o celular na prima sobre a cama e a deixa para ter certeza do que tinha acontecido. Sem qualquer vergonha de invadir a privacidade alheia fuçou até encontrar as fotos. Os perolados espelhavam o desprezo, nunca gostou do Uchiha e agora tinha um motivo a mais para lhe dar uma surra.

Ninguém fazia Hinata chorar e saía em pune!

_-Neji nii-san não mexa nas minhas coisas. – _disse Hinata tomando o celular das mãos do primo. Seu rosto era um misto de constrangimento e aborrecimento. – _Não faça mais isso, eu não te dei tal direito._

_-Você não merece isso, chorar por causa de um garoto que não consegue manter as calças fechadas. – _a seriedade no tom de voz dele se mantinha inabalável, mesmo com a demonstração de irritação da prima por ter a privacidade invadida. – _Ele só quer te levar para cama, e você é o tipo de garota que merecesse compromisso com direito a aliança e tudo que um namoro de verdade solicita._

_-Não tinha o direito de mexer no meu celular sem autorização. – _disse novamente. Andou até a cama e se sentou virada de costas para o primo. Não sabia se a indignação era pelo fato dele ter confirmado tudo o que havia a alertado sobre o Uchiha.

_-Ok, desculpa_! – disse sem realmente parecer arrependido. Sentou-se na cama virando Hinata para olhá-lo.

Os inocentes olhos perolados chorosos não escondiam o constrangimento juntamente com a face corada, foi de imediato ela buscar proteção nos braços do primo e um forte abraço e o choro vir com mais força.

_-O que dói mais foi que ele não teve consideração por mim, e saber que ele me culpará por que não quis dormir com ele._

_-Você fez certo, sua primeira vez tem que ser especial. – _Neji nunca foi muito de falar, mas quando se tratava de Hinata as palavras fluíam fácil. Beijou o topo da cabeça da prima para em seguida levantar seu rosto e lhe beijar os cílios molhados com o intuito de beijar as lágrimas. - _Eu farei com que seja!_

_-Neji... - _não havia o complemento nii-san, o suspiro que escapou dos lábios de Hinata teve como resposta um roçar de lábios, o início de um beijo.

_**I remember what you wore in our first day**_

_(Eu me lembro do que você usou no primeiro encontro)_

_**You came into my life and I thought**_

_(Você entrou na minha vida)_

_**"Hey, you know, this could be something"**_

_(E eu pensei "Hey você, sabe que isto pode se tornar algo")_

O início cálido, um roçar suave em que o único intuito era sentir o leve calor das bocas e sua textura, para em seguida se colarem de forma mais forte. Os movimentos começaram, as mãos dele no rosto dela, seus polegares acariciando a face feminina, e Hinata com as mãos apoiadas em seu peito, buscando apoiar seu corpo, que ao pouco era levado a corresponder o beijo que se tornava mais exigente, molhado em que as línguas finalmente se tocaram em uma carícia delicioda e acalentadora.

Beijar Hinata foi o que Neji sempre quis desde que se descobriu apaixonado pela prima a dois anos atrás. Nenhuma outra garota parecia saciá-lo e surprir a vontade e necessidade de beijar a boca pequena e rosada com um gostoso sabor de inocencência e timidez que compunha a personalidade da prima. Beijar Neji foi o que nunca imaginou, pelo menos até ele voltar da Inglaterra e tentar conquistá-la com palavras de veludo e gestos zelosos de apenas vê-la sorrir e não derramar lágrimas por ninguém que merecesse seus sentimentos.

Um sentimento ótimo tomou conta dos dois, cada qual em sua intensidade, mas igualmente forte para ambos.

Aquele era um momento especial!

_**'Cause everything you do and words you say**_

_(Porque tudo que você faz e as palavras que diz)_

_**You know that it all takes my breath away**_

_(Você sabe que isto tira meu fôlego)_

_**And now I'm left with nothing**_

_(E agora não tenho nada)_

_**So maybe it's true that I can't live without you**_

_(Porque talvez seja verdade que eu não consiga viver sem você)_

_**And maybe two is better than one**_

_(Talvez dois seja melhor que um)_

_**There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life**_

_(Existe tanto tempo para descobrir o resto da minha vida)_

Depois de algum tempo se beijando, sentindo como era bom compartilharem aquele contato que nunca se deixaram ter os toques mudaram, mais ousados por parte de Neji, tímidos e receosos por Hinata. Ainda sim se entendiam de tal forma que era engraçado notar como nunca tinham notado que poderiam ter tanta química em uma relação do gênero.

Aos poucos o rapaz foi deitando a prima sobre a cama ficando por cima, suas mãos suavemente deslizando sobre perna desnuda tentando alcançar a barra do vestido do pijama. Inquieta, embora não tão segura a Hyuuga deixou suas mãos procurarem refúgio em baixo da camisa de Neji, acariciou com a ponta dos dedos os músculos de suas costas nada exagerados e sim deliciosamente esculpidos.

As mãos se buscavam curiosas, carícias leves, afoitas e luxuriosas, dependia da forma que o desejo transbordava em suas mãos. Os beijos antes que se restringiam unicamente as bocas passaram a explorar pescoços marcando as peles brancas, mordidas no lóbulo da orelha e sussurros inebriantes tamanha sensualidade.

_- Eu não tenho medo de confessar que gosto de você_! – em sua voz rouca e sensual ele mordiscou a orelha de Hinata arrancando um gemido da jovem que se sentiu excitada com tais palavras.

Dessa forma que ela queria ser desejada, carinhosamente.

_**I remember every look upon your face**_

_(Lembro-me de rir, olhando para seu rosto)_

_**The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste**_

_(O jeito que você vira os seus olhos,o seu sabor)_

_**You make it hard for breathing**_

_(Você faz com que seja dificil respirar)_

_**Porque quando eu fecho os olhos eu vôo para longe**_

_('Cause when I close my eyes and drift away)_

_**Eu penso em você e tudo fica bem**_

_(I think of you and everything's ok)_

_**Eu estou finalmente acreditando**_

_(I'm finally now believing)_

O processo em que se despiram foi lento e deliciosamente repleto de carícias.

Neji não se contentou apenas que seus olhos visse as curvas in tocadas e salientes que a prima escondia por debaixo das roupas largas, suas mãos acariciaram, apertaram cada parte que era revelada. Sua boca deu uma atenção especial para os seios fartos de mamilos rosados que ficavam entumescidos com o prazer e a habilidade que eram manipulados. Por um momento Hinata achouq ue estivesse flutuando, agarrou com força a cabeça do homem que loucamente arrancava gemidos de seus lábios.

A colegial decorou cada músculo do corpo do homem sobre si, e não conseguiu controlar o constrangimento quando ele ficou completamente nu revelando sua masculinidade que superou as expectativas mostrando-se muito mais rígida e bem dotada do que os boatos de algumas ex-ficante dele relatavam.

_-Neji...__-_chamou arqueando o corpo no momento em que os dedos dele a invagiram, preparando-a para receber algo muito maior. Estava úmida o que mostrava ua excitação.

Ele poderia dar um orgasmo para ela com os dedos, acariciando-a de tal forma que ela perderia a voz de tanto gemer, mas Neji queria que Hinata alcansasse o ápice com ele dentro dela, era a melhor forma para ter o primeiro orgasmo.

Unidos, como um só!

_**Oh I can't live without you**_

_(Eu não vivo sem você)_

_**'Cause baby, two is better than one**_

_(Porque baby, dois é melhor do que um)_

_**There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life**_

_(Existe tanto tempo para descobrir o resto da minha vida)_

_(Boys like girls/ Taylor Swift - Two is better than one)_

No momento, Hinata não estava nervosa como a maioria das garotas ficavam na primeira vez. Neji teve a capacidade de deixá-la calma e segura de que ele merecia e era o rapaz certo para compartilhar algo tão especial com ela.

Ele empurrou o quadril em direção ao dela fazendo com que o gesto fosse entendido como um pedido de permissão para continuar, o que foi concedido. Ela abriu as pernas para acomodá-lo, suspirou ao sentir o volume roçando em sua feminilidade. Antes que fosse penetrado o primo a fitou intenso como se buscando qualquer vestígio de que ela não quisesse continuar o ato. Beijo-a! Em seguida forçou a entrada de uma só vez com delicadeza segurando-a pelo quadril.

Gemeu baixinho, agarrou-se ao corpo dele tentando manter-se lúcida para apreciar a sensação de ser preenchida. Doía, mas nada que não fosse suportável, estava relaxada e talvez isso tivesse contribuído para não sentir nada dolorosamente insuportável.

Levantou o quadril incentivando-o a continuar os movimentos o que foi atendido de imediato. Ele também tinha necessidade de possuí-la.

A lentidão do início não durou muito, foi só até Neji perceber que a prima tinha se acostumado, não era seu estilo ser tão passível durante o sexo. Os movimentos tornaram-se mais fortes, rápidos os quadris se chocando era quase torturante o prazer que conseguiam arrancar com o vai e vem em um ritmo perfeito e sintonizado. Os gemidos de Hinata eram abafados por beijos, chupões e mordidas em seus lábios.

Tudo estava sendo exatamente perfeito, como ela sempre quis!

Veio como uma onda estonteante arrebatando todo seu corpo em um tremor que relaxou todos os seus músculos e a contraiu internamente arrancando um gemido do primo que por nenhum momento parou os movimentos. O primeiro orgasmo, e de forma maravilhosa apreciou a continuidade dos movimentos do primo até que ele algum tempo depois chegasse ao ápice gozando em seguida.

Desmanchou-se dentro dela. As respirações alteradas, os corpos banhados em suor e os beijos que pareciam continuar mesmo depois do ato sem ter um limite.

Neji deslizou para o lado de Hinata na cama saindo de dentro dela que se sentiu terrivelmente vazia, mas não comentou aquele repentino incomodo. Ele a puxou para perto a abraçando de forma possessiva, agora o Hyuuga tinha um motivo a mais para não deixar o Uchiha ficar com ela.

-_Gosto de você, não vou deixar o Uchiha te ter por mais tempo. - _foi à frase séria em um tom de aviso de que estava disposto de muito mais intenções do que aquela noite de sexo.

_-Eu gosto de você, mas não posso te dizer a intensidade desse sentimento ainda._ – escondendo o rosto na curva do pescoço do primo, notando com gosto que o arrepiou – _Mas não me arrependo do que fizemos, foi maravilhoso!_

De súbito Neji sentou na cama fitando a prima que estava confusa com o gesto repentino. Parecia ter se lembrado que não fora tão prevenido e pelos sentimentos e momento oportunos esqueceu de ter sexo seguro.

-_Não usamos preservativos. _

_-Não se preocupe, eu tomo remédios para controlar meu... Ciclo menstrual. – _disse corada tomando nota que realmente tinham sido meio inconseqüentes.

A expressão tensa de Neji se desfez e ele pareceu mais relaxado. Ainda faltavam alguns anos para acabar a universidade e um bebê atrapalharia tanto a vida dele como a de Hinata que iniciaria final do ano as provas de vestibular.

O celular de Hinata tocou chamando a atenção do casal, ficaram em silencio de forma incomoda. O toque personalizado Hinata sabia exatamente quem era...

Sasuke havia lembrado que a namorada existia.

-_Não vai atender?- _perguntou Neji interessado na resposta.

Balançou a cabeça negativamente e com um doce sorriso respondeu.

_-Tudo o que eu preciso está aqui do meu lado._

Diante do comentário sorriram cúmplice. Abraçaram-se e novamente os beijos recomeçaram. Fizeram novamente, desta vez de forma mais desejo e lasciva amando-se como se fosse a mais deliciosa sensação a ser provada.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Tomou um banho e assim que colocou o pijama se enfiou em baixo das cobertas levando o celular consigo. Seus olhos verdes cravados na tela, esperando que algum SMS ou até mesmo o celular tocasse. Queria notícias do namorado!

Seu quarto era de uma distância relativa a de Hinata e agradeceu por isso, pois não queria invadir a conversa que provavelmente Neji teria com a prima exigindo o término do namoro com o Uchiha.

Neji ficava tão sexy bravo!

O celular tocou e afoita Sakura atendeu ouvido a risada espontânea e a voz de Naruto com um típico tom de carência proposital.

**-Espero que esteja pensando em mim, porque se for naquele pomposo do Neji quando eu chegar ai vou chutar aquele traseiro metido dele.**

_-Naruto baka, também estou com saudades_! – comentou a Haruno com uma voz de falsa ofensa.

**-Amorzinho é claro que estou sentindo sua falta, entretanto tenho que dizer que me sinto ameaçado com esse cara de baixo do nosso teto. Eu confio em você, não confio é nele.** – disse dando ênfase que a falta de confiança era em Neji. – **E o teme também não gosta dele. Se bem que o Sasuke não gosta de ninguém!**

_-Como foi o jogo?_ – disse tentando controlar a risada.

**-Ganhamos, Gaara está se saindo muito bem e eu sou o artilheiro da equipe.**

_**-**__Isso é ótimo Naruto, vai ajudar bastante para contar uns pontos para a universidade._

**-Verdade, não preciso mais me matar de estudar até que me cérebro derreta. **– ele deu risada com os resmungos da namorada do outro lado da linha. Seu tom de voz mudou, o brincalhão se tornou sensual transmitindo a saudades que sentia.** – Realmente to sentindo sua falta, Sakura-chan quero te beijar e abraçar você até que meu corpo não resista seu calor e perfume. **

_-Naruto..._** – **estava difícil de controlar, queria chorar. _– Eu amo você!_

**-Eu SEMPRE amei você Sakura-chan!**

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

**N/A: **Demorei eu sei, não nego! – foge das pedradas - Tenho uma boa desculpa: Trabalho, faculdade, namorado, família tudo tomando o meu tempo. O pouquinho que me sobrava eu escrevia o que resultava apenas uma folha no word e olhe lá. Agradeço a espera de todas e peço desculpa a cada um dos leitores que pacientes me deram apoio e esperaram por esse capítulo. Espero que tenham gostado! Foi mais curto, entretanto a ação será no próximo com a volta dos meninos do campeonato e com os acontecimentos em suas ausências.

Para muitos pode ter sido um choque a Hinata ter perdido a virgindade om o Neji, mas se olharem bem além da fragilidade do momento e ele sendo todo príncipe do jeito que foi, acho que sempre rolou um sentimento mesmo que pequeno o que contribuiu.

Quem tiver vontade escute a música tema do hentai NejiXHina se chama**:**** Two is better than one - **_Boys like girls/ Taylor Swift_**.**

Foi um hentai diferente do que normalmente escrevo admito, menos fogoso e mais descritivo, mas acho que é devido ao meu estado de espírito romântico que ultimamente me encontro. E desiludido com o amor... Anyway...

Adiantando um pouco o próximo capítulo terão os devidos casais como foco:

- NaruxSakuxSaso

- NejiX HinaXSasu

Sei que os outros casais andam sumidos, mas o foco nunca foi neles, pretendo abordar Temari e Shika um pouco mais próximo do vestibular, quando a Sabaku estiver para ir embora carregando um filho ( será?) do Shika.

Ino e Gaara também voltarão a ter um foco, até por que o Itachi quer a antiga namorada de volta, o outro Uchiha cafajeste talvez esteja notando o que perdeu.

Próxima fic que atualizarei será **"Flor do deserto"** por ser o último capítulo. Assim que terminar focarei **"Akai Tenshi" **que está juntando mofo.

Beijinhos e obrigada a todos, agradecimento a todos que comentaram:

**VOCÊS FIZERAM SUA AUTORA FELIZ!**


	10. Boa Noite Cinderela

**X**

**Nunca fui beijada**

_Por Pink Ringo_

**Capítulo dez – **_Boa noite Cinderela._

_**10 de Maio, segunda-feira **__- Se eu apenas pudesse me lembrar do que realmente aconteceu, talvez tivesse meu namorado de volta. _

_Sasori arruinou o que eu mais amava em minha vida: Ter Naruto por perto!_

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

Por mais que tentasse abrir os olhos uma força invisível impedia que completasse a ação. Ouvia vozes, mas não entendia o diálogo, embora poucas palavras tenha conseguido assimilar. Com muita dificuldade conseguiu abrir os olhos, entretanto sua visão estava embaçada, não identificava a imagem em sua frente, não passava de um borrão.

Alguém se acomodou sobre seu corpo. Por mais que seus sentidos não estivessem muito aguçados, imaginava ser algum rapaz. Sua visão se tornou mais nítida com a aproximação, porém nada que ainda pudesse identificar aquele que a tocava. O seu interior gritava em um alerta de perigo, havia algo errado. Por que não conseguia se mover ou gritar?

-_O que...está... fazendo?_ - a voz de Sakura saiu sonolenta e receosa. Sua cabeça doía e a visão começava a embaçar novamente.

_-Eu disse que ia te pegar Sakura-chan_. - a voz masculina era conhecida, contudo devido ao seu estado não associava a voz ao nome do dono. A risada masculina soara vitoriosa.

Antes de perder a consciência Sakura reconheceu a cabeleira ruiva e o sorriso debochado estampado na face daquele rapaz.

Sasori havia cumprido a ameaça que fizera há alguns meses atrás.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tinha dificuldade de despertar, suas pálpebras estavam pesadas e depois de alguns minutos na agonia em abrir os olhos conseguiu concretizar a ação. Precisou de certo tempo para que sua visão se acostumasse com a claridade, quanto mais os segundos iam passando as imagens deixavam de ser um borrão para tomar forma.

Gemeu baixinho ao tentar se levantar, seus músculos estavam doloridos parecia que havia levado uma surra. Olhou para o próprio corpo e teve um impacto aterrorizante ao constatar que estava nua. Puxou o lençol para se cobrir com medo de alguém aparecer. Sakura olhou para o local que estava e não identificou o quarto como conhecido.

Havia uma grande cama de casal, móveis de mogno lustrosos com detalhes em dourados. O lustre era de vidro com minuciosos detalhes que davam charme luxuoso ao ambiente.

-_Onde... Eu estou?_ - se perguntou com a voz arrastada.

Levantou-se e procurou pelas próprias roupas no ambiente localizando-as espalhadas por todo o quarto. Começou a entrar em desespero. Onde estava e como havia parado ali?O que havia acontecido?Por que estava nua? Eram tantas perguntas e Sakura só conseguia pensar nas piores respostas. Respirou fundo tentando manter a racionalidade, entretanto a única ação que conseguiu concretizar foi começar a chorar.

Não queria pensar no pior, mas apenas imagens ruins eram criadas por sua cabeça e todas associadas a Sasori. Os cabelos ruivos e a risada debochada era a única lembrança que tinha, não sabia o que realmente havia acontecido, mas juntando as peças e a situação que se encontrava eram sugestivos os acontecimentos.

-_Ohh meu Deus, aqueles garotos passaram dos limites dessa vez. Quantas garotas nuas eu vou encontrar toda vez que for limpar um quarto._

Sakura levantou a cabeça para olhar a dona da voz. Uma senhora gordinha vestindo um uniforme de empregada entrava no quarto levando em mãos um rodo e um balde de água. Foi automático que as bochechas da Haruno corassem em uma ligeira vergonha e seu choro se tornasse mais alto em um som desolador.

-_Por favor...me ajude_. - pediu em uma suplica.

A empregada que até aquele momento parecia revoltada de ter novamente que limpar um local onde parecia ter acontecido uma festinha indecente assustou-se com a agonia da jovem. Olhou para o lado de fora do recinto averiguando se ninguém se aproximava, entrou por completo no quarto e fechou a porta andando até a adolescente.

-_Calma querida, pare de chorar e me diga o que aconteceu_. - sua voz era bondosa, ela abraçou menina que desolada aceitou um gentil abraço.

-_Não sei o que aconteceu, este é o problema. Nem sei onde estou._

Estava desesperada, imaginava como havia parado ali e o que havia acontecido na noite anterior. Notando a aflição da jovem e temendo que ela fizesse alguma besteira, a empregada disse em ligeira calma e racionalidade tentado acalmar Sakura.

_- Vista a suas roupas menina e recomendo que a primeira atitude que tome é ir ao médico fazer alguns exames. Você provavelmente... _- a empregada parou de falar, com um suspiro retomou a fala –... _Precisará de algumas explicações e também alguns exames que só os médicos podem oferecer. Eu lhe ajudo a se vestir, vamos fazer isso antes que o patrão Deidara acorde._

_-Aqui é a mansão do Deidara? – _Diante de tal revelação os olhos verdes da Haruno tornaram-se ainda mais assustados.

Como não havia percebido antes?Já havia ido à casa do Deidara em uma das festas que o riquinho promovia – a mesma festa que por sinal a Haruno foi salva por Naruto antes que Sasori e os amiguinhos dele fizessem algo humilhante a ela – Agora tinha total certeza de suas suspeitas, seja lá o que havia acontecido Akasuna no Sasori estava envolvido.

Olhou para cama tentando imaginar o que havia acontecido ali. Algo lhe chamou sua atenção, aproximou-se do colchão notando uma mancha avermelhada de sangue exposta.

Quando se deu conta do que realmente aconteceu sentiu-se em pedaços, sua dignidade foi estraçalhada a pó. Sentiu-se suja e violada.

Imediatamente voltou a chorar pensando em como explicaria os acontecimentos a Naruto, principalmente por que o episódio não passava de uma nevoa negra para ela.

Vago e escuro.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Foram horas de viagem, mais enfim havia chegado a Tóquio. Não havia um só jogador que não desejasse ir para cama e tirar um sono que há algumas semana não tinham devido a maratona exaustiva de ansiedade devido aos jogos. Todas as líderes de torcida queriam um banho descente, e para algumas mais exigentes como Ino uma banheira repleta de espuma com um ruivo gostoso que chamava de namorado dentro seria muito bem vinda.

Haviam ganhado todas as partidas, a última com certa dificuldade em um placar que quase virou no segundo tempo, mas que conseguiram manter no último momento. Só faltava a partida final, que seria no final das provas o que fez Sasuke surtar dentro do ônibus em ameaças que para o próprio bem Naruto não deveria ir mal às provas. O Uzumaki ainda poderia ser suspenso dos jogos se tirasse alguma nota vermelha e ela era essencial para time e indispensável.

Era 15:00 horas da tarde e estavam famintos. Naruto esperava que Hinata tivesse feito algo bom para o almoço, pois na hora que chegasse na república a primeira coisa que faria seria comer tudo comestível que visse pela frente. Ou talvez a comida tivesse que esperar um pouco, se fosse avaliar, sentia muito mais saudades de dar um beijo em Sakura, esse era um detalhe que não dava mais para adiar.

- _E então teme, a formatura esta chegando e sua aposta pelo jeito é um caso perdido.- _comentou Naruto tentando achar algum pacote de biscoito dentro da bolsa.

-_Que aposta?_ – perguntou Ino interessada quando passou pelo corredor do ônibus com a intenção de ir ao banheiro.

_-Não seja intrometida._ – disse Sasuke ríspido. Lnaçou um olhar aborrecido para o amigo que se encolheu. Não devia ter soltado o comentário tão alto.

-_Como sempre muito gentil não é mesmo Sasuke-kun _- comentou irônica – _Não sei como um doce de menina como a Hinata te suporta. Além de estúpido não é nada fiel._

Sasuke se levantou da poltrona e pegou o braço da Yamanaka com força, à loira soltou uma exclamação dolorosa de que estava a machucando, mesmo assim o Uchiha não a soltou.

_-Já disse para não se intrometer, é bom não abrir a boca._

_-Hey Uchiha tire as patas da minha namorada. –_ Gaara puxou a namorada conseguindo arranca-la da mão do Uchiha.- Se encostar nela novamente eu quebro a sua cara.

-_Acha que tenho medo de você?_

_-Que problemático. Não é um bom momento para inimizades no time._ – disse Shikamaru tentando apartar a briga por mais preguiça que tivesse de ter levado da poltrona. – _Ino você sempre tem que ser tão problemática e causar confusão?_ – reclamou o Nara.

_-A culpa não é minha se tem gente que faz coisa errada e depois tem medo de ser descoberto. _

_-Você é muito irritante Ino, está falando de mais. - _reclamou o ruivo puxando a namorada para as poltronas mais a frente. A loira foi à contra gosto, e reclamando que Gaara déia ter socado Sasuke.

_-Relaxa Uchiha ou vai deixar tudo mais evidente_. – disse o Nara sentando-se novamente na poltrona. Precisava de um cochilo.

-Naruto. –chamou o moreno irritado.

_-Qualé não bota a culpa em mim de seus erros, você estava bêbado e resolveu trair a Hinata na frente de todo mundo. Na hora que eu disse para você não encher a cara não me escutou._

_-Eu não transei com a Karin._

_-Ok, você só deu uns amassos nela estando meio sem roupa, contudo isso ainda é traição._

_-Hinata não precisa saber desse deslize._

_-Vai ter que ameaçar muita gente então. 'To certo que suas fãs estão loucas para arranjar um pretexto para você terminar com sua namorada. – _o Uzumaki deu um tapinha nas costas do amigo tentando consola-lo.

-_Porra Naruto, você sabe que não é muito agradável ficar sem sexo por tanto tempo, eu ainda consegui me controlar para não ir até o final. _

_-Eu sei que é difícil também estou com o mesmo problema de falta de sexo, entretanto ainda to conseguindo suportar. A relação aos poucos ta ficando mais quente sabe._

_-Nada fica quente entre mim e a Hinata, ela parece ter medo._

_-Deve ter mesmo, sua fama não é boa._

Realmente, a fama de Sasuke não era boa. Depois que conseguia o que queria simplesmente descartava as garotas com quem ficava. Muitas delas gostariam de se vingar ou quem sabe ter o Uchiha só para si.

Karin era uma delas e tratou de destruir o namoro de Sasuke que desconhecia o fato de que não tinha mais uma namorada.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_-Seu namorado chega hoje Hinata?_ – perguntou Neji segurando as mãos da prima.

_-Sim._

Estavam passeando no centro de Tóquio para algumas compras, Neji queria levar algumas coisas japonesas que sentia falta para quando voltasse para Inglaterra daqui um mês. Havia decidido manter um namoro a distância principalmente por que final do ano quando acabasse o colegial Hinata pretendesse cursar a faculdade de Oxford também. Com as notas que possuía não seria difícil de ser aceita.

Planejou cada detalhe como seria seu futuro com Neji, mas agora com Sasuke tão próximo de chegar não sabia como procederia com o término do namoro. Não podia voltar atrás, o namorado havia lhe traído. Karin não satisfeita havia tirado fotos e lhe enviado por celular em uma provocação que doeu muito no auto estima da Hyuuga.

Tinha o fato de ter em um ato precipitado dormido com o primo, não que tivesse se arrependido, longe disso, faria de novo de voltasse ao tempo. Foi maravilhoso entregar sua primeira vez a Neji e ele por mais serio que fosse se mostrava muito atencioso.

Em muitos aspectos Neji e Sasuke eram iguais, contudo também muito diferentes. Foram essas diferenças que fizeram Hinata tomar sua decisão.

**Pip pip **

O celular de Hinata tocou anunciando que havia chegado uma nova mensagem. Abriu a tela e leu o SMS que o Uchiha havia lhe enviado.

**SMS Sasuke: "Por que não retorna minhas ligações? Acabei de chegar em Tóquio, vou para casa e a noite passo para te ver."**

**-**_Vai ter que falar com ele e contar o que aconteceu._

_-Se pudesse eu pularia essa parte. – _respondeu a colegial colocando o celular na bolsa novamente.

_-Tem medo de descobrir que realmente gosta dele e de que não deveria ter dormido comigo?- _Neji parou segurando as mãos da prima com forço. Aproximou-se dela o suficiente para a mão livre tocar sua face.

Mais uma vez Hinata deliciou-se com o toque. Por mais apática que fosse a voz de Neji, mesmo seus olhos sendo frios, seus toques eram inegavelmente calorosos.

_-Tenho medo de chorar na frente dele_. – respondeu corada abraçando o corpo do primo. – _Seria muito humilhante._

_-Eu poderia oferecer para estar ao seu lado nesse momento, mas isso é algo que deve resolver sozinha como uma mulher madura. _

As palavras do primo eram de um homem, não de um moleque como os rapazes da escola que só queriam curtição. Neji estava em outra vaip, e era exatamente o que Hinata precisava um homem mais maduro.

-_Por que só agora me quis?Eu precisava de você desde o início. - _Hinata abraçou o primo com força.

_-Por que só agora eu me tornei um homem maduro o suficiente para querer amar uma única mulher_. – ele beijou o topo da cabeça da jovem e completou – _Eu não suportaria brincar com sentimentos quando eu era um adolescente idiota querendo curtição._

A colegial o fitou, corada fechou os olhos esperando que ele lhe beijasse, o que fez de imediato. E os beijos de Neji eram brisas refrescantes que a faziam se sentir segura de que com ele poderia fazer tudo que não sofria.

Mas por que tinha a sensação de que futuramente Sasuke também poderia se tornar esse modelo de homem?Talvez assim como Neji teve a fase de garoto inconseqüente que só queria curtição, Sasuke estivesse vivendo no momento essa vaip.

Estava claro para Hinata que havia começado a namorar Sasuke no momento, hora e lugar errado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Por mais humilhante que fosse e mesmo que a vergonha lhe machucasse a estima, precisava ir ao médico e fazer alguns exames. Não era burra, era uma garota inteligente e se tivesse acontecido o que imaginava tinha que averiguar se não havia contraído alguma doença ou até mesmo engravidado. Não sabia se quem havia abusado de si tinha usado preservativo.

Depois de preencher a ficha teve que aguardar algumas horas para ser atendida por uma médica. A enfermeira a olhou desconfiada o tempo todo não acreditando que a Haruno estava ali por uma simples dor de barriga.

Entrou na sala médica e uma bonita mulher de cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis, chamada Mei lhe examinou. Sakura apenas lhe disse o básico, que havia acordado em um local estranho, nua e com dores no corpo.

-_Hum, o que lembra antes de ter acordado?- _perguntou à médica.

-_Eu sou a jornalista da escola, como os alunos do cursinho efetuaram as provas de vestibular de meio de ano, minha chefe pediu para que eu cobrisse a festa de comemoração._

_-Ingeriu álcool?_

_-Eu não bebo nada de teor alcoólico. – _disse Sakura tentando se lembrar da festa que Shizune havia lhe pedido para entrevistar os alunos do cursinho, pegar alguns depoimentos e fotos.

Tinha poucas lembranças, lembrava-se de procurar água e refrigerante ou qualquer outra bebida que não tivesse álcool. Por um momento um flash passou por sua cabeça. Como estava a mando do jornal Deidara o anfitrião sabia da presença dela, e fazia questão de pedir para Sakura tirar muitas fotos dele junto com os amigos. Em um determinado momento pediu água ao dono da casa que disposto foi até a cozinha e buscou algo que não tivesse álcool para a colegial beber. Deidara veio com um copo de suco de laranja em vez de água, ainda sim Sakura aceitou já que era muito melhor do que a cerveja. Essa foi à única bebida que lembrava de ter ingerido.

_-O dono da festa ele me deu um copo de suco. _

_-Você foi com ele até o local pegar esse suco._

_-Fiquei esperando, tinha muitas fotos que deveria tirar ainda e estava ficando tarde, precisava ir para casa. _

O momento em que Deidara foi buscar a bebida dela era perfeito para ele ter colocado alguma droga dentro do copo. Pensou Sakura. Principalmente por que o loiro é o melhor amigo de Sasori.

-_Pelos sintomas que me diz e por todo decorrer dos fatos você sofreu o golpe do "Boa noite Cinderela." Conhecida também como droga do estupro._

_-O meu Deus e agora? – _perguntou Sakura a si mesma colocando a mão no rosto. Estava desolada. Jamais perdoaria Deidara por ter ajudado Sasori a abusar de si.

-_Agora vamos fazer alguns exames, temos que saber se não contraiu nenhuma doença, e também prevenir para que não tenha ficado grávida._

Jamais aceitou bebidas de estranhos com medo de um golpe como aquele, entretanto não imaginou que um conhecido, mesmo que não fosse tão próximo usasse daquela droga para estuprá-la.

Queria morrer!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura chegou em casa descrente do que realmente havia acontecido. Sentou-se no sofá e colocou as mãos no rosto tentando abafar o choro. Em segundos afundou-se a um prato como se fosse uma garotinha. Precisava muito de um abraço. Tinha a necessidade de voltar ao passado e tentar evitar que caísse em tal golpe. Queria muito que Shizune não tivesse a obrigado bancar a jornalista na festa do cursinho. Esperou muito tempo para ter sua primeira vez e almejou que fosse com alguém especial. Tudo ocorreu exatamente como não havia planejado. Nem ao menos se lembrava do que havia acontecido.

_-Sakura você está bem?_ – perguntou o Inuzuka assustado ao deparar-se com a Haruno em prantos.

Kiba e Shino chegaram há pensão alguns minutos depois. Fazia muito tempo que Sakura não os via mesmo morando sob o mesmo teto. O Aburame era muito estudioso e participava de muitos grupos de estudo como dava aulas de reforço. Kiba trabalha nas horas vagas e chegava tarde em casa.

-_Eu...eu..._ – não conseguia responder. Sentia tanta vergonha, a situação era revelaria que tinha sido estuprada e nem ao menos se lembrava?

_-Está nos assustando, desembucha o que aconteceu? _– afobado Kiba sentou-se ao lado dela no sofá preocupado com o estado da amiga.

A colegial tremia, e os dois amigos imaginavam que não demoraria para que ela perdesse os sentidos e desmaiasse em uma sí ajudar, mas não sabiam como enquanto não fosse revelado qual era o problema.

-_Preciso de um local para morar._

_-Como assim precisa de um local para morar?Sakura você já mora conosco aqui na pensão. Se por acaso tiver com problemas com o aluguel nos damos um jeitinho, se todo mundo fizer uma vaquinha..._

_-Não tem nada haver com o aluguel eu só... não posso explicar. _

Antes que Kiba protestasse ou exigisse saber o que diabos estava acontecendo para a Haruno de súbito querer se mudar Shino o cortou e disse calmo tentando manter o controle da situação.

_-Sei de um local aqui perto que tem uma vaga. É uma pensão feminina parece que a Tenten mora lá._

_-Pode me levar lá? – _perguntou Sakura controlando o choro e olhando esperançosa para Shino._ – Preciso me mudar nesse instante. _

Queria se mudar antes de Naruto chegar. Não agüentaria olha-lo e revelar o que havia acontecido. Imaginava as reações que o namorado teria e nenhuma era boa.

_-Naruto deve estar chegando daqui a pouco, não seria melhor esperá-lo? _

_-Preciso me mudar antes dele chegar._

_-Mas Sakura..._

_-Por favor não me peça explicações, apenas me ajude._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

No início foi vergonhoso, nunca havia entrado em um motel antes. Abaixou a cabeça encabulada quando a atendente pediu a identidade e sabia que seria barrada por ser menor de idade. Neji, no entanto trocou algumas palavras em particular com a atendente e sem verificar a documentação permitiu que o casal alugasse um dos quartos.

O motel era de luxo em um bairro nobre de Tóquio. O quarto espaçoso tinha cortinas de seda, tapetes de veludo, um barzinho com milhões de opção de bebidas para degustar junto a companhia, uma enorme cama macia forrada com um belo lençol vermelho, luzes de várias intensidades para criar um clima romântico assim como um equipamento de som com vários CD'S dos mais variados músicos românticos. O banheiro era igualmente espaçoso tendo no centro uma banheira redonda e do lado uma espécie de mesinha onde havia duas taças de champagne.

Ao som de _Frank Sinatra_ conversaram sobre a cama, trocaram alguns carinhos e Neji fez com que ela tomasse um pouco de vinho. Conversaram sobre os mais variados assuntos, desde a vida na Inglaterra como a infância no qual Hinata sempre imaginou que o primo não gostasse dela. Cada segundo naquele clima gostoso a colegial se dava conta da diferença entre Neji e Sasuke.

Experiência. Essa era a palavra que resumia tudo. Neji tinha vivido mais, já havia passado por certas vaip que Sasuke ainda vivenciava. A experiência fora do país também tinha madurecido o Hyuuga. Não é que Hinata gostasse mais de Neji do que de Sasuke, a questão foi descobrir que homens mais velhos lhe satisfaziam muito mais do que os rapazes de sua idade. Enquanto os garotos de sua idade achavam que o relacionamento se resumia ao sexo, os mais maduros se aproximavam dando uma atenção que complementava a relação.

Quando o clima começou a esquentar Neji sugeriu que usassem a banheira. Foi muito constrangedor vê-lo se despindo pedindo que ela também tirasse a roupa e entrasse na banheira com ele. Entretanto a vergonha de dissipou quando ele a agarrou e a fez sentar-se em seu colo iniciando um beijo e as preliminares do sexo. Era a segunda vez que tinha relações sexuais e não imaginou que seria tão diferente da primeira. Se na primeira vez quase não havia sentido dor, a segunda não sentiu qualquer resquício de incomodo. Cavalgou em sintonia sobre o corpo do primo sentindo-se ser preenchida com facilidade.

Fizeram amor na banheira e quando foram para cama Neji não se contentou em apenas ficarem deitados. Novamente iniciou as carícias atiçando Hinata fazer o mesmo. Em um posição que jamais imaginou executar novamente se entregou ao atraente rapaz que facilmente a subjugava aos prazeres.

Depois daqueles momentos maravilhosos resolveram descansar. Com a extravagância de energia Neji logo pegou no sono, Hinata estava quase dormindo com o celular tocou a sobressaltando. Pegou o celular na cabeceira da cômoda e leu o nome no visor.

**Sasuke-kun**

**5556-8900**

_-Atenda Hinata.- _disse Neji sonolento.

_-É o Sasuke._

-_Eu sei! Se quiser ter mais privacidade vá falar sacada._ – sugeriu o primo não parecendo preocupado.

Ele era um homem confiante. Depois daquela performance sexual e a forma que havia feito-a gemer sabia exatamente o por era muito bom no quesito dar prazer.

-_Licença._ – levantou-se da cama e colocou o roupão andando até a sacada e atendendo. – _Alô._

_-_**Hinata onde diabos você está? **– a voz de Sasuke do outro lado da linha era irritada.

A Hyuuga achou que seria fácil simplesmente conversar com Sasuke mantendo um tom de voz frio, contudo fazer era muito diferente de planejar. Primeiro, tinha aquele sentimento pesado de que estava no motel com outro homem enquanto falava com o namorado no celular. Por mais que o Uchiha merecesse a colegial simplesmente não conseguiu evitar se sentir uma mulherzinha qualquer por ter sido precipitada e não ter esperado o término do namoro antes de iniciar os momento tórridos e deliciosos com Neji. Gostava de Sasuke, entretanto não sabia se o sentimento era maior por ele ou pelo primo. Estava muito confusa.

-_Estou com um amigo.- _respondeu sem pensar em nada melhor.

-**Amigo?Hinata onde você está?** – a voz de Sasuke estava cada vez mais alterada. O ciúmes quase palpável. Ele estava imaginando coisas e a maioria o transformava em um namorado traído.

-_Precisamos conversar Sasuke, sobre nosso...relacionamento._

**-Você ainda não me disse onde está? Não recebeu minha mensagem que viria a pensão te ver? – **ela não respondeu. O Uchiha suspirou do outro lado da linha e te tentou controlar o tom de voz. Estava inseguro e não queria demonstrar. **– Onde está que vou te buscar?**

_-Não quero que venha me buscar. Conhece a lanchonete Okimoto Happy? Vamos nos encontrar lá._

_-_**Por que não quer que eu vá te buscar?**

_ na la-lanchonete_.- respondeu desligando o celular. A gagueira denunciava que estava fazendo algo suspeito e odiava-se por não ter conseguido se controlar.

Permaneceu um tempo calada olhando para o telefone nas mãos. Tudo que planejou dizer a Sasuke todos esses dias havia se dissipado de sua mente. Não sabia como abordaria as fotos que Karin tinha lhe enviado, a descoberta da traição, a decepção, a declaração de Neji e todo os outros acontecimentos. Era muita informação. Queria poder simplesmente terminar por telefone sem mais explicações, entretanto o veria todos os dias na escola até a formatura além do fato de que estava entalado em sua garganta a desilusão que o Uchiha nem desconfiava que a assombrara na ausência dele.

Virou-se para trás e encontrou Neji abotoando a calça terminando de se vestir.

-_Onde eu te levo?_

_- Okimoto Happy._

_-Certo._

_-Neji eu..._

_-Vou respeitar qualquer decisão que tome Hinata, entretanto digo que os momentos que passei com você não me arrependo de nenhum. Eu realmente quero namorar com você._

Como poderia descartar alguém que a estava fazendo feliz para continuar com um garoto que na primeira oportunidade tinha a decepcionado com uma traição? Simplesmente continuar com Neji é a escolha mais certa que deveria tomar.

Pena que nem sempre o coração é coerente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Enfim as aulas do cursinho havia terminado e a maioria tinha passado nas devida universidades. Estavam todos sentados no barzinho tomando cerveja enquanto conversavam animados sobre a mudança de ambiente e como curtiriam os rótulos de universitários. Deidara e Sasori eram os únicos do grupo que estavam no terceiro colegial e se formariam final do ano.

-_Artes plásticas? Curso de bicha! Seu pai vai deixar fazer essa merda?_ –perguntou Hidan fitando maliciosamente a garçonete do outro lado do bar.

_-Se ele não deixar vou fazer mesmo assim._ – respondeu Deidara atravessado. – _Um leigo como você não entende nada de arte._

_-Deidara é rico, não deveria nem ao menos se dar ao trabalho de fazer uma faculdade. – _comentou Kisame entediado. Ele era um dos que não havia passado e novamente teria que fazer cursinho.-_O que escreve tanto nesse celular Itachi?_

_-Nada de mais. _

_-Besteira desembucha logo e pare de guardar segredos. – _disse Kisame tentando pegar o celular das mãos do Uchiha.

Hidan achando tudo muito interessante tratou de ajudar e logo conseguiram apanhar o celular do Uchiha que fitou os amigos de forma arrogante e fria. Odiava que se intrometessem em sua vida pessoal.

-_Ahhh o cretino ta enviando mensagem para a vadia da prima do Deidara._

_-O que você quer com minha prima?Imaginei que depois de ter transado com ela seu interesse tinha acabado._

_-Ela está com o Sabaku. – _disse Pain desviando a atenção de Konan para prestar participar da conversa.

_-Aquele garoto não é nada que eu não possa tirar do meu caminho. -_respondeu Itachi.

_-Qualé, você já comeu a vadia para que interesse nela de novo depois de tanto tempo?E outra, você passou em uma das melhores faculdades de medicina do Japão logo estará se mudando para o campus._

_-Meu interesse nela não diz respeito a vocês. – _Itachi tentou pegar o celular as mãos de Hidan, o amigo jogou o celular para Kisame que leu a mensagem em voz alta.

_**SMS Itachi: "Preciso falar com você. Posso te procurar amanhã na escola?"**_

_**-**__Vejam só, voltou a ser o homem galante de antigamente. Está tentando levar minha prima para cama?__** – **_brincou Deidara.

-_Devolvam o celular!- _mandou Itachi com a voz normalmente calma em um timbre ameaçador.

Entre risos os amigos devolveram o celular ao dono. Fizeram algumas piadinhas que o Uchiha ignorou. A atenção logo mudou de alvo vendo que Itachi não respondia as provocações. A rapaziada fitou Sasori calado e resolveram zuar dessa vez com o ruivo.

_-Não foi boa sua foda de ontem Sasori?_ – perguntou Hidan debochado tomando um gole de cerveja.

_-Transar com uma mulher inconsciente não é exatamente o tipo de transa que fica como uma boa memória._

_-Ela não estava inconsciente, só anestesiada. _

_-Dá na mesma Hidan, é como se eu tivesse a estuprado._

_-Você a estuprou. –_afirmou Konan na costumeira frieza.

_-Agora não adianta mais se arrepender. Você queria transar com a garota, pronto conseguiu o que queria_. – disse Deidara visivelmente nervoso. Havia participado ativamente do golpe e também não estava se sentindo confortável com isso.

A idéia do "Boa Noite Cinderela" havia sido de Hidan. Dê início Sasori não queria utilizar esses métodos, mas com a adrenalina da festa e já bêbado acabou por aceitar a ajuda que o amigo oferecia. Deidara ajudou a dopar Sakura batizando o suco da garota, depois o ajudou a levá-la para um dos quartos. Dentro do recinto ambos discutiram entrando em desespero por terem usado tais métodos, contudo depois de muita pressão por parte de Hidan que apareceu, Sasori tratou de finalizar o crime e praticou sexo com a Haruno enquanto ela estava dopada.

Foi estranho e sentiu-se mal depois do ato.

Itachi no momento que soube o que pretendiam foi embora da festa. Disse que não participaria daquele tipo golpe e esperava que Sasori não usasse os métodos que Hidan sem qualquer escrúpulo sugeriu.

-_Não era dessa forma que eu queria transar com ela._ – respondeu ríspido.

-_Com o tempo se acostuma a usar esses métodos. É normal!_

_-Não é normal Hidan, isso é um crime nojento de homem que não consegue se garantir. – _respondeu Itachi.

-_Estou pouco me fodendo para sua opinião Itachi. Enfie seus escrúpulos no cú._

_-Torçam para a garota não lembrar de vocês e os denunciarem para a polícia_. – Konan os olhava com repugnância. Nunca gostou de Hidan e a má influência que era para os mais novos.

_-Sakura não vai falar nada. As garotas nunca denunciam, sentem vergonha do que aconteceu. O medo delas é nossa segurança_. – respondeu Hidan calmo pedindo mais uma cerveja.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto chegou à pensão junto de Sasuke. Ouviu brevemente a conversa do melhor amigo no celular com a namorada, o clima parecia tenso. Nunca havia o visto com ciúmes e pode-se dizer que a expressão sombria que tomava o semblante do moreno não era das mais agradáveis. Sem se despedir o Uchiha entrou no carro e acelerou em uma velocidade que o faria ser multado se algum guarda o pegasse no flagra.

Não querendo se intrometer e já imaginando que alguma das líderes de torcidas tinha feito exatamente o que Sasuke temia, mostrar provas a Hyuuga da traição do namorado, lhe daria o ombro para desabafar no momento que fosse necessário. Mesmo que o amigo tivesse errado ele não deixaria de ser seu "irmão" e o apoiaria quando precisasse.

Entrou dentro da pensão e jogou as malas no chão. Estava com tantas saudades de Sakura. Queria abraçá-la e sentir o perfume de morangos impregnados nos cabelos róseos. Beijar-lhe os lábios até que a boca ficasse dormente. Deixar seu cobrir o dela em carícias mais ousadas. Mesmo que não chegassem até o fim, o contato quente e macio da pele da Haruno o satisfazia como nenhuma outra garota conseguia.

A casa estava escura e silenciosa. Esperava que a namorada estivesse o esperando e ficou decepcionado ao encontrar Shino e Kiba sentados no sofá em vez de Sakura.

_-Eh ai rapazes estou de volta. Vou colocar essa hospedaria para animar. – _disse o loiro entre risos_. – Não esperem lembrancinhas, não trouxe nada para dois marmanjos._

_-Naruto. – _chamou Kiba sem saber muito como começar aquela conversa. O Uzumaki piscou os olhos esperando que o amigo completasse a frase. O Inuzuka levantou do sofá e andou até o loiro entregando a ele um pedaço de papel rosa. – _Sakura mandou lhe entregar isso._

Sem entender Naruto pegou o papel das mãos do amigo fitando a letra caprichada da namorada no papel.

**Naruto nosso namoro chegou ao fim.**

**Desculpe-me por não poder terminar pessoalmente.**

**Não me procure!**

**Ass: Sakura**

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

**N/A: **Ok gente, estou cansada de escrever _"Nunca fui beijada"_ então vou acelerar um pouco as coisas. Quero fazer no máxima mais quatro capítulos. Tenho outros projetos que quero postar e só posso fazer isso quando terminar as fics que tenho já on line.

Bom, nesse capítulo decidi fazer um _ALERTA_ para algo muito comum que tem acontecido no mundo ultimamente. O golpe do _BOA NOITE CINDERELA._ Nunca aceitem bebidas de estranhos e desconfie até mesmo de amigos por que muitas vezes as pessoas não tem o escrúpulo que imaginamos. Caso sofram o golpe por infelicidade e se lembrem quem foi o cretino que abusou _DENUNCIEM_. Muitos cafajestes se safam por que as mulheres sentem-se culpadas e envergonhadas de terem sido violentadas, o pior de tudo é que esses cretinos ficam livres e continuam praticando esse crime.

Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo e aguardem para o próximo. Quero desenrolar de uma vez Temari e Shika. E também causar uma batalha entre Itachi e Gaara pelo amor de Ino. Quanto aos casais que a galera mais gosta SasuHina e NaruSaku o hentai se aproxima, entretanto antes eu quero colocar mais algumas turbulências para dar um clímax tenso.

**Obs:** Shino e Kiba retornam das cinzas. Hahaha só agora notei que simplesmente os tinha feito desaparecer da fic.

**Momento propaganda:**

_Quando meninas crescem_ – Sakura/Kakashi – capítulo 1 On line

_Flor do Deserto_ – Gaara/Hinata – Epílogo

_Akai Tenshi_ – Konan/Pain - Capítulo 2 On line

_Delirius _– Sasuke/Hinata – Capítulo 3 On line

**S2...OBRIGADA POR COMENTAREM...S2**


	11. Faz parte da vida tomar decisões

**Nunca fui Beijada**

_Por Pink Ringo_

**Capítulo onze –** Faz parte da vida tomar decisões certas ou erradas.

_**13 de Maio, quinta -feira**_ – _Não tenho forças para escrever!_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Neji estacionou o carro em frente ao estabelecimento desligando a chave do painel em seguida. Olhou para a prima que estava de cabeça baixa sentada ao lado do banco do motorista. Ela não conseguiu encara-lo nos olhos desde a hora em que Sasuke havia telefonado, o Hyuuga sabia que estar junto dele em um motel foi o principal motivo para o desconforto de Hinata. A prima não era o tipo de mulher que se permitia vingar-se sem que sua consciência pesasse ao se dar conta do que havia feito.

Não havia se arrependido de estar com Neji, o que a incomodava é COMO as coisas haviam acontecido. Se não tivesse recebido uma foto de Sasuke a traindo, talvez nunca tivesse reparado no primo. O motivo inicial de ter ficado com Neji não era para se orgulhar.

-_Quer que eu espere?_ – perguntou o Hyuuga esperando receber uma resposta afirmativa. A prima balançou a cabeça negativamente. – _Estou mudando de idéia. Mesmo que você resolva perdoá-lo e ficar com ele, eu não vou desistir assim tão fácil. Nem que eu precise te seqüestrar daquele Uchiha estúpido!_

_- Neji..._

_-Eu gosto de você e não sou um homem tão compreensivo como eu quis transparecer. Quando finalmente se tem algo que sempre quis, é impossível se desistir quando tentam tomá-la de si. Eu não vou deixar o cretino do Sasuke ficar com você._

Sem esperar algum comentário de Hinata, Neji a puxou para um beijo enérgico do qual exigia total atenção. Foi impossível que ela não correspondesse quando a língua tão envolvente exigia tanto de si. Ficaram alguns minutos se beijando até que o celular da colegial tocou novamente quebrando o contato entre eles. Separaram os lábios, as respirações alteradas próximas.

_- Não foi um beijo de despedida!_ – afirmou o Hyuuga convincente. - _Assim que terminar de conversar com o Uchiha me ligue, vou estar por perto._

Hinata balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e saiu do carro. Respirou fundo e olhou para trás. O primo não ligaria o motor enquanto ela não estivesse dentro do estabelecimento. Com as pernas bambas e um milhão de ofensas para despejar sobre o namorado a Hyuuga caminhou até a porta da lanchonete. Assim que adentrou o ambiente ouviu o pneu ser arrastado do lado de fora. Claro que Neji estava furioso, ele só era orgulhoso de mais para dizer em palavras o quanto o desagradava a situação do momento.

Os olhos perolados pousaram na imagem bonita do rapaz sentado em uma mesa dos fundos que olhava o cardápio sem qualquer interesse. E como se fosse possível Sasuke ainda estava mais atraente com a roupa despojada ao invés do uniforme da escola. Calça da Kalvin Klain, blusa preta e um casaco azul e branco por cima. Os cabelos mais arrepiados que de costume. Hinata já podia sentir a deliciosa e forte fragrância que ele utilizava, estava fixa em suas lembranças o cheiro daquele rapaz. Quando os olhos negros pousaram sobre a imagem dela todas as ofensas que ela queria dizer se dissiparam.

Como odiava as reações que ele causava em si.

Respirou fundo e encorajou a si mesmo. _"Vamos, termine com esse cafajeste!" _e a cada passo que dava na direção dele ficava mais impossível, mesmo se lembrando dos dias maravilhosos e carinhos que trocara com Neji.

O Uchiha se levantou quando enfim a namorada estava frente à mesa que ele estava sentado. Olharam-se sem trocar nenhuma palavra. Sasuke esperou que ela se sentasse para fazer o mesmo. O incomodou a distância que ela escolheu. Ela não queria que ele a tocasse e os belos olhos perolados tinham espelhado mágoa e tristeza facilmente decifráveis. Como ele imaginava algo sobre a viagem dele havia vazado até os ouvidos da namorada.

- _Imaginei que depois de todo esse tempo longe eu ganharia umas boas vindas melhores_. – reclamou rabugenta.

- _Suas expectativas foram grandes de mais. _– respondeu a namorada baixinho.

Silêncio. Ela não sabia como começar a discussão. Ele tinha medo de ouvir que ela sabia o que tinha acontecido durante a viagem do torneio de Hóquei.

_- Onde estava quando te liguei?_

_-Não importa._

-_Importa sim! Você é minha namorada, quero saber com quem estava e a onde. _– Sasuke alterou o tom de voz mostrando que era um rapaz ciumento e que não aceitava dividir o que julgava ser seu.

_-Não tem o direito de me pedir satisfação. Estou...t-terminando com você_. – teve dificuldades para dizer a palavra terminar. Doía tanto!

Foi um choque de início. Sasuke não conseguia acreditar que ser estava levando um fora de uma garota, o pior era ser dispensado por Hyuuga Hinata a nerd da equipe de matemática. Pior ainda era que estava gostando daquela garota sonsa e boazinha no qual ele nunca imaginou que teria coragem de terminar com ele por mais que aprontasse.

Crispou os lábios aborrecidos e então a imagem do Hyuuga arrogante e que tinha cuidados em excesso com Hinata bombardearam sua cabeça. Um monstro rugiu dentro dele e em segundos o ciúme parecia ser a única coisa que dominava suas idéias.

_-É aquele seu primo idiota se intrometendo. O que foi que ele te disse?_

-_Não envolva Neji nisso, ele não tem nada haver com nosso relacionamento defeituoso_. – e por mais que tivesse tentado disfarçar foi impossível suas bochechas não corarem em um tom culpado.

_-Defeituoso? O que diabos... Espere você ficou com ele_! – no momento que viu a culpa estampada no semblante da namorada Sasuke percebeu o muro que havia sido construído. –_ Não acredito que me chifrou com seu primo. Pelo jeito a santinha Hyuuga não passa de mais uma vad..._

_-Não me ofenda! Você não tem o direito! – _os olhos perolados ainda espelhavam culpa. Por mais que Sasuke merecesse ter sido traído.

O ego dele estava ferido. O orgulho despedaçado. Como fora idiota de se culpar por ter traído Hinata. Devia ter transado com todas as líderes de torcida, devia ter procurado o que a namorada teimava em não lhe dar.

A colegial tirou o celular da bolsa e jogou sobre a mesa na frente do Uchiha. A foto incriminadora em que Sasuke estava no desfrute com garotas que não era a namorada.

-_Esse foi um dos motivos de eu ter procurado consolo nos braços de outro rapaz._ – e sem conseguir se conter Hinata deixou as lágrimas escorrerem por sua face.- _Como acha que me senti?_

E o ciúme ainda dominava a mente de Sasuke para que ele se sentisse culpado. Ainda o irritava saber que Neji havia tocado a namorada e o que o atormentava era saber até ONDE Hinata havia ido à traição.

-_Dormiu com ele?_ – a jovem colegial chorou mais alto e por mais que isso fosse uma afirmação vindo dela ele queria ouvir Hinata pronunciar. Ríspido exclamou sem se importa com os olhares. – _Responda!_

_-Eu dei a ele o que você queria e não soube esperar. – _foi à resposta em defesa dela.

Sasuke bateu com força na mesa assustando não só Hinata, mas todos dentro da lanchonete. Olhou para a namorada que ainda chorava e o encarava sem desviar o olhar sem qualquer constrangimento. Ele não diria nada, não tinha mais o que dizer. Estava feito. Levantou-se da mesa e antes que se afastasse pode ouvir a voz suave e melódica atrás de si.

_- Você pode estar decepcionado, mas não se esqueça que eu me decepcionei primeiro._

_-Está justificando seu erro._

_-Talvez eu esteja encontrando uma justificativa por ter o traído, mas isso não quer dizer que eu tenha me arrependido de ter dado a Neji o que você me pressionou tanto para te entregar e que provavelmente não daria o devido valor._

_-Não me conhece! – _exclamou o Uchiha ofendido.

_-Te conheço o suficiente para saber que eu seria mais uma na sua cama. Você banaliza o sexo de uma forma que nunca seria capaz de fazer com que fosse especial para mim._

As palavras de Hinata machucaram muito mais do que a traição.

Sem olhar para trás Sasuke partiu deixando uma desolada Hinata. Será que ainda havia uma forma de ficarem juntos mesmo depois de todas as feridas que haviam causado um no outro? Era o que se perguntavam. Para isso Sasuke teria que engolir o orgulho o que não seria algo fácil. Hinata teria que escolher entre um homem maduro e um que ainda tinha muito que crescer.

Esperava sinceramente que o amanhã fosse melhor.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Fazia semanas que não via Temari, ela estava evitando-o e o Nara por mais que tentasse iniciar uma conversa ou encontra-la a Sabaku sabia ser bem esquiva quando queria. Contudo dessa vez ela não teria para onde ir. Shikamaru ficara duas horas sentado no chão recostado na parede frente à sala do cursinho que Temari estudava. Sabia que as alas haviam terminado, porém havia alguns alunos que ainda freqüentavam as aulas extras. A rotina de estudo se tornara mais pesada, mesmo que algumas provas já tivessem sido efetuadas ainda haviam outras faculdades que o vestibular seria daqui a três semanas e os estudantes estavam agitados e eufóricos.

Os alunos foram saindo pouco a pouco, quase todos ainda com os livros abertos nas mãos lendo algo que achava importante. Temari fazia a mesmo coisa, lia algo, entretanto não tinha nada haver com Biologia, Matemática ou Literatura. _" Manual do Bebê " _não era exatamente o tipo de livro que imaginava ver a Sabaku lendo.

Ela não o notou, somente quando Shikamaru encostou uma das mãos em seus ombros que Temari desviou os olhos da leitura.

_-Isso não é matéria de vestibular_. – comentou o Nara fazendo um movimento com a cabeça que indicasse o livro.

A Sabaku ficou transtornada sua expressão misturava a fúria, medo e surpresa. Havia eito de tudo para evitá-lo, tinha tentado manter aquele ' bebê chorão' o mais longe possível até que ela fosse embora para bem longe dele levando consigo seu segredo.

Ficar grávida naquela idade estava fora dos planos. Gaara ainda não sabia, já imaginava a reação do irmão. Os pais...esses muito menos. Estava se preparando para contar, não sabia ainda como dizer que depois deles terem pagado cursinho para que ela entrasse em uma boa oportunidade tinha estragado tudo engravidando de um rapaz que nem ao menos era seu namorado. Kankurou o seu irmão mais velho era o único que sabia e prometeu ajuda-la no que fosse preciso. Fora a ajuda do irmão que a fez ficar calma e racional não caindo no desespero.

_-Suma da minha frente!_ – Temari fechou o livro e se desvencilhou das mãos aconchegantes em seu ombro. Sem olhar para trás andou rápido tentando se afastar.

-_Espere Temari!_ – Shikamaru correu até a loira e a puxou pelo braço. – _Você é muito problemática sabia? Uma hora me beija e abraça dizendo que sente saudades de nós, na outra me manda sumir da sua frente. O que você quer? É bom me explicar por que não sei._

_-Que suma da minha frente! Agora que tem uma resposta se manda._

_-Não!_

_-O que você quer Shikamaru? Diga você!_

_-Eu quero ficar com você, pensei que estivéssemos nos entendendo._

_-Sexo não é se entender. _

O Nara olhou para o livro nas mãos da loira. Ela o apertava com força. Os olhos raivosos de Temari e aquele leve brilho de medo tudo indicava o que ele suspeitava quando a havia visto lendo _'Manual do Bebê'. _Não era idiota, pelo contrário, era muito inteligente para idade até mais do que muitos rapazes mais velhos.

-_Quando pretendia me contar?_

Silêncio. Era por isso que ela não queria vê-lo. Ele era inteligente de mais, saberia o que tinha de errado assim que a visse. Shikamaru poderia ser um preguiçoso incorrigível, contudo sempre foi esperto, principalmente quando se tratava de algo de seu interesse.

_-Você é tão cabeça dura Temari_. – para a surpresa da loira o rapaz a abraçou.

Um abraço que pareceu parar o tempo e que enfim derrubou toda a barreira que ela havia construído ao seu redor. Era sim uma tremenda cabeça dura que gostava de transparecer forte, mas como qualquer garota era frágil e tinha também seus momentos de fraqueza. Em um de seus momentos de fraqueza abraçou-o de volta.

_-Posso fazer isso sozinha!_ – sussurrou contra o peito do rapaz.

-_Não precisa fazer isso sozinha. Me ofende dizendo isso. Não sou um moleque irresponsável que não arca com as conseqüências. Você me conhece Temari, sabe que jamais deixaria que você enfrentasse essa barra sozinha. – _Shikamaru acariciou os cabelos loiros. – _Fizemos esse bebê juntos, então vamos cuidar dele juntos._

_-Na teoria é lindo, mas na prática..._

_-Deixe de ser problemática pessimista. Podemos dar um jeito se fizermos isso juntos._

_-Daqui duas semanas eu vou embora. – _confessou Temari._ – Vou morar com Kankurou em Kyoto. _

_-Tem faculdades boas lá. Acho que ainda dá tempo de eu fazer minha inscrição._

_-Por que está fazendo tudo isso, já disse que posso enfrentar essa barra sozinha._

-_Quer mesmo saber o porquê estou fazendo tudo isso?_ – Shikamaru pegou o rosto de Temari e lhe deu um selinho demorado – _Eu amo você._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Não esperava receber uma mensagem de Uchiha Itachi, tão pouco dizendo que precisava falar com ela. Depois de tanto tempo, depois de tudo o que aconteceu. O que diabos ele queria? Humilha-la de novo? Se fosse isso daria um chute bem no meio de suas pernas com a intenção de que ele jamais pudesse colocar um filho tão cretino quanto nele no mundo.

Suspirou. Por que havia aceitado se encontrar com ele? Nem ela sabia a resposta. Sabe o que era pior de tudo? Foi que havia contado da mensagem para Gaara e o namorado ficou transtornado. Ok, se fosse ele a se encontrar com Matsuri com certeza Ino também faria um escândalo.

"Você gosta daquele verme do Uchiha!". Foram as palavras de Gaara. Não, a Yamanaka tinha total convicção de seus sentimentos e sabia muito bem de quem gostava e o ruivo era exatamente o namorado que sempre quis e que amava incondicionalmente. Todavia admitia que Itachi havia sido muito importante para si, ele a havia feito mulher, foi seu primeiro homem e pode-se dizer que também sua mais dolorosa decepção amorosa.

Não lembrava a onde havia lido, talvez fosse de algum filme que não se recordava o título, mas a frase se encaixava muito bem no que sentia no momento: " O homem inesquecível para uma mulher não é o que ela mais amou, e sim o que ela mais odiou." E como Ino havia odiado Itachi quando soube que ela apenas foi parte de uma aposta. Ele destruiu seu mais lindo sonho, ele acabou com a idealização que ela fazia do namorado perfeito. Foi ele e seu joguinho idiota de apostas que fez com que ela quase perdesse o verdadeiro amor da sua vida. Quase perdeu Gaara por uma mágoa que guardava de Uchiha Itachi.

Talvez fosse essa mesma mágoa que tivesse feito com que aceitasse se encontrar com o Uchiha. Ela precisava se livrar daquele sentimento que a corroia. Ela amava tanto Gaara que queria apenas esse sentimento em seu coração. Se por acaso encontrar-se com Itachi e remoesse o passado pudesse dissipar a mágoa de seu coração, então correria o risco.

Estava sentada no pátio da escola. Aquele idiota estava atrasado. Suspirou. Quando estava preste a se levantar e sair foi que o avistou atravessando a quadra entre a multidão de alunos. Ele estava muito bem vestido e como se fosse possível chamava ainda mais a atenção da população feminina. Em sua mão uma única rosa, não vermelha de paixão, também não era amarela de amizade. Era uma rosa cor de rosa que significava amor. Foi inevitável que Ino prendesse a respiração, que seu coração acelerasse. E a vontade de chorar veio no instante em que ele segurou a sua mão beijando delicadamente e lhe entregasse a rosa.

_-Eu devia ter lhe dado uma flor quando namorávamos._

E mesmo que seus olhos estivesse maravilhados com gesto tão delicado, as lembranças a recordavam exatamente o tipo de homem que estava lidando. Mesmo que Itachi tivesse mudado era tarde de mais, ela tinha outra pessoa naquele momento e não estava disposta a deixar Gaara.

O ruivo estava com uma expressão de fúria, a Yamanaka podia vê-lo do outro lado da quadra. Temari e Shikamaru o seguravam e o ruivo deveria estar juntando todas suas forças e racionalidades para não partir para ignorância. Era muita ousadia daquele Uchiha tentar roubar sua namorada em frente a toa escola.

-_É um pouco tarde para isso não acha?_

_-Eu descobri um pouco tarde o quanto eu gosto de você. O quanto você foi importante para mim e eu não soube valorizar._

_-Tenho outra pessoa na minha vida, e eu o amo muito mais do que te amei._

_-Ele é um menino._

_-Você agiu comigo como um menino, nunca se citou como um homem. _– a Yamanka olhava para a flor que o Uchiha estendia em sua direção._ – Não posso aceita-la! Seria um desrespeito ao meu namorado, que por sinal está se segurando para não vir aqui quebrar a sua cara, além disso, se eu pudesse lhe oferecer uma rosa seria branca. Uma paz entre nós, nada mais._

_-Você me amou Ino._

_-Sua afirmação está correta, eu te AMEI. Hoje AMO Gaara, muito mais do que um dia nutri esse sentimento por você._

_-Sabe que se eu pudesse mudar o passado eu faria tudo diferente._

_-Mas não pode! – _Ino disse a frase de forma magoada e quando Itachi fitou os lindos olhos azuis pode enfim perceber o tanto que havia a ferido. Sabia que a Yamanaka tinha sofrido, entretanto somente admirando seus olhos afundo pode perceber as feridas ainda aberta.

_-Sinto muito Ino._

_-Não sinta, por que foi graças ao seu erro que eu pude conhecer o Gaara e me apaixonar de forma tão intensa novamente. Tudo é válido na vida!_

Não fora isso que Itachi planejou. Ele realmente pensou que quando dissesse que a queria de volta a Yamanaka fosse largar o Sabaku para ficar com ele. Quanta ilusão! Aquele pivete era melhor do que pensava, mas Uchiha Itachi não desistia fácil.

_-Passei no vestibular de medicina, daqui duas semanas estou indo embora._

_-Parabéns! – _disse a loira sincera.

_-Mas eu não quero ir sem uma boa lembrança sua, quero algo seu para guardar só para mim._ – Itachi se aproximou perigosamente e Ino tentou se desvencilhar já imaginando o que o Uchiha faria. – _Eu quero um beijo Ino._

Sem esperar mais puxou-a colando os lábios. Gaara que estava do outro lado assistindo tudo não iria ficar apenas olhando aquele verme do Uchiha tentar lhe roubar a namorada. Estava na hora de mostrar o que acontecia quem mexia com a namorada dele.

_-Uchiha largue minha namorada antes que te mate de porrada!_

Sem que Temari e Shikamaru conseguisse segurar o Sabaku, em segundos ele já estava em cima do Uchiha partindo para briga.

**PORRADA. PORRADA. PORRADA.**

Eram os gritos que Tsunade escutou da janela de seu escritório.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ou Sakura não havia ido à escola ou simplesmente era muito boa em lhe evitar. Naruto aceitou por fim a primeira opção já que ninguém tinha visto à namorada. Quer dizer... EX-NAMORADA! Sem mais nem menos, ou qualquer explicação plausível a Haruno terminou com ele. Estava furioso! Ela não tivera nem mesmo a consideração de fazer isso pessoalmente, preferiu utilizar de uma carta com poucas palavras para romper. PIOR, se mudou! Agora viver sobre o mesmo teto do ex-namorado era alguma espécie de tabu?

Suspirou vencido. Sakura poderia ao menos ter dito o que ele havia feito de errado.

_-Eu fui um namorado tão ruim assim?_ – perguntou para si mesmo amargo.

-_Não fique se lamentando, não vale a pena!Nenhuma garota vale a pena. _– disse Sasuke sentando-se ao lado do amigo no banco do vestiário.

Todos da equipe de hóquei já haviam saído do vestiário, o Uzumaki, porém permanecia ali com a toalha branca enrolada na cintura e sem qualquer sinal de que iria se vestir. Sasuke estava com a cabeça perturbada e achando que todas as garotas da face da terra fossem vadias traidoras. Não teria prestado muita atenção em Naruto e na tristeza do amigo se não estivesse procurando um companheiro para sair naquela noite, encher a cara e dar uns amassos em garotas fáceis que topariam algumas horas de sexo sem compromisso.

_-Cala boca teme, você não sabe de nada. 'To certo! – _respondeu o Uzumaki irritado.

_-Vamos beber Naruto e arranjar garotas para tirar nossa abstinência sexual idiota que nos propomos por namoradas que não merecem qualquer respeito._

O Uzumaki ficou em silêncio, passou as mãos pelos cabelos e suspirou resignado. Só conseguia pensar em Sakura, nas semanas que passaram juntos, dos beijos e amassos que cada vez ficavam mais quentes. O que diabos havia acontecido para afastá-los? Um dia antes de voltar do torneio de hóquei havia conversado com Sakura pelo celular, ela estava alegre, relatava estar com saudades. Era incompreensível o término repentino do namoro, principalmente por carta, não combinava nada com a Haruno

_-Não sei se estou afim teme._

_-Ok, se não quer ir fique, eu é que não vou ficar chorando feito um trouxa por uma..._ – Naruto o fitou com raiva o que fez Sasuke não completar a frase. O loiro podia ser um bobalhão feliz, mas quando ficava irritado não era bom ficar em seu caminho. –_ Falou, se decidir ir me avise!_

Assim que Sasuke saiu do vestiário, o Uzumaki se levantou do banco e esmurrou com força o armário amassando o alumínio do que era feito.Não só o armário ficou danificado, mas o punho do jogador de hóquei ficaria com um grande hematoma.

_-E por que meu peito ainda dói mais do que isto?_ – perguntou o loiro olhando para o punho que sangrava.

A dor física não era nada comparada de não ter o amor correspondido.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_-Sakura posso falar com você? _– Tenten adentrou o quarto da nova moradora da república feminina.

_-Claro_!

A Haruno estava com várias roupas espalhadas pelo quarto, parecia separar as peças enquanto colocava-as de forma arrumada no armário aberto. Na república feminina não teria um quarto só para si, o lugar era bem menor do que o que vivia antes o que resultava em dividir o quarto com outra garota. Tenten se prontificou em dividir o quarto com Sakura. Mesmo Tenten sendo uma das líderes de torcidas, Sakura a achava uma garota bacana e uma das poucas "hienas" do bando que merecia algum respeito. Na verdade a chinesa nem merecia aquele apelido vulgar. Tenten era uma garota muito legal!

A chinesa sentou-se na cama e ficou olhando a colega de quarto arrumar caprichosamente as roupas. Os olhos de Sakura estavam avermelhados o que significava que havia chorado alguns minutos atrás. Tenten sabia, ou melhor ouvia Sakura chorando baixinho de madrugada, assim como no banheiro em algumas horas do algo que afligia a Haruno, e era algo grave. Foi por acaso que Tenten descobriu e tinha dito a si mesma que ajudaria Sakura. Nenhuma garota merecia sofrer o que ela havia sofrido. Tão pouco perder um namorado tão bacana como Naruto, que estava arrasado pelo o término repentino do namoro, por causa de algo que não tivera culpa.

_-Sakura, vou a polícia com você denunciar Sasori e aqueles garotos estúpidos do cursinho. - _fora direta. Nunca tivera muito tato, tão pouco vocação para lenga lenga. Era direta!

_-O que disse?_ - Sakura deixara as roupas nas mãos cairem no chão. Olhou assustada para Tenten sem saber o que dizer. -_ Como você...o que está dizendo?_

_-Estou dizendo que vamos a polícia denunciar Sasori e os amigos dele de terem drogado você e depois terem te estuprado._

_-Não...não sei do que está falando!-_Sakura comentou com a voz um pouco alterada.

Era vergonhoso, constrangedor humilhante. Droga, como Tenten havia descoberto?Quem mais sabia? Sakura começava a entrar em desespero. O que Sasori e os amigos bastardo dele fariam caso os denunciasse? Tinha medo do que eles poderiam fazer. Claro que o mau contra ela já estava mais do que feito, e muito bem feito, entretanto tinha medo do que eles poderiam fazer a seus amigos...a Naruto. Claro que eles procurariam uma forma de se vingar.

_-Não adianta negar, eu sei o que o porco do Hidan se gabando junto com alguns outros delinquentes. Não pode ficar calada, até por que você não é a primeira e nem será a última a sofrer esse tipo de abusos. Pense nas horas garotas que pode ajudar. Imagine quantas meninas poderá evitar que sejam enganadas por aqueles nojentos._

_-Faz esse discurso por que não é você que terá que passar a vergonha de relatar isso a policiais. Não é seu nome que será dito pela escola que foi estuprada. _

_-Eu quero ajudar, vou com você Sakura. Afinal os amigos servem para isso. Além disso o Naruto..._

_-Não conte a ele! - _a voz viera ríspida, alterada. Naruto era a última pessoa que poderia saber o que havia acontecido.

-Não vamos contar a ele!

_-Quem mais sabe?Para quem espalhou?_

_-Não espalhei a ninguém, Lee estava comigo quando ouvimos o porco do Hidan contando da façanha._

_-AQUELE BASTARDO! - _Sakura deixou o corpo escorregar no chão e começou a bater contra o piso imaginando ser o rosto de Hidan. Queria matá-lo, queria muito a morte dele!

A chinesa segurou os dois braços de Sakura com a intenção de pará-la antes que se machucasse. Ainda mais! Abraçou a Haruno que recebeu de bom grado o abraço. Naquele momento precisava exatamente disso. Um abraço!

-_Vamos a polícia Sakura e depois você vai conversar com o Naruto._

_-Não posso! - _disse entre choro._ - Não posso contar ao Naruto a terá nojo de mim._

_-Não seja boba. Sabe tão bem quanto eu que o Naruto é louco por você e jamais sentia nojo. Ele vai entender, na verdade ele não vai entender, vai querer castrar o Sasori e os cretinos dos amigos dele. Mas você Sakura, ele ficará feliz de ter contado a verdade e de que não deixou esse fato fatídico atrapalhar o amor de vocês._

Sakura ficou alguns minutos chorando envolvida naquele abraço amigo que lhe fora oferecido. Respirou fundo e limpou o rosto. Não iria mais chorar. Era uma mulher forte e enfrentaria o que havia acontecido de cabeça erguida.

_-Vamos a polícia Tenten!_

Tinha que fazer o que era certo. O certo era denunciar antes que outras garotas sofressem o mesmo abuso que ela havia sofrido. Afinal, um cretino que usava de tais métodos uma vez, usaria novamente quando lhe fosse conveniente.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

**_N/A: __Ok esse capítulo demorou e foi curtinhoooooooo, entretanto fico feliz em dizer que "Nunca fui beijada" está chegando ao fim. Mais dois capítulos e finalizo esse fanfic. Sinto pela demora, mas é que estou sem internet, então escrevo nos intervalos do meu trabalho. Espero que tenham gostado e que fiquem na expectativa para o penúltimo capítulo._**

**_- Sakura denunciará Sasori e sua turminha do mau._**

**_-Naruto e Sakura se reencontrarão com muitas EMOÇÕES._**

**_-O vestibular enfim chega e nossos personagens enfim tem que escolher qual caminho seguir._**

**_-Shika e Tema/ Ino e Gaara/ Sasuke e Hina será que ficarão juntos? Ainda tem muitas acontecimentos._**

**_-E uma prévia do último capítulo que acontecerá na formatura. _**

**_BEIJINHOS BEIJINHOS ATÉ A PRÓXIMA. OBRIGADA A TODOS QUE COMENTARAM, ME FIZERAM MUITO FELIZ. _**


	12. De volta ao caminho da felicidade

**X**

**Nunca fui beijada.**

_Pink Ringo_

**Capítulo doze - **_De volta ao caminho da felicidade_

Fazia exatamente meia hora em que estava em frente ao delegado narrando da melhor forma possível o que lembrava da noite em que Sasori a presenteou com uma boa noite Cinderela. Era constrangedor! A forma que o delegado a olhava, o fato de ter sido tão descuidada e também inocente para cair em um golpe como aquele. Agradecia por Tenten estar com ela, não tinha certeza se conseguiria narrar com tanta firmeza se estivesse ali sozinha. Sakura nem ao menos sabia se teria conseguido tomar a decisão de denunciar Sasori se Tenten não tivesse lhe incentivado. Esperava que com esse gesto pudesse punir o cretino que havia abusado dela, e também prevenir para que Sasori e os amiguinhos nojentos dele não fizessem o mesmo com alguma outra garota.

No momento em que foi registrada a denuncia e o delegado comunicou que abordaria os culpados Sakura sentiu como se um enorme peso fosse retirado de suas costas. Durante toda a semana em que carregou aquele fatídico episódio com sua dor alimentando a angustia, parecia que carregava toneladas de sentimentos ruins sobre as costas. Estava quase se partindo ao meio quando Tenten apareceu e a resgatou. Então a Sakura forte que enfrentava tudo de frente voltou.

Saíram da delegacia e assim que a Haruno fitou o azul do céu não pode deixar de lembrar-se dos olhos de Naruto. Estava com tantas saudades! Queria muito correr para os braços do loiro e ser presenteada com seus calorosos beijos e apertados abraços. Desejava um pouquinho de Naruto, mesmo que fosse apenas um sorriso.

Precisava dele para que suas forças voltassem por completo.

-_Agora é só esperar Sakura. Acho melhor, no entanto não ir à escola até que a polícia prenda Sasori. Sabe-se lá o que aquele maluco e os amigos dele podem fazer enquanto não forem presos._ – alertou Tenten racional.

_-Muito obrigada Tenten!_ – Sakura agradeceu sinceramente abraçando a nova amiga.

_-Eu sabia que tomaria a atitude certa. Você é uma mulher forte. É uma das minhas_. – disse ela entre risos fazendo a Haruno também rir. – _Bom, agora você tem que conversar com Naruto._

_-Uma coisa de cada vez Tenten._

_-Sakura preste atenção. – _Tenten segurou as mãos da amiga com força e disse com seriedade. – _Naruto é um dos caras mais populares da escola. Quando as garotas souberem que ele está solteiro vão cair matando em cima dele. Ele deve estar super deprimido e você sabe que homem é uma raça deplorável. Na maioria das vezes eles tentam surprir essa tristeza fazendo sexo. Você não está a fim de deixar o SEU namorado nos braços de outra está?_

Sakura permaneceu em silencio. Não queria perder Naruto, não depois de ter demorado tanto tempo para perceber que o gostava dele.

_-Eu não sei o que dizer Tenten. Não faço idéia qual a desculpa que vou usar para justificar meu sumiço e aquele bilhetinho estúpido que deixei para ele._

_-Que tal ser sincera? Isso sempre funciona!_

_-Naruto é um idiota que vai explodir e querer resolver no braço com o Sasori._

_-Bom, se Naruto der uma surra no Akasuna será uma surra muito bem merecida.- _Tenten deu um soquinho no ar.

_-O que eu temo é que o Naruto se machuque por minha causa._

_-Não se preocupe Sakura. Tudo vai ocorrer bem! – _disse Tenten. Torcia por Naruto e Sakura.

A confiança com que Tenten lhe disse essas palavras encorajaram Sakura a tomar uma segunda decisão.

Ter Naruto de volta!

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Jantaram em silencio. Só podia ser ouvido o barulho dos talheres. Neji observava atentamente a fisionomia da prima que estava mais abatida do que normalmente. Hinata tentava evitar o olhar forte do primo. Depois do encontro com Sasuke, à discussão e os dois terem exposto as cartas na mesa, estava incomodada de ficar ao lado de Neji. Sentia que a insinuação de Sasuke de que ela era mais uma vadia se tornara real, pois querendo ou não, estava tendo relações muito mais do que fraternais com o primo ainda namorando o Uchiha. O traiu. Vingou-se. Fez exatamente o que uma líder de torcida faria e esse nunca foi o jeito de Hinata.

Não estava arrependida de ter ficado com Neji, se arrependia da forma que aconteceu e também da situação.

- _O que está te incomodando?_ – perguntou o Hyuuga colocando o prato de lado. Fitou a prima com o mesmo olhar duro e intenso que a fazia se remexer desconfortável na cadeira. – _E não me venha dizer que não é nada, pois te conheço muito bem para saber que algo está te incomodando._

_-Acho que é a ansiedade do vertibular. – _respondeu ela com a voz tremula sem encarar os olhos do primo.

-_Você é uma péssima mentirosa._

_-N-não estou m-mentido! _

_-Está. Até por que seus dedos estão enrolando-se um no outro e você só faz esse movimento quando está mentindo._

Ahhh Neji, ele a conhecia tão bem. Era muito vulnerável ao lado dele. Não havia barreiras. Hinata era feita de vidro sendo transparente aos frios olhos perolados que pareciam enxergar tudo. Inclusive os sentimentos confusos dela.

Seria hipócrita caso dissesse não sentir mais nada por Sasuke, pois sentia. Sentia muito mais do que deveria ou ele merecia. Entretanto algo em seu peito lhe dizia que ela e o Uchiha deveriam ficar juntos, não naquele momento, naquele lugar mais no futuro.

_-É impossível eu esconder algo de você_. – disse ela rindo. Neji não sorriu. Ficou aguardando Hinata lhe dizer o que pensava. – _Você sabe que eu não esqueci..._

-_O Uchiha. Eu sei!-_ disse ele a interrompendo. Uma expressão de desgosto se formou em seu semblante.

_-É só que o último encontro que tive com ele me deixou um pouco balançada._

_-Balançada o suficiente para voltar com ele? – _perguntou interessado o Hyuuga. Sentiu-se aliviado ao ver a prima balançar a cabeça negativamente.

-_Esse não é o momento para que eu fique com ele_. – a Hyuuga se levantou e andou até o primo ficando em sua frente. No mesmo instante ele deslizou as mãos na cintura da colegial e a fez se sentar em seu colo. Corada ela sussurrou. – _Esse momento é meu e seu._

_-Vou cuidar pra que esse momento nunca acabe! _

Hinata não respondeu. Deixou que ele a beijasse. Que novamente ele explorasse seu corpo e a fizesse sentir prazer.

Entretanto esses momentos com Neji ela sabia que terminariam. Pois por mais que gostasse dele seu coração já estava praticamente todo ocupado por outro rapaz. Ela sabia que no futuro Sasuke surgiria novamente em sua vida.

De alguma forma Hinata sabia!

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Chegaram à república gritando. Ou melhor, com Yamanaka Ino berrando, pois Gaara apenas mantinha-se calado ouvindo a namorada reclamar. Ainda estava muito nervoso e com vontade de quebrar os dentes do Uchiha desgraçado. Qual era o problema de ter socado Itachi?O filho da puta merecia mais porrada por ter beijado Ino. O Sabaku só estava defendendo o que era dele.

_-Você é um estúpido! – _Exclamou Ino dando um forte beliscão em Gaara. O ruivo a olhou como se fosse estrangulá-la, mas esse olhar não a intimidou. - _Sorte que Itachi estava sozinho. Imagine só o estado que você ficaria caso ele estivesse com aquele bando de amigos dele? VOCÊ VIRARIA PICADINHO!_

_-Eu conseguiria bater em todos sem qualquer problema. – _respondeu ríspido. O ruivo se jogou no sofá e gemeu quando sentiu a cabeça latejar. Estava com um corte na testa e na boca. Sem contar o olho roxo.

-_Com certeza!_ - disse a loira irônica.

_-Eu gostaria muito que vocês brigassem em outro lugar. Estou tentando estudar. – _pediu Shino educado que até aquele momento o casal não havia notado.

O moreno estava sentado na mesa dos fundos com uma pilha de livros. Akamaru o cão de Kiba deitado em seus pés com um brinquedo. O pobre brinquedo já estava destruído pela forma sádica que o cachorro chacoalhava com os dentes destruindo o objeto de entretenimento.

_-Desculpe!_ – disse Ino olhando para o moreno. – _A conversa não acabou Gaara. Suba para meu quarto!_

_-Você não manda em mim._

_-Suba AGORA! – _Ino não precisou gritar uma segunda vez. O ruivo se levantou do sofá xingando e começou a subir as escadas.

_-Ino, chegou uma carta para você. Deixei grudada em sua porta. – _relatou Shino sem tirar os olhos do livro.

_-Obrigada!_

A loira se despediu do estudioso Aburame e então subiu as escadas atrás do namorado. Gaara estava parado em frente à porta rosa do quarto da Yamanaka. Olhava para o pedaço de papel frente à porta preso por um durex. O ruivo fitava o papel como se sua visão fosse de raio X e ele pudesse ler o conteúdo da carta. Ino balançou a cabeça negativamente. Aquele ruivo era muito curioso e orgulhoso de mais para admitir isso.

-_Quer ler para ter certeza que não é do Itachi?_ – disse irônica.

_-É de seu pai._ – respondeu ele apontando para o nome de Inoichi.

A loira pegou o envelope abriu a porta adentrando o quarto. O namorado entrou logo atrás e se jogou na cama com tanta força que um forte rangido ecoou no quarto. Ino o olhou com censura mais nada disse. Sentou-se na beirada da cama e rasgou o envelope afoita para ler o conteúdo.

"**Querida Ino**

**Essa semana fui até a faculdade de Notre Drame para conversar com o heitor a respeito de sua admissão entre os alunos. Ele me não deu uma boa resposta sobre sua participação na faculdade. Peço que estude muito na reta final e mantenha suas notas, melhorando as que a pontuação correspondem as exigências de Notre Drame. Eu sempre investi em você para que estudasse na mesma faculdade que eu e sua mãe fizemos e espero que não me decepcione. Prepare suas malas, pois logo estará embarcando no avião em viagem aos U.S.A.**

**Beijos e Te amo.**

**Yamanaka Inoichi"**

**-**_Notre Drame nos U.S.A? Ino isso é do outro lado do mundo. – _disse Gaara que estava logo atrás lendo a carta pelas costas dela.

_-Eu..._

A Yamanaka não sabia o que dizer. Sempre quis ir para Notre Drame. Foi lá que seus pais se conheceram. A sua vida toda planejou ir para lá e viver o sonho de universidade Americana. Mas na época em que planejou tudo isso não conhecia Gaara. Não o amava como agora. Tinha duas escolha e ambas tinham um lado negativo que a machucaria.

Poderia escolher ficar no Japão e cursar uma faculdade no país mesmo. Ficaria ao lado de Gaara, mas decepcionaria seus pais e também destruiria seu sonho. Ou poderia ir para Notre Drame, viver seu sonho tentar manter um namoro a distância com Gaara, o que provavelmente não duraria muito tempo e o perderia.

O ruivo levantou-se da cama e andou até a porta. Os passos dele estavam duros. A expressão seria, apática e indiferente. Era como se toda a barreira que existiu entre eles quando estavam brigados tivesse sido reerguida novamente. Gaara parou na porta e Ino esperou que ele dissesse algo. O namorado não disse. Voltou a andar e foi para o próprio quarto batendo a porta com força.

-_O que eu faço?_ – perguntou para si mesma levando a carta do pai até o peito.

Tinha duas escolhas e poucos meses para se decidir.

_._

_._

_._

**Duas semanas depois**

-_Eu disse que não precisava vir comigo!_** – **reclamou a loira com a expressão irritada e as bochechas coradas.

_-Não seja problemática_. – O Nara bocejou com sono. Estavam demorando para chamar.

_-Não sou problemática! – _gritou Temari com os punhos tremendo. Queria esbofetear aquele preguiçoso do seu lado no sofá.

Estavam a quinze minutos sentados no sofá de uma clínica médica aguardando serem chamados. Era a segunda vez de Temari na clínica, mas a primeira junto com o pai do bebê. Todos olhavam curiosos para o casal mais jovem. O fato de serem jovens fez com que algumas pessoas cochicharem a falta de irresponsabilidade dos jovens hoje em dia. Mas também não podiam deixar de comentar como era bonito o amor da juventude.

Shikamaru e Temari de mãos dadas discutiam coisas bobas sem parecerem terem idéia de que os desafios de serem pais tão novos estava apenas começando.

_-Acho que será um menino. –_ acariciou a barriga levemente protuberante.

_-É uma menina. – _disse o Nara olhando para a menininha com o macacão rosa logo a frente nos braços da mãe.

_-Eu que estou gerando então acho que minha opinião é mais válida.- respondeu a Sabaku cheia de si._

_-Que tal uma aposta problemática? Se for uma menina eu escolho o nome._

_-Se prepare para perder bebê chorão. – _Temari encostou a cabeça no ombro do namorado e fechou os olhos sorrindo.

Ambos inexperientes teriam muitas apostas pela frente ainda, pois descordariam em muito de como criar um bebê. Erros viriam, mas também acertos. O importante era estarem juntos.

Temari não pode deixar de pensar que teria sido muito triste criar o bebê sozinha.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Naruto olhava para o quadro negro sem realmente prestar atenção nos números ali escritos. Estava próximo o vestibular e precisava se concentrar. Só seu talento nos esportes não lhe garantiria uma vaga em uma universidade. Precisava de boas notas. Suspirou xingando mentalmente Orochimaru e aquela cara de cobra albina muito semelhante a um traveco e sua maldita matéria que fazia a aula ficar ainda mais chata. Odiava números.

Sorriu lembrando-se que Sakura era muito boa em matemática e sempre lhe explicava a matéria quando ele não entendia. Passava a madrugada toda estudando com ele e toda vez que ele se saía bem ela lhe recompensava com beijos. O melhor disso tudo é que o método da rosada realmente funcionava com ele. Beijos eram muito bem vindos e o loiro se esforçava para entender e acertar os cálculos para ganhar mais um toque de lábios da Haruno.

A aula de matemática foi interrompida pelo barulho do lado de fora. A gritaria era grande e o alvoroço chamou a atenção até mesmo de Orochimaru.

-_Fiquem sentados que eu vou ver o que está acontecendo._ – disse o professor de matemática saindo da sala.

Ninguém obedeceu, assim que o professor saiu da sala todos correram para a porta e invadiram o corredor. O corredor estava lotado, havia vários alunos de outras salas. A polícia conversava com Tsunade enquanto Sasori e Deidara estavam algemados e detidos cada um por dois policiais. Os cochichos não paravam e bem que os professores tentaram novamente colocar os alunos de volta na sala, entretanto ninguém parecia disposto a abandonar o lugar e entender o que estava acontecendo. Logo Hidan chegou também algemado e sendo arrastado por três policiais. O rapaz xingava e não estava tão passível a ser preso como os dois amigos que mantinham-se em silêncio e com o olhar culposo.

_-O que aconteceu?_ – perguntou Sasuke há uma garota a sua frente.

-_Eles estão sendo presos! Parece que estupraram uma garota. – _respondeu a menina devidamente enojada.

Naruto que estava ao lado se remexeu desconfortável. Não estava tendo um bom pressentimento. Algo lhe afligia o coração. Perguntou pedindo que o nome de sua ex-namorada não fosse citado.

_-Quem é a garota?_

_-Não sei, estou tentando descobrir. – _a garota deu de ombros. O rapaz ao lado dela, no entanto se virou para os dois jogadores de hóquei e respondeu pela amiga desinformada.

_-Ouvi por acaso aquele pessoal do cursinho que andava com eles comentando que foi a jornalista da escola. Ahhh Haruno Sakura. Por falar nisso, ela não era sua namorada? – _perguntou o garoto olhando para o loiro.

Sasuke e Naruto se entreolharam. O Uchiha pode ver a expressão do amigo se modificando. Primeiro a surpresa em seguida a agonia, logo seus olhos transbordavam raiva para o ódio em fim se apossar de suas feições.

_-Calma Naruto! – _exclamou Sasuke tentando segurar o amigo, no entanto Naruto naquele momento parecia ter uma força descomunal e uma irá quase apocalíptica.

O Uzumaki andou por toda a extensão do corredor transtornado. Seus olhos azuis estavam focados nos três desgraçados mais a frente e em Sasori em especial.

Por isso Sakura havia sumido. Por isso Sakura não queria mais lhe ver. Ela devia estar destruída. Não perdoaria aqueles imundos por terem feito tão mal a ela. Não os perdoaria por terem destruído o namoro dos dois. NÃO OS PERDOARIA!

_-Eu vou te matar!_ – e em segundos o punho de Naruto socou o rosto de Sasori.

-Segurem esse garoto! – pediu o chefe dos policiais. Precisou dos dois policiais que escoltavam Sasori e Deidara para conterem Naruto.

Sasori estava no chão gemendo. O nariz sangrando. Naruto havia conseguido quebrar o nariz dele. Hidan tentava fugir aproveitando a confusão, mas não conseguiu correr para muito longe. Os próprios alunos os seguraram.

Todos na escola queriam que os três pagassem pelo que haviam feito a Haruno Sakura.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

A noite caiu e Uzumaki Naruto não havia conseguido matar Sasori e os outros dois bastardos nojentos que tinham abusando de Sakura, entretanto saber que os três foram para trás das grades e ficariam bem longe da Haruno acalmou um pouco seus pensamentos, o suficiente para se dar conta que precisava procurar Sakura.

Lee havia lhe contado o paradeiro da Haruno. Em um pedaço de papel anotou o endereço da república feminina o qual Tenten morava. Sasuke deu uma carona ao amigo e pela primeira vez não estava sendo um idiota irônico. Estava mostrando que merecia o título de melhor amigo que o Uzumaki lhe dera.

Pararam em frente à república e Naruto sentiu o coração apertar. Não sabia o que dizer a ela, queria vê-la, mas tinha medo de escolher as palavras erradas. De piorar a situação!

_-Você sempre foi um bocudo invertebrado. Não fale apenas escute!_ – Sasuke parecendo adivinhar seus pensamentos lhe aconselhou. O loiro suspirou e afirmou com a cabeça. – _Quer que eu te espere?_

_-Não! _

_-Está tarde não vai conseguir pegar o metrô de madrugada e a república que você mora é do outro lado da cidade._

_-A conversa será longa é melhor não esperar. _

O Uchiha passou a mão pelos cabelos e xingou baixinho. Desligou o carro e deu a chave para Naruto. Saiu do carro deixando o amigo confuso. O Uzumaki sempre fora muito lerdo!

_-É bom me devolver sem nenhum arranhão idiota!_

_-Sasuke não precisa..._

_-Pegue logo essas chaves. Depois que recuperar sua namorada você terá que voltar para casa. Esqueceu que ai é uma república FEMININA? _– Sasuke virou-se de costas antes que o amigo recusasse novamente a ajuda. _– Eu vou pegar um táxi!_

_-Obrigado Teme! _

Naruto estava agradecido e até emocionado pela atitude de Sasuke. Esperou a imagem do amigo desaparecer na esquina onde sabia que havia um ponto de táxi. Ainda eram 21:00 da noite, os táxis ficavam ali até as 22:00. Sasuke com certeza conseguiria um carro para lhe levar até o extremo da cidade onde ficava o casarão Uchiha.

Saiu do carro andando até a porta. Ficou alguns minutos olhando para a campainha até que decidiu tocar. Não demorou muito e Tenten abriu a porta. Não estava surpresa. Lee tinha lhe avisado que o Uzumaki iria atrás de Sakura.

_-Ela está lá em cima pode subir. É a terceira porta a direita._

_-Obrigado. – _Naruto começou a subir as escadas quando Tenten o chamou.

-_Ela sentiu muito sua falta!_

_-Eu pensei que tivesse perdido um pedaço de mim para sempre. – _os dois sorriram cúmplices e o loiro voltou a subir as escadas.

Seguiu o caminhou que a chinesa havia lhe falado. A porta do quarto de Sakura estava aberta. Olhou dentro do ambiente. A Haruno estava em frente à janela usando um pijama de inverno rosa com cerejas estampadas. Uma imagem bonita e inocente e assim mesmo Naruto não pode deixar de desejá-la. Apertou os punhos com força imaginando aqueles desgraçados tocando nela. Suspeitava que não se libertaria daquele ódio!

Sentindo que alguém a observava Sakura virou-se em direção a porta e precisou segurar a respiração quando reconheceu a imagem de Naruto.

_-Naruto._ – chamou baixinho. Era tão bom chamar novamente o nome dele. Sentia-se calma de ver sua imagem nos brilhantes olhos azuis. _– Como me achou?_

_-Isso não importa. _– o Uzumaki andou até Sakura. Ficou a centímetros de distância dela. Em um ato súbito a abraçou. Abraçou forte o suficiente para que nunca mais a perdesse de seus braços._ – O importante é que te achei e nunca mais vou te perder._

Foi impossível que Sakura não ficasse com os olhos marejados diante de tanta ternura. Correspondeu ao abraço sendo envolvida com o calor protetor do Uzumaki.

Agradeceu por não ter o perdido. Seria muito mais doloroso do que a sensação de saber que havia sido vítima de Sasori e seus amigos.

A conversa foi longa e torturante. Naruto disse que Sakura não precisava explicar que o melhor era apagar aquele episódio da vida dela. Entretanto ela queria contar. Precisava desabafar para ele. Já eram 23:00 quando enfim a Haruno terminou seu triste relato. Os olhos verdes úmido. As mãos entrelaçadas com as do loiro.

_-Desculpe por não ter impedido._

_-Você estava viajando, não poderia ter feito nada. Eu que fui burra e desatenciosa._

_-Sakura... –_ ele tentou falar mais foi interrompido.

_-Naruto eu quero apagar esse episódio de minha vida. Só precisava lhe contar. Acho que merecia saber. – _deitou a cabeça nos ombros do Uzumaki e finalizou_ – Não quero que nada futuramente nos atrapalhe. – _tímida e receosa perguntou_ - Podemos voltar a namorar?_

_-Eu nunca deixei de pensar em você como minha namorada._

Sakura sorriu tirando um peso de suas costas. Sentiu um beijo delicado no topo de sua cabeça e depois o namorado erguer sua cabeça delicadamente segurando-a pelo queixo. Um beijo suave e como ela se lembrava.

-_Vamos, arrume suas coisas que vou te levar para casa._

-_Vou demorar._ – Sakura se levantou e andou até o armário abrindo a porta e jogando todas suas roupas na cama. – _Não quero que me apresse._

_-Não importa quanto tempo demore. Não saiu daqui sem você. – _respondeu o loiro com um de seus sorrisos ensolarados. Ele se ajeitou na cama e roubou o pacotinho de biscoitos que achou na cabeceira.

Agora Sakura poderia esquecer aquele episódio horrível do Boa Noite Cinderela. Novamente estava na estrada da felicidade.

_._

_._

_._

**6 meses depois**

Estavam todos reunidos na pensão para comemorarem o final do vestibular. Finalmente a tortura de rotina de estudo havia acabado. Daqui a uma semana seria a formatura e cada um seguiria seu caminho. Continuariam sendo amigos, mas já não poderiam se ver sempre como fazia agora.

Naruto sugeriu uma festa com o grupo. Algo mais íntimo onde eles pudessem se divertir e dar risada. Além é claro de abrir as cartas das faculdades. Todos esperaram os amigos receberem as cartas para abrirem juntos naquela pequena festinha.

Temari e Shikamaru estavam sentados no sofá com um caderninho de nome de bebês nas mãos. A barriga de Temari já estava bem visível. Gaara no início fez um escândalo, queria surrar Shikamaru de todo o jeito, mas depois de umas três ameaças da irmã que se deixasse o filho dela órfão de pai Gaara também perderia a vida, o irmão caçula se acalmou.

-_Você não vai tomar isso!_ – Shikamaru tirou das mãos de Temari uma latinha de cerveja. Jogou para Gaara que pegou no ar.

_-Quem você pensa que é para mandar em mim?_

_-O pai do seu filho que não me deixou matar. – _respondeu Gaara pelo Nara_. – Então trate de cuidar desse bebê e não tome porcarias._

O ruivo abriu a latinha e tomou um longo gole. A irmã mais velha o olhou com ódio e voltou à atenção para o caderninho de nome de bebês. Não sem antes xingar o irmão.

Hinata, Ino e Sakura arrumavam à mesa. Havia bolo, pipoca, suco, refrigerante, torta salgada, cachorro quente e muitas outras comidas. A mesa estava farta e Hinata passara a tarde toda cozinhando junto com as amigas. – Naruto sempre apareceu para beliscar alguma coisa com a desculpa que estavam apenas experimentando.

-_Aquele teu primo pomposo vai vir Hinata?_ – perguntou Naruto que escolhia os Cds de música junto com Kiba.

_-Não. Ele voltou ontem para a Inglaterra_. – respondeu a Hyuuga corada pelo 'pomposo'.

-_Graças a Deus. Não agüentava mais ele me olhando como se fosse me castrar toda vez que eu me dirigia a você._ – comentou Kiba fazendo uma careta.

-_Neji é um cara legal! –_ comentou Shino que descia as escadas.

_-Fale por você!_ – Naruto e Kiba disseram em uníssono.

-_Vocês estão com inveja só por que ele é muito gosto...-_ Gaara olhou para Ino esperando que a namorada completasse a frase. A loira pigarreou e completou. – _Bem apessoado! Sem contar que é mais velho e super inteligente._

_-Hinata-chan conseguiu um namorado e tanto. – _disse Temari desviando a atenção do livrinho de nomes.

-_Um príncipe!_ – disse Sakura.

_-Eu_ _agradeceria se parassem de babar o ovo daquele Hyuuga._ – comentou Naruto rabugento. – _AHÁ... que tal escutarmos Nirvana?_

Todos concordaram e Naruto colocou o Cd.

A festa foi divertida. Primeiro comeram e bateram papo. Naruto devorou metade de uma das tortas sozinho e Ino alegando estar ansiosa por causa das cartas de vestibular saiu da dieta comento tudo que tinha direito principalmente os doces. Akamaru devorava tudo que caia no chão. Temari comeu dez cachorros quente completos e Shikamaru assustou-se imaginando se realmente ela gerava somente um bebê.

Depois de uma hora e meia só comendo, conversando e dando risadas decidiram abrir as cartas das universidades. Cada um com suas cartas em mãos esperava o primeiro a se pronunciar que abriria. Mas todos estavam ansiosos de mais para serem os primeiros.

-_Acho que o Shino deveria abrir primeiro_. – disse Naruto incentivando o amigo de óculos escuros.

-_Por que?_ – perguntou o moreno.

-_Por que você é certeza de ter passado. Juro eu já estava ficando doente de tanto te ver estudando._

Todos riram menos Shino. – e Gaara que não era de rir nunca. – Calmo o Aburame abriu a carta e leu para si mesmo. Os olhares estavam direcionados a ele esperando uma resposta positiva. Shino havia feito vestibular apenas para a Toudai de Tóquio. Depois de alguns segundos o moreno colocou a carta na mesa.

_-Fui aceito!_

_-AHÁAAAAAAAAAAAA EU NÃO DISSE! –_ Naruto gritou de alegria e todos bateram palmas afirmando que também não tinham dúvidas que ele passaria.- _Quem é o próximo?Que tal você pulguento!_

_-Acho melhor não. – _disse Kiba escondendo a carta no colo.

_-Deixe de ser uma mulherzinha medrosa e abra logo essa merda._ – reclamou Gaara.

-_Ok!_ – disse o Inuzuka mal humorado.

Kiba havia prestado para duas Faculdade. A Toudai e para a Kudouyome. Queria muito entrar na mesma faculdade que Shino, contudo não era tão inteligente e também a Kudouyome tinha a melhor faculdade de veterinária. O bom é que ambas ficavam em Tóquio.

_-Não passei na Toudai!_ – reclamou ele suspirando como se já soubesse.

_-Não desanime Kiba-kun. Abra a carta da Kudouyome.- _Hinata o encorajou.

O Inuzuka abriu a segunda carta torcendo os dedos para que passasse pelo menos uma. Um sorriso se alargou nos lábios do rapaz e ele jogou a carta sobre a mesa gritando "PASSEI!". Naruto e ele bateram as mãos fazendo o toque da vitória.

_-Sou o novo aluno do curso de veterinária da Kudouyome._ – olhou para Shino rindo – _Fica em Tóquio também._

_-Ahhhh eu quero abrir a minha agora! – _disse Ino rasgando o envelope pesado com o selo da faculdade de Notre Drame nos U.S.A. Havia se empolgado vendo que os dois amigo passaram.

_-E então porca?_ – perguntou Sakura já que Ino não disse nada e permanecia séria.

_-Eu disse testuda que não era só linda. Também sou inteligente!_ – fazendo um "V" de vitória com os dedos Ino mostrou o aprovada na carta. – _ESTOU DENTRO!_

-_Abra o envelope da faculdade Shitase_. – mandou Gaara nada feliz. Não queria que a namorada fosse para longe.

Ino fez o que o namorado pediu e antes que ela pudesse ler ele pegou a carta das mãos dela e leu. Jogou na mesa e todos viram o Aprovada em negrito. O ruivo a olhou esperando ela dizer para qual iria. Contudo Ino não disse nada deixando a entender que mais tarde os dois conversariam a sós.

-_Vamos Gaara abra a sua._ – disse Ino apontando para o envelope do namorado.

Gaara também havia prestado vestibular para Shitase. Sabia que havia passado, pois tinha recebido uma carta anterior aquela lhe dizendo que havia ganhado uma bolsa de estudo pela ótima classificação.

_-Passei! –_jogou a carta sobre a mesa.

-_Quanta falta de empolgação_. – reclamou Naruto fazendo a dança da vitória pelo amigo.

_-Agora está na sua vez. Eu abro_! – disse Temari retirando a carta das mãos do namorado. Shikamaru não se importou.

Havia prestado somente para uma faculdade também. Toudai. Os olhos de Tamari se arregalaram e ela jogou a carta na mesa abraçando o namorado com força.

-_Seu grande filho da mãe. Conseguiu, passou em primeiro lugar no ranking e conseguiu a bolsa. Nem acredito nisso!_

-_Eu disse que ficaria tudo bem problemática._

Todos comemoraram. Sabiam que a bolsa ajudaria o casal, que agora tinham um filho para criarem. Temari e Shikamaru morariam juntos, no início só Shikamaru trabalharia e assim que o bebê estivesse maior a Sabaku também procuraria um emprego.

-_Sua vez Hinata!_ – disse Naruto deixando ele e Sakura para o final.

A Hyuuga estava tremula. Havia feito o vestibular para Toudai e se inscrito para a Oxford. Não importa em qual passasse seu pai ficaria orgulhoso de qualquer jeito por passar em uma grande universidade. Neji no entanto antes de ir embora disse que esperava que ela fosse para Inglaterra para ficar com ele. Respirou fundo e abriu o primeiro envelope.

-_Passei na Toudai_! – disse emocionada.

_-Assim como o Shino era certo que você passaria_. – comentou Sakura nem um pouco surpresa.

-_Abra o outro envelope. Afinal o que realmente importa é esse ai e seu futuro com o gosto...errr Neji. _– disse Ino sendo chutada pelo namorado em baixo da mesa.

-_Fui aceita!_ – disse Hinata lendo em voz alta carta de Oxford. Todos os amigos comemoraram e mais uma vez Naruto fez a dança da vitória.

-_Agora é a vez do casal principal._ – disse Kiba incentivando Naruto e Sakura abrirem as cartas juntos.- _Abram juntos!_

Sakura havia prestado somente para a Toudai. Naruto com medo de não passar na Toudai decidiu também prestar para Kudouyome que ficava em Tóquio.

Abriram as cartas e Sakura no mesmo instante sorriu. Naruto já não pode comemorar. Percebendo a expressão triste do namorado ela pegou a carta da Kudouyome e colocou frente ao loiro.

_-Pode não ter passado na Toudai junto comigo, mas você estudou e sei que passou na Kudouyome. Fica em Tóquio também, então ainda ficaremos perto._

_-Você não tem certeza Sakura-chan. – _disse o loiro com receio de abrir.

_-Tenho sim! E se você demorar em abrir eu vou fazer isso. –_ vendo que o namorado não abriria Sakura pegou o envelope das mãos dele e o abriu. Leu para si mesma antes de sorrir e dizer para todos. _– Dancinha da vitória. Naruto passou!_

O loiro agarrou a namorada a rodopiando por toda a sala. Todos comemoraram até mesmo Gaara sorriu de lado. Shino também sorriu. Todos sabiam como era importante para aquele casal ficarem juntos.

Naruto pegou o celular do bolso e ligou pra o melhor amigo. No quarto toque o Uchiha atendeu.

_-TEME EU PASSEI!_ – disse gritando.

**-Não grite idiota!** – reclamou Sasuke do outro lado da linha. Após alguns segundos o parabenizou. –**Quem diria hein, parabéns.**

_-E você teme passou?_ – perguntou Naruto. O loiro percebeu o interesse de Hinata embora a Hyuuga tentasse disfarçar.

-**Obvio, não sou como você que ainda tinha duvidas.**

**-**_Desgraçado eu nem devia ter perguntado._** – **e dizendo essas palavras Naruto desligou o celular para ir de encontro à namorada e voltar a comemorar.

Hinata queria muito saber qual a faculdade que Sasuke havia passado, entretanto não se sentiu a vontade e nem no direito de perguntar ao Uzumaki.

Só esperava que seu caminho com o Uchiha um dia pudesse se cruzar novamente.

_._

_._

_._

**Uma semana depois**

Enfim a formatura havia chegado. Todos estavam agitados, principalmente as meninas que ocupadas marcaram hora no salão de beleza e não sairiam de lá tão cedo, não enquanto não se transformassem de meninas comuns a belas princesas.

Naquela noite tudo seria especial, pois...

Naquela noite não haveria sapos. Todos os rapazes seriam príncipes de alguma garota. Naquela noite não haveria apenas _uma _princesa. Todas as garotas com seus longos vestidos e penteados seriam princesas. Naquela noite não haveria divisões de castas entre populares e rejeitados. Todos eram formandos que estariam curtindo o último ano do colegial. Naquela noite cada formando tinha um plano para o início, durante e depois da festa. Todos, porém desejavam que fosse perfeito!

Na república as garotas esperavam seus pares chegarem. Havia sido combinado com os rapazes que eles iriam buscar a limusine enquanto elas terminavam de se arrumar. Todas estavam empolgadas no primeiro andar. Fariam uma grande entrada, como nos filmes em que a jovem descia as escadas lentamente enquanto o rapaz esperava maravilhado sua dama no final da escada.

Temari estava muito enjoada para comparecer a formatura. Shikamaru que não ligava para aquele evento tão problemático não se importou nem um pouco de trocar a noite agitada pela calma de ficar em casa agarradinho à namorada assistindo um filme. O casal estava deitado no sofá com um cobertor por cima dos corpos quando o barulho de carro parando em frente à casa denunciou que os rapazes havia chegado.

_-Eles chegaram meninas!_ – gritou Temari do andar de baixo. Todas soltaram um gritinho desesperado reclamando que ainda não estavam prontas.

_-E ai moçada, diz que eu não estou um arraso?_ – Naruto adentrou a casa e rodopiou mostrando o modelito do smoking preto. Como era de se esperar a gravata do Uzumaki era laranja, entretanto combinou muito bem com o corte da vestimenta. Ele estava muito charmoso!

_-Dá para o gasto! Acho que Sakura pode conseguir coisa melhor. – _disse Temari dando de ombros.

_-Você não entende nada de homens atraentes Temari. Por isso namorada esse lerdo ai. –_ disse Naruto fazendo bico apontando para Shikamaru. O Nara ignorou o comentário. Bocejou e continuou com a expressão sonolenta.

-_Homem bonito é meu irmão. Hein... que desperdício namorar aquela hiena loira.- _disse Temari fitando Gaara. O ruivo lançou um olhar significativo a irmã para que não xingasse a namorada dele.

-_Eu ouvi isso sua grossa!_ – gritou Ino do primeiro andar.

-_Parem de enrolar e desçam logo. Quero beber!_ – reclamou Kiba.

A primeira a descer as escadas foi Ino. Ela mandou um beijinho para o namorado do alto da escadaria e piscou marota. Como sempre, algo que somente Yamanaka Ino conseguia, Gaara esboçou um pequeno sorriso de lado. Os olhos focaram maliciosamente a namorada. Ela estava lindíssima! Não era a toa que a Yamanaka sempre foi considerada a garota mais bonita da escola.

Usava um vestido_ Chanel_ vermelho colado no busto e a partir da cintura solto. Havia um forro mais escuro por baixo e um tecido de vermelho transparente por cima dando uma idéia de sensualidade delicada. O comprimento era um palmo acima do joelho. Nos pés uma sandália dourada de tiras, salto 15 cm. Os cabelos loiros estavam presos em uma trança de lado. A maquiagem carregada destacando o que Ino tinha de mais bonito os olhos azuis.

-_Pode dizer baby eu estou maravilhosa! – _Ino desceu as escadas e se pendurou no pescoço do namorado o enchendo de beijos.

_-Você é muito convencida loira._ – sussurou o ruivo no ouvido da Yamanaka. No entanto ele não negou o auto elogio da namorada.

-_Acho que você exagerou na maquiagem hiena._ – retrucou Temari maldosa. Ino lhe mostrou a língua e empinou o nariz como se não desse a mínima para comentário da cunhada.

Shino e Kiba esperaram no final da escada a colegial que acompanharia os dois. Como Neji estava na Inglaterra, e por causa das provas da faculdade não pode ir para Japão, Hinata tinha sido convidada por Kiba e Shino para acompanhá-los. Os dois melhores amigos. Não poderia achar rapazes melhores para acompanhá-la naquele dia.

Hinata surgiu com as bochechas coradas constrangida pelo modelito que Temari a obrigou a usar naquela noite. Era bonito, contudo muito mais provocante do que se a Hyuuga escolhesse. O tecido azul marinho era cetim, estilo tomara que caia com decote em "V" realçando os fartos seios que normalmente Hinata escondia. Longo colado em todo corpo delineando as formas fartas da tímida jovem. Os sapatos pretos de salto. Os cabelos estavam presos em um elegante coque deixando a mostra os brincos de prata pendurados na orelha. A maquiagem era discreta. Uma sombra prata sobre as pálpebras e um batom rosa claro.

_-Acho hum... que está e-exagerado_. – comentou a Hyuuga olhando para baixo.

-_Você está linda!_

_-Concordo com o Shino. O chato do seu primo enfartaria se te visse desse jeito.- _comentou Kiba entre risos levando uma cotovelada de Shino.

_-Não tire fotos. É capaz daquela pomposo do seu primo pegar o primeiro avião de volta para o Japão quando ver esse decote. _– Naruto comentou maliciosamente.

_-Deixa a Sakura ver você olhando para o decote da Hinata. Será castrado!_ – Ino soltou maldosa.

O Uzumaki olhou para a escada para ter certeza que a namorada não ouviu o comentário dele sobre o decote da Hyuuga. Ficou estático! A imagem no alto da escada era da mulher mais bonita que ele já tinha visto na vida. Havia um brilho especial, algo que nem Naruto pode descrever, mas só sabia que tinha muita sorte de amar a Haruno.

O sorriso. Talvez fosse isso que chamava tanto a atenção. Aquele sorriso tímido e feliz nos lábios avermelhados.

Sakura usava um vestido verde água de alcinhas repleto de pedrinhas brilhantes no busto. A parte da saia era solta dando uma leveza em seus movimentos. Descia até a panturrilha em um longuete.A sandália era dourada e havia uma grande pedra verde no centro combinando com o vestido. Os cabelos estavam soltos com algumas mexas presas de lado por presilhas de brilhantes. A maquiagem fora feita para destacar os olhos, verdes como duas preciosas esmeraldas. O batom avermelhado lhe dava aquele toque sensual quebrando o conjunto de princesa no qual Sakura estava vestida. Tudo na medida certa. E até Ino teria que admitir que a ex-melhor amiga estava linda o suficiente para concorrer como rainha do baile.

Ao final da escadaria Naruto estendeu a mão para a Haruno em um convite para ajudá-la a terminar de descer a escada. Ele a beijou de leve sobre os lábios e lhe sussurrou no ouvido.

_-Eu devo estar com cara de idiota 'to certo. Mais é difícil evitar quando se tem uma namorada tão bonita._

_-Acho que somos dois sortudos então. _– respondeu à namorada ajeitando a gravata laranja do Uzumaki.

Sorriram um para o outro imaginando as promessas daquela noite.

O importante é que ficariam juntos, dessa vez por completo.

Coração e corpo!

**_Continua..._**

* * *

_**N/A: **_Yoooooooo Galera! Finalmente o penúltimo capítulo de "Nunca fui beijada" está ON LINE.

Finalmente o dia da formatura chegou. Muita coisa irá rolar na formatura.

Gaara e Ino terão uma DR no meio da festa, afinal estão a ponto de se separar e talvez o namoro não dure a distância. Será?

Hinata está namorando com Neji e irá para a Inglaterra. Mas antes de partir ela ainda irá encontrar o Sasuke. Será que eles ainda tem chances de ficarem juntos?

E quem serão o Rei e a Rainha do baile?

Sakura e Naruto enfim juntos, o hentai irá rolar galera. Para os que torciam para esse momento finalmente irá acontecer.

AGUARDEM O ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO!

E obrigado pelos comentários. Cada palavra, cada review me ajudou a seguir em frente.

**AGRADEÇO A TODOS QUE COMENTARAM. FIZERAM SUA AUTORA FELIZ!**


	13. Ele e Ela

_**Agradecimentos**_

_Yoooo depois de quatro longos anos **"Nuna fui beijada"** chega ao fim._

_Tenho que confessar que somente após escrever essa fanfic que pude passar a enxergar Haruno Sakura como uma personagem que pode ser desenvolvida muito mais do que como vilã. Qual foi minha surpresa a me ver se divertindo ao escrever o crescimento dos sentimentos dela pelo Uzumaki Naruto._

_Depois de alguns meses eu já estava tomada pelo carinho e torcia por esse novo casal que se completa. Inegavelmente tornei-me uma defensora de NaruSaku._

_AMO o casal NaruSaku e pretendo escrever muitas fanfics com eles sendo o casal principal e secundário. Minha intenção?Fazer com que sejam amados conquistando uma horda de novos fãs, leitores e até mesmo pessoas dispostas a escreverem com eles. Por quê? Por que **laranjas e cerejas** são mais gostosas juntas._

_Sinceramente eu espero que com "Nunca fui beijada" muitas outras pessoas além de mim tenham ficadas encantadas com esse casal. _

_Sei que não se pode agradar a todos, entretanto meu desejo é ter agradado a maioria com o desfecho do enredo._

_Beijos e obrigada pelo imenso carinho que cada leitor depositou nas palavras que desenvolveram o romance NaruSaku de "Nunca fui beijada". Cada review foi um incentivo para que eu continuasse seguindo em frente com esse casal um tanto impopular (perto da estrondosa quantidade de fãs SasuSaku)._

_**NARUSAKU FOREVER!**_

_03/10/3011, Pink Ringo_

* * *

**X**

**Nunca fui beijada**

_Por Pink Ringo_

**Capítulo treze – **Ele e Ela

Os balões coloridos decoravam todo o imenso salão que naquela hora da noite já estava lotado pelos casais de formandos. O tema, escolhido pela maioria, havia sido as estações do ano o que fez com que o salão tivesse quatro ambientes diferentes.

Logo na entrada era a_ Primavera_. Havia arranjos florais por todo caminho além de pétalas de flores caídas ao chão. Rosas brancas e vermelhas foram as principais na ornamentação em volta do local escolhido para tirar a foto. O fundo da tela onde os estudantes paravam para serem fotografados era colorido em uma imitação de arco-íris.

A mesa de bebidas e comidas fora agraciada com o _Outono_ tendo uma ornamentação alaranjada e com folhas secas a rodeando. Duas imitações de árvores "nuas" foram colocadas cada em uma extremidade da mesa. Nos galhos estavam presas fitinhas laranja com os nomes dos estudantes e a turma que havia se formado.

E o grande contraste!

O palco onde tocaria a banda, seria feito às homenagens e também a coroação do Rei e a Rainha do baile, estava decorado em cores vibrantes de amarelo e vermelho representando o _Verão._ Um enorme sol fora colocado no fundo do palco e de acordo com que o encarregado da iluminação desejava o sol mudava para vários tons de cores. Já a pista de dança fora inteiramente decorada com o _Inverno_. O chão fora forrado com uma espécie de papel colante branco e no teto grandes bolas de cristais transparentes penduradas em uma imitação mágica de flocos de neve.

A decoração estava linda e não havia nada do que apontar algum defeito.

_-Qual é o problema Naruto?-_ perguntou Sakura ao notar o nervosismo do namorado quando ele viu Sasuke parado perto do palco rodeado por algumas das líderes de torcida.

_-Eu só estou imaginando quando o teme irá contar a Hinata._

_-Contar o que_?- perguntou Sakura curiosa.

_-Esqueça o que eu disse. Deixe que os dois se resolvam sozinhos_. – O loiro rodeou a cintura da namorada e lhe esboçou um sorriso malicioso que fez Sakura corar. –_ Estou mais interessado no final de nossa noite Sakura-chan._

_-Pervertido!_ – murmurou Sakura fazendo beicinho. – _O final da noite está longe então não fique imaginando safadezas._

-_É meio que incontrolável._ – justificou-se o loiro dando de ombros.

Roubou um beijo da namorada que fez Sakura agarra-lo pelos ombros tentando manter o equilibro. Céus, Naruto estava intenso naquela noite. Muito mais do que de costume. Separaram-se e ficaram se olhando por um tempo apreciando o momento. Até que Sakura sorriu e puxou o namorado pela mão em direção ao fotografo.

_-Vamos Naruto eu quero registros desse baile._

_-Sua mãe vai adorar quando enviar uma foto com eu todo gostoso do seu lado. –_ disse o loiro cheio de si. – _Irá dizer;_ _"Filha não deixe escapar o bonitão!"._

_-Como é convencido. - _a colegial de cabelos róseos beliscou de leve o braço do namorado.

_-Ai ai Sakura-chan!_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

A festa se seguiu animada. Todos haviam tirado a foto logo na entrada. Alguns já estavam na mesa de bebidas se servindo de ponche, outros procuravam um bom lugar na pista de dança. O importante é que cada um dos formandos procurava se divertir ao máximo.

Não demorou muito para que a banda entrasse no palco. Ela era composta pelos rapazes do cursinho – que mesmo com a fatalidade de três de seus amigos terem sido presos não deixaram de tocar. – Itachi estava entre eles e do lado direito do palco estava o fã club do Uchiha mais velho gritando por uma chance de dar uns amassos no moreno. O show de luzes iniciou junto com a música. O sol multicolorido que cada hora piscava de uma cor diferente fez os formandos vibrarem junto à batida do som.

Gaara e Ino estavam no meio da pista dançando. Ou melhor, Gaara parado bancando o guarda costas enquanto a namorada se acabava remexendo o corpo de acordo com as batidas da música. A Yamanaka queria ficar na frente, mas o ruivo não permitiria que a namorada ficasse perto de Itachi. Não correria o risco daquele Uchiha estúpido a galanteador ter a idéia de oferecer uma música a estonteante loira.

_-Vem dançar comigo baby!_ – a Loira se aproximou do ruivo remexendo sensualmente o corpo. A única reação do ruivo foi fixar os olhos no decote da namorada. _-Vem Gaa não seja chato!_

_-Eu não danço. – _ele permaneceu de braços cruzados dando a certeza que não bancaria o babuíno dançando loucamente como a maioria.

Antes que Ino pudesse reclamar que Gaara estava cortando o barato dela ficando parado feito uma estátua o ritmo da música mudou. De agitada passou para uma mais lenta e romântica. Ele não teria outra opção se não dançar com ela, ou outro faria. A Yamanaka sorriu doce esperando o namorado entender que era o momento de valsar ao lado dela. E foi o que ele fez ao notar alguns engraçadinhos rodeando a Yamanaka em uma tentativa frustrada de tentar chama-la para dançar.

_-Você venceu. - _aproximou-se da namorada e pegou em sua cintura deixando ela lhe rodear o pescoço.

Havia outros conhecidos dançando agarradinhos. Tenten e Lee. Karin e Suigetsu. Naruto e Sakura agarrados como um casal repleto de paixão. Ver os amigos curtindo aquela valsa Gaara se sentiu menos idiota em bancar o garoto apaixonado dançante.

_-Gaa eu te amo. - _disse Ino encostando cabeça no ombro do namorado enquanto sentia-o guiar os passos.

_-Me diga de uma vez por todas Ino. Você irá fazer faculdade a onde_?- perguntou o ruivo incomodado.

Há dias pedia à namorada que se decidisse e ela sempre o enrolava adiando o momento da resposta. O que apenas fazia a sensação ruim de que ela iria para longe aumentar. De alguma forma ele sabia que Ino iria para Notre Drame. A conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que o excesso de carência e carinhos nas últimas semanas era uma forma de se despedir. A Yamanaka passava cada segundo ao lado dele, evitava brigas e queria sexo o tempo todo. Além de muitas vezes chorar quando estavam em um momento gostoso e íntimo.

Lágrimas de que sentiria falta daqueles momentos.

_-Acho que você sabe. _– disse ela agarrando com mais força o namorado com medo de que ele fugisse.

Alguns minutos de silêncio foram o suficiente para confirmar as suspeitas do Sabaku. Gaara suspirou derrotado e perguntou baixinho no ouvido da namorada.

-_Quando está marcado seu voou?_

_-Para daqui duas semanas._

_-Então temos só duas semanas antes que tudo acabe. _– disse ele amargurado.

-_Não precisa acabar._ – respondeu chorosa.

_-Sabe melhor do que eu que não daria certo namoramos a distância. Somos ciumentos de mais para esse tipo de namoro._

_-Gaara, por favor... – _Ino parou de dançar, contudo não desfez o abraço. Manteve-se agarrada a Gaara.

_-Temos ainda duas semanas de namoro. Vamos aproveitá-la ao máximo._

O ruivo afastou-se um pouco, apenas o suficiente para suas mãos pegarem delicadamente o rosto da namorada e beijar-lhe os lábios com ternura.

Duas semanas passavam muito rápido.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Logo que entrou no salão seus olhos cravaram na imagem de Sasuke rodeado de garotas loucas para que ele as chamasse para dançar. O que não aconteceu. O Uchiha parecia tão desanimado quanto Hinata para a festa de formatura. O mais engraçado é que ele estava sozinho, mesmo que população feminina inteira da escola adorasse a idéia de ser o par dele, Sasuke preferiu ir sozinho. Isso intrigou Hinata que de longe o olhava com curiosidade.

Estava em um canto afastado do salão. Um copo de ponche na mão e apenas como companhia o som da música romântica que tocava no momento. Shino e Kiba haviam desaparecido e Hinata sabia exatamente o que eles estavam fazendo. Queria que os dois amigos aproveitassem e que não ficassem preocupados em deixá-la sozinha. Logo a Hyuuga inventou uma desculpa para se afastar e foi à deixa para que os dois entendessem que ela queria ficar sozinha e também estava dando passe livre para que ficassem a vontade.

Imaginou que poderia ficar a noite toda o admirando sem que Sasuke percebesse. Estava enganada! Assim que Sasuke dispensou a décima garota que o tentava puxar para pista de dança os olhos ônix focaram a imagem delicada de Hinata em um canto afastado do salão.

Ela queria se esconder de quem? Pensou ele imaginando que provavelmente dele. Estava certo, mas não desconfiava dos motivos.

Com passos firmes ele andou em direção a Hyuuga que corou ao perceber que havia sido pega no flagra.

_-Boa noite Hinata._ – disse ele cumprimentando-a. Ela ficou alguns segundos o fitando constrangida. Tinha uma sensação estranha formigando em seu corpo. – _Você está linda._

_-O-obriga. – _respondeu abraçando o próprio corpo. Sentia o olhar dele queimar sua pele como se a desnudasse.

_-Cadê seu namorado_? – a última palavra viera com desgosto.

_-Teve que voltar para a Inglaterra. – _respondeu direta olhando para baixo. Não queria encarar os olhos ônix que a fitava com uma intensidade ludibriante.

_-Hum... Naruto me falou que você também irá para Oxford._

_-S-sim. Mas eu ainda ficarei um mês no Japão antes de me mudar._

Sasuke não disse mais nada. Continuou a admirar Hinta controlando-se para não agarra-la ali mesmo. Prensá-la na parede e beijá-la como um sedento no deserto que há muito tempo não tinha o prazer de ter uma gota de água para saciar sua cede. Contudo preferiu se manter distante. Não era o momento certo.

Sorriu de lado. O mesmo sorriso predador e galante no qual fazia as pernas da Hyuuga tremer.

_-Desejo tudo de bom para você Hinata._

_-Eu também desejo o mesmo a você Sasuke._

Hinata acompanhou o Uchiha se afastar sem muito a dizer. Uma sensação estranha em seu estômago parecia prever que algo estava preste a acontecer. Algo que envolvia Uchiha Sasuke e ela.

Hinata teve a atenção capturada quando Uchiha Itachi foi até o microfone anunciando que o Rei e a Rainha do baile seriam anunciados naquele momento. Todos se aglomeraram para perto do palco em expectativa.

Todas as garotas queriam aquela coroa em sua cabeça, mesmo que no fundo já soubessem quem ganharia, ou pelo menos imaginavam. Sakura apertou a mão com força de Naruto e murmurou decidida.

_-Eu vou roubar aquela coroa se novamente Ino ganhar. Juro que arranco da cabeça dela. _

_-Eu estou ouvindo isso testuda. – _disse Ino irritada.

_-Então está avisada porca. – _retrucou desaforada a Haruno.

Gaara e Naruto apenas riram daquela briguinha infantil das namoradas. Seria pedir de mais se elas não se provocassem nem que fosse um pouco.

-_Primeiro irei anunciar o rei. –_ Itachi esperou que a assistente de palco lhe entregasse o envelope. Abriu e leu o conteúdo. Sorriu de lado e disse entediado. – _Eu não acho que ele mereça ganhar, mas..._

-_Sem enrolação e diga logo Uchiha._ – comentou Orochimaru de trás do palco.

-_Ok. O rei do baile é Uchiha Sasuke. – _anunciou Itachi sendo seguido por gritos histéricos femininos.

Os formandos bateram palmas. As garotas se aglomeraram em frente ao palco. Inclusive Sakura e Ino fazendo Naruto e Gaara xingarem Sasuke de todos os palavrões que conheciam.

O Uchiha mais novo relutante subiu ao palco. Odiava ser o centro das atenções. Apenas foi receber a maldita coroa por que os professores o empurraram para cima do palco ameaçando não entregar o diploma se ele estragasse a festa com aquela atitude de dispensar a coroa.

_-Agora irei anunciar a rainha do baile.- _novamente a assistente de palco entregou um envelope lacrado a Itachi. A Yamanaka praticamente estava na beira do palco esperando ser chamada, mas para a surpresa dela foi outro nome que anunciou. – _E a rainha do baile é... Haruno Sakura._

Ino olhou incrédula de Itachi para a Haruno. Todos bateram palmas e incentivaram a colegial de cabelos róseos a subir no palco. Sakura, no entanto estava estática e surpresa. Nunca em seus sonhos mais loucos imaginou que ganharia como rainha do baile e ainda ao lado de Uchiha Sasuke. Se lhe perguntasse no início daquele ano o que queria, era exatamente isso, ser rainha do baile e poder dançar a valsa final com o príncipe dos seus sonhos. Agora, porém preferia que Naruto fosse o Rei para dançar com ela.

Olhou para o namorado que tinha um sorriso radiante. Ele estava feliz por ela, sua sinceridade era tão verdadeira que Sakura sentiu uma calorosa palpitada em seu coração quando Naruto curvou-se e beijou-se testa.

_-Vai lá minha gatinha aquela cora é sua._

_-GAARAAAAAA! – _Ino gritou ao lado da Haruno._ – Como eu perdi para aquela testa de marquise? _

Sakura ignorou a crise histérica da Yamanaka. Abraçou Naruto e lhe deu um beijo estalado na boca antes de correr para o palco subindo as escadas em uma velocidade que foi impossível que os outros formandos não rissem.

Itachi andou até Sakura e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha. Naruto da pista gritou: _"É bom esse beijo parar por ai_!". O Uchiha sorrriu malicioso para o Uzumaki ciumento. Pegou a coroa prata das mãos da assistente e ajeitou na cabeça da Haruno. Os olhos esverdeados de Sakura encheram-se de lágrimas.

Ela mal podia acreditar!

_-Agora a valsa do Rei e da Rainha. - _anunciou Itachi fazendo um sinal para Sasuke tirar Sakura para dançar.

O Uchiha enlaçou o braço no da Haruno e a levou até a pista de dança. Ao passarem por Naruto o melhor amigo lhe lançou um sorriso provocativo que fez o Uzumaki dizer em um tom de brincadeira.

_-Devolva minha namorada depois Teme._

_-Vou pensar no seu caso Dobe. – _respondeu o Uchiha entrando na brincadeira.

O casal ficou parado no centro da pista. Todos os outros formandos se aglomeraram em volta para assistir o Rei e a Rainha do baile valsar. Logo a música começou a tocar e Sasuke guiou Sakura pelo salão exatamente como os príncipes fazem com as princesas nos contos de fadas.

Dançaram em silencio até o meio da música quando Sakura com um riso confessou.

-_Sabe o que é engraçado Sasuke-san?É que ser a rainha do baile e dançar com você na formatura era meu sonho._

_-Hum... – _o moreno olhou para a rosada analisando sua expressão. Ela não estava lhe dando uma cantada, era apenas um comentário que soava engraçado para ela.

-_Estranho que eu esteja realizando esse sonho e que ele não me pareça mais tão interessante se Naruto não for meu par nessa valsa._

_-Não é estranho. – _disse Sasuke desviando o olhar de Sakura para procurar Hinata na multidão. Ele não a viu._ – É só que agora seu coração tem outro dono._

_-Aquele idiota do Naruto realmente fez com que eu me apaixonasse por ele como jamais havia me apaixonado antes. _

_-Idiota não Sakura-chan. Apenas animado de mais, principalmente quando se trata de certa garota de cabelos rosa. – _Sasuke e Sakura pararam de dançar quando o Uzumaki interrompeu com o comentário._ – Será que posso terminar de dançar essa valsa com minha rainha?_

Sasuke estendeu a mão de Sakura que antes segurava para Naruto que tomou seu lugar iniciando uma valsa lenta e romântica com a namorada.

O Uchiha se afastou entrando em meio à multidão sem olhar para trás. Ele também queria estar valsando, mas com certa colegial de olhos perolados.

_-Então minha rainha faça um pedido e será uma ordem. – _Naruto encostou sua face contra a de Sakura e lhe sussurrou nos ouvidos rouco e apaixonado.

-_Sabe exatamente o que eu quero essa noite_. – ela fez um silencio breve antes de completar a frase igualmente apaixonada_ – Eu quero ser sua por completo._

Antes mesmo que a música terminasse Naruto pegou a mão da namorada e procurou o caminho mais rápido em direção a saída do salão.

Tinha um quarto de hotel reservado e uma garota que ele amava lhe dizendo que finalmente fariam amor.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Sakura e Naruto andavam pelos corredores e a cada cinco minutos tinham que parar para cumprimentar algum conhecido. Parecia que todos os casais de estudantes da escola haviam reservado o mesmo hotel para finalizarem a noite. Não foi surpresa um pouco mais a diante terem avistado Ino e Gaara adentrando um dos quartos. Assim como encontrarem Karin e Suigetsu na parede dando uns amassos a vista de todos.

No final do corredor no quarto 44 Naruto parou e tirou do bolso do smoking um cartão. Sorriu maroto e introduziu na porta o objeto ouvindo um _Pip_ de que o quarto tinha sido destrancado.

Entraram no recinto e no mesmo tempo que seus corpos adentraram o interior uma luz fraca se acendeu dando uma luminosidade romântica ao ambiente.

A Haruno olhou o quarto maravilhado.

Havia uma enorme cama próxima à janela. Lençóis brancos cobriam a cama e várias pétalas de rosa cor de rosa estavam espalhadas sobre si. A luminosidade que vinha de fora focava a cama. Em uma mesinha afastada, próxima ao banheiro, havia uma garrafa de vinho, duas taças e alguns morangos em uma travessa com chocolate por cima.

-_É perfeito! – _disse a Haruno sonhadora. Ela andou em direção ao banheiro e abriu a porta soltando uma exclamação ao visualizar a banheira branca no qual cabia duas pessoas perfeitamente. Corou ao imaginar-se lá dentro com Naruto. Olhou para os roupões pendurados o que fez com que se virasse para o namorado e perguntasse. – _Se importa se eu tomar um banho?_

_-Não. – _serio ele completou_. – Se prometer não demorar._

_-Prometo._ – respondeu rindo.

Entrou no banheiro e fechou a porta sem olhar para a expressão ansiosa do Uzumaki. Assim que se viu sozinha colocou a mão esquerda no coração notando o quanto ele batia rápido e forte. Estava muito nervosa, afinal esperou por esse momento a vida inteira.

Por mais que não fosse virgem devido a uma fatalidade seria como se fosse à primeira vez. Afinal não se lembrava de nenhum detalhe de quando havia sido violentada e em certo ponto agradeceu por não se lembrar.

Assim Naruto seria o primeiro homem com quem faria amor de verdade.

Por mais que tenha dito que não iria demorar ficou pelo menos meia hora enrolando dentro do banheiro. Não sabia o que deveria fazer para satisfazê-lo. Não queria ser a única que teria os desejos saciados.

Respirou fundo e disse a si mesma para agir de acordo com extinto.

Amarrou o roupão branco com força e soltou os cabelos úmidos. Levou a mão na maçaneta da porta abrindo-a.

Os olhos dela focaram na imagem de Naruto sentado na cama fitando o céu através da janela aberta. Ele estava sem camisa e Sakura pode contemplar cada músculo viril que seu corpo era composto. Usava uma cueca boxer preta que lhe caía muito bem com a pele bronzeada.

-_Naruto._ – chamou-o quase em um sussurro.

O namorado virou-se para olhá-la e no momento que os olhos azuis a fitaram Sakura pode sentir o desejo dele por ela. O Uzumaki levantou-se da cama e a Haruno precisou segurar um suspiro ao vê-lo de pé semi nu andando em sua direção.

Ele a agarrou com força pela cintura e a beijou como se o mundo fosse acabar. Um beijo sensual, intenso e ainda sim carinhoso. Sakura rodeou os braços no pescoço de Naruto em um abraço forte. Logo foi erguida do chão. O namorado a agarrou pelas coxas erguendo-a o que fez com que a Haruno rodeasse a cintura dele com as pernas.

A jovem jogou a cabeça para trás e gemeu quando sentiu a boca do loiro em seu pescoço lhe dando um chupão molhado e excitante. Sem muitos rodeios e sem parar as carícias o Uzmaki andou com a namorada no colo até a cama.

Naruto a depositou na cama ficando sobre o corpo delicado de Sakura. Continuavam a se beijar, a necessidade era tão grande que era impossível conciliarem com a necessidade em respirar.

Uma das mãos do loiro foi até a faixa do roupão que a Haruno usava e a puxou. Abriu a vestimenta da namorada e somente nesse instante parou de beijá-la. Queria vê-la nua. Os olhos azuis fitaram cada pedacinho de pele exposta. Desde a tez macia das coxas até carne do pescoço já marcada pelos beijos famintos dele.

_-Se eu disser que você é a garota mais gostosa que já vi me chamaria de pervertido? –_ perguntou ele enquanto uma as mãos deslizava da barriga lisa em direção aos seios.

_-Eu...hum..._ – Sakura suspirou quando seu seio direito foi apertado. Gemeu rouca quando o polegar de Naruto acariciou seu mamilo em uma provocação. _– Diria para aproveitar e me mostrar que fazer sexo com você é muito bom._

Naruto sorriu malicioso e abaixou a cabeça para provar da pele macia que tinha a sua frente. A ponta de sua língua acariciou o mamilo intumescido para simultaneamente colocasse inteiramente na boca enquanto sua mão dava atenção ao outro seio. Sakura arqueou as costas gemendo lânguido o nome do loiro. Aquilo era muito bom!

Imaginar que Naruto era apenas ternura foi ingenuidade da parte de Sakura. O Uzumaki era muito mais do que um homem amoroso e repleto de paixão. Ele também ardia entre quatro paredes. Era puro desejo e intensidade quando fazia amor com uma mulher. Sakura estava preste a provar desse outro lado do namorado. Apenas com as preliminares ele já estava sendo capaz de levá-la ao delírio.

Foi beijada por inteira. Nenhum pedaço de sua pele foi esquecido. Alguns pontos receberam carinhos além de beijos. Mordidas e chupões também foram descarregados sobre seu corpo. A cada novo contato Sakura gemia imaginando se era possível ser consumida pele desejo. Se fosse, estaria perdida.

Os dedos curiosos de Haruno deslizaram pelos músculos das costas do namorando sentindo-os se contraírem sob seus dedos. Desceu as mãos até que apalpasse o traseiro firme do loiro. Ele suspirou e impaciente tratou de tirar a própria cueca que estava pequena e incomoda para sua excitação.

Pegou uma das mãos de Sakura e levou até o membro rígido. A jovem sentiu as bochechas pinicarem. Deveria estar corada. O loiro sussurrou rouco e lânguido em seu ouvido.

_-Você é adorável Sakura-chan._ – beijou cada uma das bochechas da namorada com ternura e complementou – _Mas esse não é o momento para ter vergonha._

_-Tem razão baka. _– disse ela baixinho. A mão rodeou o pênis do rapaz iniciando leves movimentos de vai e vem que arrancaram suspiros do Uzumaki._ – Não é justo só você me tocar._

_-Hum...Não é ...mesmo. – _respondeu entre um suspiro e outro.

As respirações se misturavam. E o momento enfim chegava.

Os olhos azuis e verdes se fitaram com todo o carinho que construíram durante o tempo de namoro.

Naruto teve a certeza que sempre a amou e que nenhuma garota que teve em seus braços poderia suprir todas as expectativas e vontade que ele tinha de compartilhar aquele momento com a Haruno. Sakura não soube explicar para si mesma como passou tanto tempo negando uma chance para o Uzumaki quando ele era o príncipe que qualquer garota iria querer ter ao lado.

O loiro sentou-se na cama e puxou a Haruno para sentar-se no seu colo. O peito de Sakura subia e descia em uma respiração ansiosa, decidida e também preparada para fazer amor com Naruto. Nunca esteve tão certa de que aquele era o momento certo.

_-Quero fazer amor com você, olhando em seu rosto. _- o Uzumaki sussurrou-lhe contra os lábios.

As mãos enlaçaram à cintura feminina. E os seios de Sakura pressionaram contra o peitoral musculoso do rapaz. Estavam grudados. Sem demorar mais, já não agüentando controlar o próprio desejo, Naruto empurrou lentamente o quadril da Haruno contra seu membro.

As mãos de Sakura se apertaram com força contra os ombros do namorado quando sentiu ser invadida dolorosamente aos poucos. Naruto foi tão delicado que chegava a ser torturante a lentidão que ele a penetrava. Uma dor boa que indicava que enfim estavam unidos. Sua intimidade o recebeu relaxada, úmida e devidamente preparada. Ele permaneceu dentro dela sem se mover.

Ela sabia que Naruto analisava a expressão dela. Queria saber se ela sentia dor ou se havia ficado algum trauma do episódio do " Boa noite Cinderela "

-_Não Sou de vidro._ - exclamou Sakura com a respiração entrecortada.

Agarrando-se ao Uzumaki a jovem contraiu a intimidade arrancando um gemido do rapaz e incentivando que ele se movesse.

O Uzumaki agarrou com força as nádegas de Sakura e puxou o quadril dela de encontro ao dele fazendo movimentos de vai e vem em um ritmo sensual. O pênis entrava com lentidão de início para logo tornar-se mais voraz e rápido em cada entocada. A força aumentou e a profundidade acompanhou a transformação do ato. Logo os corpos se chocavam com sincronia, uma fina cama de suor sobre suas peles, os gemidos e palavras de amor proferidas. Sakura arranhando as costas musculosas do namorado. Naruto devorando o pescoço e o que conseguia alcançar da pele de Sakura.

Sakura sentia uma sensação deliciosa que ia do dedão e que lhe subia até a cabeça bagunçando todos os seus sentidos. Soltou um gritinho de prazer quando subitamente Naruto a deitou na cama ficando por cima. Ele levantou suas pernas colocando-a em seus ombros. A posição fez com ele tivesse o controle da situação. E Sakura gostou daquele lado dominador do loiro. Ele parecia mais rígido a cada entocada.

Fechou os olhos e aproveitou de cada sensação. Mexeu o quadril de encontro ao dele querendo mais do que ele podia oferecer. Jogou a cabeça para trás e estremeceu chegando ao ápice. Naruto ainda permaneceu sobre si movimentando-se sem cessar a intensidade. Procurou os lábios dela. Apesar da moleza pelo orgasmo Sakura correspondeu ao beijo, molhado e sôfrego. Em uma última entocada funda e forte ele gozou.

Ficaram alguns segundos naquela posição acalmando as respirações. Curtindo o calor e ternura do corpo um do outro.

Naruto deitou-se ao lado da namorada e puxou-a para perto a abraçando. Beijou o topo de sua cabeça apreciando o cheiro de flores que vinham dos cabelos rosados.

-_Soaria muito clichê se eu dissesse que te amo?- _ele perguntou ajeitando-a contra seu corpo.

_-Não me importo com palavras. Vale muito mais uma ação._ – respondeu a Haruno. Beijou o peito do namorado com carinho sem qualquer malícia. –_ Eu me sinto amada por você. Já me provou milhares de vezes o quanto me ama._

_-Neste momento eu também me sinto amado por você._

_-Acho que sempre te amei, só não tinha percebido antes que há tempos havia me conquistado._

De fato, somente agora Sakura percebia que Naruto sempre estivera em seu coração. Por algum engano mela o via como um sapo bastou beija-lo e o feitiço foi desfeito e enfim pode ver o príncipe dono dos mais belos olhos azuis.

Olhos que ela esperava sempre ver seu próprio reflexo.

Se fosse possível desejava uma vida a lado de Uzumaki Naruto.

.

.

**Um mês depois**

Hinata entrou no avião e olhou no bilhete o número de sua poltrona. Pediu licença aos outros passageiros até que encontrou seu assento. Colocou sua bolsa de mão no chão e ajeitou-se na poltrona. Seria uma viagem longa e cansativa.

Suspirou imaginando como seria agitada sua rotina na primeira semana. Teria que se adaptar a um novo país. Falava muito bem inglês, mas seria a primeira vez que teria que usar em seu cotidiano.

Abaixou-se e pegou sua bolsa do chão tirando de lá um livro para poder passar o tempo. A comissária de bordo se aproximou pedindo a bolsa para ser guardada no compartimento logo acima. Hinata tirou o celular de dentro da bolsa preferindo ficar com o aparelho em mãos. Já havia sido roubada uma vez durante um voou e estava apenas se precavendo. Precisaria do celular quando chegasse à Inglaterra para se comunicar com o primo.

Deu uma última olhada nas mensagens antes desligar o aparelho. Sorriu quando viu a mensagem de Neji.

_**Neji SMS –** "Estou te esperando no aeroporto."._

Sentiu-se mais segura em saber que teria a companhia do primo durante o trajeto para faculdade. Não precisaria entrar em desespero no aeroporto sem saber para onde ir. No nervosismo era bem capaz de não conseguir dizer nada em inglês apenas para piorar a situação.

Deixou o celular no colo e abriu o livro pretendendo ler ao menos um capítulo antes de tirar um cochilo.

Estava concentrada na leitura e aos poucos os outros passageiros se acomodavam. Não demoraria muito para o avião decolar.

_-Com licença!- _a voz grave e masculina chamou a atenção de reconhecia aquela voz.

Levantou o olhar para reconhecer o estranho que se sentaria ao seu lado. Não pode ver o rosto do rapaz. Ele estava ocupado colocando a bagagem de mão no compartimento sobre as poltronas.

O coração da Hyuuga, no entanto disparou assim que reconheceu o rapaz, que ao colocar a bagagem de mão no compartimento, sentou-se ao lado dela fitando-a com os profundos e indiferentes olhos ônix.

_-Sasuke o que faz aqui?_ – perguntou a Hyuuga baixinho quase em surpresa.

-_O mesmo que você. Indo para Inglaterra. - _ela ficou em silêncio esperando que ele completasse o que faria na Inglaterra._ – Acho que Naruto não te contou, mas eu fui aceito em Oxford._

Hinata não sabia o que pensar e dizer. Não acreditava que realmente Sasuke estava indo para Inglaterra e ainda estudaria na mesma faculdade. Ou era uma brincadeira do destino ou o Uchiha estava indo atrás dela. Eram as únicas explicações plausíveis.

Sem qualquer permissão da parte de Hinata ele pegou uma de suas mãos entrelaçando os dedos. Hinata não o desvencilhou, contudo lançou um olhar duro ao rapaz.

_-Eu sou namorada de Neji._

_-Quanto a isso não se preocupe, não será por muito tempo._

_-Como pode ter tanta certeza?_

Ele sorriu de lado e respondeu firme.

_-Não vou te deixar para o idiota do Neji. _

_._

_._

_._

Ino estava feliz em sua nova vida nos EUA. Um mês que tinha abandonado o Japão e também Gaara. Sentia falta do ex-namorado e ainda gostava muito dele para tentar engajar em qualquer outro relacionamento serio. Precisava de um tempo para acalmar o coração e também esquecer daquele rapaz ruivo e emburrado que foi tão importante em sua vida.

Havia sido uma escolha de ambos não manter contato. Continuar se falando seria mais uma dificuldade de deixarem para trás o romance que tiveram no colegial. Cortaram o vínculo tendo a certeza que se não fizessem isso, mais tarde se machucariam e o bonito sentimento que criaram um pelo outro se transformaria em mágoa.

Nenhum dos dois queria que isso acontecesse.

A Yamanaka entrou cansada em seu quarto do campus. Agradeceu que pelo menos sua companheira de quarto lésbica e estranha com roupas gótica não estivesse ali naquele momento.

Ino tinha tantos trabalhos para fazer que provavelmente não sobrasse tempo para ir ao cabeleireiro ou na manicure como estava acostumada. Fazia tempo que não tinha as mordomias de dondoca que estava acostumada no Japão. Assim como também não foi mais chamada de princesa.

Na faculdade não era nenhuma princesa que todos os rapazes desejavam e as garotas queriam a simpatia. Ela era apenas uma estrangeira que era chamada para algumas festas legais, tinha um sotaque engraçado e dividia o quarto com outra garota que mais parecia ter saído de um filme de vampiros.

O legal era que Ino não se importava com a popularidade que tinha ficado para trás. Afinal depois de perder a coroa de rainha do baile no dia da formatura para Sakura, nada poderia ficar pior. Era o que pensava achando graça dos requisios de sua adolescência que havia ficado.

Ligou o notebook pronta para começar a pilha de trabalho que os professores carrascos haviam passado. Sorriu ao visualizar uma foto sua e de Gaara na praia como papel de parede. Ela como sempre sorridente, linda e loira. O ruivo mais mal humorado impossível. Gaara não queria ter ido à praia e também não queria ter tirado a foto.

A Yamanaka tentou voltar novamente para o foco de seus trabalhos. Antes queria dar uma espiadinha no facebook.

Olhou todas as atualizações de seus amigos, incluindo os que haviam deixado no Japão. Notou que Sabaku no Gaara tinha atualizado o álbum de fotos.

Era o apocalipse, pois Gaara NUNCA atualizava as fotos. Ele nem ao menos gostava de facebook. Só havia feito na época por que Ino o obrigara.

Clicou nas atualizações e seu queixo caiu quando viu as fotos.

Lá estava Gaara lindo, gostoso e com a mesma expressão mal humorada ao lado de uma jovem linda com roupas de roqueira e um pircing no nariz. Mesmo com o estilo catastrófico, pouco feminino, a maldita garota não deixava de ser bonita com o cabelo chanel preto e os enormes olhos azuis.

Ino passou meia hora fuçando no facebook do ex-namorado dando se conta que Gaara já havia substituído-a.

Tinha que admitir, o estilo na roqueira ao lado do ruivo combinava muito mais com Gaara do que seu jeito de Barbie. A atual namorada do Sabaku era totalmente diferente de Ino.

-_Aquele ruivo cretino já está transando com outra_! – Comentou a Yamanaka raivosa.

Mais aquilo não ficaria assim, não mesmo. Iria para uma festa, dançaria só de sutiã e calcinha sobre a mesa, beberia litros de cerveja, participaria do concurso "Gata da camiseta molhada" e ainda transaria com um dos atletas do club de remo ou quem sabe do pólo aquático.

Não importa, só precisava de algumas fotos comprometedoras para atualizar no facebook.

_._

_._

_._

_**11 Meses depois**_

Era a terceira vez que Midori acordava naquela noite e novamente Shikamaru se levantava para averiguar o que estava acontecendo.

Como ele havia dito a Temari, o bebê era uma menina. A Sabaku não acreditará que o namorado realmente acertará no chute do sexo, a data de nascimento e até mesmo o que Midori queria quando chorava. Entre risos Temari dizia que Shikamaru é quem tinha a famosa intuição materna.

_-Eu sempre soube que era o macho da relação._ – Comentava a namorada entre risos.

O Nara acreditava naquelas palavras. A ligação que tinha com a filha era muito mais forte do que Midori tinha com a mãe. O bebê só pedia por Temari na hora de se alimentar. Esse problema de fome não tinha como Shikamaru resolver.

O jovem casal morava em um apartamento próximo a faculdade. Com a bolsa de estudos e o emprego que havia conseguido em um restaurante próximo Shikamaru conseguia manter sua família. Temari ficava em casa com Midori, quando sobrava tempo limpava a casa e cozinhava. Ela se saía muito bem nos serviços domésticos por mais que não gostasse de fazê-los. Reclamava que era por pouco tempo. Arranjaria um emprego de verdade assim que o bebê desmamasse.

Embora não fosse fácil Shikamaru não se importava que Temari fosse dona de casa. Gostava de chegar ao pequeno apartamento e ver a namorada de avental mexendo uma cheirosa sopa no fogão. Ela ficava linda!Entretanto a Sabaku era orgulhosa de mais para aceitar que ela fosse o único a trazer algum dinheiro para casa.

Temari bocejou e procurou o namorado na cama. Notou que Shikamaru ainda não havia voltado do quarto de Midori.

-_O que aquele preguiçoso está fazendo. – _resmungou a Sabaku.

Ela calçou os chinelos e foi em direção ao quarto da filha que ficava em frente ao de casal. Encostou-se no batente da porta e ficou admirando ternamente a imagem dentro do recinto.

No pequeno sofá encostado na parede estava deitado Shikamaru. De bruços Midori estava deitada sobre sua barriga. Ambos dormiam como se estivessem nas nuvens.

Midori fisicamente era idêntica ao pai. Cabelos lisos castanhos, olhos miúdos amendoados. Entretanto o temperamento era idêntico ao da mãe. Agora Shikamaru tinha duas problemáticas de baio do mesmo teto que ele. Pensou Temari divertida.

Eles tinham uma vida difícil, muitas contas para pagar e um bebê apenas aumentava as despesas. Shikaamru dava duro no trabalho e nos estudos. Temari fazia de tudo para manter o Midori saudável e a casa em ordem.

Mesmo com muitas dificuldades era uma família feliz.

_._

_._

_._

_**END**_

* * *

**N/A **

**Yooo galera! Espero que tenham gostado do final de "Nunca fui beijada".**

**Não quis me estender mais, afinal ficou muito claro que NaruSaku ficaram juntos depois da formatura, achei que não seria necessário mostrar o futuro deles. O grande espaço de tempo de um mês e 11 meses foi para explicar o que aconteceu com os outro personagens que não estavam tão claros.**

**Então é isso! **

**Vejo todos nas próxima. Desculpe pela demora de atualização, e também pelos erros ortográficos .**

**Beijos. **


End file.
